


Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Future

by benit149



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 164,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benit149/pseuds/benit149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 30th century, Sailor Chibi-Moon and the Sailor Quartet must contend with a new enemy threatening Crystal Tokyo's peace. An unknown Sailor Soldier appears to slay some of these creatures, but she doesn't trust Chibi-Moon and her guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au Revoir

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE  
**

**Prologue: Au Revoir**

The Milky Way Galaxy, home to the known solar system, was only one of thousands – perhaps millions – of star systems residing within the infinitely vast universe. The Milky Way was unique in that its center, Sagittarius Alpha Star, housed the epicenter of the universe – Sagittarius Zero Star, the location of the Galaxy Cauldron. This was where all life began and ended, for the Cauldron was responsible for creating Star Seeds that would be sent out to the millions of planets in the universe, as well as accepting them when they died. Special Star Seeds would evolve into Sailor Crystals, from which one would be sent to each planet to be reincarnated as the world’s protector; a Sailor Soldier.

Unspeakable numbers of these Star Seeds and Sailor Crystals formed every known galaxy’s planets and civilizations. One of these star systems resided thousands of light-years away from the Milky Way, yet could be considered a ‘neighboring’ galaxy. This was Alkima Galaxy, the birthplace of hundreds of planets residing in a star system that, if seen from far away, resembled a round bottom flask with swirling fluid within. Unlike the Milky Way and its select few planets and Sailor Soldiers, Alkima was extremely active with planetary warriors. For every world, either flourishing or decrepit, there was a civilization that a Sailor Soldier needed to protect.

If any evil invaders made attempts to conquer Alkima, they would face some of the heaviest resistance in the universe. Once an enemy was discovered, practically every Sailor Soldier would march forward to defeat it. This meant that a villain would have to be capable of fighting back hundreds of Sailor Soldiers at once. Not many could boast that kind of power, thus Alkima didn’t have to worry too much about defending their home from evil.

The last known invader was Sailor Galaxia and her Shadow Galactica, who had destroyed a few planets in Alkima and recruited false Sailor Soldiers into her ranks. These Soldiers were once normal people who had actually killed the real Sailor Soldier and reaped their Sailor Crystals, giving them to Sailor Galaxia in exchange for the promise of receiving a real Sailor Crystal in the future; they made do with golden bracelets that granted them power comparable to a Sailor Soldier. Such stricken planets included Chuu, Mermaid, Coronis, Mau and Cocoon. Due to the threat of Alkima’s Soldiers retaliating all at once, Galaxia had to make her invasion short before moving on to the Milky Way. She figured that once she had control of the Galaxy Cauldron, she could return and reap thousands of Sailor Crystals with her newfound power.

However, that never happened. Shadow Galactica was destroyed by the Milky Way’s Sailor Soldiers. In Alkima, the fallen planets were mourned before those Star Seeds returned to the Galaxy Cauldron with the hope that they would be reborn in the far future. Afterwards, Alkima resumed its normal way of life.

Unfortunately, this galaxy’s idea of a normal life was vastly different from the Milky Way’s. Due to the huge influx of Sailor Soldiers and lack of villains for them to battle, this led to constant infighting. They always wanted to determine who Alkima’s strongest Sailor Soldier was; whoever held this coveted title would win the right to call themselves the leader of the largest force of Sailor Soldiers ever seen. This was why wars were constant between Soldiers, especially those who had large civilizations and bountiful worlds to protect. They hoped to dominate such prosperous worlds, amalgamate them under their rule, and create large forces from which they could overthrow their rivals.

This was the way of life in Alkima. The Sailor Soldiers had forgotten their purpose and fought each other for the sake of dominance. No one knew what peace was anymore. They only understood battle, rivalry, corruption and antagonism. Worse was that no villain was responsible for this. Only the Sailor Soldiers had themselves to blame, if they even took the time to reflect on their folly.

There was one particular team of Soldiers that did think about it though. Unlike the strongest Soldiers who mindlessly fought each other, this team was made up of warriors from five of the most undesired planets in Alkima. For one reason or another, their planets were so feeble that the stronger Soldiers deemed them worthless and left them to die in favor of conquering more prosperous worlds. Even so, these five Soldiers were determined to protect their abandoned homes.

With this common goal, they banded together and formed a team called the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers. They worked as mercenaries, selling their skills to the highest bidder in exchange for much-needed resources that their worlds needed to survive. Their unpleasant title actually came from Sailor Soldiers that they had betrayed; they called these five warriors ‘toxins that should not be trusted.’ After all, they were only loyal to those who could give them what their planets needed to survive. If someone else came along and offered a better deal, the Toxicum Soldiers would switch sides immediately. Despite their poor reputation, their abilities in combat, subterfuge and assassination were highly valued.

At the moment, the Toxicum Soldiers were on one of the dying worlds; Kadmas, a planet covered with golden flowers and foliage that were rapidly absorbing nutrients from the soil like cancerous tumors, slowly killing the world. The only ones who could survive there were a race of bee people who harvested honey from the deadly flowers. The civilization managed to survive by selling this honey to other worlds, but that was the only resource the Kadmians could reasonably offer. Kadmas’ grand palace where these people resided was more like a laboratory within a beehive-shaped facility. Inside this lab, the five Soldiers gazed upon a peculiar pod-like device resembling a translucent crystal cocoon.

“So this is the capsule?” the leader, a blue-haired Soldier, asked.

“We only have enough to make this one,” Kadmas’ resident Soldier replied. She was a short-statured blonde who wore a gold and grey Sailor uniform. “I wanted to make capsules for all of us, but we don’t have the resources for that.”

“So that means only one of us can go,” the tallest Soldier coolly replied and folded her arms. She had curly lavender hair and wore a purple armored uniform with a mask that covered the lower half of her face.

“’Fraid so.”

“So how are we going to figure out who to send?” a red-haired Soldier with fierce eyes wondered, clenching her large claw-like hand in determination. “If you guys want me to go, I’m all up for it.”

“We need you here to help us face the battles ahead,” the leader shook her head. “Naturally, I will be staying. I don’t want to abandon Alkima in its greatest time of need.”

“Neither do I,” the purple Soldier murmured. “I’m not fond of traveling to places I’m not familiar with, even if it is where Sagittarius Alpha Star is located.”

“I know how to operate the craft. Maybe I should go,” the yellow Soldier replied.

The blue-garbed leader shook her head. “No. We need your intellectual prowess. No one is capable of hacking into computer systems like you are. This means that the only one of us who should go is…”

The four fell silent and glanced behind at their final member, who had been quiet this entire time. If the yellow Sailor Soldier was considered ‘short’, this girl was practically a dwarf in comparison. She had long chartreuse hair tied into a low rat tail-like ponytail with a large orange ribbon. She wore a full body grey-and-black uniform with the familiar sailor collar and a long pleated dress colored Paris green. She made no reply to her leader’s surprising suggestion, remaining calm and poker-faced.

The purple lady nodded in agreement. “I concur. Her strategic ability and diplomatic fluency should be beneficial assets for negotiating with the Milky Way’s Sailor Soldiers.”

“Che,” the red-haired girl muttered. “I would have wanted to go, but if you put it that way, I suck at being nice to strangers.”

“Don’t talk like that!” the blonde girl barked. “This mission will be vital for Alkima and the Milky Way’s combined survival! We can’t afford to make any mistakes with this decision!”

Their leader approached the silent green-haired girl and kneeled down to her height, resting her hand on her shoulder. “I know it looks like we’re forcing this onto you, but it’s still your decision. If you don’t want to go, then I will. I’m just really worried about Alkima falling into a state of total anarchy, and I want to keep any semblance of order that I can. I’m sure you feel the same way, but it’s also important for someone to go to the Milky Way and make contact with its Sailor Soldiers. If we can acquire their assistance, we can save Alkima from destruction. We have no time to think about it – it’s either now or never. Will you undertake this mission for us?”

The younger Soldier didn’t reply right away. The others couldn’t judge what she was thinking since her dull expression remained statue still. Finally, she answered in a low mumble, “I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?”

“In exchange, please take care of my people for me, although I don’t know how much longer that will last. There’s less than a thousand left alive…”

“Don’t worry!” the red Soldier exclaimed emphatically. “We’ll make sure your world is safe while you’re away! You just worry about meeting the Milky Way’s Sailor Soldiers and bringing them here!”

“Do not let concerns of your home world distract you from your duty,” the purple Soldier assured. “We will make sure it is well and alive when you return.”

“If you insist,” the green girl replied quietly, then approached the blonde Soldier and said, “I’m ready.”

“Hold on a second! Aren’t you going to say good-bye to your people first?”

“The sooner I finish this job, the sooner I can return. If anything, at least tell them ‘sorry’ on my behalf.”

“Okay then…” the blonde frowned and opened the crystalline capsule while explaining, “This is a cryogenic pod that will keep you in a cold sleep until you reach the Milky Way. It’ll feel chilly when you get inside, but the anesthesia will kick in a few minutes and you’ll be out like a light. The coordinates have also been put in, so there’s no need to worry about getting off track.”

“Understood.”

“You take care of yourself, you hear!?” the red Soldier exclaimed, holding back her choking. “If anything were to happen to you…!”

The purple-garbed lady added, “We have faith in you. Regardless of the outcome, please return to us safely.”

The green Sailor Soldier positioned her body into a fetal position to fit within the pod. The others watched as the lid automatically closed shut and locked her in.

“T-minus one minute and counting!” the yellow Soldier exclaimed, monitoring the computer systems. “60… 59… 58…”

Whiffs of sleeping gas were pumped into the pod, causing the girl to pass out. Some liquid filled it up and submerged her, then was instantly frozen solid, making her look like she had been crystallized.

“35… 34… 33…”

The capsule rose up on a lifting launch pad as the ceiling broke open, revealing the starry night sky. The pod aimed higher and higher for the sky until it almost looked vertical.

“15… 14… 13…”

A pair of rockets gradually flared to life on the pod’s backside, ready to propel its cargo into deep space. The other three Soldiers held each others’ hands during these tense moments.

“5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Lift off!”

The capsule’s booster rockets roared, suddenly sending it careening high into the air and guiding it through the stratosphere. Once the pod broke through Kadmas’ gravitational field, the rockets disengaged themselves and allowed it to move forward on inertia. The green Sailor Soldier slept peacefully as she flew into the vast emptiness of space.

Back on Kadmas, the four remaining warriors watched their friend disappear, becoming little more than a green comet that shrunk with each passing second. The blue-leader watched it vanish into the incredible darkness, suddenly feeling very afraid and timid. She swallowed hard and meekly waved her hand.

“Good-bye… And… I’m sorry-!!”

She crumpled onto the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Her friends rushed to her side to console her. The emerald shooting star slowly faded into the distance, its trail vanishing without a trace.


	2. Future Silver Millennium

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 1:** **Future Silver Millennium**

Crystal Tokyo, the capital of Earth in the 30th century. It was a city of wonder, magnificence, and fantasy come true. It resided in Japan where today’s Tokyo was. Crystal Tokyo’s epicenter had tall towers and buildings encased in clear diamond-like structures. Atop the tallest building was the Crystal Palace, a huge Victorian manor with crescent moon décor where the Royal Family ruled Earth from. This grand structure was within a huge pentagram formation that housed five Crystal Points, which could be used to erect defensive barriers if the palace was ever threatened. The rest of the city surrounding the main structure remained as normal as it did back in the 20th century.

Tokyo was preserved in crystal because Earth’s king and queen, Endymion and Serenity, had lived here as normal people in the 20th century along with the Sailor Soldiers and their friends. They wanted to preserve the memories of their past lives while living in a world that they needed to rule and protect. They also wanted their daughter, Princess Small Lady Serenity, to experience the peace and kindness that her mother had enjoyed when she was the princess of the Moon Kingdom’s long lost Silver Millennium. Crystal Tokyo was the solution to the royal couple’s desires.

On this starry evening, a gold streak shot for the Crystal Palace from outer space. No one witnessed it, for everyone was within the grand halls celebrating the queen and princess’ shared birthday. June 30 was a day that Crystal Tokyo’s residents always looked forward to; it heralded the long-awaited summer months, and both mother and daughter could share this happiness together. They wanted all of their subjects to be a part of this odious occasion every year, and the parties always had different themes to keep things fun and interesting.

This year’s theme was ‘the Earth’s yearly harvest’. Fruits and grains from every season were represented here. Long tables with silky white draperies and crystal glassware held trays upon trays of succulent dishes and artisan quality desserts, all themed after various harvested fruits and vegetables. Hundreds of guests could sample these culinary delights at their leisure, while waltz music played by a band of classical musicians guided partners to dance in tune. All of the solar system’s Sailor Soldiers were there, as well as King Endymion’s trusted Four Generals – the same ones who had defected to Queen Beryl centuries ago, now reincarnated to serve him once again.

At one of the tables, Small Lady daintily ate a strawberry custard tart she had picked out. Her four guardians, the Sailor Quartet, surrounded her as they tried various other desserts.

“This is so delicious!” Small Lady beamed. “I could eat a hundred of these!”

“Definitely!” Sailor Pallas, the immature blue-haired Quartet, agreed with her as she munched down pastry after pastry without much mind for manners. She choked a little from having too much food in her throat.

“Whoa, slow down!” Sailor Juno exclaimed, handing her sister a glass of water. “If you eat too much, you’ll get sick! Wouldn’t want you to lose any of Jupiter’s cooking from an upset stomach, right?”

“Aaah… But it’s so good!”

“Don’t worry. We have all night,” the oldest sister Sailor Ceres assured. “There’s no need to rush in enjoying such delicacies.”

“Meh,” Sailor Vesta muttered sourly. “I’m not much for sweets. On the other hand, the spicy pork is absolutely killer! Plus it won’t make you fat like these pastries will.”

Pallas whined, “Are you calling me fat!?”

“No, but you will be if you keep this up.”

“I have a second stomach reserved for candies and treats! I’ll never get fat!”

“Don’t be so overconfident. A woman should take care of herself first and foremost.”

“But I’m not a woman yet, so I can have all the fun I want.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible,” Vesta shook her head.

Small Lady giggled a little from the argument, then said to Ceres, “Thank you for organizing Mama and I’s birthday party this year.”

“Oh, no problem,” the refined girl replied. “Although Jupiter and I had to pull it together at the last minute, no thanks to Venus tripping and fracturing her leg. The theme was my idea though, and Jupiter did a lot of the baking.”

“I can tell. She’s an amazing cook. Sir Nephrite must be so lucky to have her as his bride.”

They glanced over at the dancing floor, where they found a suited man with wavy brown hair waltzing with a young woman in a green dress sporting brown hair and a ponytail. Small Lady added on the side, “I kind of feel bad for Sir Kunzite though. Venus means well, but she’s a terrible cook.”

“Sir Kunzite knows how to take care of himself,” Ceres shrugged. “He isn’t the leader of the Four Generals for nothing.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Oh, my. Speaking of male partners, is Helios going to show up this year?”

“Hmm…” Small Lady frowned. “I talked to him last night. He said he couldn’t because there was ‘something amiss that he could sense in the stars.’ He’s staying in Elysion to monitor it, but I’m not sure what he meant.”

“I see. Well, there’s nothing to be disappointed about. You two can see each other whenever you want.”

“Of course,” the princess smiled, thinking about the white-haired man whom she had fallen in love with.

The evening carried on like this, with fine dining, graceful dancing, soothing music and idle chatter helping to pass the night along. Soon it was approaching midnight and the festivities started to wind down. This was when the castle bakers wheeled out a grand tiered white cake with red roses and sugar ribbons decorating the otherwise plain confection. Atop the highest tier were a pair of large candies replicating the Royal Family’s most treasured heirlooms; Neo Queen Serenity’s Silver Crystal, and Small Lady’s version of it called the Pink Moon Crystal.

King Endymion stood before the throne and raised a glass of red wine. He addressed the awestruck audience, “Ladies and gentlemen. As we shall soon be concluding the events of this fine evening, let us honor my wife and daughter’s birthday with one last song wishing them yet another happiest birthday from all of us here. Sing with all your soul, and show them your appreciation for their everlasting kindness and friendship. I too shall demonstrate my love for both of them, now and forever.”

Serenity and Small Lady held each other’s hands as the crowd slowly assembled around them and the cake, preparing to sing ‘Happy Birthday’. The lights dimmed down. Everyone took a collective deep breath… and then a piercing crash startled them.

Endymion called out to his Four Generals, “Someone turn the light back on!”

“Sir!” Kunzite, the general with long white hair, replied and returned the halls to brightness. Now that they could see again, they noticed one of the many window panes had been shattered, allowing the night breeze to flow in and flutter the curtains. Shards of glass peppered the floor. In the center of this mess was something really bizarre:

A golden apple.

It wasn’t made of pure metal; it still was an edible piece of food. The gold-skinned fruit looked delicious enough to eat, as if it was beckoning the onlookers to have a taste of forbidden fruit. But no one dared to make a move in case it was some kind of weapon. Small Lady’s curiosity took her over as she approached it.

“What is that?” she wondered. “Is it part of a show?”

“Not that I know of,” Ceres replied.

Small Lady leaned in to get a closer look. The face of the apple suddenly warped, the dazzling skin peeling into brittle dark brown bits and the moist flesh undergoing a rapid browning process until the shape of a skull with a symbol on its forehead emerged. The skull-face didn’t do anything; rather, it was an indication that this little piece of fruit was extremely malevolent. The mouth glowed as it readied an energy beam to strike the horrified princess down.

“Small Lady!!” Sailor Pluto screamed, jumping in front of the child to defend her from the energy beam. It struck her back and sent the pair skidding across the polished floor. Many of the guests began to panic after the attack, scrambling around and yelling to get out of the palace.

“Are you all right, Pluto!?” Serenity called out as she rushed to them. Endymion ordered his generals to usher the crowd out of this sudden danger zone. They noticed that dark wisps emanated from the frightened courtiers, which were being sucked into the evil apple’s mouth. Sinewy arms crept out of the apple’s sides and crawled around like a centipede, scaring everyone even further and generating more energy for it to consume. It then shot another golden beam from its mouth, sweeping across the ceiling and causing the chandelier to fall, heading straight for Serenity, Small Lady and Pluto.

 **“World Shaking!!”** Sailor Uranus shouted, sending an orb of energy at the chandelier, shattering the crystal into thousands of pieces that rained all over the place. The four generals shielded the courtiers by expertly batting away the fragments with their swords. The monster continued mutating, now having grown an upper body with a ribcage, but no visible organs. By this time, Serenity’s Sailor Soldiers were surrounding it.

 ** _“GWAAAHH!!!”_** the mutating creature roared and floated into the air. It glared at the Sailor Soldiers with pure malice, but they remained determined to fight this monstrosity and protect the Royal Family. It lunged down with its bone-like claws at the warriors, intent on slashing them into meat ribbons.

The battle had begun.


	3. Apfelschuss

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE  
**

**Chapter 2: Apfelschuss**

Sailor Mars initiated the fight by yelling, **“Burning Mandala!”** She created eight rings of searing fire and sent them flying at the monster, slicing through its skin in bloody spurts. The mandalas did do some damage, but mostly caused it to be distracted from the Royal Family as the trio fled for safety upstairs, protected by the Sailor Quartet should something happen. Sailor Jupiter likewise wanted to injure this hideous apparition, so she raised her arms and created a small cyclone that billowed her hair, ribbons and skirt.

 **“Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!”** she exclaimed, and a small lightning rod extended from the green jewel on her tiara. Electricity sparked around her and transferred to the cyclone. She commanded the supercharged winds to whirl around the enemy. It howled as piercing sparks tore through its body and ripped off bits of flesh. It was more resilient than they imagined however, and it recovered before raising one of its clawed hands to strike Jupiter down.

 **“Venus Love Me Chain!”** Sailor Venus called out, throwing a long chain of glowing orange hearts at the monster’s arm, ensnaring it like a whip and preventing it from clawing Jupiter. It roared in annoyance and used its strength to hurl her around with the whip and toss her at the nearest wall. Her body painfully cratered the drywall and she slumped into a heap. It focused on the weakened warrior, wanting to use this opportunity to kill her while she couldn’t counter.

Sailor Mercury dashed toward Venus while yelling, **“Shabon Spray!”** A flurry of bubbles flew out of her outstretched hand and popped, blinding the enemy with thick fog. Sailor Jupiter’s silhouette could be seen helping Venus get away from the immediate area. The irate monster growled as it struggled to stave off the mist and regain its vision.

Sailor Saturn readied her scythe-like spear, the Silence Glaive, in a thrusting position and shot it forth after exclaiming, **“Silence Buster!”** An energy bolt surrounded by twin spirals twirled in the air and struck right at the creature’s shoulder joint, violently severing that arm from its body. Despite being so viciously amputated, it only seemed to grow angrier. It reached out with its remaining hand and grabbed Saturn, then pounded her into the ground and pressed its weight upon her.

 **“Dead Scream,”** Sailor Pluto whispered, sending a violet orb of energy from her Time Staff at the monster’s face, blowing it back and freeing Saturn. She grabbed her Silence Glaive and jumped away with a back flip.

Sailor Neptune raised her Deep Aqua Mirror, a hand mirror emblazoned with the Neptune sigil, and intoned, **“Submarine Reflection!”** A glittering wave of light engulfed the enemy, but it wasn’t an attack. Rather, it was a harmless aura that washed over her target and caused its weakness to reveal itself to her. In this case, the golden skull-faced apple hidden upon the creature’s epiglottis - protected by rows of disjointed and very sharp teeth - shone aqua for a few moments before returning to normal.

“Just as I thought,” Neptune said. “That apple is the cause of all of this. The longer we allow it to consume energy, the stronger the monster will become.”

“And here I was about to have some of your blue ribbon apple pie,” Sailor Uranus joked to her lover.

“Oh, my. Are you saying you won’t eat it after we win this fight?”

“On the contrary. I’ll have worked up enough of an appetite to devour every apple I see.”

After teasing Neptune, Uranus brought forth her jeweled short sword, the Space Sword, and slashed into the air as she called out, **“Space Sword Blaster!”** Several orange-colored energy slashes charged straight for the enemy’s teeth, shattering them into fragments and causing it to roar in agony. The evil apple glowed and regenerated more teeth to shield itself from further attacks.

“Damn it,” Uranus cursed. “I can get rid of the teeth, but someone else needs to take care of the core.”

“Leave it to me!” Sailor Mars replied. “Strike it again and I’ll shoot it down!”

Although the Sailor Soldiers had a solid strategy, the beast wouldn’t give them the chance to use it. It opted to remain on the move, spurting insectoid legs and leaping onto the palace walls. It crawled around the warriors rapidly and they had a hard time keeping up with it. Using a singular attack would be impossible.

 **“Jupiter Oak Evolution!”** Sailor Jupiter used her all-encompassing attack, twirling on her toes and sending spheres of green electricity everywhere. One orb struck its back and shocked it, causing temporary paralysis.

A few droplets of water turned into freezing crystals that swirled around Sailor Mercury, solidifying into ice cold water that she threw at the walls after chanting, **“Shine Aqua Illusion!”** She used the water to create ice on the walls, causing the creature to lose its grip and slide back to the ground. Sailor Saturn ran as fast as she could toward it and leapt high into the air, pointing the Silence Glaive down to its back where she assumed the golden apple was. The enemy caught on to the tactic and scurried away, leaving the surprised Saturn to lance nothing as she landed.

“This foe isn’t just gaining power; its intelligence is increasing as well!” Sailor Pluto clenched her teeth. “I’ve never seen an ordinary youma evolve so quickly!”

“Stop being so impressed and help us!” Sailor Venus snapped.

During the battle, the Royal Family had retreated to the ascending staircase and watched from the second floor. Neo Queen Serenity gasped, amazed that this intruder was powerful enough to cause her eight guardians so much trouble. She needed to do something to end this quickly. She held her hands over her chest and concentrated until a silver lotus-shaped crystal emerged in her palms.

“Serenity!” Endymion urged, grabbing her from behind. “Don’t use the Silver Crystal!”

“But at this rate, someone will be killed!” his wife pleaded.

They heard Sailor Saturn’s voice from below as she called out to them, “Don’t you trust us, Your Highness!? We’ll defeat it no matter what it takes!”

“But I don’t want anyone to die!”

“Don’t worry! We have it on the ropes! It won’t get away from us now!”

“She’s right,” the king assured. “Have faith in them.”

Small Lady watched her mother tremble helplessly as she put the Silver Crystal away. She returned her attention to the fight as Sailor Venus shouted, **“Love and Beauty Shock!”** She sent a golden spinning heart straight for the creature as it rushed upon her. It didn’t anticipate the stunning power of this little heart as it exploded against the teeth and shattered them once again. Its head snapped back as it was stunned for a few precious moments.

“Finally!” Sailor Mars cheered, having waited for her chance this entire time. Flames tickled around her as she began to chant, **“Mars Flame-!”**

She didn’t get to finish. The beast, seemingly unfazed by Venus’ attack, jumped over her in an arc while instantaneously regenerating its teeth, much faster than earlier. The panic and desperation the apple absorbed while fighting the Sailor Soldiers had caused it to become as powerful as a lesser villain. The monster landed right in front of Mars, inches away from her face, and opened its jaws. Its intent was to chew the stunned warrior in half before she had a chance to attack.

 ** _“Sailor Mars!!”_** Serenity and Small Lady shrieked simultaneously. The other Sailor Soldiers scrambled to counter before it could kill their ally, but it could be too late.

Mars froze in place, her eyes transfixed on the demonic skull-faced apple as it seemed to silently laugh at her impending demise. Suddenly, something exploded through the other side of the evil fruit, causing bits of flesh to burst and splatter over the stunned Soldier’s face and the floor. It turned out to be the head of a silver arrow fired from afar, piercing through the beast’s back and into the apple.

The palace halls fell silent for a few moments as everyone gaped at the spectacle. The creature finally collapsed onto its side and the apple was split clean open. The arrow clattered to the ground with a metallic clang. The fruit then dissolved into mush, the monster’s limbs turned into powder, and all of the negative energy it fed on dispersed. Soon, the beast that assaulted the Sailor Soldiers dissipated into dust, as if nothing ever happened.

With the monster dead, the Sailor Soldiers could begin to piece together what just happened. All they understood was that it managed to bypass the palace’s top-notch security, transform into a malevolent creature by feeding off the negative energy of panicking people, and was slain by an arrow cleaving the golden apple core. It seemed like such an obvious solution, but the creature had proven to be a much greater threat than anything they had encountered thus far. Combating it head on had proven to be futile; it required a sneak attack to take it down.

Mars collapsed onto her buttocks in relief. Sailor Mercury kneeled next to her friend and asked, “Are you okay!?”

“Somehow…”

“You weren’t able to pull off your Mars Flame Sniper, weren’t you?”

“No. It was the perfect chance, but…”

“Then who was it?” Jupiter narrowed her eyes, glaring at the silver arrow.

Sailor Pluto noticed the direction the arrow had been fired and followed her eyes along its trajectory. She found a person standing atop the grand statue of Neo Queen Serenity near the entrance, perfectly poised in a shooting pose upon the effigy’s smooth shoulder.

“There’s someone there!” she shouted, pointing her Time Staff to the figure to direct the others’ gazes.


	4. Shadow Galactica's Shadow?

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE  
**

**Chapter 3: Shadow Galactica’s Shadow?**

No one could tell what this person looked like, but there were a few features they could make out such as it being a female with long green hair done in a low ponytail and a low cut dress. She lowered an ornate archer’s bow after confirming the shot had hit its mark, her expression dull yet calm.

Sailor Uranus demanded in her loudest voice, “Who are you!?”

The archer didn’t answer. Her eyes panned the area until she met the Royal Family’s eyes. Serenity and Endymion stood in front of their daughter and the Sailor Quartet surrounded them as a protective barrier. The unknown Sailor Soldier asked aloud, her voice soothing yet bitter, “Might you be the legendary Sailor Soldiers that defeated Galaxia?”

“Galaxia?” Serenity frowned nervously. It had been a long time since she heard that name.

“Do you know of Sailor Galaxia and her Shadow Galactica?” Sailor Pluto asked calmly, trying to be the voice of reason in this mass confusion.

“I believe I asked a question first. Are you the ones who defeated her?” the archer repeated with a cross tone in her voice.

Serenity replied, “Yes. I confronted her at the Galaxy Cauldron, and…” She stopped. The memories of losing so many important people – the isolation of fighting such a terrible battle alone - caused her to tear up a little. Endymion held her shoulder to console her.

“So you’re the legend in flesh. Yet you and your guardians had great difficulty against that creature. Maybe it’s true that legends are more disappointing when you meet them in person.”

“Who are you to talk like that!?” Sailor Mars barked, angry that this stranger was verbally bashing her best friend. Despite nearly getting killed, she wasn’t going to tolerate any sort of bullying against Serenity. She channeled her power and created a Mars Flame Sniper for real, calling out, “Come down this instant or else!”

“Or else… what?”

“I’ll shoot!”

“Mars, please calm down!” Mercury tried to plead. “She won’t answer our questions if we talk to her like that!”

“I’m not interested in listening to someone who shows up from out of nowhere and calls us failures!”

The girl muttered, “How unbelievably petty. Are simple squabbles the worst that this planet’s Sailor Soldiers have resolved? I find it difficult to fathom that you lot were capable of defeating Galaxia.”

Mars’ patience was at its end. She and the unknown archer stared at each other intensely, readying their respective bow and arrows. Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune carefully examined the arrow that had killed the monster earlier. She used her Deep Aqua Mirror to perform the examination, looking for any special properties or powers. Suddenly, her eyes widened with shock.

“Stop, Mars!!” Mercury pleaded.

**“Mars Flame Sniper!”**

Sailor Mars sent her fiery arrow flying up at the exact time the unknown Soldier fired down silently. The two projectiles were on a direct collision course…

**“Silent Wall!”**

In an instant, Sailor Saturn’s invisible barrier broke the flaming arrow into pure flames that engulfed the air, while the mystery girl’s arrow struck seemingly nothing and clattered to the floor. When the fire died down, Mars, Mercury and Saturn looked back up to find the girl gone.

“Damn it! You two, come with me! We need to find her quickly!” Uranus told Jupiter and Venus, and the three Soldiers took chase.

Meanwhile, Mars exclaimed to Saturn, “Why did you do that!?”

“It was extremely dangerous. Neptune told me to protect you from that shot.”

“Wha-? Why?”

Neptune gestured to the arrow’s tip and noted direly, “It’s poisoned.”

Mars’ face blanched with shock. “No way…”

“Even if your shot hit her, her counterattack would have likely killed you,” Sailor Pluto added gravely. “If she is indeed a Sailor Soldier, she is not one who fights in all fairness.”

“May I see that arrow? I would like to study it further,” Mercury requested, and Neptune gave it to her.

As the Sailor Soldiers scrambled around trying to piece this puzzle together, Serenity kneeled beside Small Lady and asked, “Are you unhurt?”

“I’m okay, Mama. But who was that girl, and how did she know about Galaxia?”

“We can’t say for sure,” Endymion replied. “But didn’t she look like one of the Sailor Animamates that you had to fight when Shadow Galactica invaded?”

“You’re right,” Serenity murmured, recalling the vicious false Sailor Soldiers who had killed her friends one by one. “Might she be a stray seeking revenge?”

“Shadow Galactica was destroyed 1000 years ago. I sincerely doubt someone would be able to hold a grudge for that long. In my opinion, she and that creature might be small parts of a new threat.”

Small Lady chimed, “Mama, Papa, I want to find out who she is. I wanted to thank her for helping us stop that creature, but she almost killed Mars… At the very least, I want to try talking to her.”

Her parents paused, wondering what to do. Whenever Small Lady was insistent upon something, it was very difficult to stop her even with their authority as royalty and parents. It was at this time that Sailors Uranus, Jupiter and Venus returned, their faces flush from having done so much running.

“It was no good,” Jupiter admitted. “We couldn’t find her anywhere in the palace grounds.”

“It’s safe to assume she’s fled to the city,” Uranus surmised.

“Ugh! If I had her in my sight even a little bit, I would have caught her easily!” Venus punched her palm enthusiastically. “How did she manage to sneak into the palace without alerting the guards!?”

Jupiter glowered, “We obviously need to beef up security around the palace. But that means we wouldn’t be able to go into Tokyo to look for the girl.”

Serenity stood back up and did a little more thinking. She then told Small Lady, “If Uranus is right, then perhaps you should go into the city and try to look for her.”

“Really!?”

“But not alone, of course.” The queen addressed the Sailor Quartet. “I want you four to go with her and protect her from the mystery girl, as well as defeat any more of those monsters that might show up. Try to find out as much as you can without provoking her. I don’t need to remind you what Pluto said. Use extreme caution.”

“You can count on us, Your Highness!” Sailor Juno clenched her fist and smirked.

Sailor Ceres asked, “What would you have us do if we confront the girl?”

“If you can befriend her, please do. If she is fighting a common enemy, I don’t want her to feel isolated from all of us being suspicious of her. Try to give her all the support you can, and let her know that we are on her side. She should also understand that we will not tolerate attacks against our friends.”

“If she is truly with the enemy,” Endymion intoned, “then please deal with her appropriately.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Ceres nodded. “Then we’ll take our leave.”


	5. Lost in Home Territory

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE  
**

**Chapter 4: Lost in Home Territory**

A few days after the attack on the Crystal Palace, Small Lady and the Sailor Quartet got ready to head into Tokyo as normal citizens. They had to make sure everything was ready before descending the many elevators that guided them back to the surface. Once they were ready, the five girls approached the palace’s elevator while Serenity, Endymion and the eight Sailor Soldiers watched on. The princess had changed out of her frilly pink dress, now wearing a blue and white Japanese school uniform with a red bow. The Sailor Quartet wore t-shirts in their respective colors and white shorts.

“Okay, we’re off!” Small Lady waved to the crowd.

“You take care of yourself. Don’t eat too many sweets, do your homework, and be sure to brush your teeth before going to bed. That goes for you too, Pallas,” Serenity said.

“Aww, that’s no fun!” Sailor Pallas groaned.

Small Lady sighed a bit. “Geez, you don’t need to nag me, Mama. I’m not like you when you were younger.”

Although her mother looked a little miffed, they shared a good chuckle at her expense. Endymion told the Sailor Quartet, “Be sure to keep her safe. We don’t know what to expect from that girl or the new enemies.”

“Yes, sir! Nothing will get past us!” Sailor Vesta saluted. “Let us know if you guys find out anything interesting! We’ll be sure to do the same!”

“Ah, speaking of which,” Sailor Mercury chimed in, walking towards Small Lady while holding an odd toy shaped like a smiling black cat’s face with blue eyes, a crescent moon on its forehead and an antenna. “I’ve upgraded Luna-P for you. You can contact the palace and speak with someone here from anywhere in Tokyo. If no one is here to take your message, you can leave a video message and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can. We can also reach you with Luna-P if we have any new information. It won’t work outside the city, so try not to leave if you can.

“Thanks!” Small Lady accepted the doll and held it closely. She told the Sailor Quartet, “Let’s get going then!”

They waved to the group one more time before the elevator doors closed and the platform descended. The girls watched the numerous crystals surrounding Crystal Tokyo rise higher and higher as they gradually reached the next elevator. This complex series of descending elevators continued for another 15 minutes.

While some of the girls marveled in the sight of Tokyo from so far above, Pallas yawned after a while and complained, “This is getting boring. Do we have to do this every time we need to go to the palace?”

“Don’t whine, PallaPalla. Just think of this as a chance to take in the sights,” Juno grumbled, addressing her sister by her civilian name.

While in Tokyo, Small Lady Serenity would go by the name she used when she traveled back to the 20th century; Tsukino Usagi, but since it was the exact same name as her mother’s, she used Chibi-Usa (“Small Usagi”) to differentiate herself. The Sailor Quartet chose to masquerade as the Yoeda sisters who had recently moved to Tokyo from the jungles of South America in order to receive top-quality education. Ceres went by CereCere, Juno as JunJun, Vesta was VesVes, and obviously, Pallas was PallaPalla. Those names would certainly raise a few eyebrows, but who could do anything about it? They liked them, and that was all that mattered.

Chibi-Usa pressed her hands against the glass and watched in awe as they descended. “It’s been a long time since I was in Tokyo. I just know everything will feel so nostalgic when we get there.”

“Don’t forget, though,” CereCere reminded her, “that most of Japan’s citizens don’t know what the Royal Family looks like. It would cause a lot of trouble for us if everyone knew the princess was mingling among them.”

“Of course I’ll be careful.”

“Hmm… The only memories I have of the city are when we worked for Nehelenia. After that, we resumed our slumber…” VesVes murmured, thinking back to when the Sailor Quartet had been prematurely awakened and brainwashed by the Dead Moon Circus’s evil queen, forced to serve her and fight against Sailor Moon and her team. The other Sailor Soldiers held no grudge against the Quartet for their involvement in Nehelenia’s plans, but the four sometimes felt bothered by it.

Chibi-Usa convinced her by saying, “I’ll show you around once we get settled in our apartment. I promise that you’ll find something you’ll like!”

Once they exited the halls of Crystal Tokyo’s main administrative offices in Azabu-Juuban, she unfurled a map and squinted to figure out which streets they were supposed to take. “Hmmm, this is so hard to read… Which way is the Chuo district?”

“Isn’t it west of Azabu?” JunJun muttered perplexedly.

“You’re totally helpless without me,” CereCere groaned haughtily. “Chuo is due northeast from our current position. We’re supposed to go to the apartment complexes in Ginza and have a look around. My, my, and Ginza is supposed to be the most glamorous district in all of Tokyo. With Serenity covering all of our expenses, this is like a dream come true!”

JunJun ignored her sister’s daydreaming and grumbled, “And which way is east?”

“Are you an idiot!? East is that way!”

CereCere pointed in a particular direction, but because it was exactly noon on a bright and sunny day, no one could be sure if she was correct.

“Is that so? Then I say east is this way!” JunJun argued, pointing to the opposite direction.

VesVes shook her head. “Nuh uh! East is over there!” She directed her hand to a third random direction.

PallaPalla found this squabble entertaining and exclaimed, “That way!” She just wanted to complete the cardinal directions by going the opposite of VesVes’ way. Chibi-Usa moaned in frustration and begged, “Can we _please_ take this seriously? I wanna find a place to stay before it gets dark.”

“But we are! And I know I’m right! The rising sun always comes from that way!” CereCere argued.

“Really? I thought it was this way,” JunJun raised an eyebrow.

“That’s because you fell asleep upside-down last night!”

“Hee hee, JunJun slept on her head!” PallaPalla giggled.

VesVes crossed her arms and joked, “I can totally see her doing that.”

“Hey, knock it off already!” JunJun yelped.

Chibi-Usa had lost her patience with them. “Geez! I’ve had enough of this! I’m gonna go ask someone!”

She ran onto the sidewalk and looked around for anyone to flag down. She spotted a girl around her age and height with long green hair done in a low ponytail. She wore a white sundress with a pine green denim vest and sandals, carrying several shopping bags full of merchandise over her shoulder.

“Excuse me!” Chibi-Usa asked. “Can you tell us how to get to Ginza?”

The girl looked bemused as she watched the four sisters arguing and Chibi-Usa feeling overwhelmed. She suggested, “Why not just hail a sky cab?”

“Oh!” the pink-haired child gasped. Why hadn’t she thought of that? The immediate area around Crystal Tokyo boasted some of the world’s greatest technological advances that traveling the condensed city was a lot easier in the 30th century. She must have spent so much time in the Victorian-era castle that she had forgotten about the clamor of normal life. “I guess we could do that. I just thought it would be close enough for us to walk.”

“I suppose.”

Just then, the sisters barged behind Chibi-Usa and glared at the girl straight in the face, shouting together, “You there!”

She looked a little miffed from their rudeness. “Yes, I’m here. What do you want?”

“You look smart! Help us settle this once and for all! Which way is east!?” VesVes demanded.

“Is _that_ what you were arguing about? Why couldn’t you have just waited fifteen minutes?”

“Why wait when we can get moving now!?”

“The short time spent on plans will save an exponential amount of frustration.”

“Like I care! I prefer being spontaneous!”

“Fine. Whatever works for you.”

The stranger looked up at a nearby digital clock that read 12:18 PM. “I suppose enough time has passed,” she murmured, then looked at the ground while standing perfectly still. She was trying to be a human sundial, which allowed her to reach a quick answer. She pointed in the proper direction and explained, “Since the sun is in the process of setting westbound, that means this is east.”

The other girls looked shocked as they glanced at PallaPalla. She cheered, “Yay, I was right! I was only guessing too!”

“Damn it! No fair!” JunJun cursed. “Okay then, how do you tell north from south!?”

“You’re kidding, right? If you’re heading for Ginza, there should be plenty of signs to direct you,” the stranger huffed. “Seriously, you could have reached your destination in the span it’s taken you to waste my time. Just as I said, your poor planning is costing me valuable seconds.”

“Argh! Just because you’re smart doesn’t mean you get to mouth off at us!”

“Maybe I’m intelligent, or maybe it’s just common sense. I couldn’t tell you for sure. What I _am_ is extremely busy. May I continue with my errands now?”

“Yes, you may! I’m so sorry!” Chibi-Usa hastily interfered. “Thank you so much for your help! We’ll take it from here! Come on, you guys!”

She pushed the bickering sisters down the sidewalk in the proper direction with Luna-P floating behind its owner. The irritated girl watched them leave before adjusting the bags draped on her shoulder. She craned her head high up until she could see the precipice of Crystal Tokyo shining against the afternoon sun.

She whispered under her breath, “So that was the princess and her guardians. If that’s how they behave normally, I’m almost afraid to meet them as Sailor Soldiers…”


	6. Chaos in Pedestrian Heaven

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 5: Chaos in Pedestrian Heaven**

Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters found their way to Ginza after asking other pedestrians for help and following the curt girl’s advice to look for signs. Once there, they went to an apartment that King Endymion managed to secure a room for them to stay in. They had to do everything in their power to keep the bedazzled CereCere on track lest she get lost in a surprise shopping splurge within one of Japan’s most upscale districts. They kept her under control enough as they found the apartment and spoke with the landlady, getting set up to stay as tenants.

Once all of that was done, the girls found their room. Chibi-Usa unlocked the door and entered first, finding a spacious flat that overlooked Ginza. There was a small kitchen, a dining table, a couple of sofas, two televisions, and a separate room with multiple beds. It was a far cry from the Crystal Palace’s luxurious chambers, but none of the girls were too demanding about their living quarters.

CereCere rushed up to the panoramic windows and gasped, “This is amazing! I feel like a queen watching over her subjects as they hurry along their day…”

“Incredible! I love this place! I get to run around and play all I want!” PallaPalla cheered while darting about in the recreation space.

“Ah! They even have a pool table! I’m up for a game later,” VesVes nudged JunJun’s arm.

“Fine, but I’m starving! Is there anything to eat here?” the green-haired sibling groaned while scouring the pantry. Even though the room was well furnished, she discovered that there was a bothersome lack of food. There was only cereal, some bottled water, milk and ground coffee.

PallaPalla called out, “I want cereal! With lots and lots of sugar!”

“Me too!” Chibi-Usa added.

“Damn it,” JunJun swore. “There’s no sugar here.”

“Ugh, that won’t do,” CereCere scoffed. “I don’t mind drinking coffee, but it has to have sugar in it. The landlady should have told us that the kitchen was poorly stocked. I’ll have to file a complaint later.”

Chibi-Usa and PallaPalla banged their fists against the table while chanting, “Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!”

“All right, all right! Man, you guys are helpless when it comes to sweets,” JunJun smacked her forehead, leaving the cacophony behind to find the next room over. She read the sign next to the door denoting the resident’s last name. This room belonged to someone named ‘Inuken’. She rang the doorbell and yelled, “Sorry to bother you! I was wondering if you had any sugar we could borrow!”

After a few moments, she heard the door being unlocked from inside, and someone’s head poked through the crack. JunJun couldn’t believe it; the person was none other than the green-haired girl who had so rudely given the girls directions earlier that afternoon!

“What the-!? It’s you! You live here!?”

“Of course I do. Is something wrong with that?” the blunt-mannered tenant muttered.

“No, not at all. I was just surprised, that’s all,” JunJun chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry about that. We just moved in and we’re a little low on some supplies. Could you help us out a little…? Ah, I should’ve asked for your name first! Damn, my manners are getting sloppy! I’m Yoeda JunJun, the third of four sisters.”

The girl shook JunJun’s hand. “Inuken Midori. I just moved here a few days ago.”

“What a coincidence, man! Chibi-Usa’s gonna be ecstatic when she finds out! Oh, but first-“

“Some sundries, correct? Give me a moment.”

JunJun waited for a few minutes as Midori went back into her apartment. She returned to the hallway with some small bags of food and condiments. “These are some extras I mistakenly purchased. This should sustain you until you can do some proper shopping.”

“Thanks. I feel kind of bad for bothering you so much.”

“It isn’t as bad as the noise I’ve been hearing. What in the world is going on in there, World War III?”

“Aw man, how embarrassing… How ‘bout I bring you over and make them apologize for disturbing you. It’s the least I can do.”

“That sounds good. It would be prudent of me to lay down a few guidelines so as not to cause further incidents. Which room are you in?”

JunJun led Midori down to her flat and they entered. The others continued moaning and pacing around impatiently as their stomachs growled. Once the duo entered however, all eyes were fixed on Midori.

“Ah-!” Chibi-Usa gasped, recognizing her.

“Well I’ll be!” CereCere widened her eyes. “It certainly is a small world.”

“Yeah! Midori here managed to salvage what she could for us! But she wants to talk to us about noise control,” JunJun frowned.

“Indeed,” Midori crossed her arms, tossing her rations on the table as she went into a lecture about the landlady’s rules, her respect for privacy, how she was extremely sensitive to disturbances, and so on. The other girls munched on some cookies and cereal while boredly listening to her. After she was done, Midori demanded, “Did you understand all of that?”

PallaPalla ignored her and whined, “I’m still hungry…”

“Yeah, enough with the preaching already. Isn’t there something else we can eat?” VesVes asked.

“I suppose it’s my fault for expecting you to learn anything on an empty stomach,” Midori groaned.

“Then let’s go out for dinner tonight!” Chibi-Usa suggested. “You can come along too, Midori. That is, if you’re not too busy or anything…”

“How considerate. I was catching up on my cram school studies, but it wouldn’t hurt to accept your invitation. The landlady has often badgered me about not getting out enough.”

“You go to cram school?”

“Mainly for supplementary learning. Japan’s standardized education system doesn’t offer enough to stimulate my desire to learn. I could go into more detail, but I feel you’ve all heard enough from me for one night.”

“No kidding,” VesVes huffed. “Let’s get going already! I want to murder a steak or something!”

* * *

At around 4 PM, the group of six girls exited the Printemps department store (now much grander than it was in the 20th century), having eaten a large curry dinner at Yamituki. Midori took the time to explain how Ginza was laid out and where the others could go look for groceries tomorrow. Now that their hunger was satisfied, they headed out into the streets and started to walk back home. During this time on the weekends, Ginza was notorious for banning traffic on the streets, allowing pedestrians to amble about without worry of being run over. This short timeframe came to be known as ‘pedestrian heaven’.

“Wow… This is just too much for my little heart to take,” CereCere crooned in delight, marveling at the tall buildings advertising high fashion items. Crystal Tokyo loomed in the distance, only adding to Ginza’s majesty.

“Don’t gawk too much. You’ll look like an idiot to the locals,” VesVes joked.

“Hmph. They should be proud that I appreciate the beauty of Ginza.”

“Whatever. If it wasn’t for the awesome eats, this place would be too stuffy for me.”

At the same time, Chibi-Usa asked Midori, “So why are you staying alone in such an upscale apartment? Do you have any family?”

“My parents are members of politics in Osaka, but I wished to find my own path in life outside of politics. So they agreed to send me to Tokyo and attend school here in the hope of forging my own success story rather than riding on their coattails. Even so, they insist upon me staying in luxury homes, eating fine food and living the life of a rich, spoiled daughter. I sometimes wonder if they’re more concerned for my future or for their own image.”

Chibi-Usa paused, trying to think of a way to change the subject. She uttered, “I never would have guessed you were from Osaka. You don’t have their accent.”

“It’s a stereotype to think that every Osakan uses the Kansai dialect. I prefer to speak the standard language rather than be so laid back and gruff.”

“I see. I’d like to visit Osaka one of these days.”

“You should first get adjusted to Tokyo before venturing into other regions. While seeking knowledge is good, trying to take in too much at once is unwise.”

“I know. Slow and steady, right?”

The girls chatted amongst themselves as they got to know each other better. The crowds on the streets of Ginza were starting to thin out as the 5 PM time limit would soon reopen the roads to vehicles. Everyone knew thanks to the iconic clock that towered above the Wako department store, a landmark of Ginza that endured over the last thousand years. PallaPalla got bored for a moment and glanced at the clock to see what the actual time was. That was when she noticed something gold streaking towards the fixture.

“Hey, guys! I just saw something pretty near the clock!” she exclaimed.

“Like what?” VesVes asked.

“Some gold, shiny streak! Maybe it’s a shooting star!”

Midori grew alarmed – she knew exactly what it was. But she had to keep herself under control so the others wouldn’t find her suspicious. She muttered, “We’re in the middle of the afternoon. No one should be able to see shooting stars at this time.”

“But I saw it! I really did!” PallaPalla insisted, pointing upwards.

Before they could argue further, a golden light shone behind the clock. Now everyone’s attention was fixed on it as the glow grew brighter. The girls noticed some vines wrapping around it… and then ripping the clock right out of the concrete and fusing with it to create an apple-shaped clock monster! Women shrieked and men howled in shock. Everyone turned around and ran. Debris rained upon them, and some children nearby narrowly avoided being crushed by some rocks.

**_“GWOOOOO!!!”_** the monster roared, frightening the crowd even more. Grey wisps of negative energy could be seen emanating from the people, slowly being sucked into the monster’s center. It jumped high and landed on the empty streets, intent on causing more destruction. The six girls shouted in surprise, startled by the monster’s crash landing and the flurry of people rushing past them.

Chibi-Usa and the four sisters glanced at each other, silently telling each other to transform into their Sailor Soldier counterparts. Unfortunately, they couldn’t risk revealing themselves to Midori. They had to remove her from the scene somehow. Chibi-Usa implored to Midori, “We’re going to go find the nearest police box! You should evacuate with everyone else!”

“Wouldn’t it be safer for all of us to stay together?”

“Just go already! We can take care of things here! I just don’t want to see you getting hurt!”

“… All right then. Make sure you escape unharmed as well.”


	7. Earth's Newest Protectors

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE  
**

**Chapter 6: Earth’s Newest Protectors**

After Midori fled the scene at Chibi-Usa’s insistence, the others went inside an abandoned shop to transform.

**“Ceres Quartet Power, Make Up!”**

**“Pallas Quartet Power, Make Up!”**

**“Juno Quartet Power, Make Up!”**

**“Vesta Quartet Power, Make Up!”**

The Yoeda sisters transformed into the Sailor Quartet. Their street clothes vanished and were replaced with the iconic uniforms. Their sequences were incredibly similar, the main differences being their theme colors and their respective powers coming into play. Once they were all done, they posed in front of their respective sigils.

Chibi-Usa was the last to morph into her Sailor Soldier identity, yelling out, **“Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

Her double hair buns sparkled as hair decorations flickered in place. Her clothes disappeared as rose pink ribbons surrounded her and changed into the standard Sailor Soldier uniform. The ribbons created knee length boots over her legs, elbow length gloves around her arms, and finally wrapped into a bow on her breast like she was a pretty pink package. She likewise finished with a striking pose.

While they had been transforming, the monster continued its rampage in total ignorance. Chibi-Usa called out to it in her loudest voice, _“Stop right there!”_

“Bwuh?” the creature grumbled and turned around, finding the five Sailor Soldiers lined up behind it.

“You have some nerve transforming the icon of Ginza into a tool of destruction! The silver miners of old may forgive you, but we won’t! I am the Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice!”

She raised her hand and posed with her arms.

“Sailor Chibi-Moon!”

She then performed peculiar movements with her arms and hands, pointing at her foe and boldly declaring, “In the name of the Moon…”

The Sailor Quartet mimicked her actions and shouted with her, **_“We’ll punish you!”_**

The monster just watched the spectacle… and then resumed its rampage without a care in the world.

“HEY! Don’t you ignore us, you brute!!” Juno shouted.

“What an uncouth creature. It’s almost like it doesn’t understand how much of a threat we are,” Ceres muttered sourly.

Vesta grinned broadly as she brought out her whip. “I say we teach it a lesson or two,” she smirked while rushing toward it and slashing at its backside. The whiplash finally caught its attention. It lumbered around to face its opponents when suddenly it lost its balance. Pallas had summoned a plethora of balls to litter the ground and cause the enemy to bumble around like someone had walked over marbles.

“My turn!” Juno called out as she jumped high and landed a diving kick, sending the creature tumbling onto its back. She and Vesta attempted to land more blows when its vine-like arms lashed out and wrapped around the surprised pair, then tossed them through a window at a nearby store.

“Guys! Ooh, now I’m getting mad!” Pallas fumed. She summoned more blue balls and commanded them to shoot at the monster like machine gun fire. Somehow, it wasn’t perturbed by the barrage at all. It sent one of its arms into the ground, re-emerging beneath Pallas’ feet and sending her flying straight into the air. She shrieked, totally caught unaware of this sneak attack. The creature used its free arm to grab her and whip her right back into the ground as hard as it could. Her body even bounced from the impact.

Ceres clenched her teeth nervously as the enemy next focused on her. She waved her arm in an arc to create a flurry of yellow petals that blinded the creature, then she created a series of vines dotted with flowers to use as trapeze swings. She got on one and swung just in time to avoid a vicious punch. While swinging about on her swings, Ceres showered the area with more flower petals to confuse it. She was hoping to distract it long enough for her combat-oriented siblings to return to the fray. Unfortunately for her, the monster caught on to her plan and used its vine arms to function as springs, launching it up at Ceres’ height just as she was swinging toward it. She gasped and tried to leap off, but it managed to punch her off and send her careening against a parked air cab.

Chibi-Moon was astonished at how intelligent their enemy was. Despite acting like a wild brute, it was smart enough to discern the Soldiers’ attacks and react accordingly, just like the one that attacked the palace. How was it able to do that? As she was preoccupied with wondering how to fight, the creature landed right in front of her, shaking the ground and catching her completely off guard.

_“Chibi-Moon!!”_ the Quartet screamed in horror.

She froze in shock. Just before its gargantuan hand could slap her aside like it did the others, a silver arrow pierced its elbow and exploded into choking fumes that stunned it. Chibi-Moon coughed, and then felt someone wrap their arm around her waist and carry her away from the scene. Once they landed, she looked to see who her savior was.

“You again!” she gasped, finding the unknown green-haired archer who helped them back at Crystal Palace.

“Quite a problematic one, isn’t it?” the girl murmured.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“It’s only part of my duty. But more importantly, what was that pontificating you were engaging in earlier?” the mystery Soldier snapped.

“You mean our introductory speeches?” Chibi-Moon wondered. “We always do that. It’s pretty much become a habit now.”

“I cannot believe how dense you are. The time you wasted introducing yourself to a berserk killing machine has given it the chance to absorb more evil energy and become stronger. It also becomes more intelligent during the process. You should refrain from continuing such juvenile behavior. This is the real world, not those cheesy super hero shows that kids your age watch.”

“’Kids my age’?? You don’t look any older than me…”

The girl ignored her. “You have to destroy these things the moment they manifest, or they will bring nothing but disaster.”

“Okay, okay, I get it already! We should just shut up and fight from now on!”

“While I’m not fond of your vernacular, at least you understand the importance.”

Chibi-Moon tensed up and asked, “So do you know what these monsters are and how to defeat them?”

“More than I wish to know,” the girl said darkly. “They are called Erisians, or fragments of Eris, the goddess of chaos, strife and discord.”

“Eris…” the pink Soldier repeated under her breath. Just the description of the goddess caused goose bumps to form on her skin.

“Those apples that the Erisians are born from are called Apples of Discord, from which they absorb energy emitted by the panic and bedlam they cause while latching to an object and transforming. Leave them alone for too long and they will become another incarnation of Eris, from which more Apples of Discord can be harvested. They are cancerous beings that must be slain immediately. I’m sure you’ve learned from the assault on your castle – get rid of the apple, and the monster dies.”

“Got it! Thank you for your help again!” Chibi-Moon smiled before rushing in to help her guardians. Despite being violently thrown about earlier, the Sailor Quartet had returned to battle. This time the sisters had joined together for their unison attack Amazoness Jungle Arrow, sending a concentrated burst of energy at the Erisian’s midsection. It stunned the creature long enough for Chibi-Moon to join the fray and exclaim, “We have to destroy the apple in the center! The longer we take, the more energy it will consume, and then it’ll become stronger than this!”

“Then let’s stop screwing around and finish this thing for good!” Vesta replied.

As the monster recovered, the five Soldiers gathered together and raised their arms, conjuring up bullets of pink ice from their fingertips and hurling them at the Erisian.

**“Pink Lady’s Freezing Kiss!”**

The bullets froze around the vines and solidified. It couldn’t move its lethal limbs around, and the Apple of Discord stood out helplessly in the center of the clock monster. Sailor Chibi-Moon then grabbed the jewel of her tiara, removing the accessory from her forehead and making it glow bright pink in her palm.

**“Moon Tiara Action!”** she shouted, hurling the tiara like a frisbee at the apple. The tiara’s energy disintegrated it, which caused the Erisian’s vines to wither and dissolve. The Wako clock face remained upright on the street. Although its base was damaged, it could still be salvaged. With the battle over, the Sailor Soldiers all retreated to a safe place so no onlookers would asked these strange costumed girls any questions.


	8. Border Between Ally and Friend

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 7: Border Between Ally and Friend**

The six Sailor Soldiers found a quiet corner near one of the empty shop buildings and reconvened. The Sailor Quartet stared at the unknown Soldier, clearly intent on bombarding her with questions. Chibi-Moon interfered as she said, “I don’t know who you are or why you’re fighting these Erisians, but I really want to thank you for your help today and at the palace. We won’t make the same mistakes we made today; once we find one, we destroy the core without any delays.”

“That would be most helpful,” the girl replied. “It would be real troublesome if multiple Erisians were to appear at once, although their appearances seem to be conveniently sporadic for now. It’d be reassuring to know that you lot can handle at least one without my help.”

“You make it sound like we’re weak,” Ceres frowned.

“That’s not necessarily true. There’s a difference between being weak and being uninformed. From now on though, I may have to critique your performances if you continuously fail to show improvement.”

“Why would you have to critique us? It’s not like we’re being tested, right?”

The girl paused for a moment, impressed with Ceres’ astute insight. True, she wanted to test Earth’s protectors, but she didn’t want to say too much yet lest she risk offending them. She just replied, “Just continue what you’ve been doing and you should be fine. I will be looking into where Eris is sending her minions from. I will inform you as soon as that information becomes available so we can launch a proper counterattack.”

“Hmph… I suppose that’s fair enough.”

With that settled, the mystery Soldier tried to walk away when Chibi-Moon suddenly begged, “Can you at least tell us your name!?”

The archer sighed, visibly irritated. “I suppose. It wouldn’t do me any good for you to address me as ‘Hey, you!’ or ‘You there!’ all the time.”

“Then…?”

“I am Sailor Arsenic Hyena.”

The other Soldiers were baffled by such an unusual name. Pallas remarked, “That’s the same as that Heavy Metal Papillon lady we fought!”

“Yeah,” Juno nodded direly. “One of Sailor Galaxia’s minions. So that means you’re part of Shadow Galactica too, are you not!?”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Hyena brushed her hair aside as if Juno had made a terrible joke. “Don’t misunderstand me. I’m nothing like those frauds whom that witch enslaved with false promises. As proof, allow me to show you my Sailor Crystal.”

She opened her brooch and a Paris green diamond-shaped crystal emerged, which she held in her hand to show the others. Ceres took a closer look and said, “It’s real! But then why are you named like one of Shadow Galactica’s minions?”

“It’s actually the other way around. The Sailor Metal-Animal convention stems from pseudonyms we use in my galaxy to hide the identity of our guardian planet from enemies. If they were to learn which world we protected, it would be hunted down and obliterated without mercy. We needed to make sure that never happened, and the first step was shielding our true names, hence the peculiar Sailor identities. Shadow Galactica’s five traitors killed the real Sailor Soldiers of their home worlds and borrowed that naming convention to identify themselves, rather than reusing the true Soldier’s name. Just thinking of their plagiarizing ways disgusts me to no end.”

“I see. That’s good to know,” Chibi-Moon sighed, relieved to learn that this new Soldier was not part of a long lost evil organization.

“But if that’s the case, why do you need to hide your identity from us? Can’t you trust us?” Juno asked.

Hyena’s glare remained stiff and cold. “To be frank, no.”

“Why not!? If you’re fighting the Erisians with us, then we should work together! Why are you being so distant toward us!?”

“Remember the first Erisian that attacked your palace?” Hyena asked Chibi-Moon, practically ignoring Juno. “I witnessed all of Serenity’s guardians fighting it. In all honesty, that battle was abysmal. This battle was hardly any different. How could I trust any of Earth’s Sailor Soldiers when they couldn’t even handle a lone Erisian as a team? I intervened not to save your lives; rather, I couldn’t stand watching such a farce any longer.”

Sailor Vesta grew upset. “Are you kidding me!? We were caught off guard! We had no time to think!”

“That’s no excuse. A Sailor Soldier must always be ready to fight. The fact that you were ‘caught off guard’ means that this world is in perpetual tranquility, which has caused Earth’s protectors to be rather lax in terms of preparedness. How can I trust any of Serenity’s guardians when everlasting peace has dulled their abilities as true warriors? While we are on the same side, I would rather trust my own skills than to rely upon a team of bumbling, outdated guardians. From where I hail, all of you would be considered laughingstocks.”

 _“I don’t believe you!!”_ Vesta growled through clenched teeth, grabbing Hyena’s collar and forcing her into a glaring match. “You don’t have any shame at all, do you!?”

“It’s the truth. Why would I need to be ashamed?”

“Stop it!” Ceres pleaded. “I don’t like what she’s saying either, but we’re still fellow Sailor Soldiers! We shouldn’t be fighting each other!”

“You should heed her advice,” Hyena warned calmly. This was when Vesta felt something sharp against her sternum, and she looked down to find a poison-tipped arrow in Hyena’s hand lightly jamming her flesh, threatening to stab through the delicate skin and into her heart. In her fury, Vesta had failed to notice the sneak attack.

“Vesta!!” the other Soldiers cried out in fear.

The red-haired warrior paled. “You wouldn’t-!”

“I’m quite terrifying when angry,” Hyena murmured darkly. “I have no problem ending frivolous, energy-wasting arguments like this… permanently.”

Vesta shivered lividly, but surrendered and released Hyena from her grip. The alien girl likewise made her arrow vanish, then jumped high onto a lamp post.

“Where are you going!?” Pallas asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I must find more Erisians to slay. I have no time for idle prattle.”

With one more graceful leap, Sailor Arsenic Hyena was gone. Since they had nothing left to do as Sailor Soldiers, the five girls morphed back to their civilian forms and re-emerged into the empty streets of Ginza 4-Chome. Some curious folks were slowly returning, including a few police officers to help restore order to the sabotaged area. Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters looked around until they found Midori standing in the crowd near the nearly ruined Wako clock.

“Midori! Over there!” Chibi-Usa called out and joined her.

“Is everything okay?” Midori asked.

“Don’t worry!” Chibi-Usa said. “We managed to find someone to help us!”

“I see. So what was that abomination anyway?”

“I don’t know. The only thing that matters is that it’s gone.”

“Might as well leave it to the police and grab a bite to eat,” VesVes stretched.

JunJun muttered, “We just ate, you moron.”

“I know, but that little fracas worked up my appetite again.”

“Let’s go to the bakery in Hibiya! I heard they have the best anpan in the world!” PallaPalla pleaded, grabbing Midori’s wrists and hopping on her feet playfully.

“If you’re talking about Kimuraya Bakery, I have to warn you that the prices for their sweet breads are fairly high,” the quiet girl told her, barely fazed by PallaPalla’s childish behavior.

“We elite ladies don’t let little things like price tags deter us from having a good time,” CereCere grinned slyly and put her hands on Midori’s shoulders, vividly blinking in that noblewoman way.

“If you insist, then I will tag along. But I need to return to the apartments soon so I can catch up on my work.”

“Sure!” Chibi-Usa nodded, suddenly feeling a little hungry herself. “Let’s go!”


	9. Judgment of Selene

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 8: Judgment of Selene**

Out in the farthest corners of the Milky Way Galaxy, undetectable by the solar system’s four Sailor Soldiers charged with protecting the external border, there resided a fantastic castle upon a huge meteorite surrounded by an aura barrier to protect it from the harsh environment of space. This palace was far grander and luxurious than the Crystal Palace, but it lacked the homeliness and inviting nature. Instead, this castle was a blatant symbol of its queen’s power, majesty, and dominance. It was constructed in her image, and if something didn’t suit her extravagant tastes, she would command to have it redone. It was a circular mansion surrounding a huge apple tree with golden apples dangling from its branches.

This was Upala Acropolis, home to the nomadic Animus Syndicate, an evil group led by the undisputed victor of the war that tore apart Alkima Galaxy – Sailor Upala. As she had earned the Victory Crown through acts of greed, corruption, betrayal, manipulation, and sheer strength as a Sailor Soldier, she deemed herself unconquerable in the ways of war and victory. All of Alkima Galaxy answered to her beck and call… and yet, it wasn’t enough.

Sailor Upala had heard from the goddess of victory and her chief advisor Eris that there existed a wondrous crystal that could grant any wish the user desired. However, it was far removed from the Soldier’s area of conquest. Upala couldn’t accept the idea that something more brilliant than herself existed. She had to see this mystical Silver Crystal and discover if its power was real. To that end, she used her power to remove Upala Acropolis and a tremendous chunk of earth from her planet Upala, surrounded it in the barrier, and sent it flying across space towards the Milky Way.

The queen traveled with her entire court and servants of the Animus Syndicate. Her personal servants consisted only of the finest men she chose across Alkima – boys fed her grapes and fanned her, young men carried her around the palace in a fabulously ornate sedia gestatoria, and well-groomed elderly men served as efficient butlers. She had kept the number of female servants to a bare minimum, only allowing a trusted handmaiden who dressed her every morning to remain by her side.

Upala believed that women were jealous creatures who would envy her magnificence and vie for her throne from behind the scenes. Instead, she made her other female courtiers be her personal warriors in the Animus Syndicate. She simply called them the Camarilla – little more than courtiers who surrounded her and had no influence in politics. Even the young boys who brought Upala wine were able to sway her with suggestions on how to spend the day. The Camarilla had no such benefit.

Four of the Camarilla now approached Sailor Upala as she lay upon a jewel-studded velvet hammock stretching across the branches of the gigantic apple tree. The Camarilla wore heavy robes and masks that covered their upper faces, themed after a respective animal. It was another way Upala managed to distance herself from her female warriors – by covering up what made them women and turning them into faceless minions.

In stark contrast, Sailor Upala was the definition of feminine beauty. Her outfit looked more like a ridiculously revealing samba costume than a proper Sailor Soldier uniform, complete with the characteristic colorful feathers flowing from her waist. A sheer capelet flowed from her sailor collar that shimmered in every color of the rainbow, never staying the same color for more than a minute. Upala kept her pale pink hair in complex French braids, and the Victory Crown rested upon her head to serve as a constant reminder as to who was boss around here. If she ever needed to use her pseudonym, it was appropriately called Sailor Opal Peacock.

“Sailor Upala, we bring news,” the lead Camarilla announced. This girl wore blue robes and a mask patterned after a cobra’s head.

One boy fed her a cupcake with thick frosting. Another boy wiped her face clean. After she was done savoring the sweet taste, Upala declared, “Speak, Naja.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. The two Erisian scouts we sent have been defeated by Earth’s Sailor Soldiers.”

“Oh. Is that all?”

“There is more. Among their ranks, there appears to be a Soldier who doesn’t hail from Earth, yet is assisting them in defeating the Erisians. We believe she could be from Alkima.”

“A traitor?” Upala furrowed her eyebrow.

“It is most likely. She knows how to defeat them, and has been giving Earth’s warriors advice on how to do the same.”

“If there is one thing I despise, it is one who acts in treason. Who is this Soldier?”

Naja shook her head. “My scout only reported her saying the name Sailor Arsenic Hyena.”

“Che. Using a moniker to hide her guardian planet…” Upala sounded displeased as she swiped a chalice of wine from a tray and gulped the beverage down. “Well, it doesn’t really matter where she’s from. All I care is that this distasteful ‘hyena’ be obliterated along with the rest of Earth’s protectors. Isn’t that right, Lady Eris?”

She glanced high up at the apple tree where hundreds of Apples of Discord hung above them. A deep woman’s voice echoed in a hoarse tone, “That is right, my dear. Those who protect the Silver Crystal in any capacity must be shown the full extent of your power. Whether they are natives to Earth or traitors of Alkima is of no consequence.”

“See? Even the goddess of victory smiles upon me,” Upala grinned in delight. Suddenly she chucked her wine chalice at Naja’s head. The golden cup bounced off her mask and clattered to the ground. The Camarilla didn’t react whatsoever as a butler proceeded to pick up the discarded chalice.

She ordered in her loudest voice, “Naja! Gyps! Apis! Varan! You four will be responsible for eliminating Earth’s Sailor Soldiers! I don’t care what methods you use to dispose of them, so long as they are out of my way! Also, I would like to meet this Arsenic Hyena character and subject her to the gallows personally. Her death should serve as a reminder to what happens if I am ever betrayed.”

“By the order of Sailor Upala, we the Camarilla shall heed her command!” the four robed warriors chimed in unison, then left the orchard. They could hear their leader playfully cooing into one of her younger servant’s ear, but didn’t stick around for much longer than that.

The red-robed Camarilla, Gyps, clenched her teeth angrily and growled, “Who the hell does that jailbait think she is?” She adjusted her vulture-themed mask and continued, “Eris says this, Eris says that. Upala isn’t fooling anyone with her pomp and ceremony. We all know who the real leader of the Animus Syndicate is.”

Apis, the gold-dressed member, replied, “You’d best keep your voice down. Eris can observe everything that goes on in the acropolis and report it to Upala.”

The purple-garbed member Varan wiped Naja’s hair and asked, “Are you all right?”

“That was nothing. I’ve gotten used to her bratty behavior,” the blue-clothed woman smiled, although the others understood the pain hiding behind it. “Besides, I haven’t been this happy in a long time.”

“Indeed,” Varan said as the quartet reached their personal chambers and approached an apple-shaped mirror from which they could observe Earth. “She managed to reach the blue planet alive. Though, I wish we could have intercepted her while she was still in the capsule.”

“Damn, I was surprised when I heard the name Sailor Arsenic Hyena,” Gyps crossed her arms. “Only she would use that moniker. How long has it been since we last saw her?”

“But…” Apis frowned sadly, “She would be devastated if she found out what has happened to Alkima.”

“There is nothing to fear,” Varan said. “Once we obtain the Silver Crystal, we can undo the damage that has wrought our fair galaxy asunder. But what of our friend? It appears she has taken their side.”

Naja replied, “She is only bound to the mission we gave her. If we can show her the truth, we can convince her to join the Camarilla and be spared Upala’s jealous wrath. I have no mercy for Earth’s warriors, but I do not wish to kill our comrade if we can avoid it.”

“Damn…” Gyps cursed, flexing her bony claw-like fingers. “Things just got a lot harder for us, hasn’t it?”

“But we get to reunite with her. The effort will definitely be worth it,” Apis grinned behind her bee-themed mask.

“Yes,” Naja nodded with hope in her voice. “The goddess Selene will do nothing for Alkima – it is little more than her personal dumping ground. It is our duty to save the galaxy. We must accomplish this impossible task with our own hands.”

* * *

The next morning in Ginza arrived to a somewhat dreary, rainy day. The Yoeda sisters left the apartment complex to go buy some much-needed groceries, and Midori was gone for the day to a popular cram school in Azabu-Juuban called Crystal Seminar. This gave Chibi-Usa the private time she needed to fiddle with Luna-P’s antenna, and the toy’s blue eyes glowed until a protection screen shone on the nearby wall. The image of two cats, one black and the other white, with crescent moons on their forehead emerged.

“Luna! Artemis! It’s good to see you!” she beamed.

“How has Tokyo been so far, Chibi-Usa?” Luna, the black cat, asked.

“It’s been fine. Ginza is a huge place, but our neighbor has been a huge help to us.”

“Who is it?” Artemis wondered.

“Her name’s Inuken Midori. She kind of verbose and blunt, but she has her nice moments. She’s shown us around a bit, so we’ve gotten adjusted to Ginza a lot faster than I thought. She almost got caught up in yesterday’s battle, but we managed to get her to safety before fighting it.”

“That’s good. But don’t forget that you have to hide your royal lineage and Sailor Soldier identity from her. She may be a friend, but don’t be too open with her,” Luna warned her.

“I know. More importantly, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” Chibi-Usa began. “The Quartet and I finally managed to talk to the mystery Soldier after the fight. She said her name was Sailor Arsenic Hyena.”

“Really!?” Artemis exclaimed. “So she’s an agent of Shadow Galactica as well!?”

“No, no!” the princess implored, then went on to explain everything that Hyena had told her yesterday. She finished by saying, “She doesn’t look to be an enemy, but she doesn’t trust us either.”

“I see. If you’re right, then she isn’t who we should be focusing on,” Luna said. “We need to worry about those monsters – the Erisians - if we’re to believe what Arsenic Hyena told you.”

Artemis frowned and piped in, “I don’t think she’s lying.”

“Why not?”

“I remember the tales surrounding Eris, the goddess of discord. She was the one who caused the events leading up to the Trojan War of ancient times. In the Moon Kingdom long before the Silver Millennium, the goddess Selene and her fiancé Tsukuyomi were to be wed, but Eris was not invited to the celebration due to her troublemaking ways. Upset from being snubbed, Eris tossed in a golden apple inscribed with the words ‘To the Fairest One’. The goddesses Hera, Athena and Aphrodite thus quarreled over who should have the apple.

“Zeus appointed Paris, the Prince of Troy, to decide who to give the apple to. He chose Aphrodite, as she had promised for him to marry the most beautiful woman in the world; Helen of Sparta. Things got really messy because Aphrodite neglected to mention that Helen was already married, so Paris invaded Sparta to take Helen away. Her husband Menelaus was furious and marched his army against Troy to retrieve her, thus starting the war.”

Luna sighed. “I can see where Princess Venus gets her forgetful tendencies from.”

“Heh heh…” Chibi-Usa chuckled a little, then said, “I can’t believe Eris caused so much trouble among the gods.”

“Yeah,” Artemis nodded. “Upset that her wedding was sabotaged, Selene greatly weakened Eris and banished her out of the kingdom, sending her into the abyss with no hope of return. But now you say that these golden apples are fragments of Eris, the same goddess that Selene exiled. It’s safe to assume that Eris has regained some of her power and is exacting revenge against Selene’s kingdom.”

“It would seem that way,” Luna replied. “I still don’t understand what this has to do with an alien Sailor Soldier coming to Earth to help us fight these Erisians.”

“Maybe Eris caused trouble in her home world,” Chibi-Usa suggested. “Selene did send her ‘into the abyss’, but that could have been where Sailor Arsenic Hyena’s world was. Eris might have used her world to regain her energy before attempting to return here.”

“If that’s the case, then wouldn’t Hyena actually want revenge against Selene for practically dumping Eris in her home world?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe she doesn’t know… Or maybe that’s why she doesn’t trust us.”

“That could be it,” Artemis mulled. “She definitely hates Eris for whatever happened to her world, but she could also harbor a grudge against Selene for sending Eris there in the first place.”

Chibi-Usa thought about Hyena again, vividly imagining her vapid and bitter expression. Sure, Hyena said that she felt like Earth’s Sailor Soldiers were too unreliable for her to depend on, but Chibi-Usa believed that wasn’t the real reason. After this discussion however, she could now pinpoint a more logical reason behind the Soldier’s harsh words and aloof demeanor. She suddenly felt like she needed to owe her a much needed apology.

Luna interrupted her. “In any case, you five should continue monitoring Tokyo for any more Erisians. Keep trying to glean more information out of Sailor Arsenic Hyena as much as you can without angering her. We’ll talk to the king and queen about this new development and plan accordingly.”


	10. ABCs of Apologizing

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 9: ABCs of Apologizing**

After Luna and Artemis cut the connection with Chibi-Usa, the two cats leapt down from the computer console in Crystal Tokyo’s engineering suite and headed down the hallways. As they crossed a balcony overseeing the city, they found King Endymion gazing upon the scenery while drinking some coffee. Although it was grey and overcast, this didn’t seem to bother him too much.

“Your Highness!” Artemis exclaimed as he and Luna jumped onto the table. “Small Lady just contacted us with some new information.”

“Is she doing well?” the king asked.

“Very much so, although she and the Quartet got into a battle with one of those monsters from before.”

The cats then went on to detail Chibi-Usa’s information to him – the nature of the Erisians, how they spawned from the goddess of discord Eris, their discussion about Eris and Selene’s history, the identity of the archer Sailor Soldier, the probable reason for her not trusting Earth’s warriors, and how she wasn’t from Shadow Galactica. Endymion took some time to think about all of this, feeling especially bothered by Sailor Arsenic Hyena’s contradicting nature of harboring animosity while still helping his daughter and her guardians.

“Even with all of this information, we still can’t do much to help,” Luna felt dejected.

The king stroked the black cat’s back. “There’s too much we don’t know about, and a lot of our theories are just conjecture for now. All that’s for certain is that the goddess Eris is the one responsible for these attacks, and that there is a connection between her and this new Soldier. Fortunately, they don’t appear to be on the same side; Hyena _is_ assisting us with defeating Eris’ minions.”

“I’m not sure if we should focus on Eris or Hyena for getting more details,” Artemis admitted.

Endymion gazed upon Tokyo again, this time letting a small smile slip through. “I trust that Chibi-Usa will figure out how to talk to Hyena. She wouldn’t want her to continue fighting alone for very long. If she can overcome Hyena’s trust issues, then we could gain a valuable ally in this battle. Our priority should be locating more Erisians and sending the Sailor Soldiers out to fight them.”

“But if we deploy the Soldiers, that will leave Crystal Tokyo unguarded!”

“Serenity and I will remain to protect the Silver Crystal. It’s more important for the citizens to feel safe during this time of crisis.”

“That’s true…” Luna murmured. “Then Artemis and I will monitor the skies for any activity.”

The cats left Endymion alone, and he took a few more sips of his drink before leaving the balcony to go find his wife, the Sailor Soldiers, and his Four Generals to discuss this new turn of events.

* * *

Chibi-Usa felt a little better from talking with Luna and Artemis, but she now had to contend with these new feelings brewing within her. She grew confused about what to do when she met Hyena again. What would she say to her? Were her assumptions even right to begin with? Was she looking at this all wrong? Could they become friends, or would they remain stuck in this distant stalemate? She had no way of knowing until she talked to Hyena.

Even though she couldn’t do anything about it, Chibi-Usa still had many bothersome thoughts swirling in her mind. She decided to put her rain coat on, grab an umbrella, and go for a nice long walk. She didn’t have a particular destination in mind; she just wanted to get moving to burn off this stressful energy welling within her. After leaving a note for the sisters, she left the apartment complex.

Chibi-Usa didn’t really pay attention to where she was going. The flurry of street signs, passing people and rolling cars barely registered to her. All she could see was Sailor Arsenic Hyena’s face; her tired eyes, her unsmiling lips, and her apple green hair nearly covering her eyes in a veil of mystery. It was the face of someone who had gone through a lot in her life, but Hyena refused to place her faith in Earth’s guardians and reveal what those troubles were. As someone who loved to make new friends and fight alongside new allies, Chibi-Usa didn’t like this tension whatsoever – she couldn’t even stand Hyena hiding her true Sailor Soldier identity from her. Despite not knowing much about her, what could she do to ease Hyena’s wariness?

She had gotten on a bus and watched the sidewalks and pedestrians zoom by. She heard the driver call out, “Next stop, Azabu-Juuban!” Once she reached the district, she gave the man some change and got off the bus to walk around some more.

Azabu-Juuban was a place full of fond memories for Chibi-Usa when she was younger. It was complicated to explain, but she had traveled back in time to the 20th century after a sinister group called the Black Moon Clan had attacked Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. Since the Silver Crystal had gone missing in the 30th century, Chibi-Usa went back to the 20th century to look for its duplicate. She had met the Sailor Soldiers when they were teenagers, including her mother Serenity when she went by Tsukino Usagi and her father Endymion when he was Chiba Mamoru. A lot of things happened between them, but the conflicts with the Black Moon Clan were resolved, and Chibi-Usa trained to be a Sailor Soldier during the Death Busters’ and Dead Moon Circus’ invasions. Although they were trying times, she had learned a lot about what it was like to be both a regular girl and a guardian of Earth.

Chibi-Usa had returned to the 30th century’s version of Azabu-Juuban. Although technology had taken over the entirety of the district, as was the case with the rest of Tokyo, she could still feel its inviting charm in the familiar locations – Crown Game Center, now a haven for gamers to play the latest in games; the Fruits Parlor Crown attached to the futuristic arcade on the second floor; Juuban Municipal Junior High School, where Chibi-Usa intended to go to junior high; and then Crystal Seminar, where Sailor Mercury once passionately studied.

Chibi-Usa mindlessly ambled in front of Crystal Seminar for a bit, thinking about Mercury when she was once Mizuno Ami. It briefly crossed her mind that Midori was attending the same cram school right now. Although she felt tempted to try and find Midori, Chibi-Usa didn’t want to interrupt her studies. She decided to just keep walking.

“Chibi-Usa?” she heard a familiar quiet voice nearby. She whipped around to find Midori heading through Crystal Seminar’s double doors, her backpack full of books slung over her shoulder. Her face was well hidden within her dark green hooded rain jacket, so Chibi-Usa almost didn’t recognize her.

“Ah! W-What the-?” Chibi-Usa panicked when she finally snapped out of her daze and realized where she was. “How did I wind up here!?”

Midori gave her a flat stare. “I’m a little scared of you asking yourself that question.”

“I, uh… Eh heh heh! I just went for a walk, got on Shintomicho Station and, um… Well, I was just lost in thought and wandered here. I have a lot of fond memories of this district, so maybe I was just led here…”

“I see. An unconscious attraction to a location steeped in memories…” Midori mused, as if the whole thing made sense. She dismissed it and asked, “Aside from that, what was preoccupying you?”

“It wasn’t anything important.”

“I honestly doubt that. Who in their right senses would wander into the wrong district on such a rainy day and not have ‘anything important’ on their mind?”

Chibi-Usa sulked, feeling utterly defeated. “I, uh… Well, I don’t really want to bother you with my troubles. I know you’re busy with your studies, and…”

“I just finished my class for today. As it is unhealthy to constantly study, I will be freeing up my time for the rest of the day. I was about to return to the apartments, but perhaps it would be prudent for us to go home together,” Midori suggested.

“Sorry about this. I just have a lot on my mind.”

The girls heard a guttural thunderstorm roaring in the distance. The green-haired girl murmured, “I doubt we will be able to reach the nearest station in due time. We should seek shelter for the interim.”

“Then let’s go to the Fruits Parlor Crown nearby.”

Chibi-Usa and Midori hurried as best as they could to the café, rushing up the steps to the entrance just in time to avoid being caught in the incoming thunderstorm. They found an empty booth and ordered a couple of drinks.

“So, let’s get to the main issue. What seems to be vexing you so much?” Midori asked.

Chibi-Usa sat back and thought about what to say. “I think it would sound kind of strange to you…”

“Strangeness is only a preconception defined by those who do not open their minds to anything beyond rational thought.”

“Erm…” the pink-haired girl muttered, feeling a little baffled by her partner’s ornate and philosophical speech patterns. She took it to mean that Midori would not find her problems weird, so she asked, “Let me ask you a question. Let’s say that you realize that something horribly wrong was done to someone and you want to apologize to them.”

“Something horribly wrong… That sounds a little too generalized. Can we use a hypothetical scenario?”

“Sure. Something happened to your best friend, like they were hit by a car and the driver left the scene, and you know who the driver is. You want to apologize to your best friend for the suffering they’re going through, but you’re not the one who caused it.”

“Hmm…” Midori folded her fingers together and thought for a few moments. “Am I safe to assume that my opinion will be one of several you will be compiling to arrive at an answer?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Very well. First of all, let us call yourself A, your best friend as B, and the offending third party as C,” she explained, drawing a triangle with her finger on the table. “With that said, it is best for A and B to keep C as a separate issue. A and C know each other, and C injured B. Those issues should be resolved on the side so as not to interfere with A and B’s friendship.

“Now, A knows they did nothing wrong to B, but because they personally know C, they want to apologize. A must keep in mind that they should not be making amends on C’s behalf – that is C’s problem, not A’s. A simply wish to acknowledge B’s pain and do their best to provide solace. We could say that A visits B in the hospital with some flowers, spends some quality time with them, and discusses how this will affect them in the future.

“B should at least be responsible enough to feel A’s heartfelt sympathy. If all works out well, their bond should be strengthened. If B does not understand A’s feelings, they will grow distant and their friendship weakens. If that occurs, then I feel they were not true friends to begin with. Sadly, A has no control over how B will react. All they can do is apologize and provide as much support as possible without overexerting themselves.”

Chibi-Usa paused, appearing a little overwhelmed by Midori’s methodical approach to things. She then asked, “What if C had died during that car accident?”

“Like they drove into a pole or a wall or similar?”

“Sure. The point is that C is no longer around to bear responsibility for what happened to B.”

Midori shrugged. “Frankly, B should find some sense of karmic justice. Although they were hurt, they still survived.”

“That’s a good point… But I’m still trying to put myself in A’s shoes here.”

“I can see that. The dynamic may be different as far as C is concerned, but I fail to see any difference between A and B. I believe you’re grossly exaggerating C’s role in this; your priority should be how A and B’s interactions will be affected.”

Chibi-Usa pursed her eyebrows. After what Midori just said, it dawned upon her that maybe she was looking too much into Selene’s role in banishing Eris to Sailor Arsenic Hyena’s world. Chibi-Usa didn’t need to force herself to take Selene’s place in burdening the responsibility. She just needed to do what she could as Sailor Chibi-Moon; nothing more, nothing less. Despite Hyena acting strict and unapproachable, Chibi-Usa assumed that she would be mature enough to understand. She couldn’t imagine Hyena being all immature and bratty about it.

She smiled a little and replied, “Thanks, Midori. I feel much better now.”

“I assumed my opinion would only be one of several. Might you have arrived at an answer with just my input?”

“Maybe. Besides, it’s kind of a difficult subject to ask the Yoeda sisters.”

“No doubt about that,” Midori rested her head upon her hand. “Their personalities are unnaturally quirky at times, which is an endearing factor to be sure, but causes issues when seeking advice for serious matters. The solutions they suggest may wind up being too haphazard for your liking. If need be, you may consult me regarding future weighty concerns.”

“I’ll remember to do that.”


	11. Arsenic Toxicum Power

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 10: Arsenic Toxicum Power**

High in the stratosphere above Japan, the Camarilla known as Apis – the one who wore yellow robes and had a bee-themed mask – floated in midair and gazed down upon the crystalline structure within the center of Tokyo. Although she was hundreds of miles away, she could use the bug-like eyes on her mask as a pair of visors to zoom in on Earth’s surface. Statistics beeped on the monitors, and she smiled in amazement.

“This is such a lovely planet. I can see why Earth’s Sailor Soldiers would want to protect it so badly,” she commented to no one in particular. “I wonder if it would stay this beautiful if we were to take the Silver Crystal away… Well, not much I can do about that. Alkima deserves to have the same beauty once again. No, maybe even greater. To put one lone planet on a higher pedestal than an entire galaxy is quite silly.”

She whipped her hand out, teleporting an Apple of Discord from Eris’ tree in Upala Acropolis. “More importantly, I must fulfill our first mission before taking the Silver Crystal. You there, Erisian.”

Apis commanded the apple as evil energy brimmed within its golden skin. “Find the one named Sailor Arsenic Hyena – a girl emitting this particular energy signature - and apprehend her.”

The Camarilla held an orb containing the Sailor Soldier’s essence that she had preserved, using it as a marking tool for the Erisian to find its prey. She added coldly, “Destroy any and all other obstacles in your way if need be.”

With its orders issued, the Apple of Discord plummeted towards Tokyo, vanishing in a streak of golden light. Apis silently teleported herself back to Upala Acropolis, confident that the monster would handle the rest.

* * *

The thunderstorm started to dissipate into a light drizzle, so Chibi-Usa said to Midori, “I think it’s safe to go to the bus stop now.”

“It certainly is getting late. Your roommates are probably concerned by now,” Midori looked at her watch.

It was at this moment that Apis’ evil apple fell upon a lightning rod that had been struck a couple of times during the storm. Although it was pierced through, the apple gathered the energy brimming within the rod and transformed it into an Erisian resembling an apple-shaped orb with a large rod extending from the top instead of a stem, which also grew legs and arms. Some kind of demonic figure formed within the electric orb; apparently it represented the Erisian’s soul. The monster charged its rod and sent a huge wave of lightning around the area.

The bolts struck the ground as pedestrians walked by the parlor. The sidewalk was violently scorched and nearby glass windows shattered. Everyone shrieked at the same time and scattered in different directions. Chibi-Usa yelped and covered her ears from the piercing sound, while Midori slouched forward and squeezed her eyes shut. The light emitted by the lightning was incredible, so much that anyone would be blinded if they looked at it directly.

Once the cacophony settled down, Chibi-Usa gasped when she saw the Erisian terrorizing people right outside. A communicator beeped in her pocket and she answered it immediately, exclaiming in as hushed a voice as she could, “I’m here!”

“Chibi-Usa!” Luna remarked on the other line. “We just picked up a signal from an Apple of Discord! It’s-!”

“I know! It’s attacking everyone just outside of here!”

“Are you kidding!? How did it appear so suddenly!? Anyway, you need to fight it! Artemis is contacting the Quartet to come as backup!”

“Got it!”

She cut the connection and looked back at Midori. She was just recovering from the shock and gasping for air, her heart beating at an unhealthy speed. Chibi-Usa told her, “You should go through the back and find medical help. You don’t look so good.”

“I’m okay… But what are you going to do?”

“I’ll go find help, just like last time!”

“Okay…” Midori wheezed, still sounding flustered. She stumbled towards the back of the parlor and left Chibi-Usa alone. Now that everyone had been evacuated, she could transform without worry.

**“Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

Chibi-Usa morphed into Sailor Chibi-Moon and ran outside the café to intercept the Erisian. She thought that Midori had escaped during the mayhem… but she hadn’t. The quiet girl had stayed in hiding and witnessed Chibi-Usa’s transformation. She wasn’t surprised in the least; she already knew that Chibi-Usa was the princess of Crystal Tokyo and a Sailor Soldier. Midori remembered her face from the attack on the palace last week.

Now that Sailor Chibi-Moon and any other potential witnesses were gone, Midori could begin her own transformation phase. She unpocketed a ring with an apatite gemstone and slipped it onto her right ring finger, then stroked the gem to energize it. It shone with a peculiar light blue-green sigil resembling Sailor Venus’ symbol, except the heart was upside-down and the vertical line ran through it.

**“Arsenic Toxicum Power, Make Up.”**

Green mist whirled out of the ring and surrounded her body, engulfing her in a poisonous fog until only her silhouette could be seen. It covered her body and formed into a bodysuit, then a sailor collar, a grey shirt, and a green skirt, finishing off with an orange neckerchief. A familiar bow and arrow formed in Midori’s hands and she fired through the mist, breaking it apart and revealing herself in Sailor Arsenic Hyena’s costume. After whirling around once to create another arrow in her hand, she finished her transformation and stood in her trademark pose.

* * *

Sailor Chibi-Moon dashed toward the Erisian as it loomed over a frightened mother and her baby in a stroller. She wasn’t going to bother with the traditional introduction, just as Sailor Arsenic Hyena had chastised about in the previous battle.

**“Moon Tiara Action!”** she shouted, throwing her energized tiara at the orb. To her dismay, the attack didn’t slice through the apple like it had the previous monster. The tiara was deflected off the orb with a hollow metallic sound, and it returned to its stunned owner’s hand. She did succeed in drawing the Erisian’s attention away from the mother so she could escape with her child.

“No way!” Chibi-Moon gasped. Although she was competent as a leader and a warrior who could purify monsters, she was virtually incapable of fighting battles on her own. While she had been in training, she was always accompanied by someone else to do the fighting with her. This was the first time that she was caught in a real battle all by herself. She honestly had no idea what to do beyond dodging attacks and running away.

The Sailor Soldier ducked low to avoid a stream of lightning bolts. Another barrage barreled for her, but she grabbed her Pink Moon Stick as a last resort and yelled, **“Pink Sugar Heart Attack!”**

A stream of pink hearts blew out of her wand and countered the electricity. They were caught in a stalemate as their powers struggled to dominate each other’s. Chibi-Moon struggled to maintain her offensive, but it was proving to be very difficult. Although she did her best to repress her panic, the monster could still feed off of her distress and grow stronger, which was apparent when it slowly started to get the upper hand.

The Erisian suddenly yelped at a high pitch and ceased its assault, allowing Chibi-Moon to break through and pummel it with the heart pulses. It jumped back and maintained its distance. She looked at its elbow and discovered a silver arrow piercing through the joint. She followed its trajectory and found Sailor Arsenic Hyena standing on a fire escape stairwell above them.

“Hyena!” Chibi-Moon exclaimed elatedly.

The calm Soldier jumped down next to her and commented darkly, “You’re quite clumsy without your guardians, aren’t you?”

“I can’t help it! I’m not used to fighting alone! I’m better with fighting alongside my friends! But I need to stall it while the Sailor Quartet are on their way!”

“That won’t get you very far if you need to survive on your own.”

“You’re here now, so I don’t need to worry about that.”

“Hmph,” Hyena grunted, having to agree with Chibi-Moon. They refocused their attention on the Erisian as it had pulled out the arrow from its arm. Hyena instantly snapped her fingers, causing the projectile to explode into a puff of greenish smoke. The creature lost its vision for a few moments as it fumbled around in the poisonous mist. Although the toxins were useless against this mechanical beast, the smokescreen was enough for Hyena.

**“Perfect Aim,”** she murmured in a low voice, creating a small magic circle in front of her face that resembled target crosshairs. The Erisian glowed Paris green for a moment as the magic circle attached itself to the monster. Perfect Aim wasn’t an offensive skill; its purpose was to allow Hyena to fire from a much farther distance than humanly possible and still hit her target. In other words, it temporarily boosted her accuracy to absurd levels.

The lightning-rod monster wasn’t sure of what just happened, but it noticed Hyena and Chibi-Moon as they leapt a few times and landed upon a high-rise terrace. Sailor Arsenic Hyena readied her arrow, summoning a cloud of green energy to converge within its tip. The monster let out a pulsing cry and jumped after them.

**“Dew of Death,”** she chanted ominously, firing her shot. The arrow flew about half a mile and accelerated in flight thanks to Hyena’s power, turning into a proverbial green rocket. It clashed against the Erisian’s apple-like structure in a powerful burst of smoky energy, making a sort of splashing dew-like sound before exploding, and sent it hurtling backwards onto the road with a fantastic crash.

The Sailor Soldiers, confident that Hyena had successfully killed the enemy, jumped down from their vantage point and nervously approached the crash site. Chibi-Moon anxiously asked, “Do you think it’s dead?”

“Never say for certain until the proper checks are done. Many careless mistakes have been made because the enemy’s death was not ascertained first,” Hyena replied.

Just as she made that forewarning, a brilliant bolt of electricity instantly broke through the smoke. They gasped and rolled out of the way simultaneously, narrowly avoiding instant death. The livid Erisian stood back up, and the extent of the damage was revealed; Chibi-Moon’s Pink Sugar Heart Attack had created a few dents in the armored apple’s exterior, while Hyena’s Dew of Death managed to rip one of its arms clean off. Unfortunately, these injuries weren’t enough to kill it. In fact, it was in the process of regenerating its lost limb, and it seemed to be more furious than before.

Hyena clenched her teeth and growled, “The Apple of Discord has created a metallic barrier to protect the Erisian’s spirit. It’s evolving more rapidly than I’ve ever seen before.”

“What do we do? Neither of our attacks are working!” Chibi-Moon panicked.

The girls stared at the Erisian as it lumbered towards them. The demonic soul-creature dwelling within the orb flashed its eyes as it focused its attention on Hyena. She widened her eyes and grabbed Chibi-Moon’s hand, forcing her to run with her as the monster unleashed another volley of electricity at them. Hyena exclaimed, “We must retreat! The only way to stop it is for you and your guardians to perform that freezing technique again!”

“You mean Pink Lady’s Freezing Kiss? But I don’t know how long it will take for them to get here!”

“Even so, the best we can do distract it so it doesn’t harm anymore townsfolk!”

“Will it get stronger in the meantime!?”

Hyena grumbled, realizing the flaw in her strategy. Chibi-Moon was right; even if they stalled the Erisian, it would still get more powerful from absorbing the discordant energy surrounding them. Hyena wasn’t sure if the freezing technique would even work at that point. The duo had no choice but to stop it themselves, and they needed to do it fast. They had to figure out a way to pierce through the Apple of Discord’s armor and eliminate the evil soul dwelling within the Erisian before it could evolve enough to gain intelligence. Once that happened, their chances of winning would be even slimmer than they were right now…


	12. Pink Lady's Regalia

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 11: Pink Lady’s Regalia**

Crystal Palace’s monitoring suite was bustling with activity. King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity had hurried over to observe the battle after Luna reported another attack in Tokyo. Artemis was busy detailing the situation to the Sailor Quartet as they hurried to reach Chibi-Moon’s position.

“I don’t believe this!” Luna sweated, reading the monster’s data as the numbers flashed and changed constantly. “How is the Erisian evolving so fast!? At this rate, Chibi-Moon and Hyena will be killed!”

“Their attacks aren’t working?” Endymion asked.

“I’m afraid so. They’ve tried what they can, but nothing has been able to pierce the Apple of Discord’s shell. They might have learned from the previous two battles and are defending themselves.”

“Chibi-Usa…” Serenity moaned in worry. Although she was gravely concerned for her daughter’s safety, she was also relieved to see Sailor Arsenic Hyena cooperating with her.

“How much longer until the Quartet are there!?” Luna exclaimed to Artemis.

“Another ten minutes!”

“That’s too long! If only Chibi-Moon and Hyena could do something about this…”

* * *

The two Sailor Soldiers fled from the lightning-rod monster as it electrified its regenerated arm and delivered a long swinging punch. Hyena threw Chibi-Moon out of the way before jumping in a backwards arc to dodge the attack while shooting more arrows at the Apple of Discord. They were ineffective, as she predicted. The Erisian followed her movements and kept trying to hit Hyena with electricity and violent punches. During these brief moments of safety, Chibi-Moon realized that it was only going for her partner.

Chibi-Moon decided to try another Pink Sugar Heart Attack, since her earlier barrage did damage the armored shell a bit. Perhaps if she weakened one spot enough, then Hyena could break through with another Dew of Death. She fired a volley of pink hearts at the Erisian, concentrating as hard as she could to intensify her attack. The monster grew annoyed with her interference. As Hyena landed, it snatched her entire body and angrily chucked her straight at Chibi-Moon, sending them tumbling together across the road.

The girls were astounded by its strength. Hyena gasped a few times and crouched to her knees, slowly shuffling to the side. The creature’s eyes followed her movements.

“Sailor Chibi-Moon…” she whispered. “I believe that it has targeted me, rather than you. I can’t explain this unusual behavior, but this is your chance to reconvene with your guardians.”

“What about you?” the other girl wondered.

“I will buy you some time. Even though it is getting stronger, it should be all right as long as I remain mobile and avoid any assaults.”

Even though the battle was looking grim, Chibi-Moon still didn’t want to leave Hyena behind. Yet, she also understood that her comrade didn’t want her to be in danger any longer. Chibi-Moon’s eye caught sight of the Fruits Parlor Crown’s shattered windows, and she recalled her conversation with Midori. She still needed to talk to Hyena about Selene and Eris. Chibi-Moon wouldn’t be able to do that if she abandoned her to save herself. If she did leave, she believed that she would have even less of a right to apologize to Hyena. The tension within Chibi-Moon’s chest exponentially grew until she could no longer contain it. She was the type of person to follow her feelings, and she wasn’t going to change it even for a life-or-death battle.

Just as Hyena was about to dodge right to lure the Erisian away, Chibi-Moon let out a feral cry and charged straight for her opponent, firing an intense streak of hearts from the Pink Moon Stick towards the lightning rod. Her barrage was stronger than before, since it was able to rip the rod clean off with an explosion of pink light. The monster gasped in surprise at losing its source of electricity.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Hyena screamed.

“Saving you, that’s what!!” Chibi-Moon responded furiously. She grabbed her ally’s wrist and made her run towards where she believed the Sailor Quartet would be coming.

“Have you gone mad!? You have no obligation to ensure my safety!”

“You’re wrong! We still have much to talk about! We still have to-!”

Suddenly, the pair was caught in a line of searing voltage. The Erisian had unleashed the last of its electric power upon them, shocking their nervous systems and temporarily paralyzing them. They collapsed on the pavement and struggled to move their limbs, but it was useless. They could hear the monster’s footsteps getting closer to them.

Hyena grunted bitterly, “You ludicrous dunce…”

“Ungh…” Chibi-Moon moaned in pain, but looked at her in the eye and uttered, “I can’t leave you… Not until… Not until I’ve apologized!”

Hyena widened her eyes, dumbfounded as to why she would say such a thing. The Erisian raised its claw to slice the helpless duo into pieces. However, it didn’t get the chance to.

A burst of pink and silver energy spontaneously burst in front of Chibi-Moon, blinding everyone. The holy energy emitting from the light forced the monster to retreat. The sparkling light particles congregated around the Pink Moon Stick, which had floated out of her grasp, and transformed it into a different wand with a pink heart resting upon a silver crescent, with the stick portion studded with five different colored jewels – rose pink, sky blue, apple green, vermilion red, and Paris green – meant to represent the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Arsenic Hyena. The effervescent light also healed the Sailor Soldiers of their wounds and paralysis.

“What is this?” Chibi-Moon gasped, grasping the wand in her hands.

Just then, a woman’s gentle voice echoed in the air, _“That is the evolved version of the Pink Moon Stick: the Pink Lady’s Regalia.”_

“Mama!?” the princess exclaimed. She and Hyena looked up towards Crystal Tokyo to discover an enlarged projection of Neo Queen Serenity from the shoulders up. She was using an advanced projection system to televise herself to Chibi-Moon despite being miles away.

_“Luna and Artemis told me everything. Your love for your friends and your desire to make amends to your new ally has awakened a new power within you. It is a symbol of nurturing your current friendships and yearning to break through barriers towards making new friends.”_

“Barriers toward making new friends…” Chibi-Moon whispered, glancing back at the silent Hyena.

_“The Regalia will respond to your wishes and lend you its strength. As long as you remain close with your friends, it will always give you its support. Now, raise it high and stand among your new ally in battle.”_

Chibi-Moon became determined as she glanced at Hyena. She exclaimed, “We can do this! No Erisian will be able to stand against us!”

“Hm…” Hyena murmured, somewhat little befuddled by this situation. She dismissed it for now and replied, “This foul creature has caused more than enough trouble. Let us send it into oblivion posthaste.”

Hyena readied another arrow while Chibi-Moon twirled around a few times and extended the Pink Lady’s Regalia from a wand into a staff. The five gems on the stick portion glowed their respective colors, charging the pink heart with energy until it shone brilliant prismatic colors. Words formed in both of their minds simultaneously, as if they instinctively knew what to do next.

**“Sweet Cupid Straight Shoot!”** the Soldiers chanted together.

Hyena fired her shot, and Chibi-Moon unleashed a torrential stream of colorful light running parallel to the arrow. Chibi-Moon’s purifying energy transferred into Hyena’s arrow, changing it into a sparkling pink projectile. The supercharged arrow easily broke through the metallic skin and burrowed through the flesh. A burst of holy energy exploded from the arrow as it self-destructed, destroying the Apple of Discord and killing the Erisian. All that remained was sparkling glitter and the faint scent of roses.

_“That was incredible,”_ Serenity murmured proudly. _“Now with your strengthened bond, you, your guardians, and your new friend can defeat any enemies who threaten this beautiful blue planet.”_

“Yes, Mama!” Chibi-Moon shouted, and Serenity’s projection faded away.

* * *

In Upala Acropolis, the Camarilla had observed the entire battle from the viewing mirror in their quarters. When the Erisian was defeated, Naja sat back in her chair and grew uncomfortable.

“So that’s the power of Earth’s princess,” Apis remarked.

“Man, that was intense!” Gyps grinned. “I could feel my blood pumping through me!”

“But it had almost killed our friend…”

“Hey, it was your creature, not mine. If you wanted her alive, you should have ordered it to stop.”

“I told it to apprehend her. I don’t understand why it failed to follow such a basic command.”

“Then put some kind of doggy collar on them or something to keep them under control.”

Apis folded her arms and thought about this idea. “Maybe… I wonder if it has to do with the creatures absorbing so many negative emotions that any previous orders given to them will be overridden…”

“Meaning that Earth’s Sailor Soldiers are so weak that the Erisians have time to become stronger than ever before,” Gyps replied sourly. “But now I’m starting to have a different opinion about them, especially Crystal Tokyo’s princess. Maybe they will become worthwhile opponents for me in the near future.”

Apis rolled her eyes. “You’re such a battle freak.”

Meanwhile, Varan asked Naja, “What seems to be troubling you?”

“It’s Hyena,” the concerned Camarilla murmured. “I’m worried that she might be getting too acquainted with Earth’s Sailor Soldiers.”

“You speak of that fusion attack that Hyena and the princess performed?”

“Yes… We need to bring our friend here as soon as possible. Not only is Eris a potential threat to her safety, but now Hyena may grow fond of her new comrades and not wish to return to us.”

Varan sat down next to her and suggested, “You remember what our friend is like. She would only work with foreign Soldiers out of necessity, rather than from a sense of kinship. Her loyalty to us is unshakeable. She is only following the parameters of her mission to alert Serenity of Eris’ invasion. I cannot imagine Hyena fraternizing with Serenity’s guardians any more than necessary.”

“I hope you’re right,” Naja put her hand on her chest. “I’ve wanted to reunite with her for such a long time…”


	13. Amending Another's Wrong

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 12: Amending Another’s Wrong**

Sailor Arsenic Hyena dematerialized her bow and arrow and put a hand on her hip. “An unexpected twist of events, but at least disaster has been prevented.”

Chibi-Moon put her hands behind her back and murmured, “So, Hyena… About what I wanted to talk about…”

“Ah, yes. The very reason you risked your life for such a futile gambit. What sort of discussion would motivate you to go to such lengths?” Hyena wondered while folding her arms sternly.

The pink Sailor Soldier frowned hard. Now was the time to finally express her pent up worries. Just as Midori advised, Hyena’s reaction would be beyond her control. All she could do was empathize as best as she could and come to some sort of an agreement.

“I’m sorry!” she blurted and bowed suddenly.

Hyena raised an eyebrow. “Whatever brought this upon you?”

“It’s about the goddess Eris, the one who’s been sending those monsters. I heard about her and how my ancestor Selene banished her after causing trouble at her wedding. Now with you saying that the Erisians are fragments of Eris and how they spring up as monsters, it means that Eris was banished to your world and is regaining her power as we speak! Am I wrong?”

Hyena pursed her lips for a few moments. The drizzling rain blew around them in a surprise breeze, as if reacting to the tension between the Sailor Soldiers. Then she replied, “Your assumption is spot on. The goddess Selene of this galaxy had sent Eris into the deepest void of space, believing it was the pit of darkness from which nothing returned. She had unknowingly sent her to my galaxy – Alkima, the birthplace of thousands of thriving planets.”

“The Alkima Galaxy?” Chibi-Moon repeated. “You home world is there?”

“That’s right. Eris regained her power by initiating a war between the Sailor Soldiers from behind the scenes.”

“The same way she must have caused trouble at Selene and Tsukuyomi’s wedding.”

“So you are aware of the mythology surrounding Selene and Eris. As uncreative as Eris’ strategy was, it proved to be effective in stirring up discord among my fellow Soldiers. She masqueraded as a benevolent goddess of victory and bestowed upon Alkima the Victory Crown, promising to grant it and her unimaginable power to the strongest Sailor Soldier, who would then earn the right to be called the Queen of Alkima. Naturally, my comrades began to fight each other for dominance.”

“How cruel…” Chibi-Moon gasped. “Did you ever have to fight the other Sailor Soldiers?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Those Soldiers from prosperous worlds gained unfathomable power and recruited lesser Soldiers into their ranks. Worse yet, they had the gall to deem dying worlds as worthless trash and abandoned them to their fate, not even wanting to recruit their Sailor Soldiers. My decaying world fell victim to such judgment and was left to die. I had to do whatever it took to protect my civilization… even assassinating my so-called ‘comrades’.”

Chibi-Moon felt even more uneasy listening to Hyena’s tale. She couldn’t imagine the same thing happening to the Milky Way’s Sailor Soldiers. Her having to fight Sailor Mars, or Sailor Uranus, or even Sailor Saturn? It was unfathomable. Everyone was precious to her in some way. For Alkima’s Sailor Soldiers to turn their backs to each other and wage war over a stupid crown…

Chibi-Moon tensed up. “I feel horrible for my ancestor sending such a villain to your galaxy. I don’t know why you’ve come to Earth, but you’re waging war against Eris all by yourself. You don’t trust us not because we’re weak, but because we are part of Selene’s kingdom. I wish I could help you, but because of what Selene did… I really don’t know what to say…”

Hyena fell silent, pondering over Chibi-Moon regrets. She didn’t appear angry or frustrated by the whole situation. This was all nothing more than a great calamity that caused misery and strife – exactly what Eris wanted. Hyena could yell and scream at Chibi-Moon, trying to pin all of the blame on her shoulders, but that wouldn’t solve the real issue. Besides, while she was Midori, Hyena could sense that Chibi-Usa was feeling genuinely sorry, although she wasn’t sure what she wanted to apologize for until now.

Finally, Hyena murmured, “At least you acknowledge your involvement in this.”

“I know. I want to do everything I can, but if you harbor a grudge against us, then I don’t want to force you to join sides with us,” Chibi-Moon said, staring intently at the Pink Lady’s Regalia. Even though her mother said it was a symbol of friendship, she didn’t want to be too pushy with someone as sensitive as Hyena.

“Then let us propose a consensus to achieve a beneficial medium. I will remain as a separate entity for now. Meanwhile, prove yourselves to be strong enough to fight the Erisians without falling prey to Eris’ machinations, or needing my assistance constantly, and I may consider fully allying myself with you. Selene is an issue that neither of us have control over, so there’s no point in self-flagellating upon it any further. Instead, I wish to see how strong your minds and hearts are against Eris’ evil power – if she causes this world’s Sailor Soldiers to fight each other just as she did to Alkima’s warriors…”

Hyena somberly closed her eyes. “I may have to give up on Earth.”

Chibi-Moon was ecstatic. “It’s a deal! I’ll tell Mama, Papa and all of my friends to be on the lookout! In exchange, I’ll ask them to leave you alone. You can decide when you feel you’re ready to trust us.”

Hyena nodded. “Let us consider this an official pledge then.”

“Okay. I wish I could talk to you more, but I don’t want to take up your time. There’s still so much I don’t know… especially about you,” Chibi-Moon smiled gently.

“My personal history is irrelevant at this time. Now if you will excuse me.”

Hyena turned around and leapt into the air, her figure vanishing as she swerved around some high rise buildings. While Chibi-Moon watched her leave, she could hear someone yelling in the distance, “Hey, Chibi-Moon!”

“Guys!” she whirled around to find the Sailor Quartet running towards her.

The exhausted sisters panted from sprinting so fast. Sailor Juno recovered first and demanded, “Where’s the Erisian!?”

“Don’t worry. The Sailor Soldier from before helped me defeat it.”

“That Arsenic Hyena character or whatever? You sure you can trust her?” Vesta grumbled. “Sure, she may be beating up the monsters with us, but that doesn’t mean she’s our ally.”

“How can you say that!?” Chibi-Moon implored. “She’s a Sailor Soldier! We all share the same duty of protecting innocent people from evil!”

“But if that’s case,” Ceres pondered, “she doesn’t have any connection with anyone on Earth. Who would she want to protect from Eris’ creatures if she has no one worth guarding here?”

“Maybe it’s not an issue of protecting anyone for her…”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I talked with her just before you got here.” Chibi-Moon then told them about her conversation with Hyena. “We agreed to remain separate until she felt she was ready to trust us.”

“Hmm… So that whole deal about us being weak was a lie,” Juno mused. “She certainly is a complicated one to figure out.”

Vesta was still bothered by the whole thing. “I still don’t trust her. If there are people I don’t like, it’s those who shroud themselves in mystery and aren’t straightforward with what they want. This could all be a ruse to get us to believe her before she betrays us at the last minute.”

“Man, you’re so mean, Vesta!” Pallas snapped, surprising her sister. “Just because we don’t know much about Hyena doesn’t mean she should be automatically labeled an enemy! It was the same thing for Miss Usagi when she first met Mr. Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask! She didn’t know anything about him, but she still believed in him! Chibi-Usa is doing the same thing for Hyena!”

“Uh…” Vesta was dumbfounded by Pallas’ astute observation. “Well that’s true too, but…”

Chibi-Moon interrupted her. “Maybe Hyena wants to test us because she doesn’t want to go through the strain of losing more allies to Eris’ twisted schemes.”

“Indeed,” Ceres agreed, “having to fight fellow Sailor Soldiers over something as petty as a crown can certainly put a toll on one’s ability to trust others.”

“I get that, but she doesn’t have to be so reclusive toward us. She has to know that we live on a peaceful world and that we can rely on each other,” Vesta argued.

“So you’re saying you don’t trust our leader’s intuition.”

Vesta growled a little and fumed, “Fine, I get it! I’ll go along with it for now! But if I ever meet her myself, I’m gonna grill her real good for answers until I’m satisfied!”

Ceres shrugged and sighed, “You’re impossible, you know that?”

Juno put a finger to her lip and said, “I’m quite curious about her too, although I don’t want to push her too far since she already has some bad history with Eris and Selene.”

“I’ll just go with the flow! Whatever Chibi-Moon says has to be right!” Pallas chirped while raising her arm. “As long as Hyena is beating up the bad guys with us, I’m okay with it!”

“Simple as usual, huh?”

“Simple is always the best! Oh, by the way, Chibi-Moon,” Pallas pointed at her leader. “What is that stick you’ve got there? Is it brand new?”

“Yeah, it is,” Chibi-Moon replied. “The Pink Moon Stick changed into this Pink Lady’s Regalia. Mama said it was the symbol of my friendship with you guys and Hyena, and it helped me defeat the Erisian.”

“It’s so pretty! Can I see it? Can I see it?”

Chibi-Moon handed Pallas the Regalia with a smile. She was happy to be rid of her doubts. If this whole thing proved anything to her, it was that Sailor Arsenic Hyena could be considered a friend. Perhaps an aloof and somewhat condescending girl with trust issues, but nonetheless a friend she could rely on. Chibi-Moon was always happy to make new friends, although she still felt bothered by the many mysteries surrounding Hyena – she could understand why the Quartet was so skeptical of her. Still, it was important to give her the space she needed to observe Earth’s Sailor Soldiers and prove their worthiness.

Chibi-Moon felt obligated to not disappoint her new friend.


	14. Covert Listening

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 13: Covert Listening**

Several days had passed since Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Arsenic Hyena teamed up to defeat the Erisian in Azabu-Juuban. Nothing remarkable had happened since then, which gave them much-needed time to recuperate after so many assaults within the last two weeks. It was approaching the middle of July, so the heat was oppressive and unbearable. Unless people needed to go out, they would stay inside and sit in front of their fans while drinking cold water and watching television. It was one of those unbearably hot days that sapped one’s energy and made them too lazy to do anything.

Inuken Midori likewise refused to go outside in this terrible heat. She had the last few days all to herself, which she spent mostly on cram school studies or cleaning her apartment. Now, however, she had shut herself in her bedroom and closed her curtains. Even though the sun was shining, she preferred to turn her desk lamp on for illumination as she opened the drawers beneath her bed and shuffled through her neatly folded clothes. She pulled a few shirts out to empty a particular drawer, and then slid the bottom off to reveal a hidden compartment with several bizarre gadgets tucked inside.

Midori took out these things and placed them on her desk. She opened the small metallic box and keyed in a series of numbers, then put a set of headphones over her ears as the box attempted to connect her to some other network. She fiddled with the receiver due to a lot of static, but she eventually found the right spot to get reasonably clear audio from.

_“Can you… occurred… while… Sailor Mercury…?”_ she heard a man’s voice ask. She had to make more adjustments to get better sound quality.

_“Nothing much other than one image, King Endymion”_ a young woman’s voice responded.

Indeed, what Midori was listening to was one of several spying devices she had planted within Crystal Palace while she had been there the one time as Sailor Arsenic Hyena. While she had been fleeing from the Sailor Soldiers, she also had the chance to plant some innocuous-looking objects like coins, pens, and tiny insect toys in key locations throughout the castle. These items then formed a network via the box on Midori’s desk that she used to switch between lines and listen in on any happenings within Crystal Palace. If she hadn’t done that, it would have been incredibly inconvenient for her to discern what the royal guardians were up to or if they had any information about Eris.

At the moment, she heard Sailor Mercury and Crystal Tokyo’s king within the computer room. She had just caught the beginning of a discussion between them as they scoured through some data for a few moments.

_“There was something that one of the geosynchronous satellites managed to capture shortly before the Erisian’s attack on Azabu-Juuban,”_ Mercury reported. _“Here, I’ll pull it up. Hmm… This should be it. Pay attention to this spot.”_

After a short pause, Midori heard King Endymion ask, _“Is that… a person?”_

_“They’re wearing heavy robes and a mask, but I’m sure it’s a person. The Apple of Discord was dropped from this point as well, which leads me to believe that they were responsible for it.”_

_“The quality of the image isn’t really that good. It’s hard to tell who it is.”_

_“It’s possible that it could be Eris in disguise, or perhaps one of Eris’ agents. It’s clear that they are capable of handling Apples of Discord though. All of the other apples originated from beyond the stratosphere, so that must be their method of sending Erisians to Earth.”_

Endymion grew more concerned. _“This is troubling. They can sneak up on Earth, drop an apple, then leave without much detection. Their base of operations must be beyond this world’s reach, yet they can travel back and forth freely.”_

Mercury suggested, _“We can always send up the decommissioned anti-guerilla satellites, but I don’t know how much help they will be in capturing these people or finding their base.”_

_“I don’t know about the anti-guerilla, but there’s always the option of sending a monitoring robot to find and observe their headquarters. Or we could somehow plant a tracer on one of those robed figures and have them lead us to it.”_

Midori couldn’t help but silently scoff at the irony of Endymion’s suggestion.

_“That sounds like a good idea. Not only will the enemy not suspect it, but we won’t cause unnecessary panic among the citizenry. If you’d like, I’ll get to work on that,”_ Sailor Mercury said.

_“Right. I’ll talk to Haruka and the others about them monitoring outside the solar system for anything suspicious.”_

With that agreement reached, Midori could hear one of them leaving the computer room, their clicking footsteps getting quieter until nothing could be heard. The other person, presumably Mercury, typed away on a digital keyboard, the keys making distinct beeping noises in rapid succession. Midori figured she wouldn’t learn anything else useful, so she cut the connection and safely stashed her listening equipment.

She left her darkened bedroom and went to her small kitchen to make dinner for herself. She had plenty to think about after listening in on Endymion and Mercury’s discussion, although there wasn’t really anything she could do in response as Sailor Arsenic Hyena. She was just as clueless as them regarding where Eris and/or her followers were located. Although she knew that Eris was the prime instigator of these latest events, she didn’t know where her headquarters was so she could plan an effective counterattack. The only thing for certain was that it isn’t on Earth, so it saved her the trouble of scouring the planet on a fool’s errand.

Another thing that bothered her was the person wearing the heavy robes and mask. Unfortunately, when she planted listening devices as Arsenic Hyena, she didn’t consider nor had the time to install a hacking program she had brought with her to pluck critical images and data from the castle’s computer databanks. If Midori could somehow return to Crystal Palace, she would do just that. However, she couldn’t risk returning because Sailors Uranus, Jupiter and Venus had been pursuing her at that time, and the palace would undoubtedly be on high alert. She knew that the Sailor Soldiers were itching to interrogate her fully, rather than get details in bits and pieces like she was doing.

Perhaps if she could take advantage of Chibi-Usa being the princess, Midori could figure out a way to return. But there was also the fact that Chibi-Usa had been explicitly told (in previous conversations she had listened in on) that she was not to tell anyone that she was part of Crystal Tokyo’s royalty. Therefore, Chibi-Usa would not want to reveal this to Midori. That option was not feasible for her to pursue.

In the end, she figured that there was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps she would get the chance to meet this mysterious figure and force them to talk. She just had to remain vigilant and fight the Erisians while watching the Sailor Soldiers from the sidelines. Eventually, the enemy would grow tired of this tactic and attempt something more drastic. An impatient enemy acting without a plan was what Midori counted on to gain the advantage.

She finished cooking some noodles and sat down to eat. Her meal was uneventful for about five minutes until she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and peered through the peephole quickly, discovering a familiar blue-haired girl on the other side.

She unlocked the door and opened it, coolly remarking to her guest, “Good afternoon, PallaPalla.”

“Good afternoon,” the other girl replied in an unusually low tone.

“Is there something you require of me?”

“Hmm… Chibi-Usa told me that you don’t like being bothered, but I don’t really have a choice here…”

“That may be true when I’m studying, but I am not preoccupied at the moment.”

“Then can I ask you a favor?” PallaPalla squeaked timidly.

Midori wasn’t sure why she was acting so bashful, but she replied, “Come inside. You sound like you have some dire concerns.”

She invited PallaPalla into her apartment. While Midori made tea, PallaPalla explained, “This is a little embarrassing for me to say in front of someone smart like you, but… Well, I did very, very bad in school last year.”

“How bad are we talking about?”

“I only super-barely managed to scrape by! I’m awful at everything except gymnastics and art, and I really, really hate studying by myself!”

“So you’re requesting me to be your study partner this evening?” Midori assumed.

“No, no, that’s not it! I know you’re super busy with your cram school and I don’t wanna bug you!”

“Then what else could it be? I cannot imagine any other favor than that,” Midori wondered as she handed PallaPalla her cup of tea.

She sipped it for a minute, then continued, “You see, I’ve been going to a friend’s house to study with her.”

“A friend’s house? Do you not have Chibi-Usa and your sisters to form a study group?”

“No way!” PallaPalla waved her hand dismissively. “CereCere and JunJun are pretty smart, but none of us are really kind and patient geniuses like my friend! Besides, none of us are very good at kanji or math. All of us are just getting by even with lots and lots of studying. I’m still having a hard time writing the kanji for ‘red’, although ‘mountain’, ‘sun’ and ‘mouth’ are really easy.”

“Of course they would be,” Midori grumbled. “If you couldn’t write those by grade two, you would be in real trouble…”

“ _Anyway!”_ PallaPalla exclaimed, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “What I wanted to ask you was to come with me to my friend’s house!”

“I see. So you’re requesting me to be an escort. Where have Chibi-Usa and the others gone for tonight?”

“They’re hanging out at the arcade for the evening, but I have to keep my appointment! It’s so tough… I wanna enjoy the summer, but I’m always bogged down like this.”

“An ‘appointment’, you say? What kind of friend would need you to set up an appointment with them?”

“Ah, well…” PallaPalla twiddled her fingers. “It’s Dr. Mizuno.”


	15. Intellectual Boundaries

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 14: Intellectual Boundaries**

Within the hour, the blue skies of Ginza started to slowly turn darker, although it was still bright enough to see without street lamps. PallaPalla and Midori left the apartment complex and walked side by side down the sidewalk towards Shinbashi district. They didn’t talk much along the way since PallaPalla was preoccupied with playing video games on her handheld console while walking. Midori even had to stop her from absently walking onto an intersection while the light was red.

Once PallaPalla had mentioned the name of Japan’s foremost doctor and researcher, Mizuno Ami, Midori found it impossible to refuse accompanying her to this study session. True, Midori didn’t need the doctor’s services, but she found it prudent to at least make her acquaintance early on. In addition, Midori knew that ‘Mizuno Ami’ was the civilian identity of Sailor Mercury, the Sailor Soldier she had just listened to on the spying device. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to observe both Sailors Pallas and Mercury in person, in case an Erisian decided to attack tonight.

After reaching Shinbashi, PallaPalla switched her console’s function from gaming to GPS satellite to try and help them find the Mizuno residence.

“Um,” Midori interjected, “this isn’t your first time here, correct? Why do you still need a GPS to guide you?”

PallaPalla chuckled, “I keep forgetting! All of the buildings look the same, so I’ve always confused them before. One time I got so lost that I couldn’t keep my appointment, so I just gave up and went home. Chibi-Usa gave this to me as a birthday present, and it’s been a real lifesaver!”

“I see…” was Midori’s unenthusiastic reply.

“Okay, so we go this way! We better hurry! We only have five minutes left!”

PallaPalla suddenly grabbed Midori’s wrist and made her run with her towards a particular mansion. It doubled as a small clinic in the front and a residence in the back. The sign on the front had the traditional asklepian symbol plastered between the kanji for ‘Mizuno’.

“Here we are! This is the Mizuno Clinic, where Dr. Mizuno works as a family prattishnier!” PallaPalla exclaimed.

“You mean ‘practitioner’, yes?”

“Something like that! We have to go around the back!”

The duo hurried along the quaint sidewalk to the backyard, where they found a blue-haired young woman in her mid-20s sitting on the back porch reading a novel. The woman removed her glasses and said, “You’re here, PallaPalla.”

“Yeah! I hope I’m not too late, Miss Ami!”

“You’re right on time, actually. I just got back from work, and… Oh?” Ami blinked upon noticing Midori. “Who is this?”

PallaPalla shoved her annoyed friend in front and exclaimed, “This is our neighbor from the apartment we live in. Her name’s Inuken Midori!”

“Good evening, doctor. She requested me to escort her here. I will wait in your living quarters until you are finished,” Midori replied.

“Are you sure that’s okay? Our sessions usually take up to two hours,” Ami wondered.

“I am required to complete a mock thesis for the end of this week. I will utilize this interval to at least get the basics finalized.”

“Who are you writing your paper for?” the doctor asked as she led the girls inside.

“Just for Crystal Seminar. It is a dissertation that serves to prepare students for university.”

“I remember those,” Ami said fondly, feeling awash with nostalgia. “Even today, I still fall back on Crystal Seminar’s model for writing papers. So what is the topic you have chosen?”

“Utilizing GPS satellites to track wanted criminals based upon forensic DNA submitted to an international database.”

Ami and PallaPalla blinked a few times. As PallaPalla was too stumped to ask what all of that gobbledygook meant, Ami intervened to ask, “D-Don’t you think that’s a little too advanced?”

“What part of it is too advanced, may I ask?”

“Even when I did mock theses, they were usually historical biographies of doctors and researchers who contributed to modern society. Such a topic would be quite difficult to complete without knowledge of forensics, DNA, medical terms, databasing techniques and computer sciences, not to mention the possibility of fraud or errors.”

Midori gruffly sat down on a loveseat and retorted, “Did you forget that this is nothing more than a mock paper? It is not meant to be taken so seriously. My findings will be rudimentary at best; I do not intend to change the world as we know it. Allay such concerns and focus on tutoring PallaPalla. I am capable of handling my own affairs.”

“S-Sure, if you say so,” Ami sweated nervously. Although they shared the same desire for knowledge, Ami felt quite put off by Midori’s attitude. It wasn’t a holier-than-thou sort of vibe, but Ami felt like she had been abruptly pushed away and told to mind her own business.

As PallaPalla was growing fidgety with boredom, a fourth figure entered the living room. This person was taller than any of the girls and had back-length orange hair tied into a low ponytail. He wore a simple t-shirt and pants while wiping his wet hands with a towel.

“You’re finally here, PallaPalla,” he grinned.

“It’s been a while, Mr. Shougo!” the girl waved cheerfully at him. “What did you make for me today?”

“Hey, hey, don’t be such a spoiled brat. Just because I make cookies often doesn’t mean I make them just for you.”

“You meanie! Then can I take some flowers home?”

“You better not do that. Ami might think that I’m cheating on her.”

Everyone except Midori laughed at his joke. Ami leaned in towards Midori and told her in a low voice so the others wouldn’t hear, “That’s my fiancé, Masuyoshi Shougo. He’s a florist for a shop nearby, and he helps me out with the clinic whenever he can.”

“I see. Congratulations,” Midori replied in a jejune manner while glancing around at the unusual number of roses placed in vases around the house. She wasn’t really interested in Shougo, as she was more concerned with unpacking her books and getting ready for some much-desired quiet study time. She could hear Ami and PallaPalla introducing her to him, so she just gave him a slight nod and tried to go back to reading.

Shougo picked up one of Midori’s books and commented with a whistle, “’Forensic DNA Profiling’, huh? That’s some pretty technical stuff for someone your age.”

“I already told her that, but she insisted on researching some futuristic topics,” Ami giggled. “It’s rather charming to see someone thinking outside the box at such a young age.”

“No kidding.”

Midori slammed her textbook shut so loud that the noise reverberated across the hallways, startling everyone into silence.

“How frustrating…” she growled.

PallaPalla was bug eyed. She whimpered, “What’s the matter, Midori?”

“Is there supposed to be an age limit in what my curiosities are? Do I have to retard my learning capabilities in order to mimic other people my age? Do I need to veil my intellectual capacity to curb such persistently annoying and uncalled for remarks? Everywhere I go, it is always the same thing; I’m too advanced, or I’m pursuing the impossible, or I shouldn’t be in this or that school. Either I sacrifice my desire for learning to conform to the hive-minded masses, or I maintain my stance and risk constant rejection. Japan has defined that border, and I must strafe either one or the other without compromise.”

Ami raised her hands in defense and uttered, “Midori, I’m sorry. We didn’t know…”

Midori gave the doctor a sharp look, effectively shutting her up.

“It is just as I theorized. This country’s extreme left-wing ideology has resulted in entire generations of children being subjected to an unbroken, homogeneous education that hasn’t evolved since the days of their ancestors. They are constantly preparing for exams designed to be the outside world’s measure of ‘testing’ their capabilities. In reality, intellectual minds are merely being manufactured through these intense processes with little forethought to the individual’s future goals.

“Those who cannot conform to this system, whether through impaired learning like PallaPalla or excessive mental capacity such as myself, are deemed failures and/or outcasts both within and without. This also explains Japan’s unusually high rate of suicides; committing seppuku to atone for these perceived faults is silently approved as homage to the lost ways of the samurai - a small way of holding on to their rapidly declining culture. This country does a stellar job of hiding its communist and traditionalist stigmas behind a curtain of democracy, high GDP ratings, and technological advancements.”

Shougo looked rather befuddled, but Ami felt the sting of the younger girl’s words and grabbed her arm nervously.

“Midori, I don’t understand what you’re saying…” PallaPalla moaned and fidgeted. “You’re using lots of those hard words again, and you sound really mad about something.”

“Pardon me,” the green-haired girl apologized vapidly, settling down after her rant. “It’s nothing more than my usual jaded rambling. You and Dr. Mizuno should get started on your studies.”

“Okay. But if you’re ever mad about something, you can talk to me. Just don’t use those big words.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


	16. Studying Time

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 15: Studying Time**

Ami and PallaPalla went upstairs to the doctor’s study room. As always, it was neat and tidy, with shelves lined with thick medical textbooks and reference books. Her computer was a smart-looking desk that had a laptop built right into it, so all she had to do was flip open the lid to turn on the monitor and light up a keyboard hidden underneath it. PallaPalla absolutely loved playing games on this ‘deskputer’, but she had to restrain herself and focus on studying.

Ami found some notebooks and papers relating to PallaPalla’s studies and sat at the table with her. For the next half hour, they concentrated on math until PallaPalla was able to solve a difficult problem without Ami’s assistance. The young doctor reviewed her pupil’s work and smiled, satisfied that she did everything correctly.

“Very good. Let’s take a short break,” she commented.

“Phew,” PallaPalla wiped her brow. “That was really, really hard. I don’t know how you make it look so easy, Miss Ami.”

“Well, we all have different strengths and weaknesses.”

“You mean you have weaknesses too?”

“Of course I do. I might be smart, but I’m still human too.”

“Hmm…” PallaPalla nodded, looking as if her mind was on something else.

Ami asked, “Is something bothering you?”

“Maybe... It’s about all those fancy words that Midori said earlier. What did she mean when she said something about a left wing? I don’t think she was talking about a bird, but what else could wings refer to?”

Ami giggled softly. “Don’t worry about it. At least you understand that she was talking about something else. I think you should focus on understanding simpler terms before trying to expand your vocabulary like that.”

“Oh, okay. So that means that Midori’s ‘boukabulerry’ was a lot better than mine. I think it’s amazing that she used a lot of those hard words, yet she’s going into the same grade as us. She’s going to cram school during the summer, so maybe she’s learning all of that there. Oh! Maybe she’s mimicking someone she knows there!”

The young doctor’s expression became solemn as she silently placed her opened book down and removed her rimless glasses. “The same grade, you say?”

“Yep! She said she was going to Juuban Municipal Primary School like the rest of us. I don’t really know why. Her parents are rich and she could go to the school in Ginza if she wanted. Then again, so could Chibi-Usa!” PallaPalla chuckled.

“You’re going into grade five, right?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Ami was seemingly lost in thought. “I don’t understand it. What she said back there… She definitely knew what she meant, and her tone was very cold. If that’s what she believes about Japan’s education system, why would she want to attend school anyway? I’m sure she could take aptitude exams to gauge her real IQ and get placed into a higher grade…”

“Miss Ami?” the immature student cocked her head right in front of the troubled woman’s face.

“Oh, um… I’m sorry, PallaPalla! I really shouldn’t be thinking such things right now. All right, let’s get started on some kanji.”

“Blehh, I hate kanji!”

“It’s like I said before; think of it as drawing fancy pictures.”

PallaPalla wanted to complain, but she knew Ami would help her out as best as she could. To lighten the mood a bit, the student exclaimed, “Oh well, at least it’s better than what the queen can do!”

“P-P-PallaPalla! Don’t say things like that!” Ami blushed profusely, resisting the urge to laugh with her pupil.

As they joked around at Queen Serenity’s expense, if either of them had look outside at the dimming night sky, they would have noticed a violet glint in the darkness for a split second…

* * *

Way up in Earth’s stratosphere, Varan appeared in a flash of purple light shaped like a dragon and gazed upon the blue planet. Although she was impressed by its magnificence, as Apis claimed in her report, she said nothing about it. Varan adjusted the viewfinder in her dragon-themed mask to zoom in on Tokyo, eventually sighting the Mizuno Clinic’s sign. She scoured the place for a moment until she came upon a window where she could see Midori clearly.

Varan felt a wave of nostalgia hit her upon seeing the green-haired girl studying intently. She remembered the younger girl from back in the day – always quiet and focused on something, but also appearing tired and listless. Even now to Varan, Midori looked vapid and detached, as if she had shut out the world around her and was only concerned with whatever she concentrated on.

“As to be expected of our former strategist,” Varan murmured. “Always so diligent and precise. If only she would return to our side, then Naja would not be so heartbroken…”

With a newfound determination, Varan raised her hand out to materialize an Apple of Discord, then commanded it, “My servant! Find the one named Sailor Arsenic Hyena and bring her back to Upala Acropolis alive! Destroy any and all obstacles that stand in your way!”

She sent the golden apple flying toward Tokyo, and Varan departed the same way she came.

* * *

Back downstairs, Midori continued working on her mock thesis, parsing through a book on forensic DNA analysis. Although she understood the basics behind the science, she still needed to understand the more difficult aspects of it such as different DNA profiling systems, the structure of a strand of DNA, and how to cope with unusual circumstances such as chimerism and fake DNA evidence. She figured she wouldn’t get too in-depth with those problems until she first sorted out the theory behind this technology she wanted to introduce in her paper.

While deeply engrossed in her work, Midori heard Shougo walking around as he attended to duties like cleaning dishes and organizing the fridge. When he finished his chores, he entered the living room and sat on the sofa nearby. His gaze was fixated on her for a minute or two. It was difficult for him to forget about what she said earlier – about how she compared Japan’s educational system to a manufacturing plant and that it made people miserable enough to commit suicide. If Ami was bothered by it, Shougo would do what he could to console his fiancée.

First though, he wanted to talk to Midori about her behavior, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it when she was so preoccupied with her work. Fortunately, she gave him the opportunity he needed.

“… Is there something you need from me?” Midori asked without even looking at him.

“This is my house. I should be able to relax wherever I so choose,” Shougo coolly replied.

“I suppose.”

“But now that you mention it, I do have something I want to ask. Don’t you think you were being too harsh to Ami?”

“In what way?”

“She was just concerned for you. Not even her mock theses were as difficult as yours. She was worried that you might be in too over your head.”

“What I study is none of her business,” Midori said. “There comes a point when concern turns into persistent meddling in others’ affairs. I had to put my foot down and declare my independence from Japan’s systems – so that her so-called concerns don’t drag me into the mindless swarm of flies called society.”

“Now you’re being rude,” Shougo narrowed his eyes and rested his chin upon his hands. “Who gave you the right to hoist yourself on a pedestal and lambast everyone else?”

“My intentions are not as egotistical as you imagine. I don’t want to raise or lower myself in comparison with everyone else. I simply wish to separate myself from such a distasteful mindset. Call it intentional segregation, if you’d like.”

“Intentional segregation…?” Shougo couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I’ve never heard of such a thing. I think you just want to be left alone, and you see everyone as chains on your feet dragging you down.”

Finally, Midori glanced up from her reading and gave him a sharp glare. It made him feel surprisingly uneasy. After a tense pause, she murmured, “If you are extending a request for me to leave, then I would be more than happy to. I assume you will be responsible for bringing PallaPalla back home.”

He retorted, “I never said anything like that. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like. But I would like see some friendlier behavior from you in the future, Miss Inuken. I won’t allow any arguments of any kind to happen in my home. Is that understood?”

She didn’t respond right away, but she could understand his sentiment. He had rules, and he wanted her to follow them. She would expect the same from him if he were to stop by her apartment. She was about to reply in the affirmative, but that was when they suddenly heard a pair of loud shrieks pierce the air from upstairs. They shot to their feet and Shougo shouted, “Ami! PallaPalla!”

He charged straight for the stairs, but quickly turned around and commanded to Midori, “Stay right there! I don’t want you getting into any trouble!”

“You mean you don’t want me causing any trouble, yes?”

“Grr… I don’t have time for this! Ami! Are you all right!?” Shougo yelled. As he retreated out of Midori’s sight, he pulled out a pink rose from his pocket and allowed the petals to fly off, transforming his plain clothes into a stark grey military uniform with green trim. He wasn’t Masuyoshi Shougo anymore; now he was Zoisite, one of King Endymion’s Four Generals.

Zoisite reached the door to Ami’s study and tried to pry it open, but it was sealed tight. He found it extremely odd since that door didn’t have a lock on it, so something from the inside might have been causing this. He knocked on the door and exclaimed, “Ami! PallaPalla! Are you all right in there!?”

Meanwhile, Midori heard the man frantically yelling upstairs, although she didn’t know he had become his Four Generals persona. She figured this was the perfect opportunity to transform into her Sailor Soldier identity. She adjusted the apatite ring on her right ring finger and got ready for the transformation…


	17. Wormhole to Nowhere

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 16: Wormhole to Nowhere**

Ami and PallaPalla had been alarmed when Varan’s Apple of Discord soared through the open window and immediately engulfed one of Ami’s textbooks with dark worm-like tendrils. The morphed book then opened its pages and grew so large that it could engulf the astonished pair, sending them into a bizarre dimension of darkness and blotting colors that changed at random. Near them was a large version of the textbook lying on its side, which opened on its own and conjured text and symbols to rain upon them. Ami had to jump back a few paces while PallaPalla cartwheeled and flipped about gracefully.

“No way! What’s going on here!?” PallaPalla exclaimed.

Ami kept calm as she ordered, “Call Chibi-Usa!”

“Okay!” the younger girl replied and flipped open a watch-like device on her wrist. She pressed a button to transmit her voice to her partners. “Chibi-Usa, where are you!?”

The other girl replied, _“I’m walking to the clinic to visit you guys.”_

“Miss Ami and I are being attacked by an Erisian! We need you here ASAP!”

_“Seriously!? Okay, I’ll be right there!”_

After cutting the line, PallaPalla stood next to Ami and they raised their transformation sticks.

**“Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

**“Pallas Quartet Power, Make Up!”**

Freezing water swirled around Ami’s body and enveloped her, creating a ripple effect that changed the water into her Sailor Soldier outfit. PallaPalla balanced her toes atop a large blue ball and danced in an impressive ballerina-like pose as miniature orbs surrounded her like chains and morphed into her costume.

Sailor Mercury declared to the Erisian, “I am the Sailor Soldier of Wisdom and Exams, Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!”

Sailor Pallas followed with, “I am the Sailor Soldier of Orbs and Celebration, Sailor Pallas! Let the festivities of a villain’s defeat begin!”

The textbook Erisian shook about until it propped itself up on its end and shot pages into the air that morphed into portals. Then something horrifyingly eerie inched its head from the book pages before shooting straight for one of the portals and warping around the Sailor Soldiers. From what little they could see of it, the abomination resembled a gigantic worm with sharp teeth, a long tongue, and corrosive saliva dripping from its fangs while the Apple of Discord was lodged in its head, visibly functioning as the worm’s brain.

Pallas scrunched her face and yelped, “That’s just disgusting!”

“Here it comes!” Mercury shouted, remaining on guard as she watched the monster’s movements through the portals. It passed by above them and spat acid at them, forcing them to jump aside.

“I can’t take this gross stuff anymore! I’ll shut you up good!” Pallas raged angrily as she summoned a large blue orb over her head and chucked it at the enemy, intent on jamming it into its mouth like a large piece of jawbreaker candy. Her plan backfired when a page tore out of the book and formed a warphole right in front of the Erisian, teleporting Pallas’ ball through another hole and causing it to tackle her. Despite its size, it was moving too fast for her to react, and she was sent flying to the ground.

**“Shabon Spray Freezing!”** Mercury called out, summoning some bubbles in her hands.

This attack was similar to Shabon Spray, except this time the fog was much colder than usual. Even though she was dealing with a gigantic worm, a worm was still an insect, and she knew that insects didn’t like the cold. She hoped the freezing air she just created would weaken the Erisian and give Pallas a chance to attack again.

However, the creature anticipated her attack and opened another portal directly in front of Mercury. Before she could register what was going on, she broke the bubbles into the gap by mistake. At first, nothing happened, and she thought that it had banished her attack. Then she heard Pallas call out, “Miss Mercury, behind you!”

The older Sailor Soldier discovered that a second portal had been opened behind her, which blew the Shabon Spray Freezing fog right onto her. She felt her limbs and cheeks go cold as small ice crystals formed on her skin.

“This can’t be!” she gasped, shivering helplessly.

“Haaaahhh!” Pallas screamed, charging into the fog and grabbing Mercury’s waist, pulling her out of the arctic air before it could freeze her entirely. She stood in front while the stricken young woman kneeled and shivered to warm herself back up. The Erisian suddenly popped out of another portal and tried to eat them alive with a lunging attack, but Pallas called out, **“Pallas Orb: Fortress!”** She summoned more blue orbs and made them stick together until they formed an impenetrable wall that the monster painfully collided against. It tried repeatedly to break through, but Pallas valiantly kept the wall up until Mercury recovered.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Zoisite was still having trouble opening the door to the study room. He was about to try using a blast of greenish lightning he created in his palms to blast it off, but then he heard light footsteps from the stairway. Sailor Arsenic Hyena was there, poised to shoot an arrow.

On the side, she thought, _So I was right. This gentleman is one of the king’s subordinates._

“You’re that girl from the palace…” Zoisite remembered her. “When did you-?”

“Move aside,” Hyena glowered. She fired her shot straight at the doorknob seconds after he jerked his hand away. The arrow pierced through the knob and allowed Zoisite to pry open the door. They peered inside and discovered the freakish parallel world, with Sailors Mercury and Pallas doing what they could to fight against the worm Erisian. The two Soldiers looked like they were having great trouble with it though.

“Zoisite!” Mercury exclaimed happily.

“You’re here too, Hyena!” Pallas remarked.

“We’ll back you up!” Zoisite declared, leaping into the dimension-room and creating a large icicle, hurling it at the monster. It retaliated by commanding the large textbook to shoot hundreds of razor-sharp pages at the ice, pulverizing it and catching Zoisite off guard in the air. Pallas shouted, **“Pallas Orb: Barrage!”** and threw dozens of blue orbs at the paper barrage, countering it before they could reach the stunned general. Hyena used this chance to dash in behind the worm monster and fire some arrows at the Apple of Discord in its head. However, they proved to be ineffective – the projectiles just embedded themselves into the metallic flesh and made the unfazed Erisian turn around.

“Just like last time…” she whispered. She jumped backwards as it shot more acid from its throat at her. It tried again, but Mercury called out, **“Shine Aqua Illusion!”** and sent a jet of cold water at the corrosive fluid, freezing it whole and making it shatter like glass before it could reach Hyena. Pallas and Zoisite caught its attention again with more attacks, making it focus on them while Mercury joined up with Hyena.

“The Apple of Discord needs to be destroyed as soon as possible,” Hyena said. “But I won’t be able to do it unless Sailor Chibi-Moon is here.”

“I’ve heard about how you teamed up with her a while back,” Mercury commented. “So only the power from the Pink Lady’s Regalia and your piercing arrows will break through the apple’s skin?”

“At the moment, yes. Discovering more ways of accomplishing this task would be most useful.”

“Pallas just called for Chibi-Moon to come here, so the best we can do is stall it. But it’s jumping through these portals at random and countering our attacks at an astonishing rate.”

“Are you certain that its movements are not predetermined?” Hyena wondered.

“Even if I tried to analyze it, it will take too much time, and the Erisian might get stronger by then,” Mercury nervously shook her head.

“Then our only option is to utilize arbitrary movements as well.”

“Yes. The enemy’s greatest strength often winds up being its weakness too. I have a plan, but I need all three of you to follow my instructions.”

“I don’t mind. Tell me what it is and I will convey it to Pallas and Zoisite.”

Mercury quickly explained her idea to Hyena, then finished by adding, “You need to be discreet. It’s figuring out our attack patterns faster than we can come up with new ways to counter them.”

“That means it’s either evolving at a tremendous rate or it’s already highly intelligent… Whatever the case may be, you can rely on me to send the message.”

Mercury conjured up another Shabon Spray to disorient the Erisian before it could attempt to swallow Zoisite whole, and Pallas kicked a large orb against its face to knock it back.

“Hah hah! How do you like me now, punk!?” Pallas taunted, pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out. She suddenly felt Hyena place her hand on her shoulder. Pallas almost squeaked aloud, but Hyena covered her mouth and hissed, “Do exactly as I say.”

“Wha-?”

Hyena whispered about Pallas’ part of Mercury’s plan into her ear, then said, “Wait for my signal.”

“O-Okay…”

Hyena managed to reach Zoisite as well and told him what was going on. He smirked and kept his distance from the furious monster. He wasn’t surprised that his future wife would devise such a clever scheme on short notice. The fog slowly dissipated, revealing that the creature had torn more pages from the giant book and created dozens of portals for it to fly through.


	18. Teamwork Symphony

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 17: Teamwork Symphony**

After Chibi-Usa had received the distress call from PallaPalla, she hurried on her short legs as fast as she could towards the Mizuno Clinic. She knew where it was just by memory, but she was afraid that everyone there would be in serious trouble without her. The Sailor Soldiers still hadn’t discovered an alternate way to destroy the Apples of Discord, so everything rested on Chibi-Usa being there at the right place and the right time. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out this time.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Chibi-Usa thought it was strange. If Eris was leading an evil army against the Royal Family, why would it attack somewhere that she wasn’t at? She was sure that Eris would be targeting her or her mother for the Silver Crystal, so this attack made no sense at all in that context. Was there something else going on that they didn’t know about yet?

_What are the Erisians trying to look for?_ She wondered as she kept running. _Do they really want the Silver Crystal, or are they just looking to harvest as much discord from Earth’s citizens as they can? Or could it be both at the same time?_

She couldn’t answer any of her questions, and it frustrated her. She had to keep focused and think about rescuing PallaPalla and the others.

* * *

Sailor Arsenic Hyena began the team’s new strategy by somersaulting in the air and landing squarely in front of the creature. It opened its mouth to show off its heinous teeth, but she wasn’t deterred. It tried to chew down on her body, but she jumped and grabbed its head to vault herself upon it, then jammed an arrow into the skin and injected it with her trademark poisons before jumping off. The poison coursed its way through the blood vessels, causing the inhuman monster to become disoriented. It struggled to find the girl who just caused this pain when it spotted a childish blue-garbed girl in the distance.

“HEEEY! Over here, over here!” Sailor Pallas taunted, slapping her buttocks at the confused monster. It howled and scooted toward her at a fast pace, intent on ramming her down. She cartwheeled out of the way. Zoisite stood way behind where she was and sent a large ball of energy directly into its mouth, exploding inside the trachea and spurting smoke out. It reeled for a few moments, but it absorbed the panicked energy emitted by the fighters and used it to heal the damage.

**“Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!”** Sailor Mercury shouted in the distance, summoning her Mercury Harp to string a soothing melody with her graceful fingers. Blue sparkles turned into ice crystals, and further into a jet of cold water that streamed straight for the opened book. The Erisian was shocked that she would attempt to attack its source for warp holes, although she wasn’t really ‘attacking’ it so much as freezing it solid with her magic. The book was encased in solid ice that wouldn’t melt for a while, so the monster couldn’t rip more pages out to create new portals.

While the beast was busy trying to sort this problem out, Sailor Arsenic Hyena directed her bow at one of the gaps and whispered, **“Quiescent Hail.”**

Her fired arrow soundlessly split itself into hundreds of copies that traversed the portal and emerged through another one, shooting straight for another hole, then another, then another. The Erisian tried to jump through a free gap just to keep itself mobile, but Zoisite was ready with a barrage of icicles and hurled those into the same hole, creating the same jumping effect that Hyena’s arrows did. Sailor Pallas faced another free portal and used Pallas Orb: Barrage again to send hundreds of balls into it as well.

Now there were three different streams of deadly attacks leaping through the holes in space and occupying them, preventing the Erisian from using any of them for jumping. The livid monster howled with a piercing shriek and regurgitated a wad of acid at the four warriors. They dashed out of the way in time, giving it the chance to fire acid at the three weapon barrages. They melted harmlessly, but that would prove to be a big mistake.

**“Dew of Death,”** Hyena murmured, firing her explosive shot at the monster’s back. It dug into the flesh easily and detonated with such force that chunks of meat were sent flying everywhere. It wasn’t enough to kill it as it had to worry about regenerating its skin, but it clearly was in severe agony.

Mercury exclaimed, **“Shabon Spray Freezing!”**

_This_ time it worked. The insectoid creature now felt the full chill of Mercury’s arctic fog, and ice crystals quickly propagated on its body, invading even the injury that Hyena just caused. The Apple of Discord shone gold on the worm’s head, and everyone could see the evil spirit fuming within it as it tried to fight against the intense cold.

“It ain’t giving up without a fight, huh!?” Pallas raged.

“Not if I can help it,” Zoisite grinned, creating lightning in his fingertips and hurling it at the apple. Since its protective barrier was made of gold, it could conduct the electricity easily and viciously burn the evil soul from within. The barrier was still strong, but the malevolent spirit was disoriented. It was at this time that they heard someone rushing to the opened doorway to the unusual parallel dimension world. To the warriors’ greatest relief, it was Sailor Chibi-Moon.

“I’m here!” she yelled and brought forth the Pink Lady’s Regalia. “Hyena!”

“Understood.”

The two Sailor Soldiers jumped together and stood back-to-back with their weapons at the ready.

**“Sweet Cupid Straight Shoot!”**

The pink-and-silver projectile broke through the Apple of Discord’s shell and pulverized the evil spirit inside into nothing, causing the worm-like Erisian to dissipate and the distorted dimension world to vanish. Ami’s study room returned to normal, leaving the befuddled warriors standing around. Mercury noticed some small dark object in her vision and discovered an apple seed on the carpet that she knew wasn’t there before.

“Thank goodness, I made it in time,” Chibi-Moon sighed as everyone relaxed. She said to Hyena, “Your timing is as impeccable as ever. How do you know where the Erisians are going to show up?”

“That’s for me to know,” the green-haired Sailor Soldier replied, although in all honesty, she seriously had no idea. Chibi-Moon’s question raised some suspicions about the enemy’s movements. It annoyed Hyena that she still couldn’t find any clues about Eris or her minions, despite knowing that their headquarters were not on Earth. The only thing she had to go on was the unknown image of some strange figure in Earth’s stratosphere dropping Apples of Discord…

Now that the thought was on her mind, Hyena asked Mercury, “By the way, I want to ask you someth-“

She stopped herself.

“What is it?” Mercury asked.

_I can’t ask her!_ Hyena realized. She had silenced herself upon recalling that she had acquired that knowledge without Mercury or Endymion’s knowledge, and she didn’t ask anyone else about it. If she were to ask, “What did the person in the satellite photo look like?” then Mercury’s question would inevitably be, “How do you know about that photo?” The barrage of questions would no doubt lead to her spying gadgets hidden within Crystal Palace, thus causing mistaken suspicion that she was an enemy spy. She couldn’t risk it. It was impossible for her to know what the photo was by asking them.

“It’s nothing,” Hyena replied. “I should be going now.”

“Hold on!” Pallas implored as the other girl walked towards the window and stepped on the pane. Chibi-Moon held Pallas’ hand and said, “Don’t worry. We made a promise to respect each other’s privacy. She’ll tell us everything when she’s ready.”

Hyena frowned. Apparently Chibi-Moon felt compelled to say that after her, “That’s for me to know,” statement. She thought the princess was sometimes a little _too_ trusting. She wasn’t going to complain about it if it gave her the needed advantage. With that, Hyena leapt outside and disappeared into the night.

“She certainly is a strange one,” Mercury remarked, then asked Zoisite, “That’s right. Midori is still downstairs, isn’t she?”

Chibi-Moon answered in his stead, “I didn’t see her when I was rushing upstairs.”

“Could she have run away then?”

“I’ll go check on her,” Zoisite replied, transforming back into his Masuyoshi Shougo identity and running downstairs. The three Sailor Soldiers used this opportunity to morph back into civilian form as well. Shougo returned to the living room and found it empty, although the front door was wide open. He looked outside and found a tense Midori standing on the lawn and staring up at the study room.

“There you are. What are you doing out here?” he wondered.

Midori nervously admitted, “I came out here to see if there was something wrong. Is everything okay now?”

“Yes, we’re fine. A bird just flew through the window, that’s all.”

“Perhaps you should consider getting a screen installed.”

“I definitely should. I wouldn’t want to hear a scream like that again. Let’s get back inside – the nights are getting chilly around here.”

Midori followed Shougo back inside the residence, confident that he didn’t suspect she was the Sailor Soldier who just left through that very same window.

* * *

In Upala Acropolis, the headquarters of the Animus Syndicate, a piercing slap could be heard across the gilded hallways of the palace. Naja toppled backwards after receiving the blow from an irate Sailor Upala.

“You still haven’t found the Silver Crystal!?” she raged.

The other three Camarilla wanted to help their partner to her feet, but she stopped them and got up on her own. She bowed and replied, “I’m terribly sorry, Your Excellency. Earth’s Sailor Soldiers have proven to be more valiant than we realized.”

“I don’t care about that! I need the Silver Crystal in my hands _now_! You four are professional spies, aren’t you!? Do whatever it takes to get it to me! You understand, don’t you!?”

“Of course we do,” Naja nodded. “We still have a few tactics to be tried out. If they don’t work, then we will consider scaling up our efforts.”

“Ugh, why not just ‘scale up’ your efforts _now_!? Make Earth’s royal family surrender to me as soon as possible! Poison the water! Take hostages! Destroy everything and everyone they hold dear if you have to! I need them to understand that the crown of victory belongs to me – the strongest Sailor Soldier in all of Alkima! The Silver Crystal will all but assure my supremacy over Alkima and this backwards galaxy!”

Upala narrowed her eyes and glowered, “Then your planets will be saved as well. If I acquire the Silver Crystal, not only will I become Alkima’s Queen, but I will salvage your worlds from the depths of ruin and promote them to become four of my most valued subservient worlds. That’s the very reason you’ve all agreed to be my vassals, is it not?”

“Absolutely. We have faith that you will help our civilizations,” Naja replied.

“Then I can’t help you unless you help me, understand? It works both ways here. Go on, get out of my sight, and don’t come back sniveling to me unless you have the Silver Crystal as an offering.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The Camarilla left Upala in the courtyard and returned to their quarters in an angry and spiteful mood, especially Gyps.

“If only that witch Eris wasn’t giving her so much power, I would have wrung that harlot’s neck through my fingers until her head popped off!” the red-robed woman growled, twitching her claws in a sinister manner.

“This is bad,” Apis frowned. “If we keep trying to apprehend Sailor Arsenic Hyena without concentrating on the royal family, Upala is going to become suspicious. Next time, we need to attack either Neo Queen Serenity or Small Lady Serenity if we’re to produce any reliable results.”

Varan admitted, “As loathe as I am to agree with Upala, she is correct about the Silver Crystal being able to save our worlds. I was not certain if Small Lady was near Hyena or not, which is an oversight on my part.”

Naja rubbed her searing cheek and murmured, “I wish there was some way to get the Silver Crystal and keep it out of Upala’s hands without harming Hyena…”

Gyps shook with anger and grabbed an Apple of Discord from a nearby vine, her mouth scowling viciously.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing!?” Apis shouted.

“I’ve had enough of this underhanded business! I’m gonna do this _my_ way!”

“I’m going to guess that you don’t have a plan.”

“Don’t underestimate me, kid! Just because I’m pissed off doesn’t mean I haven’t got a few aces up my sleeve! Just you wait! I’m gonna solve all of our problems in one fell swoop!”

Gyps disappeared in a red flash, leaving the others stunned about her sudden exit. Varan asked Naja, “Is this wise? I can only foresee many issues if we are to leave things up to her.”

“Not much we can do about it now,” Naja said. “When Gyps gets like that, there’s no stopping her. I figured she would act like that after seeing me get slapped anyway.”

“If you insist.”


	19. Testing Resolve

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 18: Testing Resolve**

Shougo and Midori found the other three in the living room, and Midori blinked in mock surprise, “Chibi-Usa? When did you get here?”

“Ah, Midori! Sorry ‘bout that! I was nearby, so I called PallaPalla and she sounded really spooked about the bird that just flew in Ami’s study. She wanted the three of us to go home together.”

“I see,” she replied, impressed that Chibi-Usa and Shougo could corroborate their made-up stories so quickly.

“The nights get kind of dark and lonely too. I’m super happy that Chibi-Usa and Midori are going to walk me home now!” PallaPalla held the others’ hands joyfully.

“Hey, that hurts! You’re squishing my hand!” Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

“You like it! Go on and admit it!”

“I do not! It really hurts!”

“Now, now, don’t bicker with each other,” Shougo stopped them. “I should make something warm for you three to have on the way home.”

“Yaaay! Zap some cookies in the microwave for me please!” PallaPalla pleaded.

Ami chuckled at the playful scene while absently picking up Midori’s thesis outlines and reading them over carefully. She was still bothered by how Midori was going into the same grade as Chibi-Usa and the others despite her advanced intellectual curiosities. The paper she held only seemed to confirm this worry. She kept reading the hypothesis over and over again:

_“Utilizing GPS satellites to track wanted criminals based upon forensic DNA submitted to an international database.”_

_Using a satellite to track a criminal… Based upon DNA... In a database…_ Ami thought deeply.

Something seemed to click in her head. Could she expand on this idea to combat the problem of the mysterious enemies who were sending Apples of Discord upon Tokyo? She remembered the apple seed she picked up from the battle site – she originally wanted to analyze the Erisian’s energy, but could she use it so that remote satellites would recognize the energy signature and destroy the apples before they even left the stratosphere? If the theory worked, then the Sailor Soldiers could thwart Erisians before they could even be born in the first place.

Ami felt a surge of excitement within her. She couldn’t wait to get back to the palace and try this out!

“Excuse me, doctor,” Midori’s voice interrupted Ami’s imaginings. She extended her hand and muttered, “I’m going to need those.”

“O-Oh, right…” Ami noticed the younger girl packing her books in her bag and getting ready to leave. “Actually, Midori, could I photocopy these notes? They look really interesting.”

“I’m not sure about that. I don’t think you would be interested in some elementary school child’s fantasy technology.”

“That’s not true. Maybe I can offer some input to it if I think of anything.”

“So you’re not considering the idea foolish anymore?”

“I never thought of it that way to begin with,” Ami said, although she felt like she was half-lying. She brought Midori to the photocopier in another room and began making copies of the thesis papers. However, Ami also wanted to lure Midori away from Chibi-Usa and PallaPalla so she could ask her some serious questions in private.

“Midori… I understand you’re going into grade five, yes?”

“That’s correct.”

“If it’s all right with you, can I ask you a few test-based questions?”

Midori wasn’t sure what to make of Ami’s change in attitude, but she assumed it had to do with the whole ‘entering the wrong grade’ issue from earlier. She folded her arms and answered, “Go ahead.”

“All right. According to the periodic table, what number is given to the element of gold?”

“I believe that is...” Midori thought for a moment, imagining the chart in her mind. She then answered, “It’s 79.”

“Good. Next, please write the kanji for ‘candle’ on this paper for me.”

Midori spent a minute writing, then returned it to Ami. She blinked in surprise, recognizing the characters from her own studies.

“Very good. Now for a history question. Which historical event happened first in the 15th century – Columbus discovering America, Joan of Arc leading the French, or Ivan the Great ruling Russia as Czar?”

“That would be…” Midori pondered again, trying to attach years to each of the events. Then she responded, “Joan of Arc.”

Now Ami looked more concerned. She abruptly changed the subject. “Midori, if you don’t mind me asking, do you think it’s necessary for you to enter grade five?”

The younger girl’s eyes narrowed. “Again with these pointless concerns. Is there a problem with that?”

“I don’t think it’s a problem, but I’m just worried that you might feel intellectually constrained. Most people wouldn’t know the answers to those questions off the top of their head without engaging in some serious research first, and PallaPalla told me you were attending cram school every day. I think you’re very smart, and I worry that you might not be entering the appropriate grade for your IQ level. I could always arrange for you to take some aptitude tests and see if-“

Midori stopped her with a blunt groan. “Is IQ the only thing you can think of? Then again, you being Japan’s first and foremost medical researcher is proof enough of such narrow thinking.”

Ami was astounded by the roundabout insult. “What you mean?”

“PallaPalla told me that you’ve had the highest IQ possible for many years, but you still attended junior high and high school like regular students did. Didn’t you consider the same thing?”

“I did,” Ami mused. “But my mother wanted me to be surrounded by people my age, those who I could be friends with more easily than if I went to a university- Ah!”

“Well, there you go,” Midori affirmed plainly. “Everyone around me recognizes my intellectual talent, but my parents worry that my ability to interact with others has been stunted as a result.”

“I see…” the doctor gasped as she made an epiphany: Midori was in the same situation that Ami was back in junior high.

Ami thought back to her days as a teenager in the 20th century, hanging out with her fellow Sailor Soldiers as regular teenagers with typical worries of that age group; before those happy days, she was always alone in some studying room always preparing for the next national exam. She managed to overcome the isolation of being ‘different’ from typical Japanese convention, and now her intelligence was being embraced by Japan’s society everywhere. Now Midori was starting to follow such a legacy, needing to go through the trials of challenging the country’s ideology and her fellow classmates’ enmity in order to become a successful woman.

It all made sense to Ami now. How could she question Midori’s way when her own upbringing was nearly the same? Perhaps her worries were actually stemming from her own experiences so long ago. She was afraid of Midori enduring the same isolation, but now she felt assured that the girl was capable of handling any challenges ahead of her. Midori wasn’t like Ami anyway – she was tough, blunt, and clearly wouldn’t take any bunk without a fight. Besides, she already met Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters. If anyone could help Midori through the toughest times, it was them.

“All right. I’m sorry for asking you so many questions,” Ami bowed her head. “I should have thought about that first.”

“It is a legitimate reaction. I’m sure I will have to explain myself to others in a similar fashion in the near future as well. At least you could emphasize with my situation.”

“That’s fair enough. But if I could give you a piece of advice before you take PallaPalla home…” Ami murmured in a hushed whisper and leaned in next to Midori’s ear. “Try not to sound so stuffy. Using so many challenging words in such a curt tone will make you sound like a snob to others.”

“Hm… It is a rhythm of speech I have adopted over the years. Breaking such natural quirks will be difficult at best,” Midori muttered in an equally quiet voice.

“Try practicing in front of PallaPalla. If she doesn’t understand what you’re saying, you need to use simpler words and explain things clearly.”

“I will attempt to heed your advice.”

“No, no, no. Say, ‘I understand’.”

“… I understand.”

With that conversation settled, Midori rejoined with Chibi-Usa and PallaPalla as they bid Shougo good night. The trio left the Mizuno Clinic, and the other two chatted about PallaPalla’s studies with Ami. Midori noted that they made sure not to talk about the battle that just occurred. She kept quiet and walked alongside them, thinking about her reasons for willingly entering grade five.

It had nothing to do with her fictional parents being concerned about her. Midori was a total stranger in this world, after all. Rather, she was entering to remain by Chibi-Usa’s side – as her silent protector. It was also the reason she was living in the very same apartment complex as her. Midori would continue to watch over Chibi-Usa, witnessing her resolve against Eris while making sure the Silver Crystal was safe.


	20. Interception

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 19: Interception**

A week had passed since the attack at Mizuno Clinic, and things had quieted down since. Life went on as usual for everyone at the apartments. However during that time, Midori managed to slip in one of her listening bugs within a figurine of all of Earth’s Sailor Soldiers – which were popular gifts in Tokyo – that she gave as a present for PallaPalla’s birthday. Midori then used her ‘gift’ every day to listen in on Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters for any potential conversations regarding their previous battles. So far nothing had turned up other than some excitement about CereCere and a ‘contest’, but she figured she would get something worthwhile eventually.

Of course, she hadn’t forgotten to listen for anything at Crystal Palace either. Some interesting developments were occurring in the computer lab this evening as she heard Sailor Mercury typing furiously on her keyboard. This had been happening for the entire week, but no one had yet asked her what was going on, which both puzzled and annoyed Midori. Tonight though, Neo Queen Serenity took the time to enter the lab and check out what her friend was doing.

_“What are you working on, Mercury?”_ Serenity asked. _“You’ve holed yourself up in here for the past week. Zoisite’s worried that you aren’t getting enough sleep.”_

_“Tell him I’m sorry for making him worry, and that I’m almost done here. This is something that might help us combat the people who are leaving the Apples of Discord for us to fight. It might be a little difficult for you to understand, but it’ll use the satellites we already have in Earth’s orbit. I’m programming them with the energy emitted from an apple seed I found from our last battle. Hopefully the satellites will attack anything that emits the same energy signature. If we’re really lucky, we could target Eris or her servants as well and force them to retreat.”_

_“Wow, that’s brilliant! I figured you would come up with something like this!”_

_“Well, it not really that big of a deal…”_

_“You’re always so modest, Mercury.”_

Midori thought about the basis behind Mercury’s new technology – using information in a computer database to locate someone – and realized that it greatly mimicked her research paper. She scoffed a bit and thought, _So that must be why she wanted to photocopy my thesis last week._

The two women continued chatting for a bit, then Serenity left Mercury to continue working on her project. Midori was about to turn off the listening device when she heard the Soldier murmur something under her breath. Although difficult to discern at first, she figured out that Mercury had said, _“It’s really thanks to Midori…”_

The girl paused, wondering what to make of this. It wasn’t often that she got to hear such an indirect compliment. Ultimately, she just decided to leave it be. It wasn’t like Mercury was plagiarizing Midori to get the credit for herself; she just wanted to make something useful that could help them fight the Erisians. Midori certainly wasn’t going to complain about that. She just shrugged and turned her device off, then got ready for bed.

* * *

Two days later, thick clouds blanketed the sky and provided the people of Tokyo a brief reprieve from the scorching summer heat. It wasn’t going to rain, so CereCere took Chibi-Usa out for a day of shopping (although it was more like ‘dragged her along’). Earlier this morning, the duo had gone around asking their fellow tenants for makeup to borrow. CereCere wasn’t ashamed of being so intrusive, but Chibi-Usa always apologized for the unusual interruption.

Midori had been in the middle of her work when Chibi-Usa stopped by and asked, “Sorry for bothering you, but you wouldn’t happen to have some cosmetics that CereCere can use?”

“I’m not particularly fond of superficial beauty care. I am satisfied with proper hygienic maintenance, and nothing more,” Midori replied. “Besides, knowing her, my items would vanish in a proverbial black hole of forgetfulness and lame excuses.”

“Eh heh heh… We’ve been going around bugging people for such stuff.”

“Why would she want to borrow others’ beauty supplies anyway? Is she not inclined to purchasing her own collection of high-class products?”

“That’s true, but something’s come up. If we can’t find anything, then we’re going out shopping anyway. I see you’re busy, so I won’t bug you about it,” Chibi-Usa said and left Midori be.

The green-haired girl scratched her chin and thought, _This must be related to the ‘contest’ that CereCere was celebrating about before. There is the potential of an Erisian strike during their purchasing excursion. If that’s the case, I should casually stake them out and discern what their plans are._

CereCere and Chibi-Usa had left the Ginza apartments and took the bus to Azabu-Juuban, with Midori tailing well behind them and boarding a different vehicle to not raise suspicion. She fetched her ring out of her pocket and inspected it carefully, noticing that the gem was slightly loose on the band.

_I cannot afford a malfunction when I need to transform at a critical moment. Hopefully I will not need it today, but I must address this issue immediately. From my recollection, Chibi-Usa mentioned to me that her mother was good friends with a jeweler in Azabu. I should pay this woman a visit and see what she has to offer._

* * *

In Crystal Palace, Serenity’s four guardian Sailor Soldiers examined the large computer monitors in anticipation for someone to show up. Mercury had finalized her Erisian Rogue Interceptor Satellites (ERIS) and activated it, hoping that her efforts were not in vain. She had spent many sleepless nights finishing it out of fear that one of Eris’ minions would show up before she was done. She could allay those concerns now, but there still needed to be concrete results from her work. Would it succeed? Or would it fail?

Luna and Artemis darted into the room, and the former asked, “Any luck?”

“Not yet,” Mercury said. “But it has to happen soon.”

“They can’t remain silent forever. We must remain on guard,” Mars added.

“Regardless of what happens with the satellites, _we’ll_ be ready to take them down!” Jupiter punched her palm with determination.

Venus tapped her foot repeatedly and groaned anxiously. Artemis asked her, “Are you getting nervous?”

“Well, there’s that. But Kunzite promised me he would help me with fitting into my costume for the contest. I don’t want to stand him up…”

“Ah, Minako…” the white cat lowered his head. “Always one to have her priorities out of order.”

“I’m serious! CereCere bragged about being accepted too! Even if we’re in the middle of a crisis, there’s no way I’m going to let her walk all over me because I was absent! Mmmmngh, just show up already, you stupid villains!! I’m a busy girl here!!” Venus grumbled and smacked her fist against the console.

“Ah-!!” Mercury panicked, making sure that nothing would malfunction.

“Venus!!” Jupiter pulled her irate friend away. “Calm down already!”

“I’m sorry! But-!”

Just then, deafening klaxon alarms blared within the room! Venus cringed and muttered, “Is it my fault…?”

Artemis muttered under his breath, “I’d be surprised if it wasn’t.”

“Look!!” Mars shouted, darting their attention to the screen. “Something’s coming!!”

Indeed, the familiar golden comet streak shot for Earth from the distance. Mercury used a remote camera to zoom in, confirming that it was an Apple of Discord. To her delight, the ERIS system flared to life automatically in response to the apple’s energy signature, and all of the satellites turned their lasers toward it. When the malevolent fruit reached firing range, thousands of red lasers sliced the air like flailing knives and chopped it into pieces. The Sailor Soldiers witnessed the evil spirit inside the apple dissipate as its body became nothing more than tiny fragments. Once the threat was gone, the satellites resumed their regular positions.

“It… _It worked!!_ ” Luna shouted in sheer joy.

“You did it, Mercury!!” Mars hugged her fellow Soldier.

“Eh heh…” the blue-garbed woman blushed, embarrassed from the attention.

“Phew! That was excitement and a half, wasn’t it?” Venus wiped her brow. “Well! Now that that’s taken care of, I can-“

“Not yet!” Jupiter called out.

“Aww, what _now_ …?”

“Mercury, zoom in with Camera 15!”

“What?” Mercury uttered and did as Jupiter told. To their collective amazement, they spotted someone in red robes wearing a vulture mask floating above the field of satellites.

Luna gasped and shouted, “Who is that!?”

Mars rushed to a nearby platform and exclaimed, “Let’s find out!”

The other Sailor Soldiers joined her and held hands in a circular formation. Mercury called out to Luna and Artemis, “Please take care of things here until we get back!”

“Leave it to us!” Artemis replied.

The women closed their eyes and concentrated on summoning their energy. Auras in each of their theme colors surrounded their bodies and they felt a strong wind lifting them.

**“Sailor Teleport!”** they chanted together. Within seconds, the quartet vanished out of sight.

* * *

 Gyps appeared before planet Earth the same way her partners did. This time however, she had witnessed Sailor Mercury’s ERIS system make mincemeat out of the Apple of Discord she had flung from far away.

“Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is going on here!? Apis never mentioned anything about _this_!” Gyps growled while panning her eyes across at the field of very threatening looking satellites. “Hmph… Well, if I get rid of these things, it won’t be a problem.”

She was about to unleash a flurry of claw strikes at the machines when a surprise female voice shouted, “Stop right there!”

“What-!?” Gyps gasped, astounded that there was someone else in deep space with her! She looked around and found four Sailor Soldiers surrounding her in a square formation, each within an energy bubble in their respective colors.

_You’ve got to be kidding me! When the hell did they show up!?_ The Camarilla clenched her teeth furiously.

“You sure have a lot of nerve sneaking up on us and leaving those Apples of Discord behind to wreck chaos upon our fair city,” the red-skirted woman exclaimed. “I don’t know who you are, but we won’t let you get away with this any longer. Sailor Mars!”

“Sailor Mercury!”

“Sailor Jupiter!”

“Sailor Venus!”

**“We will be your opponents now!”** they shouted in perfect unison.

“The Sailor Soldiers…” Gyps growled. Her scowl then turned into a smug grin. “Not too shabby for a bunch of hicks. Your technology is just barely enough to catch on to us.”

“Whatever! It’s thanks to you that I’m late meeting up with Kunzite!” Venus pointed at her.

“Uh, Venus…” Jupiter groaned in annoyance.

“’Us’, you say?” Mercury questioned firmly, cutting off the silly argument before it could begin. “So there’s more than just you and that figure we caught a photo of before?”

Gyps tapped her chin in a condescending manner. “Oh, definitely. It might have been either Apis or Varan you saw. This is my first time coming to this world.”

Mars demanded, “Who are you, and what do you people want with Earth?”

“Nuh uh uh! I didn’t come here to have a friendly chat with my enemies. I’ve come here for two things, and I won’t leave until I get them!” the Camarilla exclaimed, her long red robes flowing aside to expose her limbs in a jewel-studded black bodysuit. “You guys will be my opponents then? How fantastic! It’s been a long time since I’ve shed some blood!”

She brought forth her enlarged blackened hands which had sharp, ruby red, bony protuberances for fingers, and taunted the Sailor Soldiers by gesturing them to come at her. “Come on then, girls! I, the Vermillion Vulture Gyps, will fight you to the death!”


	21. When a Beauty Gets Serious

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 20: When a Beauty Gets Serious**

In Azabu-Juuban, Midori found the jewelry shop that Chibi-Usa had told her about earlier. It was a two storey building called Osa-P, surrounded by advertisements and a couple of people handing out flyers. It was notable for being a busy place due to its elegant selection and bargain prices, and it wasn’t any different today. Midori didn’t pay attention to the shoppers as she headed for the counter to speak with the head jeweler. After some discussion, Midori ambled around and stared at the expensive trinkets that the other women were fawning over.

Meanwhile, CereCere and Chibi-Usa had just left a small shoe store and headed for Osa-P. The former spotted their friend and called out with a wave of her hand, “Yoohoo! Midori, over here!

CereCere barged into the shop and dragged Chibi-Usa behind her, nudging past some annoyed women along the way. Chibi-Usa even apologized a few times to make up for CereCere’s rudeness.

“So you’re here too,” Midori replied, resting her elbows upon the glass display case. “I’m not sure if I should be surprised, considering your affinity for priceless baubles.”

“Say what you want, but I can’t believe I’d find _you_ in Osa-P of all places! So, what are you buying? Something nice for yourself? Or have you already found a boy-toy who will spend whatever your heart desires?” CereCere asked coyly.

“Don’t be so droll. I’m getting my ring repaired.”

“You have a ring?”

“Yeah, she does. She showed it to me one time,” Chibi-Usa said.

Midori nodded. “I usually keep it in my pocket. It’s a little something from my parents to remind me of them while I’m in Tokyo.”

The jeweler and owner of the shop, a 20-year old Osaka Naru, returned from the back of the store with Midori’s ring. She recognized Chibi-Usa and exchanged pleasantries, then gave Midori her jewelry and said, “There you are. Good as new.”

“Thank you very much,” Midori replied.

“Ooh, that’s a turquoise you’ve got there, isn’t it?” CereCere crooned in awe.

“Not quite. It’s apatite, which can come in the same color as turquoise,” Naru explained. “It’s mainly mined in Brazil and Mexico. It’s a stone representing health, clarity and peace. If your life is feeling a little chaotic, you can always get this necklace. I guarantee it will bring a sense of calm back in your stressed out life.”

Naru made her pitch while gesturing to a simple silver necklace with a pendant affixed with another blue gemstone. CereCere chuckled and said, “I appreciate the gesture, but I need to watch my budget.”

Midori pursed her lips and muttered, “Interesting. I recall you saying before that price tags should not deter a girl from buying what she wants.”

“Your memory is sometimes too sharp to comprehend, my friend. But you see, there’s an idol competition that calls for participants to spend less than 50,000 yen on their outfit. Only those applicants who receive an invite are allowed to attend, and guess what!?”

CereCere unpocketed an invitation inside a torn envelope and declared, “Ta da! Yours Truly will be participating!”

“My! Congratulations!” Naru commended.

Chibi-Usa said, “She had a lot of tough competition. I had to help her with the make-up, and her sisters went to every thrift shop they could find to pick out her dress just for the photo submission.”

“There was some pell-mell over you two asking everyone in the apartment for make-up. So that’s what it was for…” Midori mused.

CereCere put her hands on her hips and declared, “I had no doubt that I would be entered since my beauty and charm are unparalleled. The judges would be cheating themselves of some tough competition if they didn’t accept me! Oh ho ho ho!”

As she laughed, Chibi-Usa and Midori glanced around at the other female shoppers who were staring at them with a small hint of jealously or annoyance in their eyes. Feeling uncomfortable in this situation, Midori urged, “Perhaps I can hear more about this while attending to my errands.”

“Of course, of course. I still need to find a good skirt and corset at the department store. Are you headed there as well?”

“Not particularly, but as I am not busy today, I will accompany you for a while. Perhaps I may find something that crosses my mind.”

“Good stuff! Then let’s go already!”

Chibi-Usa asked, “Wait, you aren’t going to buy anything here?”

“Nah,” CereCere waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t need to anymore. I’ve found the perfect thing.”

She blinked in a fawning, faux bashful manner at Midori, and she realized what her intention was.

“… Not happening.”

“Oh come on! Just for the show! I promise I’ll give it back to you when I’m done with it!”

“I prefer to say no only once. Besides, don’t judges pay attention more to things like necklaces, bracelets and earrings? How are they going to notice an insignificant little ring like this?”

“Easy! I’ll put it on a necklace and show it off until they can’t help but ask! I’ll tell them that it came from someone very special to me! It’ll get their imaginations running wild!”

Midori groaned and left the jewelry shop, with the begging CereCere and the embarrassed Chibi-Usa following her.

* * *

**“Supreme Thunder!”** Sailor Jupiter initiated the battle by shooting a stream of electricity at Gyps. To her amazement, the Camarilla batted it away with her large claw with no visible injury. Gyps flew in and grappled with Jupiter, forcing her to use all of her strength just to resist being slashed apart.

**“Mars Flame Sniper!”**

**“Venus Love and Beauty Shock!”**

Sailors Mars and Venus got behind Gyps and used their respective attacks to snipe her while she was busy with Jupiter. Gyps glared back, allowing Sailor Mercury to dash in and get Jupiter out of harm’s way. The villainess _grabbed_ Mars’ flaming arrow in one hand and Venus’ sparking heart with the other, causing both of them to explode in her grip! When the searing light and smoke settled down, Gyps’ hands were noticeably scorched, but her will to fight hadn’t diminished. In fact, she just seemed to get angrier the more the Sailor Soldiers attacked her.

Mercury couldn’t help but comment, “Unbelievable!”

“Those claws must be impervious to damage,” Jupiter said. “If we could knock them out of her hands somehow-“

“Bzzzt! Totally wrong!” Gyps snarled and unleashed a flurry of red slashes that the two Soldiers had to dodge. Jupiter winced as one lacerated her upper leg after shoving Mercury out of the way. Gyps flexed the red talons on her large black hands and exclaimed, “You think I’m using weapons in this battle? The only weapon I need is myself!”

“You’re saying those are your actual hands!?” Mars gasped. “How could you catch our attacks knowing you’re risking your life!?”

“Man, you guys are so blasé, worrying about your enemy in the midst of battle. Putting my life on the line for victory is totally normal for me! Hah hah!” the Camarilla laughed and sent more claw strikes at Mars and Venus, and they too had to escape the onslaught.

**“Shine Aqua Illusion!”**

**“Sparkling Wide Pressure!”**

Mercury and Jupiter sent their attacks at the same time, which then combined into a ring of lightning trailing sparkling water like a glittering comet. The water actually intensified the lightning, giving it double the attack power. Even though Gyps attempted to bat the projectile away, the explosion was powerful enough to dig through the layers of black scaly skin and cause some blood to gush out.

_“Kraaagh!”_ Gyps howled, holding her injured hand. She bared fangs at the Sailor Soldiers and snarled, “ _Now_ I’m pissed off! You self-important wenches are going to _die_!”

If anyone was getting angrier than Gyps, it was Venus. She got in above the enemy and barked, “You’re not the only one who’s mad! If it wasn’t for you, I would be enjoying a quiet afternoon with my fiancé!”

“Then I’ll deliver your mangled corpse to him as my apology!”

“I don’t think so! In the name of Venus, I shall deliver Love’s heavenly vengeance!”

_“Shut the hell up already, you worthless bimbo!”_ the livid Camarilla shrieked and charged for the Sailor Soldier.

“Take this! **Crescent Beam Shower!** ” Venus shouted as a golden aura surrounded her body and her long blonde hair rose straight up. She pointed at Gyps and fired a golden laser beam, which then split into thousands of smaller but equally deadly streaks.

“What the hell!?” Gyps couldn’t possibly avoid the barrage. The Camarilla attempted to counter with her claw strikes, but the barrage instantly slammed against her and sent her hurtling uncontrollably toward Tokyo.

**_“GYAAAAAHHHH!”_** the villainess’ piercing scream faded as she descended out of sight.

Venus breathed heavily and did the bras d’honneur pose while shouting, “How do you like me now!?”

“Hey, what did you do that for!?” Jupiter exclaimed.

“Because I’m mad! It’s her fault that Kunzite’s waiting for me!”

“Yeah, but she could land somewhere in the city and cause more trouble!”

“No big deal! I’ll keep an eye out for her while in Azabu! If she does anything suspicious to the townsfolk, I’ll send her packing faster than you can say John Robertson!”

“Uh, isn’t that Jack Robinson…?”

Mars shrugged and huffed, “No point in arguing about it. Venus and Kunzite will look out for Gyps in Azabu and warn Chibi-Usa about this. The rest of us should patrol other areas of Tokyo.”

Mercury nodded and said, “This is the first time we’ve had to fight one of Eris’ subordinates directly. It would be helpful if we can interrogate her further about their organization and what their objectives are.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Chop chop! Time’s a’wastin’!” Venus exclaimed and descended for Earth first, followed by the rest of her annoyed comrades.


	22. Flaws in Character

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 21: Flaws in Character**

Sailor Venus had separated from her comrades and found a safe spot to de-transform into her civilian identity Aino Minako. She kept her long blonde hair tied up with a red bow, but now she wore a tied crop top and hat dotted with flecks of blue and pink paint specks, and torn jean shorts with tennis shoes. Once she was ready, she emerged from her hiding spot and hurried down the streets of Azabu-Juuban, darting her head back and forth while looking for someone.

Minako finally found a tall white-haired man in a grey casual suit leaning his back against his black Ferrari waiting patiently for her. She waved to get his attention and ran at lightning speed. Suddenly, her toe stubbed against a portion of the sidewalk and she went hurtling face-first onto the ground with a painful crash.

“Owww… Owie owie owie…” Minako groaned.

“Hey, are you okay?” the man asked, kneeling to help her get up. He inspected her face and remarked, “You’re bleeding a little!”

“It’s nothing,” she assured and gave him a puppy-eyed smile while hugging his arm. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting, Kun-Kun.”

“No, but… Really, could you please not call me that in public?” he blushed upon noticing some female bystanders giggling at the nickname. “I would prefer you to call me by my proper name.”

She pouted. “Oh, _okay_ , Mr. Toudou Kunihiko.”

Kunihiko nodded, and then told the crowd, “Everything is fine now. Thank you for your concerns.”

Once the small group dissipated, the couple got into the car and drove for the department store. Minako sat back in her seat and sighed, “Geez… What a rough day this has turned out to be.”

“King Endymion told me what happened,” Kunihiko said, his eyes completely focused on the road. “One of Eris’ subordinates has fallen upon Tokyo, and he requested us to detain her.”

“What a pain. I would enjoy my afternoon with you more if I didn’t have to look for that badmouthing harpy.”

“Who was the one that knocked her down here in the first place?”

“Ah…” Minako giggled and bonked her head. “Well, stuff happens, you know.”

“Trying to be cute about it won’t work. Shouldn’t you take the most responsibility for this mission?” Kunihiko raised his eyebrow.

“I’ll definitely be serious about it! But I’m not going to forget about the competition either! Just because some crazy villain is lurking around doesn’t mean my dream should be snuffed out! I put 100% into everything that I do, whether it’s being an idol or beating up a bad guy!”

“That’s reassuring,” Kunihiko smiled, “although I do wish you’d save your enthusiasm for when it really matters.”

“Oh, I will…” Minako smirked coyly as she stared at her lover.

* * *

Chibi-Usa, CereCere and Midori chatted amongst each other while walking toward a popular department store. CereCere happily told Midori that the winner of the competition would receive a large scholarship to a college or university of their choice, and CereCere clearly wanted to go into fashion design and become a name within the dressmaking world.

After explaining that, CereCere added, “There’s another reason why I must win.”

“What would that be?” Midori asked.

“Every beauty queen has a rival, and mine will be participating too. So far we’re tied at 16 pageants, 13 idol shows, 14 runways, and 15 Miss Tokyo contests each!”

“Huh…” the green-haired girl sighed, feeling exhausted from listening to these boggling numbers. “So this is more about upstaging a fellow contestant than about winning.”

“Even so, they’re still good friends,” Chibi-Usa said. “Minako introduced CereCere to the fashion and idol industry, and they like to read magazines and talk about the latest trends. You could say it’s a friendly rivalry.”

“An amicable friendship maintained through competitive spirit? I’m having a hard time visualizing something so abstract.”

“It’s better if you see it for yourself. Trying to understand it logically might be too difficult for you.”

“Perhaps I shall.”

The trio went to the handbags and accessories section of the store, and CereCere and Chibi-Usa browsed around while Midori patiently waited for them. After a few minutes, CereCere found an inexpensive handbag to go with her outfit, obviously delighted from the bargain price. Chibi-Usa looked at herself in the mirror while holding a few frilly white bags and crooned, “Ah, if a bride could carry a bag, this is the one I would use.”

“Who says you can’t do that? I can always design your wedding to be a runway styled one,” CereCere offered.

“You think so? Hmm, but I want my wedding to be absolutely perfect. I want to be a princess, a smiling bride, and a fashion model type of lady. I just can’t decide how to bring all of those together…”

“I would prefer a fusion of the circus and a lovely garden. The big top would have rows upon rows of guests, the ringmaster would double as the priest, and then colorful spotlights would dazzle upon me as I make my walk down the aisle, flower petals raining upon me from trapeze artists swinging above…”

“That sounds like a lot of fun!”

“I know, right!? I would get married right now if I could!”

Midori bluntly piped in, “First you need to be legal adults.”

The other two sourly glared at her, and Chibi-Usa grumbled, “Geez, don’t derail our fantasies like that. There’s no age limit to planning your special day, is there?”

“No, there isn’t. Just don’t let your imaginations get the better of your real life situations.”

“I know that.”

“Say, Midori,” CereCere grinned, “what would _you_ do for your wedding?”

The reticent girl raised an eyebrow at the unprovoked question. “It’s not something I have considered, so I can’t say for sure.”

“Okay… So if you were to pick a handbag for your wedding, which one would it be?”

“Let me see,” Midori stood up to take a look at the shelves of designer bags.

Chibi-Usa added, “Pick one that would make you and your husband smile.”

Behind her, CereCere suddenly widened her eyes and frowned, as if she had realized something.

“You make it sound so simple that I am utterly perplexed…” Midori muttered. “Well, since I’m here, I may as well purchase one for daily use.”

“Oh, come on. Do you have to be so pragmatic all the time? Unleash your creative side for a change!”

“If you insist. Give me a few minutes.”

Chibi-Usa nodded and watched Midori guide her finger across the shelves and hooks. Just then, CereCere clutched her shoulder and beckoned her to take a few steps away so they could talk in private.

“What’s the matter?” Chibi-Usa asked, noticing how worried her normally upbeat friend looked.

“Something was bothering me for the last while. Every time we saw Midori, I always felt uneasy for some reason, but I couldn’t figure out what it was. I tried over and over again to pinpoint the reason without bringing it up, lest I sounded like I would be accusing her.”

“Did she do something to make you upset?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s just that…” CereCere frowned and stared at Midori for a moment. “Chibi-Usa, have you ever _seen_ her smile?”

Chibi-Usa widened her eyes in surprise at such a question. She tried to think back to all of the times she and the Yoeda sisters met with Midori during the last month. She came to the realization that not once did she ever witness Midori’s stoic lips crack any sort of smile, grin, or laughter. It greatly bothered Chibi-Usa that she found it odd just to imagine the vapid girl acting happy, as if the image was some kind of poorly done doctored photo. Midori was always calm and even-keeled, her eyes level and clear, rarely ever demonstrating emotions beyond her usual professional, academic attitude.

“Now that you mention it, I don’t think I have.”

“I thought it wasn’t just me,” CereCere said. “You had to have seen it as well. I don’t know if something is wrong with her family or if she’s not happy for some other reason, but she doesn’t show any sort of joy even during fun times.”

Chibi-Usa forlornly murmured, “Yet another mystery to solve…”

“What was that?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

Midori found a dark green purse she liked and slipped it over her shoulder, then inspected herself with the full body mirror to see how it would look on her. That was when she noticed something odd going on behind her that was reflected. It looked like someone with short red hair wearing a large black poncho-styled outfit was browsing a tall rack of clothes, but had actually been staring at her through a slit between two shirts. She turned around to see who it was, but apparently they caught on to her and turned a corner to get out of sight. She narrowed her eyes, as if having a bad premonition.

Midori returned to the others showing no hint that she was bothered, saying, “Pardon me for the wait. This one will do nicely.”

“Say, do you want me to buy that for you?” CereCere asked, inspecting the price tag before she could respond. “Hey, that’s not too bad. You have a good eye for balancing quality and value. I still have lots left over from my budget if you want me to get it as a gift for you.”

“What’s with the unexpected gesture of charity?”

“’Unexpected’!? I can be magnanimous once in a while!”

Midori paused, then murmured, “I see. So you’re willing to sacrifice some of your competition money to bargain with me for the ring.”

“Ah, no, I-“

“Indeed, you are the type of person who acts with ulterior motives in mind. That would sound more in character for you.”

“Now just a darn minute!” CereCere snapped, aghast at the blunt characterization, but Midori continued, “If that is how determined you are to use it for your little competition, then I suppose I will briefly surrender it in deference to your unshakeable resolve.”

“Midori, that’s not what I-!”

“I’ll leave the purchase to you. I will accompany you to the competition and let you borrow it for the short while that you are on stage.”

Midori headed over to the check-out counter, and Chibi-Usa patted CereCere’s back. The flabbergasted girl groaned, “That wasn’t supposed to happen…”

“Well, it worked out for you, didn’t it? Midori’s finally allowing you to use her ring.”

“Yeah, but it sounded more like a business transaction than a trade between friends. Why does she always have to act so distant even when we’re hanging out together?”

Chibi-Usa sighed, thinking the same thing. She couldn’t resist comparing Midori to Sailor Arsenic Hyena with the way they kept their friends at arm’s length even though they were together for the same reason. Granted she had made a deal with Hyena, but this was Midori. She didn’t need any reason to repress her joyful side and be so taciturn with Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters… Did she?

CereCere folded her arms and grumpily muttered, “Honestly. She has a lot of gall calling me out on my ‘character’ when she doesn’t realize her own flaws.”

* * *

In her civilian form, Gyps retreated to a secluded corner and sat down on a bench. She sighed in relief, then thought, _That was definitely Hyena. No one’s eyes were as sharp as hers when it came to noticing things. Man, it’s been ages since I last saw her… She doesn’t look any different than she did when she left Kadmas that day._

Gyps looked back and saw the three girls heading for the counter in the distance. She couldn’t get any closer without risking being detected, so she decided to follow Midori for a while and find an opportunity to take her back to Upala Acropolis. She didn’t forget about Chibi-Usa and the Silver Crystal, but her top priority was definitely Midori.


	23. Stars Bickering in Heaven

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 22: Stars Bickering in Heaven**

Another week had passed uneventfully, and Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters were getting excited for CereCere’s competition. Midori didn’t involve herself as much in the preparation, but she agreed to accompany her to the show so she could borrow her ring and return it immediately after.

Aside from that, Midori couldn’t shake the feeling she had when she noticed the person spying on her in the department store earlier. A few times after that incident, she had spotted the red-haired figure in black clothes watching her from a distance, but then leaving immediately upon being seen. Midori had a hunch that something was going to happen at the show involving this stalker, and she wanted to be ready in case she needed to appear as Sailor Arsenic Hyena.

It was approaching 5:00 PM on this sunny, early August evening when CereCere, Chibi-Usa and Midori stepped off the bus and mingled with the large crowd of young women bustling about in front of Tokyo Dome. CereCere clutched her bags of clothes tightly and muttered sourly, “My, what a huge affair for such a small contest.”

“I think most of these people are family members and friends of the competitors,” Chibi-Usa remarked.

Midori didn’t pay attention to them. She was more focused on scouting for the red-haired person in the mess of bodies. Chibi-Usa asked her, “What’s the matter? Are you looking for somebody?”

“Not really. I’m simply feeling uncomfortable from the noise of this contained riot.”

“There’s nothing to be worried about. CereCere’s the one who should be nervous, and she doesn’t look anxious whatsoever.”

“Of course,” CereCere smirked. “That’s because I already know I’m going to win.”

“You better not say that too loudly…”

That was when the trio heard a female’s voice call out, “Hey, Chibi-Usa! CereCere! Over here!”

They saw Minako and Kunihiko squeeze through some people to reach them, and Chibi-Usa exclaimed, “Hey there! It’s been a while!”

“Hi!” the blonde-haired woman waved, then glanced at Midori and asked, “Is she with you?”

Chibi-Usa nodded, and Midori introduced herself to them. Minako gestured to Kunihiko and said, “This is my future husband, Kun-Ku-… I mean, Toudou Kunihiko!”

She corrected herself after noticing his sharp glare. Chibi-Usa giggled and asked him, “How is your business coming along?”

“It was a rocky start but now that the red tape is out of the way, I can focus on advertisement and product demonstrations,” Kunihiko replied.

“Sounds like you’re always busy.”

“An operation like mine, regardless if it is big or small, requires a significant amount of my attention. Even though I am weary at times, I still enjoy it.”

“That’s good. It’s important to love your business first and foremost.”

While Chibi-Usa and Kunihiko were chatting, Midori looked over at CereCere and Minako as they were clearly sizing each other up for the show. Minako puffed up her chest and declared, “I bet you were saying stuff like ‘I’m already the winner’ or ‘Tonight’s the night I’m going to break our tie’. You really have a bad habit of kidding yourself.”

“I believe you are the one who is kidding herself, my dear. A 20 year old idol is _way_ past her prime,” CereCere waved her finger dismissively. “If you’re a has-been with honor, then go back to the hen house with the other grannies and knit sweaters for your hubby.”

“You’ll never win a man over with that kind of arrogant attitude! I can already see you now, struggling to find an ideal mate when your fantasies of perfect princes on white horses get in the way of reality! Why, I think you’re doomed to be single forever. My heart goes out to you, it really does.”

“My, I think that last insult really frazzled you. A real star doesn’t let such empty words pull her down from the heavens.”

“That’s ancient history. I’m only looking forward to your defeated expression when the judges call my name!”

“That goes double for me, Ms. Aino.”

CereCere and Minako’s arguing was so intense that some people in the crowd couldn’t help but stare awkwardly at these two bickering divas.

“How bothersome,” Midori grumbled, then said to the man next to her, “Judging from your unflappable reaction, I assume this occurrence is a common one.”

“You would be right. They always get into heated arguments over beauty, fashion and idol competitions, always trying to see who the bigger star in Tokyo is,” Kunihiko murmured. “If this happens again, just let them blow their steam off until they calm down.”

“I see. So if I may be so bold to ask, who will you lend your support to in this competition?”

“Don’t be silly,” Chibi-Usa said. “He needs to support his future wife. Otherwise Minako would never let him hear the end of it.”

“I see. The required, faithful devotion that comes with engagement…” Midori pondered, as if it were an epiphany.

“Well, there you have it,” Kunihiko shrugged.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the competitors had gone to the back dressing rooms to get changed into their outfits, while their guests were escorted to the stadium and assigned seats. Everyone chatted amongst each other while waiting for the show to begin. Midori kept glancing around for the red-haired stranger. She couldn’t see well due to the dim lights, but at least the crowd wasn’t as large as she imagined. She didn’t have any luck, so she thought that maybe she hadn’t been followed here and settled down a little.

Unbeknownst to Midori, Gyps was hiding high above the stage watching everyone below her. Gyps observed the audience and found Midori as she darted her eyes around anxiously.

_Good, she’s here, along with the little princess._

The show finally began, and each girl did a catwalk run to show off their outfits. After that part of the show was done, they presented themselves to the judges one by one while answering such questions like, “How much did you spend on your outfit?” or, “Who is the most important person in your life?” or even, “What will you do with the scholarship money?” A lot of the contestants were around CereCere’s age, given that this competition was aimed toward middle school and high school students wanting to attend post secondary.

It was Minako’s turn to answer questions, and she was more than eager to show herself off. Her number was right before CereCere’s, which irked the pink-haired girl a bit. One judge asked Minako, “So, Ms. Aino, please tell us what you’re going to do with the scholarship money.”

“That’s easy! I’m going to start off by being an idol, and then go to acting school and become a full-fledged actress!”

“I understand that you’re 20 years old and soon to be married. Do you think your age and marital status will influence your aspiring career as an idol?”

“I think the industry needs a fresh take on what it means to be a proper idol. I know it promotes a healthy, wholesome, youthful image that people can admire, but it doesn’t mean I have to devote my entire youth to the stage or to remain single forever. I consider my happiness to be very important to me because then I can share it with everyone else, whether it’s my future husband, my family, my friends, and all of my wonderful fans!”

“I see. So what type of idol do you want to become now that you have aged past the teen idol limit?”

“Let’s see…” Minako pondered. “I always wanted to be an actress ever since I was young. I would often play pretend while watching a movie – I remember one time watching a cowboy movie and pretending to be the bad guy, and I fell on the carpet acting like I was shot. I actually wound up wrecking it because of how many times I played that scene out!”

Some people laughed from the story, and she continued, “I thought about the _gravure_ idol sensation, but I don’t think it would make my husband happy. So I guess I want to be a trained action star and make movies that other kids will want to act out over and over again.”

The judge nodded, satisfied with her confident answers. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Aino.”

Once Minako finished, she blew the applauding crowd a kiss and declared, “Please support me!”

Now it was CereCere’s turn, and she walked up to the microphone. The head judge read her info and said, “So you’re Yoeda CereCere? That’s an unusual name.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you noticed,” CereCere faked a smile, a little irritated that she was being called out on that. “My family and I originated from the Amazon, and we kept our names to remember our heritage.”

“I see. So what will you do with the scholarship money?”

“I want to become a fashion designer. Whether you’re rich or poor, I believe you should look your best for a special occasion, and I want my career to revolve around making people feel happy through clothing.”

“Good, good. You may still be young at this time, but do you have a soul mate in your life yet?”

“I think it’s too early for me to consider looking for someone like that,” she said. “I already have enough on my plate with trying to accomplish my dreams. I’m not saying that I won’t find someone, but I feel like he’d be insulted if I didn’t pay attention to him. One thing at a time, right?”

A couple of the judges chuckled, and then one asked, “Are there any important people in your life that aren’t boyfriends?”

“Of course there are! I’m the oldest of four sisters and I always have to take charge whenever they get out of line. I have lots and lots of friends that I spend time with too. And…”

CereCere twiddled her fingers together and added with a slightly sullen tone, “There’s someone who I have been trying my hardest to get a smile out of them.”

“Could you elaborate on that a bit?” the judge wondered.

“Well… It’s kind of hard to explain, but I haven’t seen this person act happy in a long time. I don’t think they’re depressed or upset… They’re just stoic all the time, as if nothing happy or funny affects them. I’ve always wanted to see them cheerful, so I would give them gifts or treat them to meals, but it would never happen. I want to understand this person more, but it’s been very difficult…” she said, somberly fingering the apatite ring on her necklace.

Some people were befuddled by what the contestant was rambling over. Midori murmured, “Whatever is she going on about? If she keeps this up, she might be heckled off the stage.”

Chibi-Usa glanced at her with a frown. She knew exactly what CereCere was saying, but she couldn’t bring herself to explain it to Midori. CereCere had insisted upon clearing up this misunderstanding with Midori herself, and asked Chibi-Usa not to interfere. All she could do was keep quiet and hope things worked out for them.

* * *

Gyps watched the show from her vantage point, barely interested in what the girls were saying. What she was doing was using an immature Apple of Discord she smuggled onto Earth to examine the level of discord in each contestant’s hearts. The apple would react to stronger levels of negative emotions, and Gyps had to keep it covered beneath her cloak so its glow would not betray her position in the darkness.

_For such a silly little display of mannequin-like beauty, there’s a lot of girls harboring some kind of hatred. Being forced to participate to please their parents… Proving they are beautiful when society calls them ugly… Considering this fiasco their only hope to pay for college… Wanting to beat their competitors and come out on top… Yeah, that last one is definitely prevalent here. This little fella should ripen into a full-blown Erisian in no time._

Once CereCere had finished her speeches, Gyps figured it was time to act. She didn’t want to do anything grandiose like upstage the show with an evil speech and unleash the monster upon the alarmed crowd. That was for amateurs like Sailor Upala. Although Gyps had a fiery personality, she also enjoyed being sneaky. If the Sailor Soldiers were going to appear, she wanted to blindside them while they were struggling with the monster. She shuffled to a different spot so people looking up wouldn’t see her, and then simply tossed the Apple of Discord onto the stage.

CereCere heard the fruit bump on the ground behind her and turned around, asking, “What was that?”

She recognized the golden apple too late as it created a skeletal mouth in its flesh and started ‘eating’ wisps of dark energy that it extracted from the surprised contestants, including CereCere and Minako. Most of the girls immediately collapsed from exhaustion, but the duo buckled to their knees and fought to stay awake.

“This is…” CereCere groaned.

Minako sweated and moaned, “An Erisian… That woman-!”

She looked around to see where Gyps could be, but was growing exhausted. The crowd of spectators fled the stadium in panic while the judges called for security guards to rescue the unconscious girls. Midori knew exactly what was going on and, in a blind fit of desperation, shuffled through the mess of bodies to reach the stage.

“Midori!!” Chibi-Usa screamed and took chase after her.

“Hey, wait!” Kunihiko tried to stop her, but was too late. He opted to follow the pair, especially since he wanted to rescue Minako. Midori barged onto the stage and, to everyone’s amazement, boldly _kicked_ the Apple of Discord against the wall! The evil fruit was stunned momentarily and stopped devouring evil energy, allowing Kunihiko to escort Minako behind the curtains and Chibi-Usa to help CereCere to her feet. The immature Erisian extended black tendrils from its flesh and knocked Midori onto her side with a whip-like motion.

She glared at the creature and thought, _I need to get my ring back from CereCere! But even if I did, where am I going to find the opportunity to transform when that thing’s attention is on me?_


	24. The Sailor Soldiers' Fortitude

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 23: The Sailor Soldiers’ Fortitude**

Chibi-Usa was absolutely astonished by Midori’s gutsy move, but she kept her wits together enough to help CereCere to her feet. They recovered right when Midori was knocked aside, and the maturing Erisian slowly inched toward her with pure malice in its eyes.

“CereCere!” Chibi-Usa shouted, removing the brooch containing the Pink Moon Crystal.

“Wait, are you serious!? In front of Midori!?” the other girl gasped.

“We have to! We’ll explain everything to her later!”

“If you say so!”

CereCere held her morphing stick, and the duo called out their transformation phrases:

**“Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

**“Ceres Quartet Power, Make Up!”**

Chibi-Usa’s brooch sprouted pink ribbons that hugged her body and changed into her Sailor Soldier costume. CereCere’s wand created a flurry of yellow rose petals that whirled around her and created her outfit.

Sailor Ceres was more infuriated than Sailor Chibi-Moon as she attracted the monster’s attention with some whirling rose petals, and then declared to it, “You have a lot of nerve devouring everyone’s emotions like they’re mere plant food for you! I am the Sailor Soldier of Blossoms and Poise, Sailor Ceres! You shall fear the wrath of a trampled flower!”

The Erisian spat some corrosive acid at Ceres, forcing her to jump away while it mutated into some sort of bulbous creature with bony arms and hands. The distraction gave Sailor Chibi-Moon the chance to wield the Pink Lady’s Regalia and shout, **“Pink Lady’s Heart Barrage!”** The stick flared with pink light and shot dozens of pink hearts. It was similar to the former Pink Sugar Heart Attack except this version was much more potent. Each of the hearts exploded against the Erisian’s body like brilliant fireworks, blinding both the monster and Midori with light and glitter.

During the attack, Sailor Ceres had created a trapeze swing out of thorny vines dotted with yellow roses. She swung and grabbed Midori out of the creature’s range, dropping down at a safe distance in the audience seats. Chibi-Moon joined them and kneeled next to the dumbfounded Midori.

“What’s going on here?” the green-haired girl uttered. Granted she already knew their secret identities, but she was completely caught off guard by the duo transforming right in front of her, thereby revealing themselves to her so openly.

“Are you all right?” Chibi-Moon asked.

“I think so. But you two are…?”

“Sorry for scaring you, but we had no choice if we wanted to protect you. Please keep this a secret from everyone!” Ceres winked as she and Chibi-Moon stood in front of Midori to defend her from the Erisian. Ceres asked her partner, “Think you can destroy this one without Hyena’s help?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll give it a try!”

Midori blinked, realizing that Chibi-Moon couldn’t use Sweet Cupid Straight Shoot unless Hyena was there. Even though she wanted to ask Ceres for her ring, she felt it was an inappropriate time to do so, plus Ceres would probably barrage her with questions about why it was so important. She could only hope that the Erisian was weak enough for Chibi-Moon to defeat alone, or that the duo would come up with an alternate plan.

The Sailor Soldiers dashed at the amoeba-like creature as it lunged its pseudopodia at them. Chibi-Moon rolled out of the way, but the surprisingly confident Ceres conjured a series of thorny vines with yellow rosebuds and ensnared some of the tentacles, causing her to be in a tug-of-war stalemate with the Erisian.

“Hey, what are you doing!?” Chibi-Moon shouted.

“If you can transfer your purifying energy into Hyena’s arrow, then the same should work with my vines!”

“Oh-!”

“Hurry up! This thing is a lot stronger than it looks!” Ceres grunted as she tried to keep her footing. The monster was so powerful that it managed to drag her across the stage despite her best efforts to resist. It was also evolving from a small, writhing mass of tentacles into a basketball-sized monstrosity with sharp teeth oozing bile.

Chibi-Moon didn’t want to waste time arguing, so she pointed the Pink Lady’s Regalia at Ceres’ vines and shouted, **“Sweet Cupid Loving Embrace!”**

The glittering pink energy shot out of the wand and transferred into the vines, causing the closed rosebuds to immediately blossom into gorgeous roses that shimmered in every color of the rainbow. The energy continued on its path like electricity coursing through wires, reaching the monster’s arms and attacking the evil spirit within the Apple of Discord directly. The ghostly figure of a nondescript woman with long hair and butterfly wings extended from the purifying energy and surrounded the Erisian in a serene embracing motion, dissolving the monster’s body and eliminating the wicked spirit residing within. Once it was over, no trace of the creature remained.

_“We did it!”_ Chibi-Moon cheered and gave Ceres a high five.

Midori silently rejoined them on the stage, her eyes wide with surprise. She was genuinely amazed that Ceres’ idea worked as well as it did, although she did agree with the theory – the power from the Pink Lady’s Regalia only worked in tandem with her friends’ attacks. It was assumed that only Hyena’s arrows would accept the energy, but now it was proven not to be the case. Midori recalled what Neo Queen Serenity said the first time her daughter had used the wand:

“ _It is a symbol of nurturing your current friendships and yearning to break through barriers towards making new friends. As long as you remain close with your friends, it will always give you its support.”_

Midori nodded and thought, _So this is what the queen meant. The Pink Lady’s Regalia responds by working in tandem with its owner’s friends, evolving their attacks into powerful purifying spells._

“Midori!” Chibi-Moon happily exclaimed, distracting her from her thoughts. “Did you see that!? We really did it!”

“A-Ah… Yes, you did,” she nodded awkwardly. Then, to Ceres’ delight, Midori’s lips _almost_ curled into a slight smile as she sighed in relief. Unfortunately, this was when Gyps dropped from the rafters high above and landed behind Midori, then wrapped her arm around the shorter girl’s neck and held her tightly!

“Agh!!” Midori choked.

Chibi-Moon and Ceres yelped, “Midori!!”

_“Don’t move, Sailor Soldiers!!”_ the Camarilla shouted, extending her free claws in front of her captive’s face. “Do anything stupid and I’ll spill this girl’s blood!”

“Oh no…” Chibi-Moon tensed up with worry for her friend, subconsciously feeling guilty for not keeping Midori safe.

Ceres demanded, “Who are you and what do you want!?”

“Good, you’re getting to the point,” the villainess grinned. “I am Gyps, one of Eris’ subordinates.”

“One of her minions? How could you possibly benefit from serving a goddess who does nothing but cause trouble?”

“That’s not what you should be worrying about. If you want me to return this girl unharmed, then you should surrender the Silver Crystal to me, Small Lady Serenity.”

“The Silver Crystal?” Chibi-Moon clutched her hands over her brooch containing the legendary gemstone. “But this is only half of it. My mother has the other half…”

“What a pain,” Gyps rolled her eyes. “Then you’ll have to talk with that sheltered queen and convince her to reunite them.”

“Wait! What if I gave you my half in exchange for Midori’s safe return!?”

Ceres yelped, “Are you insane!? The enemy must not get the Moon Family’s treasure, no matter what!”

“But Midori will be killed!”

Gyps shrugged and said, “I’m afraid that won’t do. Eris wants the real deal. If your friend is really that important, then reunite the Silver Crystal and deliver it to me. If all goes well, we might even arrange a truce and put a stop to these Erisian attacks.”

Chibi-Moon grew anxious and sweated. Ceres clenched her teeth and glowered, “Unbelievable. Do you expect her to take the word of a servant of evil?”

The Camarilla snapped, “It’s her decision to make, not yours. In the meantime, I’ll be taking this girl as insurance for your cooperation.”

She started to walk backwards with her hostage in tow. She glanced down at the green-haired girl and thought, _Good. Everything’s working perfectly. Soon, we’ll have Sailor Arsenic Hyena back in our ranks, and we can finally use the Silver Crystal to-_

**“Crescent Beam!”**

A streak of golden light smashed against Gyps’ arm holding Midori’s neck, accidentally freeing her! A familiar gentleman wearing battle attire and a cape dashed in from behind the curtains to get the girl out of harm’s way. Gyps, Chibi-Moon and Ceres found Sailor Venus standing on a VIP balcony, and the Sailor Soldier jumped and deftly performed a somersault before landing on stage right.

“I’ve found you, villain!” she shouted and pointed at her enemy. “You’re not getting away this time!”

“I never escaped in the first place! It’s your fault that I’m stuck on this backwards planet!” Gyps snarled.

“Details, details! The point is that you’re going to tell us everything you know about Eris and your organization!”

“You’re gonna have to _make_ me talk, girlie!”

As Gyps and Venus spat verbal insults at each other, the well-dressed man put Midori down and stood in front of her like a human shield. She stared up at the much taller figure and recognized his white hair, sharp blue eyes, and slightly tanned complexion.

“You’re… Mr. Toudou?” Midori murmured.

He nodded and replied, “My true name is Kunzite, the leader of King Endymion’s Four Generals. I apologize for everything that has happened to you this evening. You appear to be too weary to escape, so I shall keep you safe during this battle.”

“Mm…” was all she could mutter. Kunzite kept her shielded behind his cloak, but she could still see enough of the fight over his arm. She frowned and instinctively ran her hand over her right ring finger where her ring was supposed to be.

_I knew it was a mistake to give it to CereCere. Without it, I can’t transform into Sailor Arsenic Hyena._

She watched as Gyps grabbed Venus’ leg and attempted to throw her, but the Sailor Soldier reacted by stamping her other foot against the Camarilla’s face, breaking free and landing back on her feet with the finesse of a cat.

_But maybe I could use this as a chance to witness Earth’s warriors facing Eris’ minions without my help. I still need to witness their resolve against the goddess’ vile ways, after all._

Gyps tried to punch Venus’ face, but Ceres shouted, **“Ceres Garden Storm!”** and created a small bed of yellow roses around Gyps that generated a tiny tornado dotted with hundreds of petals. Gyps tried to keep her balance in the torrential windstorm, but then Venus jumped in with a drop kick and sent her flying off the stage. The Camarilla slashed her claws in mid-flight, hurtling several red slashes at the duo.

**“Pinky Typhoon!”** Chibi-Moon chanted and spun on her toes a few times like a ballerina while waving the Pink Lady’s Regalia around, summoning a pink gust of wind that broke apart the slashes. Chibi-Moon got into position as she yelled at Gyps, “Prepare yourself for my unyielding love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Don’t act so tough, you spoiled little brat!” the Camarilla raged.

In one swift motion, Gyps tossed off her crimson mantle to reveal herself wearing a black bodysuit studded with polished eudialite stones. They glowed as she crossed her arms over her head, causing her claws to shine a deep red color.

**“Vulture’s Feast!”** she called out, slashing her arms out to create hundreds of tiny red claw marks that wove through the air like needles. The three Sailor Soldiers shrieked as their felt dozens of lacerations tear through their skin and clothing, and they had to duck low to avoid getting torn alive. Kunzite turned around and shielded Midori from the onslaught, but this caused his back to be exposed to the flurry, tearing apart his cape and digging into his skin a little.

Midori widened her eyes and her skin turned slightly pale from shock.

_This attack… It’s the same…_

Once the carnage concluded, Midori looked over the weary Kunzite’s shoulder to see Sailors Venus and Ceres collapsed to the ground and covered with wounds. Chibi-Moon was the same, but she was determined to stay on her feet.

_“You’re mine!”_ Gyps screeched as she charged at the young girl, intent on snatching the Pink Moon Crystal from her, not afraid to use vicious means if necessary.

_“Get away, Small Lady!”_ Kunzite shouted. Midori covered her mouth, horrified of what could happen to the Sailor Soldier.


	25. The Animus Syndicate

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 24: The Animus Syndicate**

A blue streak of light raced toward Earth at high speeds. It was Naja surrounding herself in her characteristic ultramarine aura as she hurried toward the planet’s stratosphere. Once she reached the area over Japan, the communicator embedded in her cobra-themed mask beeped to life and she answered it with the simple push of a button.

“Naja here,” she responded. “I’m within proximity of Earth.”

_“Be careful. I’ve spotted a number of geosynchronous satellites that have been designed to react to the Erisians’ energy signature,”_ Apis reported from Upala Acropolis. _“I think they were responsible for us losing Gyps’ signal.”_

“I should have assumed she would get into such trouble.”

_“Well, she may be a tough cookie, but even she wouldn’t last against so many Sailor Soldiers gathered in one place.”_

“It’s beyond me as to why she wouldn’t send an SOS signal for so long.”

_“She does tend to be hardheaded about asking for help, and she doesn’t rely on common sense like normal people do. Knowing her, she’s probably all like ‘I’ll take care of this all by myself!’ and is putting her half-baked plan into motion as we speak. Honestly, it’s only because she’s part of our team that she’s lasted so long.”_

Naja frowned and murmured, “You sound like you’re at your wit’s end with Gyps’ behavior.”

_“Maybe… But I’ve gotten used to it by now!”_ Apis chuckled. _“At least she predictable enough for me to figure out what she’s up to. Anyway, you better go around those satellites and retrieve Gyps before she gets captured.”_

“Of course. I just hope she hasn’t revealed anything about us to Earth’s defenders. If they are to know our objectives, I would feel more comfortable if I told them.”

_“What about Sailor Arsenic Hyena? You gonna try and bring her back too?”_

As Naja flew in a wide berth around the satellites, she replied sullenly, “I would very much like to… But given our current circumstances, I don’t think that would be wise right now. Our priority at the moment is Gyps’ safety.”

* * *

Just as Gyps was about to claw Sailor Chibi-Moon, the girl’s brooch opened on its own and revealed the Pink Moon Crystal, which then brilliantly shone in many dazzling colors. Gyps gasped as a tremendous shockwave burst from the crystal, throwing her with such force that she cratered the wall way on the opposite end of the stadium! Chibi-Moon was knocked onto her butt from the surprise attack, and everyone else was in awe at what just happened.

“No… way…” Gyps heaved. To her surprise, she coughed up blood.

Everyone else gawked at her, and Chibi-Moon was horrified that she inadvertently caused such devastating injuries to her enemy. Midori emerged from behind Kunzite to get a closer look at the Camarilla, but that was when Chibi-Moon impulsively rushed to the red-haired woman to see if she was okay. Before Midori could tell her to stop, that was when she noticed a flash of blue from directly about the Sailor Soldier.

“Watch out!!” Midori shouted and tackled Chibi-Moon aside right before two fang-shaped blocks of ice pierced the stage, which then rapidly melted into a viscous liquid that corroded the wooden floor. The duo got up and saw the blue-robed Naja kneeling next to her comrade.

“Why are you here…?” Gyps breathed.

“I got worried when you didn’t report back to headquarters. Apis tracked you to the surface of this world, and I immediately came to get you.”

“Ugh… So that’s why…”

“Don’t talk. You must have ruptured something from that blast. Varan can take a look at it.”

Venus screamed, “Stop right there! Who are you!?”

Naja stared at the Sailor Soldiers, Kunzite, and Midori. She seemed fixated on Midori’s face, as if a wave of nostalgia hit her, and the green-haired girl took notice of it. In response to Venus’ question, she answered, “I am Naja, the leader of the Camarilla, and subordinate to the Animus Syndicate.”

“Camarilla? Animus Syndicate? What are those?” Ceres asked.

“The Camarilla is my personal team of warriors, of which Gyps here is a member. You may also have seen my friends Apis or Varan at some point too. As for the Animus Syndicate, it is an organization heralded by Her Majesty, the strongest Sailor Soldier of Alkima Galaxy – Sailor Upala.”

“That can’t be!” Chibi-Moon gasped. “An evil group led by a Sailor Soldier!?”

Midori scowled a little and thought, _Sailor Upala, AKA Sailor Opal Peacock… A notorious warrior who betrayed her own team and assassinated many others. For her to be deemed ‘Alkima’s strongest Sailor Soldier’, she had to have won the Victory Crown that Eris presented before all of this started. If Sailor Upala is the victor, then this is not very promising for Alkima’s future…_

Kunzite then asked, “What is your objective? Why are you attacking Earth with these creatures? And what is this Sailor Soldier’s connection with Eris?”

“You should have been told that already, yes? Eris pretended to be the goddess of victory and coerced Sailor Upala with promises of power and domination, creating the Animus Syndicate. With her newfound power, Upala plunged Alkima into civil war and conquered the galaxy. But that still isn’t enough for her. There’s a certain legendary crystal she seeks to expand her influence, and it can only be found on Earth.”

Ceres narrowed her eyes and murmured, “The Silver Crystal…”

Chibi-Moon clasped her hands over her brooch, as if to protect the Pink Moon Crystal. Naja smiled a little – it was warm and understanding, rather than snide and arrogant – as she said, “Don’t worry, princess. You have earned your victory today. But the next time we meet, I shall pursue you with utmost fervor. You had best prepare yourselves for the road ahead, as it is mired with cruelty and hardship the likes of which you have never experienced before.”

“Cruelty and hardship?”

“If you will excuse me, Small Lady. I have some important affairs to attend to.”

Naja slung Gyps’ arm over her shoulder and floated a few feet. Ceres shouted, “You’re not getting away!” and conjured some rose vines to lash at the duo. Naja deftly flew above them and used her magic to disappear with Gyps in tow. The dejected Ceres clenched her teeth and allowed the limp vines to fall, disappointed that she couldn’t catch the Camarilla.

Sailor Venus put a reassuring hand on Ceres’ shoulder and said, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll get another chance to nab them.”

“Indeed,” Kunzite agreed. “We have learned much about the enemy’s hierarchy. In addition, Gyps’ actions and Naja’s words confirmed that their primary objective is obtaining the Silver Crystal.”

While the others were discussing things, Midori stood in silence as she thought about something else entirely.

_Naja… Varan… Gyps… Apis… Those are part of the binomial nomenclature for the snake, dragon, vulture, and bee respectively. The same animals my partners use for their pseudonyms…_

Midori’s blood felt like it was freezing in her veins. She clenched her hands and shook her head, trying to discard such thoughts.

_No, I shouldn’t rush to conclusions without decisive evidence. The circumstantial similarities are great, but it doesn’t prove anything beyond a reasonable doubt. My partners and I know the truth about Eris too, so I sincerely doubt they would want to side with her. In any case, the Camarilla are definitely worth investigating, if only to figure out why they would be subservient to Eris and Sailor Upala._

Venus thought back for a second, then added, “Oh, speaking about objectives. Just before we fought Gyps in the stratosphere, she mentioned that she was after _two_ things.”

“Two?” the others uttered simultaneously.

“Yeah. She didn’t say what they were though, but like Kun-Kun said-“

Kunzite grumbled, “Venus…”

“-We know the Silver Crystal is one thing they’re after.”

“Then what could the other be?” Ceres wondered.

“There’s no way to know until we grill them some more!”

Midori placed her fingers over her lips in contemplation and thought, _Could it be discordant energy? No, Gyps would have acquired some during this battle, but she didn’t leave with any. Maybe Eris convinced Upala to take revenge against Selene and her people? But then that would ruin her guise as a ‘goddess of victory’, revealing herself to be the goddess of discord… Maybe it’s intel. Just because they’re after ‘something’ doesn’t mean it has to be tangible. Maybe they’re watching our movements and discerning when we’ll lower our guard._

_Or maybe…_

She thought back to the times she witnessed Gyps stalking her. Thinking about it created more questions with either vague reasoning or no answers to provide. There were way too many loose ends remaining for her comfort, and she hated leaving things unresolved.

While she was lost in thought, Chibi-Moon suddenly held her hand and asked, “Are you okay? You look like you’re spacing out.”

“I’m just a little shaken, but I’ll be fine.”

“That reminds me, you’ve been caught in a lot of the Erisians’ attacks lately, haven’t you?”

“Well, there have been many strange events happening, but I had faith that the Sailor Soldiers would come to help. I just never imagined that you and the Yoedas were those same people…”

“I’m sorry. We aren’t allowed to tell anyone about our alternate identities. That might be the reason why you’ve been involved in all of this – Eris wants something that my mother and I possess, and you’re always with me when her minions strike.” Chibi-Moon frowned sullenly and murmured, “Maybe it would be safer for you to not hang around with us so much until we take care of this.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Midori shook her head. “If it happens again, I trust that you and your friends will come to help me.”

The pink-haired Soldier wasn’t so sure, but Ceres interfered and said, “Let’s talk about it when we get back home. The others need to know about this development as well.”

The duo nodded, and then Midori asked Ceres and Venus, “By the way, what about the competition? I imagine it will be canceled now.”

Venus put a hand on her hip and grumbled, “Can’t do anything about it, I guess. There will always be future pageants to enter anyway.”

“A star’s work is never done. Once one show is over, we look for the next stage to perform on,” Ceres winked. “Whether we’re competing against each other, collaborating, or acting separately, we’ll always pursue the next forum to bring our talents. The entertainment of it all is what makes people happy.”

She then put her arms behind her back and bashfully admitted, “And I wanted to see you smile just once during this show, Midori.”

“Huh?” Midori blinked. “So that ‘someone’ you said you wanted to see smile was…?”

“In the end, I wasn’t able to do it, but now I understand. If you’ve been endangered so many times by our enemies, I can see why you always look so stressed out. You must be wondering constantly in the back of your mind ‘When is it going to happen again?’ You probably can’t relax and enjoy yourself because of it. But now you have nothing to fear – Chibi-Usa, my sisters and I will make sure nothing happens to you!”

Midori had no idea what to make of Ceres’ attempts to console her. She wasn’t even aware that she thought that way of her. She fumbled for anything to say, but simply uttered, “S-Sure…”

“Ah! Before I forget,” Ceres said, taking her necklace off. “I have to return this to you.”

She unlatched the apatite ring, handed it back to Midori and said, “Thanks for letting me borrow this.”

“Of course,” the green-haired girl nodded and stared intently at the teal gemstone. Although she finally got it back, she was pleased that she didn’t need to rely on it today. She felt relieved while slipping it back on her finger, although she didn’t show it very well.

Ceres smiled sweetly and thought, _Midori might not be a good smiler, but there are other ways I can tell she’s happy. I don’t remember her eyes looking so soft, and she appears to be a lot more relaxed than usual. Maybe she’s grown more comfortable now that she knows we’re the same Sailor Soldiers who protect her._

Midori sighed and rubbed her head, feeling a bruise forming. She groaned, and Ceres asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I must have sustained some injuries…”

“You look tired too,” Chibi-Moon said. “Let’s get back home so you can rest. We can talk with the others tomorrow.”

Kunzite told her, “Princess, I shall consult with the king and queen regarding Ms. Inuken’s discovery of our identities. I’m sure they will understand your decision, but I would not be surprised if they wanted to speak with her later. Involving the citizenry in our affairs is a dire situation.”

“Sure. Please tell Mama and Papa I’m sorry for causing such trouble.”

“Understood.”


	26. Morning of Many Truths

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 25: Morning of Many Truths**

Chibi-Usa and CereCere escorted the exhausted Midori to her apartment, then bid each other _bonsoir_ for the night. The excitement had worn Midori out so much that she didn’t bother changing into her nightgown; she just threw her shorts off, collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the other two rejoined the three Yoeda sisters waiting for them, eager to find out the results of the competition. Chibi-Usa and CereCere’s grim expressions caught them off guard, and PallaPalla asked, “What happened? Did you lose?”

“Not exactly…” CereCere frowned, then said, “Chibi-Usa wants to talk to Luna and Artemis about something.”

“Huh? About what?” JunJun wondered.

“I’ll tell you guys all about it.”

“Thanks, CereCere,” Chibi-Usa nodded and went to her bedroom. She really wanted to speak to the cats about what happened. She retrieved Luna-P from next to her pillow and pushed the button acting as the feline toy’s nose, then aimed the projected image on a wall. To her surprise, neither of the feline advisors were on the other end to answer her call. Instead, a small grey-furred kitten with large red eyes and a crescent on its forehead stared intently into the screen.

The kitten gasped with delight and exclaimed, “Small Lady!”

“Diana?” Chibi-Usa asked. “What are you doing there? I thought your parents didn’t allow you to play around the communications center.”

“Ah… Well, I…” the embarrassed cat mumbled, and then pleaded, “Don’t tell Mama and Papa about this, ‘kay!?”

“Uh, that’s going to be a bit of a problem. I want to talk to them about something important.”

Diana offered, “I could chat with you, if you want!”

“Okay… But this isn’t your average girl talk.”

“You can tell me anything you want!”

“Well, this is what’s going on…”

* * *

It wasn’t until late in the morning the next day that Midori was awake enough to reconvene with Chibi-Usa and the Yoedas in their apartment. By now, VesVes, JunJun and PallaPalla were caught up with last night’s events and sat around Midori on the sofa.

“So… She knows who we are,” JunJun sighed and crossed her arms. “This is gonna get a lot more complicated now.”

PallaPalla asked, “You think so? I think it’s become a lot easier now.”

“How?”

“Midori’s always been in danger and worried about whether or not she would be rescued by us. Now that she knows, she can rely on us a lot more. And if we have some difficult problem that we can’t overcome, we can ask her for any ideas.”

“What ‘difficult problems’ could she possibly help us with? She’s not a Sailor Soldier, so she can’t fight with us,” VesVes retorted. “I’d hate to put it this way, but she’d only get in the way during a battle.”

“Hey, that’s not nice!”

“No, she’s right,” Midori assured, then lied, “I would be little more than an encumbrance. That’s why I always run away whenever one of those creatures appear.”

“But even so…” PallaPalla sulked, then suggested, “Maybe we can ask for your opinions about stuff that’s bothering us, such as that mystery Sailor Soldier.”

“Hey, don’t mention that!” CereCere snapped, but it was too late.

Midori curiously asked, “Mystery Sailor Soldier?”

Chibi-Usa sighed at PallaPalla’s impetuousness, then explained, “There’s a Soldier who’s come from a different galaxy to help us fight the enemy, but she doesn’t like interacting with us too much. She told me a little bit about herself; she’s come from a tragic world where hundreds of Sailor Soldiers fight against each other for dominance, and our main enemy is responsible for all of it. She won’t let us in on any more than that though.”

“Did she not show up yesterday?” Midori feigned ignorance to see what the others would say.

“No. I thought for sure she would, but this is the first time she didn’t appear.”

“When does she appear?”

“Whenever there’s an Erisian. She and I perform a duo attack to kill them.”

“Then she must have trusted you guys to handle the Erisian yourselves.”

VesVes exclaimed, “But there _was_ one of Eris’ direct subordinates! Wouldn’t that have interested her more than your average monsters!?”

Midori couldn’t refute that point. But since she needed to sway their attention away from her, she suggested, “Perhaps there was something else going on that required her attention.”

“Like what!?”

“How would I know?”

“Hey, let it go already,” JunJun chided. “Midori doesn’t have anything to do with that Sailor Soldier. Don’t go blaming her for every little thing.”

“Hmph…” VesVes sulked and slumped on the couch.

Once Chibi-Usa felt that the tension had settled down, she said, “I tried to reach Luna and Artemis, but Diana answered. I told her everything that happened, and I’m hoping she’ll tell her parents about it.”

CereCere didn’t look too impressed. “Perhaps you should try again. Diana has a bad habit of getting distracted.”

“Hmm… You’re probably right.”

Midori asked, “Who is this ‘Diana’ you’re talking about?”

“She’s one of my friends at the pal-“

“Hey, hold your horses there!” JunJun barked. “You’re not allowed to talk about _that_!!”

Chibi-Usa shook her head and replied, “I thought about it during the night, and I feel that Midori should know everything. I trust her to not carelessly talk about it with other people.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. Mama and Papa would want to talk to her, so she would have found out anyway.”

“Well, I guess you have a point…”

Midori murmured, “Would you mind filling me in here? You still haven’t answered my question yet.”

“Oh, right,” Chibi-Usa said. “Diana is my friend at the palace.”

“Palace? You mean Crystal Tokyo?”

“That’s right. Aside from being Sailor Chibi-Moon, I’m also Small Lady Serenity, Crystal Tokyo’s princess.”

Everyone fell silent as they anticipated what Midori’s reaction would be. She just sat there and stared at Chibi-Usa with a blank expression for a few moments. Eventually, she whispered, “I see… So ‘Mama’ and ‘Papa’ would be Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.”

“Yeah.”

Midori became silent again. None of this information was actually new to her since she already used her spying gadgets to glean that information from the palace. But for her, the golden rule of espionage was to only talk about what others had verbally told her, or about what she could reliably find from public sources like the news or the paper. She had to maintain a charade of ignorance and ask Chibi-Usa for definitive proof of her lineage.

“To be perfectly honest,” she finally said, “I’m having a hard time believing your claims, what with everything that has happened.”

“I understand,” Chibi-Usa replied. “Maybe you would like to meet the palace’s advisers and hear it from them.”

“Are you able to do that?”

“Sure! Just a sec.”

Chibi-Usa ran into her room and brought back Luna-P. The unusual toy baffled Midori, but Chibi-Usa paid no mind and created the projection on an empty wall. This time, the familiar black and white cats were present to answer the call.

“Ah, Chibi-Usa! We’ve been trying to get in contact with you!” Luna exclaimed.

“Sorry, Luna. There’s been a lot going on here.”

Midori blinked fervently. “Y-Your advisor is a… talking cat?”

“Hmm?” Artemis poked his head near the screen. “Who is that girl with you?”

“Ah!” Luna gasped. “Could that be the ‘Inu’ girl that Diana was talking about last night?”

“Right,” Chibi-Usa nodded. “Diana and I had a long chat last night. She meant to say ‘Inuken Midori’, the name of my friend from the apartment next door.”

“Inuken Midori… Hey, Chibi-Usa! Why are you allowing a citizen to see this!? You know it’s expressly forbidden to-!”

“Sorry, Luna! I wanted to tell you what happened yesterday, but I wanted to have Diana tell you guys about it! She must have messed it up or forgotten a lot about it!”

CereCere giggled and muttered, “I should have guessed.”

Chibi-Usa proceeded to tell the cats about the previous night’s battle and Midori’s discovery of their Sailor Soldier identities. After she was done, Artemis put a paw to his chin and murmured, “So that’s what happened…”

Luna muttered, “I thought Diana was saying some weird stuff last night. We wanted to talk to you this morning about her odd behavior, but you weren’t responding.”

“I’m so sorry. It’s been a huge mess here…” Chibi-Usa bowed. “Kunzite said he would talk to Mama and Papa in private about this.”

“Well, that’s okay. We’ll make absolutely sure that word gets around, and we’ll vouch for Midori as well. For you to have transformed in front of her must mean you trust her a lot.”

“Thank you, Luna!”

“A moment please,” Midori interrupted. “If I may be bold enough, I wish to ask for confirmation about something.”

“What would that be?” Artemis asked.

“She claimed to be Crystal Tokyo’s princess, Small Lady Serenity. Can you verify this?”

“Oh, absolutely. She is the one and only daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the rulers of this kingdom. As for proof, she and her mother are the only ones able to use the legendary Silver Crystal, which is passed through their family.”

“Is that the same artifact that the Sailor Soldiers’ enemies are trying to take?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“I see. Thank you for the information. I feel I can believe Chibi-Usa’s claims now. And I sincerely apologize for causing such complications.”

“It’s not your fault, Miss Inuken,” Luna assured. “If anything, we should be the ones apologizing to you for getting you caught up in the Erisians’ attacks.”

“No, that is…”

“Okay, okay, enough with the guilt trip,” VesVes stopped them. “What’s done is done. We just have to be careful and keep Midori safe from now on.”

“Yep! Easy peasy!” PallaPalla chimed in.

Artemis grinned and said, “You’re right. If there’s nothing else, then we’ll handle things from here.”


	27. Traps from Both Sides

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 26: Traps from Both Sides**

In a large mansion situated upon the southeastern border of Tokyo, three young women sat outside on the porch, gazing upon Tokyo Bay as the sunset slowly began to descend and reflect marvelous colors upon the water’s surface. Despite witnessing such a gorgeous scene on a temperate summer evening, the women appeared pensive.

The first woman, Ten’ou Haruka, could have easily been mistaken for a handsome young man with her short blonde hair swept aside in a masculine fashion, and her wearing a white button shirt and pants didn’t help much either. Her companion, Kaiou Michiru, was the total opposite of Haruka; she had mid-length wavy aqua hair and wore a simple sun dress that amplified her natural elegance. Their college friend, Meiou Setsuna, sat off to the side while reading some papers. Her long pine green hair was tied in a bun, and her soft ruby red eyes and lab uniform suggested an air of wisdom and maturity far beyond her years.

Haruka and Setsuna had their attention on Michiru, as she closed her eyes and appeared to be meditating. Her light breathing matched the rhythm of the ocean’s waves in the distance.

“I can feel it,” Michiru whispered, staring intently at her reflection upon her tea. “When the Animus Syndicate attacks, the sea is in discord. They are a threat external to the galaxy, so it is easy to sense when they will move. But when the storm passes, the water’s stillness is eerie. I do not know which is the more foreboding one...”

“Meaning there is something else,” Haruka intoned. “Something that we’re missing…”

“There is still much we do not know,” Setsuna added. “Although they are after the Silver Crystal, the Animus Syndicate is still mired in secrecy. I am also concerned about the strange Sailor Soldier.”

“Sailor Arsenic Hyena…”

Michiru nodded. “Yes. I have made many attempts to discern her true nature.”

The elegant lady held a hand-sized mirror with the sigil of Neptune emblazoned in the glass. She concentrated her power into it, and the glass produced an image of a black silhouette version of the mystery Soldier. However, something rejected her power and distorted the picture so badly that she had to stop trying.

“Why is this happening?” Michiru frowned sullenly. “What is this strange power that I cannot break through?”

“She is someone whom even you cannot identify…” Haruka tensed up. “Just because she is helping the Little Lady defeat the Erisians, it doesn’t mean she should be entirely trusted. She could be a spy for the Animus Syndicate, or could be seeking the Silver Crystal for herself.”

“There must be a way to make her appear before us.”

Setsuna shook her head. “It will only occur if an Erisian threatens Tokyo. Otherwise, she has no business with us.”

Haruka sighed, growing slightly impatient and frustrated. “We can only discover who she is by talking with her, but since the Syndicate’s attacks are random, her appearances are equally as sporadic. What can we do?”

“It’s not necessarily random, Haruka,” Michiru reminded her. “Chibi-Usa has always been in proximity of the Erisians, except for the one time when Ami’s clinic was attacked.”

“Are you suggesting we use the Little Lady as bait to capture Sailor Arsenic Hyena?”

Setsuna closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Although she was dear friends with the young princess, she also understood the necessity of such a strategy. She said, “I will keep Small Lady safe while you two search for the unknown Soldier.”

“We’ll leave that to you, then,” Haruka smiled. “Perhaps we should invite the Little Lady to the Sumitomo conglomerate’s masquerade party. We do have two extra tickets for it.”

“That sounds lovely,” Michiru agreed. “But who should the last ticket go to? One of her guardians?”

“No. I heard from the palace that the Little Lady befriended an unusual girl, and she knows who we are as Sailor Soldiers and guardians of the palace.”

“Inuken Midori,” Setsuna said while reading the girl’s profile. “The daughter of two politicians from Osaka, but she does not maintain strong relations with them. She currently resides in an apartment directly next to Small Lady and the Sailor Quartet’s room. She will be attending the same school as them, but Ami told me that she is exceptionally gifted and is pursuing a career in forensic science. Midori is writing an extensive mock paper on a new type of technology to track criminals. I have read the notes that Ami copied for me, and I am rather amazed by the detail she has put into this project.”

“I see,” Michiru replied and held the Deep Aqua Mirror close. “I would love to have a chat with someone like her…”

Haruka joked, “You just want to pry into her secrets.”

“Oh my, are you jealous?”

“A little.”

“Then I will call Small Lady and extend the invites to her and Midori,” Setsuna said and left the living room, willing to let the other two enjoy some private time.

* * *

It was the final week of summer vacation, and Midori was busy putting the finishing touches on her mock thesis that was due very soon. She was confident in the work she put into it, so it was a matter of cleaning up some language issues, making sure her references were accurate, and generally making it presentable for a university audience. She was so preoccupied with her work that she ate her lunch at the computer.

Midori’s internal telephone line rang and she answered with one hand while typing with the other, “Inuken here.”

“Good afternoon, Midori,” Chibi-Usa responded. “Am I interrupting you?”

“There’s no need to be so uptight about distracting me.”

“Sorry. I just know how important that project you’re working on is to you.”

“Do not mind me. Is there something you need?”

“My friends Miss Haruka, Miss Michiru and Puu are attending a huge masquerade party Friday evening and they have two extra tickets for it,” Chibi-Usa explained, “Puu said that she wanted to meet you and talk about your paper. Do you want to come?”

“Hmm…” Midori thought for a moment, then said, “I suppose it would be an entertaining way to close the summer season. Do we need to arrange for transportation?”

“No, Miss Haruka will pick us up.”

“What about gowns? I am not particularly fond of crowding my closet with outfits I only wear once.”

“I’ll have a fitter bring you a dress from the palace.”

“My, you’ve thought this out thoroughly. It would be difficult for me to reject your proposal after hearing of such preparation.”

“Thanks, Midori!”

They hung up, and Midori stared at her computer screen with an unenthusiastic look. Chibi-Usa hadn’t mentioned anything about having friends with those names. To her, they sounded like high-class acquaintances whom Chibi-Usa had met as the princess. However, Midori had heard those names when listening in on the palace with her gadgets.

She also knew that those three women were Sailor Soldiers.

_This is intriguing,_ Midori thought. _The one that Chibi-Usa calls ‘Puu’ is Meiou Setsuna, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto, and she wanted to meet me as Inuken Midori. I sincerely doubt she wants to chat about a university paper during a masquerade party. Is it possible that she knows who I am already? Or is she merely suspicious of me being the princess’ friend? And if Miss Meiou’s close friendship with Miss Ten’ou and Miss Kaiou are anything to go by, those two are probably in this as well._

She stood by the window and gazed upon Ginza’s buildings.

_They must be getting desperate for answers and will investigate anything they deem suspicious. I have to be extremely careful._

* * *

In Upala Acropolis’ orchard garden, the distinct sound of a hand slapping a cheek reverberated through the halls. Naja stumbled back and caressed her swollen cheek after accepting the blow from a livid Sailor Upala.

“You _still_ can’t get the Silver Crystal for me!? _And_ one of you is injured!?” the queen raged. “What a bunch of useless incompetents you are! Why should I continue wasting my precious time waiting for you four to accomplish such a simple task!?”

“Earth’s guardians are proving to be a more formidable enemy than I predicted,” Naja replied, hiding her winces behind a façade of calmness before her angry sovereign. “There is also the Soldier from Alkima who is helping them. She must be giving them the information they need to combat the Erisians.”

“That creepy Arsenic Hyena girl? She certainly has a lot of nerve to abandon Alkima and team up with Earth’s warriors. But now that I think about it, I don’t remember seeing her participate in the war. I wonder which planet she represented…” Upala murmured, then said, “Probably one of those worthless ones that weren’t worth my time.”

A pang of anxiety hit Naja’s heart upon hearing those words. She argued, “With all due respect, my partners and I represent worlds that you weren’t interested in prior to the war.”

“You don’t need to remind me. You four came groveling to me to let you in as my personal servants. The only reason I accepted you is because most of my Sailor Soldiers had fallen in battle. But if you bring me the Silver Crystal, I can make your worlds prosperous enough to stand by my planet’s side. With such power, we won’t have to worry about another war happening now that so many excess Sailor Soldiers have been culled, and Upala will reign as Alkima’s penultimate world.”

Naja repressed a sigh, silently condemning Upala for being selfish enough to actually seek exterminating hundreds of Sailor Soldiers just to thin out their population. She fought back her disgust and said, “Then I shall personally pursue the Silver Crystal with renewed fervor.”

“Good. You are dismissed,” Upala commanded, and the Camarilla turned to leave. Just then, the queen called out, “Wait. I have a question for you.”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“That traitorous Soldier… She wouldn’t happened to have been part of your team before, would she?”

Naja’s heart skipped. “Whatever made you suggest such a thing?”

“If she is proven to have resided on a worthless planet, then you four would have wanted her to join your little ‘dying planets’ alliance. Since you were the leader of your team, could she actually be acting on your behest without my knowledge, Naja?”

The astounded Camarilla replied, “I can assure you that those claims are false. We do not know of a Sailor Arsenic Hyena, nor do we know what her true Soldier name is.”

“Is that the sworn truth?”

“Yes. We believe she is trying to get the Silver Crystal on her own by befriending the princess and eliminating the Erisians. In other words, she could be a rival to the Animus Syndicate’s interests.”

Upala stroked her chin and mused, “Interesting. I hadn’t considered the possibility of a rival. She must have snuck out of Alkima during the war and plotted to return with Earth’s guardians as her allies. Although it is a cunning strategy, I can see its merit. She must use the ‘hyena’ in her name because they are known for being scavenging animals.”

“And the ‘arsenic’ part may originate from how it was frequently used in assassinations,” Naja added.

“A scavenging assassin… What a frightening Sailor Soldier to be my rival. And yet, I have a newfound curiosity for her. If I had someone like her as a Camarilla, her crafty plans could help me avoid danger from future enemies…”

Naja’s heart beat faster out of nervousness. Although she didn’t want to involve her friend like this, it was also inevitable that Upala would be interested in her. Naja just didn’t expect her gift of the silver tongue to warp Upala’s opinion so favorably. Maybe there was some hope for turning Sailor Arsenic Hyena into a Camarilla, rather than sending her to the gallows as she feared.

The Camarilla asked, “What would you have me do?”

Upala unfolded her peacock tail-like fan and replied, “I still want her captured. But I want her brought to me alive. Even if you can’t get the Silver Crystal, having that Sailor Soldier in my service may counteract the incompetence that you four have been demonstrating to me lately.”

“Then I shall concentrate on bringing her to you. Acquiring the Silver Crystal will also be one of my objectives, but I cannot promise that I will return with it on my own.”

“Hmph,” Upala fanned herself contemptuously. “I suppose I only have myself to blame for relying on fools to get me such a legendary treasure.”

Naja made no attempt to rebuke the insult and left the orchard in silence. She was extremely relieved that she misdirected Upala’s suspicions with the power suggestion. The queen had no idea just how _right_ she was! Naja had to make extra certain that Hyena’s connection to the Camarilla remained unknown.

Upala stretched out on her bed as her male servants returned to do her bidding. Meanwhile, the giant apple tree with hundreds of Apples of Discord hung above the Sailor Soldier. Sealed within, Eris had listened to the conversation with a vicious grin. Although she took pleasure in watching her pawn Sailor Upala get riled with anger for the Camarilla’s failures, she also found a different source of discord that she could potentially feed off of:

Naja’s deeply hidden concern for Sailor Arsenic Hyena.


	28. Insidious Collaboration

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 27: Insidious Collaboration**

On the early evening of that Friday, Chibi-Usa and Midori waited outside the entrance to the apartment complex. They each carried a suitcase containing their dresses, as Midori had felt uncomfortable walking around in public with her outfit on. The palace’s fitter and stylist had arrived during the day and helped them get ready. With their hair and makeup done, all the girls had to do was put the dresses back on and select a mask at the mansion.

The duo struck up a conversation as Midori asked, “Say, why did your parents not want to come to this event? It sounds like something they would be expected to attend.”

“Mama and Papa would have gone, but Mama caught the flu and Papa insists upon staying in the palace to take care of her… Yet _again_.”

“Are you implying they feign illness on a regular basis?”

“Every single time there’s a party outside of the castle, either one or both of them wind up getting sick, and I have to go in their place. I think they just want to spend some alone time together while everyone else is away to not bother them. That, or Mama is such a klutz that she can’t dance properly and doesn’t want to embarrass herself in public.”

“The queen is clumsy?”

“That, and a ditzy crybaby who doesn’t even know how to write basic kanji.”

Midori was quite befuddled that Crystal Tokyo’s princess was badmouthing her own mother, who was considered by many to be the ideal image of a benevolent ruler. Chibi-Usa chuckled at her stoic friend’s puzzled gaze and said, “It’s a _long_ story, but one of the palace’s Sailor Soldiers can control time, and I was able to go back to the past and meet Mama when she was a teenager.”

“Oh. So Neo Queen Serenity was a radically different person prior to hitting her maturing years, which left a huge impression on you.”

“Yeah… But don’t get me wrong! I still love her, no matter which time I go to! But I’m gonna strive to not be someone like what Mama used to be! Papa was _way_ cooler and mature than Mama was back then! I’m working hard to become someone more like him, although I still have trouble with English and writing kanji like Mama does…”

“It doesn’t necessarily mean you have to copy your father’s personality down to the last detail. You can still possess some of your mother’s intellectual weaknesses, as long as you maintain your affable charm.”

“Midori!” Chibi-Usa gasped and put her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment. “You think I’m charming!?”

“In as far as it’s a hereditary trait from your mother.”

“Oh…” the pink-haired girl pouted. Then she asked, “What about your parents? They’re still in Osaka, right?”

Midori nodded and said, “I don’t have much contact with them. If you intend to discuss what traits I share with them, it would be futile. It’s almost like they are total strangers to me. I wouldn’t recognize them if they walked past me on the street.”

Chibi-Usa grew concerned with her friend’s lack of parental support. Regardless, it wasn’t her business to butt into, and Midori could take care of herself despite entering grade five with Chibi-Usa and the Yoedas come Monday morning. From Midori’s point of view, she was satisfied that her friend bought that fib and wouldn’t pry into her imaginary ‘family life’.

That was when Chibi-Usa spotted an expensive-looking car turning the street corner and directed Midori’s attention to it, exclaiming, “Here’s Miss Haruka!”

The vehicle was a yellow Toyota 2000GT with its roof retracted so the androgynous driver could feel the wind rushing through her short dirty blonde hair. Haruka opened the door and called out, “Hey there, Little Lady.”

“Good evening, Miss Haruka!” Chibi-Usa bowed.

Haruka turned her attention to Midori and said in a playful manner, “Hello there, cute lady. What’s your name?”

The other girl tensed up and told her firmly, “Inuken Midori. And I would prefer that you not use such flirtatious antics on me. I have no patience for pointlessly playful behavior like that.”

“Aww, I got shot down,” Haruka joked with a light smile. “You have nothing to worry about - I don’t bite.”

Midori faced Chibi-Usa and sourly muttered, “If I have to endure this nonsense for the whole night, then I may as well not attend.”

“Hey, come on! She was only kidding! She already has someone in her life!”

“Does she now? Then I will have to suggest to her soul mate to reign in her affinity for toying with others’ emotions.”

“Hey, hey,” Haruka sweated, suddenly feeling awkward.

“Uh…” Chibi-Usa fumbled, totally surprised that Midori had such a poor sense of humor. The pair got into the car, and Haruka drove through the city until they got onto the turnpike.

* * *

Naja had left Upala Acropolis and traversed the distance between there and Earth in silence. She felt relieved that the burden of getting the Silver Crystal was lessened, and that she now had a legitimate reason to go after her friend. Yet at the same time, she was worried about how Upala would treat Hyena once she became her servant, or even if she would agree to join forces with her in the first place. Naja had to think about what to say to Hyena to convince her otherwise, should her fears be realized of Hyena becoming close friends with Crystal Tokyo’s princess during her mission.

_I’m sure our friendship will last even after all of this. I know Hyena won’t betray me…_

About halfway through her journey while passing by Jupiter, something made Naja stop in mid-flight. Someone’s voice kept calling her name in a faint tone. She looked around, but couldn’t see anything.

“Who there!?” the Camarilla demanded.

_“… hear me… last… Naja…”_

“If you want to speak with me, then show yourself first!”

Just then, she could make out the shape of a red orb flying towards her from way behind in the distance. Once it reached several yards away from her, the voice became a lot clearer as it said, “I’ve managed to catch up with you, my little snake.”

“You’re… Eris!?” Naja recognized the woman’s haughty tone and belittling manner of speech. “What are you doing way out here!?”

“You don’t need to be so hostile with me. I only wanted to have a one-on-one chat with you.”

The Camarilla scowled a little and snapped, “Upala has given me an assignment. I must finish it in due time, or else my punishment will be severe.”

“Now, now, you don’t need to worry. I just need five minutes of your time. I’m sure even that violent little upstart would forgive you for having a short talk with me. I’ll even vouch in your favor, if need be.”

“Fine, but make it quick.”

To Naja’s surprise, Eris callously said, “That mystery Sailor Soldier is causing your heart to shift. I, as a goddess, can sense even the faintest tremor of emotion within you. I wonder if those small ripples will turn into a storm, causing you to inevitably fail your mission.”

The Camarilla shuddered out of fear and anger. “W-We have nothing to do with each other…”

“I don’t appreciate it when people lie to me. I’ll make this simple for you; that girl is extremely important to you, isn’t she? Yes, I seem to recall her a little.”

“’Recall’ her?”

“She was the final member that you recruited into the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers. Her call name was Sailor Arsenic Hyena, but perhaps you would fondly remember her more as Sailor-“

**_“Be quiet!!”_** Naja screamed, batting the jewel away. “All of this is _your_ fault! If it wasn’t for you showing up in Alkima, we would still be living as Sailor Soldiers protecting the galaxy hand-in-hand! Even if you ruin Alkima, use Sailor Upala, and laugh at us as we despair, I won’t allow you to sully my precious friend’s name, you filthy witch!”

“My, you’re grasping for what little pride you can salvage, aren’t you?”

_“Don’t make me laugh!!”_

Eris sighed and muttered, “Don’t forget that Selene was the one who banished me to Alkima, and Upala escalated the war to such disastrous proportions for her own benefit. If you have anyone to hold a grudge against, it’s them. They both live in everlasting glory at the sacrifice of worlds such as yours.”

Naja trembled and replied, “I know that…”

“Then why have you sent your dear friend to reside on the same planet as Selene and her people?”

“That’s not for you to know!”

“Maybe. But whatever plan you may have with her, it won’t work. If you put your faith in me, I can help make your dream a reality.”

**_“Shut up!! You’re absolutely disgusting!!”_ **

“You’re a poor judge of character, my dear. You should know that I have waited a long time to extend my hand to you.”

The Camarilla’s eyes widened with shock. “What do you mean?”

Eris let out a small chuckle and said, “To be honest, I’ve always admired you and your comrades for standing up against Alkima’s many injustices. Even before my arrival, I understand that your worlds always suffered from social hierarchies. You five lived right at the bottom of such a cruel tier system, scraping for what little you could to help sustain your homes. It is just like me; I was turned into everyone’s favorite scapegoat if any semblance of discord arose. I always suffered from rejection and was cast into darkness. It is inevitable that we who have entire societies turn their backs to us will resort to desperate measures to survive. Isn’t that right?”

Naja gasped and clutched her robes. She could never forget the many times that she, as Sailor Cyanide Cobra, had to grovel before Sailor Soldiers of richer lands, begging for their assistance in providing resources for her friends’ planets. Some rulers would accept, but many others would not see the point in answering Cobra’s pleas – even going so far as to call them trash. Even though she had been turned away so many times, she always held on to hope that someone would be kind enough to save them.

But with the war between Sailor Soldiers breaking out, Cobra realized that her dream was impossible to achieve. Her despair caused her to seek Sailor Upala out as a final gamble for survival. The Toxicum Sailor Soldiers would help her win the war with their espionage abilities, and she would help them revitalize their planets using whatever methods she could, fair or foul. That was how the four remaining members had begrudgingly become the Camarilla.

Now with Eris – an evil goddess, but a goddess nonetheless – offering to help her behind Upala’s back, Naja found the temptation nearly impossible to resist, even though it sickened her to her stomach. Upala was indeed much stronger than the four Camarilla combined, so Naja need to gain the Silver Crystal for herself if she stood any chance of resisting her ‘master’. If Eris would betray Upala for the much weaker Camarilla…

Eris interrupted the confused girl by saying, “It seems you need more than me waxing poetic to convince you. Then how about we use these?”

The red crystal glowed, creating a pair of hand-sized portals by its sides. Two Apples of Discord emerged and rested on Naja’s hands, but while one was the usual golden color, the other was almost ethereal in nature, with mixtures of black and grey running across the skin like oil and water droplets trying to mix together.

“The first one is your average Erisian. The second one is quite rare, called a Black Apple. It is a special type of apple that does not possess physical form. It is made entirely of raw emotions heightened to their absolute peak. While regular apples can possess objects, these ones can directly affect a person’s mind.”

Naja’s blood chilled as she was transfixed on the ghostly fruit. “Then if they’re corrupted enough, will that person turn into an Erisian?”

“Precisely. All you have to do is find a target and implant the Black Apple upon them. It will handle the rest from there. Of course, humans are not able to see the Black Apple, so they have no way of knowing that they have been infected.”

The Camarilla became quiet for a while. Maybe this was what she needed to ensure her success in capturing Hyena. Earth’s Sailor Soldiers would be preoccupied with handling two different types of monsters, leaving her free to convince Hyena to return to Upala Acropolis with her without a fight. The possibilities were too tempting for her to refuse Eris’ surprisingly magnanimous gesture.

“I’ll give it a try,” Naja finally replied. “But this is only for Hyena’s sake! I don’t want to form any kind of alliance with you if I don’t have to!”

“Well, we can leave it at that for now, my dear,” Eris said. “Be sure to take good care of the Black Apple. As I said, it’s an extremely rare type of Apple of Discord.”

Naja nodded and then continued on her way to Earth, leaving the red orb behind. Once she was done projecting her consciousness through it, Eris caused the gem to shatter into pieces.

“You better succeed, for your own sake… My newest little pawn…”


	29. Gathering of Suspicions

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 28: Gathering of Suspicions**

As Haruka continued driving along the freeway, Chibi-Usa said, “Thanks for coming all this way to pick us up. We could have taken a taxi if we wanted to.”

“Don’t be silly. A real princess deserves to be escorted in style.”

“S-Stop it, you’re making me blush…”

“Heh heh. That’s not really hard to do, you know.”

As Chibi-Usa fought to hide her embarrassment, Midori watched the exchange between them with dull interest. Haruka could tease Chibi-Usa all she wanted, but the moment she tried to make any moves against Midori, she would be met with swift verbal punishment. The sharp stare in Midori’s eyes told Haruka all of that and more.

Even so, Haruka attempted to be friendly with Midori again by asking, “So when did you move to Ginza from Osaka, Miss Inuken?”

“A couple of months ago. I wanted to get to know the locals before starting school.”

“Is that so? You know, the Little Lady’s become quite smitten with you. I hear that she talks about you a lot to my friend Setsuna. I apologize for my earlier rudeness, but I wanted to see what kind of person the Little Lady has such a keen interest with. I wasn’t expecting you to be such a stick in the mud though.”

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.”

“Not at all. I have admiration for those who can balance between opening up to others while still remaining alert for those who would take advantage of them.”

“Just so we’re clear on this,” Midori stated firmly, “I only feel relaxed around Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters, and even then I need to be careful of their enemies attacking at any time. This whole fiasco with her being Crystal Tokyo’s princess has, admittedly, gotten me more on edge than usual.”

“I see. You’ve been involved in a lot of the Animus Syndicate’s attacks. I can understand that you might be a bit stressed out. But don’t worry about tonight. I would very much like to see you loosen up a bit, and that’s no flirt,” Haruka assured.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Midori murmured, but still didn’t feel convinced.

Not only was she worried about the Camarilla striking at such a perfect time, there was also the potential of constant surveillance from the three Outer Sailor Soldiers. Perhaps the queen’s personal protectors and the princess’ four guardians were more lax in their behaviors overall, but Midori knew that Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto would not be so easy to fool. If this trio was known for anything, it was always being on alert for threats external to the solar system, and the Animus Syndicate definitely fit that situation. Midori couldn’t guarantee that she, as Sailor Arsenic Hyena, counted as a danger to Chibi-Usa from their point of view.

Midori gazed out the window, watching the road zoom by beneath them as Haruka kept driving along. They could see the faint outline of a large house situated atop a hill. Many lights were turned on to illuminate the windows, and some garden lamps lit up the well-maintained shrubs and flowers.

“We’re almost there!” Chibi-Usa announced eagerly.

“Yeah… Almost there…” Midori muttered with little enthusiasm. Suddenly, the Ferrari jolted from some kind of popping noise so hard that Chibi-Usa smacked her head on the roof. Midori almost bit her tongue accidentally.

“Damn it!!” Haruka cursed, deftly swerving the vehicle to get it back under her control. She managed to safely park it on the side of the road, then got out to cool down for a moment before examining her car. Chibi-Usa and Midori glanced at each other, silently wondering if they should get out and help too.

* * *

Naja flew high above the stricken Ferrari and watched Haruka get out. She heard Eris’ voice explain within her mind, _“That is one of the Outer Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Uranus. If you seek to break apart their formation prior to your battle, I highly recommend you give the Black Apple to that one.”_

“I intended to use it on the princess.”

_“Pointless. She has the Silver Crystal. She can use its infernal power to destroy the Black Apple should it come into contact with her. But if you oh-so quietly plant it within one of her friends, the Silver Crystal will not react. It does not care about anyone except those possessing Selene’s bloodline.”_

“Hmph. I suppose I have no choice. Just remember; I’m not doing this because you told me to.”

_“Do whatever suits your duty, my dear.”_

With Eris’ voice fading away, Naja dropped the Black Apple and it absorbed itself through Haruka’s back without anyone seeing. With that task out of the way, Naja soared away from the accident site towards a darkened part of the mansion where the party was being held. She commanded her blue robes to transform into an elegant ultramarine party dress that hugged her curvature and showed off copious amounts of skin without being too scandalous. Her heart beat with anticipation.

_I’m finally going to see Hyena again. I must ready myself for this long-awaited reunion…_

* * *

“Damn it!” Haruka cursed and opened the trunk of her car, all while struggling with a sudden headache. Chibi-Usa and Midori exited the vehicle, and the former asked, “What happened?”

“One of the front tires has a flat. I just replaced this stupid thing too!”

“Uh… Miss Haruka?” Chibi-Usa wondered, noticing an uncharacteristic anger in her older friend’s eyes. “P-Please try to calm down. There’s still plenty of time to-“

“Be quiet already! My head hurts just listening to you!”

The girl was astonished into silence. As Haruka operated the car jack, she put all of her frustration and strength into ramping up the car while muttering obscenities under her breath. Her headache intensified while working, and it was all she could do to concentrate. Chibi-Usa approached her one more time and asked, “Is there anything I can do to help, Miss Ha-?”

**_“SHUT UP!!”_ **

Haruka instantly whipped around and tried to slap the stunned Chibi-Usa’s cheek. Luckily, Midori had gotten in behind Haruka when she wasn’t looking and snatched her wrist. Haruka couldn’t believe that Midori had snuck by when she wasn’t looking, and was more surprised by her glare; it was sharp enough to cut through diamond.

“That’s enough.”

Midori’s grip tightened every time the young woman resisted. Haruka very much wanted to pound Midori into the ground, but her migraine prevented her from even standing up straight. Once she was sure that Haruka calmed down, Midori let her go and said in a terse tone, “We’ll walk. It’s not much farther anyway. If we remained here, we would only be an encumbrance to you.”

Haruka twitched her eye in annoyance, then replied, “Do what you want.”

Without another word, Midori walked along the road to the mansion. Chibi-Usa frantically darted her eyes back and forth between them, and then decided to go after Midori. As they walked together, Midori asked, “Is she usually this short-tempered?”

“She is rather passionate at times, yet she doesn’t let small things like that get to her. But she also likes vehicles and maintaining them, especially that Ferrari, so she must be upset that her prized car broke down after taking such good care of it. I must have pushed her too hard with my nagging.”

“I thought for a moment that Miss Haruka’s reaction was excessive, considering it was a mere flat tire. You’re lucky I noticed that hint of dominance within her eyes and moved in to stop her.”

Chibi-Usa frowned sullenly. “Maybe we shouldn’t bother Miss Haruka for the rest of the night.”

“Well said. I’ll think about calling a taxi when it’s time to head home.”

The duo eventually reached the front gates where a butler greeted incoming guests. They showed him their invites, then a maid escorted them to a spare room where they could change into their gowns. Chibi-Usa’s outfit was an adorable pink taffeta dress with the fabric over her shoulders shaped to resemble roses. Midori’s was a simpler pale green skirt with long sleeves that bore leaf patterns, and she wore black pantyhose and green shoes. Chibi-Usa mask was a pink Venetian style with pastel butterflies, while Midori’s was a simple green mask adorned with some black and green plumage.

Once they were ready, they followed the maid to the main hall. Already they could hear lovely violin music permeating through the closed doors, and the soothing sounds hit them at full strength once those doors opened. The elegant sounds from the world famous Stradivarius were produced by Michiru, who sat upon her chair with lithe eloquence while manipulating the bow. Michiru had her eyes closed during most of the performance, but she somehow sensed that the pair had arrived and opened them. Her gaze met Midori’s, and it appeared to be a mixture of coldness and concern. Midori had no idea how to interpret such a vague expression.

_They’re making the first move,_ Midori thought tensely.

Chibi-Usa rested her hands upon her chest and sighed. “What pretty music… Miss Michiru really is a genius. She’s the type of lady I want to become when I grow up.”

“You haven’t told me much about her. What does she excel in? Aside from the violin, of course.”

“She’s a really good artist. See that painting over there?”

Chibi-Usa pointed to a picture hanging over the fireplace mantle of an abstract whale splashing about in rainbow waters. “She did that one while still in junior high! Some of her latest works have sold for thousands lately! She also used to go to Infinity High with Miss Haruka, and that school only accepts super-smart geniuses of a field. Miss Michiru is also a great swimmer. It’s like she’s a mermaid when she dives underwater! Really, she really is perfect at everything she does!”

“I see. A mermaid…” Midori whispered. It made sense to her since Michiru was Sailor Neptune in civilian guise, and Neptune had dominion over the sea and the creative arts.

“But I sometimes worry about her,” Chibi-Usa continued in a concerned tone. “She doesn’t have many friends she can hang out with, and some people have called her snobby behind her back. She’s told me though that as long as she has Miss Haruka, she won’t feel lonely. It’s hard for me to understand their relationship as lovers, and neither of them want to explain it to me, passing it off as an ‘adult thing’.”

“They’re soul mates? But Miss Haruka is also a woman.”

“Well… It’s kind of hard to explain, but Miss Haruka is popular for having male and female traits.”

Midori looked puzzled and spent a minute figuring out what she meant, then surmised, “So you’re suggesting that while she possesses purely female reproductive organs, her temperament charms others into believing she behaves more masculine than typical women do.”

“If you want to put it like that, I guess…”

“It is best to clearly define something as ambiguous as ‘having male and female traits’, or else you are opening the door for mass misinterpretation. By properly comprehending what you meant, I am thus able to interpret Miss Haruka as someone who would fit into the Takarazuka Revue, rather than someone possessing the physical reproductive qualities of both genders.”

Once again, Chibi-Usa grew uncomfortable with Midori’s stiff, to-the-book approach towards understanding the world around them. Even though she didn’t care for her academic methods, she did agree with needing to explain herself if she wanted her message to be understood. Midori was socially awkward and literal to a fault, and Chibi-Usa needed to do her best to put abstract concepts into words that she could understand. Midori interrupted her thoughts by saying, “In any case, with the way Miss Haruka acted back there, do you think Miss Michiru will be all right?”

“Maybe Miss Haruka will calm down once she gets here.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Hmm… Should we tell Miss Michiru what happened when she’s done her song?”

Midori nodded, and the pair observed the small orchestra as they continued playing. They heard someone walking behind them in high heels, and then Chibi-Usa felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders.

“Ah-!” she gasped, alerting Midori.

A soft-mannered woman’s voice said, “You’re finally here, Small Lady.”

They turned around to find Setsuna wearing a simple black cocktail dress that reached the floor, long black gloves, and large ruby earrings shaped like teardrops.

“Puu!” Chibi-Usa rushed in to hug the gorgeous woman. “I was so looking forward to seeing you again!”

“The same here, Small Lady,” Setsuna smiled, then glanced at Midori. She found that glint of contempt in Setsuna’s eyes as much as she saw it in Michiru and Haruka’s. Midori remained firm though, showing Setsuna that she would not crumple under the pressure. Setsuna maintained the air of cordiality by saying, “So you’re Inuken Midori, the author of that mock thesis that Dr. Mizuno showed me.”

“I wouldn’t put too much stock into it, since it is just a trial dissertation. Tonight, I’m little more than Chibi-Usa’s escort. We were waiting for her friend Miss Kaiou to finish her song.”

“Yes, it’s quite moving, isn’t it?”

It took another five minutes for the band to finish their ensemble. Eventually, Michiru broke from the group to meet up with Chibi-Usa and Setsuna, yet kept her eyes on Midori. The green-dressed girl caught her gaze and focused on her in a manner that felt unnatural to Michiru.

“Hello there,” she smiled at Chibi-Usa. “Didn’t you come here with Haruka?”

“We did, but we had some problems along the way.”

Chibi-Usa explained everything that happened to her and Setsuna, and Michiru put a finger to her lip in concern, murmuring, “Haruka almost hit you? Are you sure we’re still talking about the same person?”

To her surprise, Midori asked boldly, “Are you doubting Chibi-Usa? She has no reason to lie.”

“Of course I’m not…” Michiru felt put off by the harsh question.

“I’m sorry. Midori protected me from Miss Haruka, plus they didn’t get off to a good start in Ginza, so she’s become a little sour after this whole mess,” Chibi-Usa apologized.

“Well, that’s understandable. Haruka should be here by now, so I’ll go and meet up with her. I have some questions to ask regarding her behavior towards you two after all.”

The princess couldn’t help but utter, “Please be careful.”

“Don’t worry. I’m tougher than I look.”

Before Michiru left, she walked past Setsuna and whispered in her ear, “Take care of things here.”

“Of course,” her partner replied, and they parted ways. With that settled, Setsuna took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray and offered it to Midori, saying, “You should try to relax a little. Small Lady appears to be enamored by the feast tables, so why don’t we sit down and talk a bit about academia. I’m studying physics at K.O. University. I know physics and forensics don’t mesh that much, but we can still discuss theories and-“

As Setsuna rambled on, Midori glared at the glass of alcohol and pondered, _So they intend to have me spill my secrets by making me lose my sobriety. Clearly my status as an up-and-coming fifth grader doesn’t mean much in their little Spy vs. Spy games._

“Miss Setsuna,” Midori stopped her. “First of all, I’ll pass on the beverage. I believe that alcohol in any form turns you into an idiot.”

“Oh, all right…”

“Secondly, and I wish for Chibi-Usa not to hear this,” The girl beckoned Setsuna to lean in so she was in direct earshot, and then whispered, “But I don’t believe your intention was to invite me to this lavish party just to talk about boring dissertations. What is it that you really want from me? Does it have to do with staying too close to your princess? Are you dubious of me being part of the enemy’s forces?”

Setsuna was astonished, both by Midori’s astuteness and the notion that she would accuse her of something insidious apropos of nothing. She didn’t know how to respond to these intense questions.

“Puu! Puu!” they heard Chibi-Usa exclaim from nearby. Midori shrugged and said, “She’s calling for you. I’ll keep myself scarce, so you’re free to have her for the evening.”

“No, wait a moment-“ Setsuna tried to stop her, but Chibi-Usa yelled, “Hey, Puu! What are you doing? Your favorite tea cakes are going fast!”

Setsuna looked back at the elated child, then returned her focus to Midori, only to realize that the stoic girl had turned around and mingled within the crowd, her petite form vanishing between the many guests and servants. She grew worried about having distanced Midori even further than before, yet was also nervous about her suspicions being pointed out so bluntly by her target. Setsuna decided to stay with Chibi-Usa while watching Midori from the distance. Her job was to protect the princess; she figured that Haruka and Michiru would handle Midori once they returned.


	30. Alkima's Cowardice

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 29: Alkima’s Cowardice**

Once Haruka had finished repairing her car, she managed to drive it to the mansion and get it safely parked. Michiru had spent the last while waiting outside for Haruka to return, and she greeted her at the door. She couldn’t help but notice Haruka’s strained expression and small beads of sweat running down her forehead, as if she was fighting a bad fever.

“Is everything okay?” Michiru asked.

“I'm fine. Where’s Midori?” Haruka brusquely demanded.

“I last saw her with Setsuna and Chibi-Usa.”

“What are you thinking, letting her out of your sight? Why did you agree to meet me in the parking lot when you know you should be observing her actions?”

“Haruka,” Michiru’s voice became firm. “I’ll get right to the point. Chibi-Usa told me what happened.”

“As in what?”

“You almost slapping her.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Haruka tensed up while rubbing her temples. “She was being annoying.”

“What’s wrong with you? The Haruka I know would never go to such an extreme.”

“Yeah, well, that Inuken kid gave me the cold shoulder, my car broke down, and I have the worst migraine imaginable. I was in no condition to put up with that spoiled brat’s nosiness. Right now, I’m hardly the ‘Haruka you know’.”

Michiru stared at her partner for a long moment, then closed her eyes and coldly murmured, “I suppose you’re right. It would be a mistake for me to rely on you for our job tonight. Setsuna and I can handle things from here. You should go upstairs and get some re-”

Before the aqua-haired woman knew it, she had collapsed on the floor with a reddened, swollen cheek. The astonished Michiru looked up and saw Haruka’s eyes seething with fury. The angry woman scowled, “One after another after another! You’re all useless! I will make Inuken Midori come clean myself!”

“Haruka!!” Michiru furiously shot to her feet. Despite her rage, she could feel her keen senses stirring about like a rampaging whirlpool. In the back of her mind, she thought, _Something’s truly wrong with her! I can’t let her run amok like this!_

“Shut up and let me handle this! All you have to do is make sure she doesn’t get away!”

“I refuse. You’re in no condition to confront her rationally.”

“I don’t care about being rational! Now is the time to make her talk!”

Michiru scowled. “You’re leaving me with no choice, Haruka…”

“What’s your problem!?” Haruka exclaimed. “Damn, I don’t care anymore! _Get out of my way already!!_ ”

Haruka attempted to slap Michiru again, but this time she was prepared for it. She ducked a hair’s breadth below the assault and jammed her elbow against Haruka’s solar plexus, completely knocking the fight out of her. Haruka coughed and collapsed to her knees, but Michiru made no attempt to help her back up. She instead hailed an usher and asked him to guide Haruka to a spare room to rest, and to lock the door so she couldn’t escape and cause more unwarranted violence.

While rubbing her cheek, Michiru stared intently at her partner with both anger and concern. She knew something was terribly wrong, but couldn’t pinpoint it without the Deep Aqua Mirror. As if that wasn’t enough, she could feel the distinct presence of evil stirring within the mansion, but it was too faint for her to accurately detect its location.

* * *

Midori stared at the full moon, allowing the pianist’s melody to drift her mind to another world. The hustle and bustle of the wealthy folks dancing, talking and dining made her reminisce about the people of her home world. Since Midori was technically the princess of her planet, she likewise had a large villa similar to this one where she governed from. However, she didn’t regard herself as a princess on Chibi-Usa’s caliber. She felt more like the mayor of a small hamlet.

Midori’s home village was the only civilized area on all of her world, which was no bigger than the planet Mercury. It was desolate and mountainous, uninhabitable due to the wildlife thriving on naturally poisoned waters and emitting toxic fumes that would kill if even inhaled once. Her village was situated on the tallest mountain far away from the deadly flora, sustained through the miracles of terraforming and sophisticated technology to keep the harsh mountain weather out.

She remembered going outside to run errands and the people greeting her with utmost familiarity. In a town populated by no more than 1000 people, everyone considered each other neighbors. The men would report to her about any issues, the women would chide her to get outside more often, and the children would ask her to play with them. Midori couldn’t be truly happy anywhere else but here. They looked up to her, she likewise shared in their struggles, and no other nations or groups existed to threaten them. Sadly, she had to leave that behind to fulfill her mission as a Sailor Soldier.

_I wonder how everyone is doing without me,_ she pondered. She propped her chin on her hands and thought, _Well, it isn’t like they needed me for every single thing. They know how to take care of themselves. I’m just worried about the war threatening them. Are my partners taking care of things?_

As she continued wandering her thoughts to distant places, she heard someone whisper, “Inuken Midori, I presume?”

She quietly turned her head back to see who it was. It was a woman with long blue hair wearing a silky sea blue dress with a scandalous side slit up one leg, and an intricate blue mask with baubles to obscure her facial features. The woman brought her gloved hand forth in a welcoming gesture.

“May I have this dance?” she asked in a soft tone.

Midori wasn’t sure how to react. She recognized that voice from when Gyps attacked the pageant, belonging to the Camarilla named Naja. The woman patiently kept her hand extended. The hesitant Midori slowly reached until their hands were interlocked, and Naja led the way to the dance floor. The small orchestra began playing a new melody that began with a light crescendo, then intensified into a tense and rapid sonata, as if perfectly replicating Midori’s feelings though song. She was way too nervous to smile upon her partner’s gaze, so she kept looking over Naja’s shoulder to see how Chibi-Usa and the others were doing.

“Where are you looking?” the woman murmured in her ear. “This is a reunion of long-separated friends. Could you at least look me in the eye for a moment?”

“If… You give me your name… Then I might.”

“Jakuchi Aoki.”

Midori almost forgot to breathe. She knew of the many implications lurking behind that name.

“You’re… Sailor Cyanide Cobra, aren’t you?” she whispered. “You used that name when we would go on civilian infiltration missions together.”

“Yes. It’s been a long time, Hyena. Are you doing well?”

“Probably… But I have many, many questions that need answering.”

“You look deathly pale. Let’s sit down for a moment.”

They found some chairs near another empty window pane and rested their feet. They removed their masks, and Midori’s anxiety intensified when she saw Naja’s face. The sight of that familiar long blue hair tied into a braid halfway down, along with the two large hair ornaments and ribbons attached to her hair to make it resemble a cobra’s head, was almost more than Midori could take. The leader of the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers looked exactly the same as before. To her surprise, Naja looked more pained and nostalgia-ridden to Midori than vice versa. She even wiped a tear away.

“Thank goodness you made it to this world safely,” Naja said with tremendous relief. “I wasn’t sure if Apis’ invention would work or not.”

“By Apis, you mean Bee?”

“Yes.”

They were referring to Sailor Cadmium Bee, the blonde-haired hyperactive genius inventor of their entourage. Naja added, “Likewise, Gyps is Sailor Cinnabar Vulture, and Varan is Sailor Manganese Dragon, as I’m sure you’ve suspected. I know you wouldn’t want to hear this, but we are now Sailor Upala’s servants.”

“So it’s true. You guys are sending those Erisians to threaten everyone on Earth at her behest.” Midori tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to cry in disappointment, but she needed to stay firm in confronting her friend about this. She bitterly added, “I thought you were better than that.”

“We didn’t want to do any of this,” Naja shook her head. “Believe me, selling ourselves to Upala was the last thing we wanted to do. But while you were gone, the war escalated to a point where none of our efforts would have done any good. The Opal Peacock Monarchy had dominated half of the galaxy after slaughtering all Soldiers who resisted her rule, and all of the remaining smaller factions refused to unite into one. It was like a cancer – we were running out of time faster than we realized. And just like cancer, you have to take drastic measures to fight it.”

“By consorting with the enemy?”

“Yes. We decided to surrender and grovel before Upala’s feet, becoming her handmaids within Upala Acropolis in exchange for her supporting our worlds.”

Midori swallowed, fighting back the lump in her throat. “Couldn’t you have told everyone the truth?”

“Who was going to listen to a representative for the Peripheral Planets Coalition, especially one of us ‘traitorous’ Toxicum Soldiers? You and I both know that faction only existed as a useless formality to represent every possible planet in Alkima’s intergalactic government. Everyone was too busy covering their ears and shouting opinions without consideration for each other. You seriously think we had a voice in such a situation? We were just garbage to them.”

Neither of them wanted to speak further. Midori understood how troublesome their world’s political situation was. The Toxicum Soldiers knew, through their past espionage activities, that it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. It was impossible to continue governing the galaxy under this system, with hundreds of Soldiers vying for each other’s planets and powers. Eris wasn’t truly responsible for turning them against each other. Her arrival and false promises simply escalated those deeply seeded tensions, like throwing gasoline into a budding forest fire.

Midori had to understand Naja’s predicament. Sure, it would have been easy to tell her, “You should have done the right thing and fought back! Even if you die, you will not have succumbed to evil!” But Alkima’s warriors had long since lost that sense of pride and responsibility. Everyone had turned into cowards. That much she understood. She just couldn’t imagine that her closest comrades would have also betrayed their sworn oaths as Sailor Soldiers. They once voiced great pride in their duty to her, which was why she warmed up to the four who asked her to join their team.

Were they lying back then? Or had things degenerated so badly that they had to even sacrifice their sacred covenant just to survive? Midori couldn’t be sure. She didn’t have the heart to ask Naja. Maybe them turning to Sailor Upala for help was the answer she needed.

_Perhaps I was only fooling myself for believing they would remain steadfast against Eris’ ways,_ Midori realized. _Now I know it was not meant to be._

Having accepted this sad outcome, she turned her focus to something else of equal importance to her.

“You said that Upala would protect your worlds. That agreement happened after I was sent to Earth on my mission, am I correct?”

“You’re right,” Naja replied, wondering where her friend was taking this conversation.

“Then… what about my world?”

Silence befell them again. The Camarilla clasped her hands and murmured in a sorrowful tone, “We did not include it in the pact.”

Midori felt like someone just sucker punched her in the gut.

“But it’s not because we abandoned it! Upala doesn’t know anything about you! If we asked her to include your planet in the treaty, she would have demanded us to bring its resident Soldier to her! We would have had no choice but to divulge the details of your assignment! Besides, we still held on to the hope that you would succeed!”

Somehow it made sense to Midori. She still had to ask, “How are the citizens of my planet doing? Have any of the factions come to claim it?”

“Don’t worry,” Naja gripped her stricken friend’s hands. “We’ve created an invisibility barrier around it, with your people’s permission of course. Plus with it being situated so far at the edge of the galaxy, no one should pose a threat to your home.”

“That’s a tremendous relief…” Midori sighed, relieving some of the tension.

“I can’t say that with an absolute guarantee though.”

The tension instantly returned. “What do you mean?”

“If you absolutely want your people to be safe, then Upala will-”

“No!” Midori shot to her feet and shivered, indignantly batting Naja’s hands away and snarling, “Don’t even suggest it!”

“Please calm down and listen to me! We have a plan, but we need your help to-!”

_“I refuse! Get out of my sight already!”_

The upset girl dashed out of the hall. Naja reached out to try and stop her, but she gave up halfway. Somehow, she knew she deserved Midori’s refusal. It was so like her – always straightforward and dedicated. Deep within her soul, Naja felt a sense of pride for her friend. She was happy that Midori would not willingly give in to Upala like she did. But then again, Midori was ignorant of the true devastation that the war had caused. If only Naja could show her the reality of Alkima’s situation rather than just talk about it, then Midori would have little choice but to forgo her all-important mission.

That would mean bringing her back to Upala Acropolis… with force.

Naja placed a hand on her pendant where she kept the Apple of Discord hidden. A faint golden glow shone within her grasp.

_I’m sorry, Hyena. I have to do this for you, and for all of Alkima._


	31. Strategy of the Syndicate

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 30: Strategy of the Syndicate**

While the breakdown in Midori and Naja’s conversation was occurring, Chibi-Usa glanced over just in time to see her friend rushing in a hurry past some surprised attendants. Naturally, she grew worried.

“What’s the matter, Small Lady?” Setsuna asked. “Are you not feeling well?”

“Midori just took off,” the young girl replied. “I saw her talking to that lady, but she suddenly became upset. I’ve never seen her look like that. I wonder what they were talking about.”

The woman stared at Naja as she rested her hands over her necklace. That was when she noticed the golden glint shimmering beneath her fingers. Setsuna narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and then walked with a quick pace away from the dessert tables.

“Puu? Where are you going?” Chibi-Usa followed her. Setsuna didn’t respond. She spent a few moments looking around the mansion until she found Michiru in the hallways just after Haruka was sent away.

“You don’t look well. Where did Haruka go?” Setsuna asked.

“We had a little argument, and she went to cool her head off elsewhere. It’s nothing to get worried about,” Michiru replied.

Chibi-Usa curiously asked. “An argument about what?”

Michiru waved her finger and said with a grin, “That’s for us adults to know.”

“Geez, do you always have to be so coy with me? I’m not a baby, you know.”

Setsuna waited for the two to finish joking with each other, then said, “Michiru, I believe one of Eris’ subordinates has compromised this party. There was a woman in blue attempting to summon an Apple of Discord’s power.”

“Just as I thought. I felt that negative energy emanating from the dance hall as well. We should take action before-”

That was when several women’s screams reverberated from the ball room to the hallways where the three females were. Michiru and Setsuna glanced at each other, not needing to say any words.

**“Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

**“Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

As the other two transformed into their Sailor Soldier identities, Chibi-Usa clutched her brooch, but paused for a second.

_What is it? Something keeps nagging at the back of my mind, but I can’t put it into words. As if I’m missing something that I easily overlooked…_

Unfortunately, she knew that now was not the time for such distractions.

**“Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

* * *

Haruka collapsed onto the bed face-first and gasped. Sweat drenched every part of her body, nearly ruining her pristine suit. An intense pressure weighed her chest down, as if an elephant sat on her and threatened to crush her to death with hundreds of pounds of force. She kept trying to breathe, but air refused to enter her lungs.

Despite her agony, Haruka managed to think rationally enough to recall when this terrible sensation started. She was perfectly fine when she left the villa to go pick up Chibi-Usa and Midori. Then the flat tire happened, and that was when she suddenly became irritable, along with having her breathing problems while replacing the tire. For some reason, she kept mentally rewinding to the moment the tire went out. Why had it happened? She had driven that freeway numerous times without incident. Something she saw was out of place, and she kept analyzing that instant until the epiphany came to her.

_There was some kind of blue spike on the road._

Haruka remembered it now. A spike of ice had spontaneously formed milliseconds before her Ferrari ran over it. To her, that meant only one thing; someone had done it on purpose. Why, though? Was the enemy preparing their attack on the party and needed to stall her for extra time?

_No, that can’t be it. Michiru would have noticed it in my absence…_

There was another frightening possibility or two that bothered her. One idea was that Haruka was with Chibi-Usa, the bearer of half of the Silver Crystal. Perhaps the princess was their real target. That would have been the perfect time for her to be attacked. But Michiru never told her that anything happened to Chibi-Usa while she walked with Midori to the mansion. Arguing that Midori was the target would only result in the same argument. The overwhelmed woman didn’t like the last possibility, but it was the only one that fit:

The enemy was trying to single out Haruka!

The negative emotions within her intensified, and she couldn’t hold on to her sanity anymore. A sinister presence took command of her body, and she immediately felt physical relief once she stopped resisting. Whatever was controlling her forced her to take her transformation wand out of her pocket and hold it before her. Then she spoke in an empty tone that hardly belonged to her:

**“Uranus… Crystal Power… Make… Up…”**

* * *

A maid escorted Midori to a spare room, and she sat on the nearest chair. She spent the next few minutes catching her breath and trembling. The preposterousness of Naja’s proposal had sickened Midori so much that she thought she was going to vomit. She had to keep her nerves together though so Chibi-Usa and the three Sailor Soldiers wouldn’t notice anything wrong.

_This is insane. This is just too insane! We know from past reconnaissance missions that Eris deliberately caused the war, and yet they side with her!? This can’t be real! What am I supposed to do now? I can’t continue my task if I have no one left to report to!_

She clenched her teeth and shook her head fervently.

_No, this isn’t good. I need to calm down and think. It’s obvious that I have to consider some alternatives now. I must think of something that will convince my comrades to give up their ways without revealing any of this to Chibi-Usa and the others. They already have enough to deal with. I don’t want them to worry about me having to fight my friends, if that’s what it ultimately comes down to._

Midori regained her composure and stood up.

_Cobra was about to say that she ‘had a plan’ before I left her. Of course, her current strategy involves me joining the Animus Syndicate, and I refuse to do that. But what if I convinced her to alter that plan? What if I could-?_

That was when she heard the screams of various partygoers and servants, along with hurried footsteps as they ran for their lives from some kind of threat. Midori knew what it was though.

“Damn it, Cobra… Don’t be so hasty…”

She slipped her apatite ring on and chanted, **“Arsenic Toxicum Power, Make Up.”**

* * *

Sailors Chibi-Moon, Neptune and Pluto rushed into the parlor to discover that the chandelier had been possessed by an Apple of Discord, turning it into a crystalline Erisian that latched its arms to the ceiling like an insect and bearing hundreds of jagged spikes on its back. Some of those spikes had already been fired upon the terrified guests as evidenced by broken furniture and injured people. The only person appearing unfazed by the carnage was Naja as she stood near the staircase and observed her minion’s destruction. She had already changed out of her evening gown and back into her signature blue robes and black bodysuit. She glanced at the Sailor Soldiers and welcomed them with a wry smirk.

“Just as I thought!” Pluto gasped. “That woman was one of the Camarilla!”

Chibi-Moon widened her eyes, figuring out where her strange uneasiness was coming from as she realized, _That’s the same lady who made Midori so upset!_

“You two! It’s coming this way!” Neptune warned them as she watched the Erisian face their direction. It shot some sharp crystals at them, but Pluto chanted, **“Dead Scream,”** and retaliated with a magenta orb of energy. The two attacks collided and exploded, causing some glittering dust to rain upon them. Naja seemed unamused as she snapped her fingers, as if it were a silent command for the monster to continue fighting.

“This thing shouldn’t be a problem for Small Lady and I,” Pluto told Neptune. “We don’t know if the Camarilla will retaliate with a pincer attack though, so-“

“I was thinking the same thing. I will confront her myself,” her partner smiled lightly and ran toward Naja while spreading her arms above her head and summoning torrents of ocean water until they formed a large aqua-colored orb.

 **“Deep Submerge!”** she called out and hurled her attack. The Camarilla lithely swung her arm in an arc, generating ice crystals that formed into a snake’s head and fangs.

 **“Cobra’s Bite!”** she shouted, sending the snake forth to swallow the Deep Submerge attack. It exploded in a fantastic splash of ice-cold water, leaving the two warriors back at where they were. Unfortunately, Neptune’s blind attack was what Naja anticipated, as her attention would be focused away from someone who could prepare a surprise counter.

**_“Space Turbulence!!”_ **

“What the-!?” Neptune gasped, but it was too late for her to dodge this assault. Numerous beams of fragmented lights pounded her flesh like hundreds of punches, causing her body to helplessly rock about before crashing backwards to the ground.

“Sailor Neptune!!” Chibi-Moon shrieked. Pluto was busy spinning her staff in her hands to deflect several shards being shot at the duo. The young girl tried to run to her friend’s side, but Neptune implored, “Don’t come here! Stay by Pluto’s side, no matter what!”

“What are you saying?”

“That attack… It could only have been done by…”

Sadly, her intuition was correct. Standing at the parlor entrance was a stoic and malevolent Sailor Uranus wielding the Space Sword. Her eyes lost their charismatic glow and had turned as dark as night. Chibi-Moon gasped in horror at how vicious her friend looked compared to earlier that evening. Uranus noticed the princess and immediately charged for her, intoning, “Give me the Silver Crystal!”

Chibi-Moon was paralyzed with terror. If her opponent was some monster or a demon, she would have no problem blasting them away with one of her attacks. But this was Sailor Uranus, one of her precious friends. How could she fight against someone she trusted and cared for so much? She didn’t know what to do. Her failure to escape allowed Uranus to get in close and try to cleave her brooch off her bow.

Sailor Neptune wouldn’t allow it. Unlike Chibi-Moon, she wouldn’t get wrapped up in sentiment. She had a job to do, and she would do it without fail. She pushed Chibi-Moon aside and grabbed Uranus’ wrist, using the momentum to toss her over her shoulder. Uranus immediately regained her bearings and landed feet-first, then slashed aimlessly. Neptune looked also bemused as she weaved, ducked, and dodged around gracefully.

_Really, Haruka. This isn’t like you at all. You would use your sword with such terrifying precision._

Neptune found a chance to kick her opponent’s chin and send her flipping backwards. Uranus didn’t look bothered even though some blood dripped off her face. She stood in front of Naja as if to protect her from Neptune.

“Do you like it?” Naja asked. “Sailor Uranus has tasted the sweet fruit of absolute power that Eris likewise enticed Sailor Upala with, and has become quite smitten with it. It is an absolutely dreadful nectar, capable of turning even the most pure-hearted soul into a contemptible witch. Those who reap the benefits of Eris’ harvest will find it impossible to resist the temptation.”

“Then you’re saying that Eris somehow made her defect from us?”

The Camarilla giggled at this Earthling’s impeccable ignorance. “If you want to put it like that, then go ahead and assume that.”

“I sincerely doubt your twisted theory, agent of Animus,” Neptune declared. “I know her more than anyone. Eris would learn right away that it would be a mistake to tempt Uranus. You had to have done something to make her like this.”

“You’re entitled to believe that as well, although it doesn’t really matter what your opinion is. This is reality. Eris is far more frightening than your indolent queen, if not in raw power, then in seamlessly turning friends into enemies. Soon, Selene will have no one to rely on, just as Alkima’s Sailor Soldiers had no one to turn to for help in their darkest hours. Eris will deliver her karmic punishment upon Selene, and the best part of it is that she has no one to blame for this but herself! Who was it that sent Eris to Alkima in the first place anyway!? That’s right, your ‘wonderful’ queen did this to us! Eris is little more than a means for us to repay that sordid favor!”

Neptune really had no idea what Naja was trying to say. Was the Camarilla heckling about her hold over Uranus, or was she trying to warn Neptune about Eris’ tyranny? Naja’s hatred for Selene was undeniable, but did she also bear the same spite against Eris? Nothing was making any sense.

During this time, Uranus made the Space Sword glow with enough energy to tear the earth apart. Neptune summoned a Stradivarius violin and strummed an elegant tune while calling out, **“Submarine Violon Tide!”** The melody created a torrent of water that flowed like a miniature tsunami.

 **“Space Sword Blaster!”** Uranus likewise shouted, swinging her sword in one clean downward motion to generate a streak of slicing energy. The two attacks struck each other, but like someone cutting their own reflection in the water, the sundering slice ripped through the tide without any effort and continued on its course toward a very shocked Neptune.


	32. Three-Way Valiance

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 31: Three-Way Valiance**

A familiar silver arrow charged with a tornado of poisonous green wind struck Sailor Uranus’ energy slice, causing both attacks to dispel each other. Neptune looked back and up at the upstairs balcony to find the short-statured archer standing on the railing, calm and poised with her bow after having fired the shot.

“There you are, Sailor Arsenic Hyena!” Naja declared.

Neptune demanded, “You know who this Soldier is!?”

“Of course I do! There’s no Alkiman Soldier that we don’t know about!”

“No doubt so that you can brainwash them all to do your bidding, much like what you’ve done to Uranus and various other Soldiers from my world,” Hyena snapped.

“Brainwashing…” Neptune grimaced, recalling the dark energy she felt surrounding Haruka earlier.

“Yes. Unlike the Erisians we’ve fought before, that is a power we Alkimans cannot defeat using regular means. Use your mirror if you want to be certain,” Hyena suggested.

Neptune nodded and brought forth her Deep Aqua Mirror, holding it directly in front of Uranus and chanting, **“Submarine Reflection!”**

Uranus grimaced as soothing energy flowed from the mirror, and what was reflected surprised Neptune. Uranus’ soul was strained by the presence of a pitch-black apple, corrupting whatever purity she had. Neptune uttered, “What in the world is that?”

“The Black Apple,” Hyena explained. “From past reconnaissance, I learned that it is an extension of Eris that’s far more powerful than the golden Apples of Discord, but is also far rarer for her to produce.”

Naja smiled. “Glad to see I’m not the only one who knows what’s going on around here. As I said, the Black Apple is that ‘sweet fruit of absolute power’. A seed is planted into a person’s soul, and from there it uses that person as fertilizer to elevate their negativity. Soon enough, the victim’s mind degenerates so much that the Black Apple can completely dominate them, turning them into an Erisian.”

“Essentially, an Apple of Discord possesses inanimate objects and grants it the evil spirit’s hatred, while a Black Apple possesses a living person and amplifies their own natural vices, turning them into the evil spirit.”

“If you want to be that basic, then yes, that is the main difference between them.”

Neptune scowled at her enemy for using such a foul tactic to gain the advantage in this battle. Hyena noticed the sharp glare in her eyes and told her, “I will keep Naja away from you.”

“Sailor Arsenic Hyena…” the nervous Sailor Soldier quivered. “Although I appreciate the assistance, it doesn’t mean I fully trust you.”

“Whether you trust me or not is irrelevant at this moment. I simply have business with Sailor Uranus’ puppet master.”

“Do you know of a way to free Uranus?”

“The only possible thing would be for you to destroy the Black Apple before her soul can be completely devoured. Unfortunately, I’m not aware of any method that exists for eliminating an intangible source of evil. I suppose it wouldn’t be much different than what you folks call ‘exorcising’ someone.”

“I see. Thank you for the advice.” Despite the potentially poor outcome of this fight, Neptune would do anything she could to save Uranus’ mind. Even so, she still had an idea in mind.

_Only the Silver Crystal can purify Erisians. Apples of Discord and Black Apples may function differently, but they are still born from Eris herself. If that’s the case, Chibi-Moon should be able to cleanse Haruka’s soul the same way she eliminates Erisians… Then the only thing I can do is weaken Haruka so she doesn’t threaten Chibi-Moon during the purification process._

“Hah!” Uranus let out a war cry as she swung her leg at Neptune’s head with frightening speed. Neptune was ready for the assault and countered with her own high kick, making them appear symmetrical for a brief moment. Although Uranus’ martial arts skills relied heavily on momentum providing strength, Neptune preferred graceful dodging movements and striking at just the right time. She found an opportunity to jam her elbow against Uranus’ ribcage, forcing her to reel back and clutch her abdomen.

**“Dolphin Wave!”** Neptune called out, generating aquatic energy from her palm and summoning a magical dolphin to rapidly swim at the stunned Uranus, knocking her off her feet. Uranus retaliated by throwing the Space Sword like a dart at Neptune’s head while flying back, forcing her to gasp and duck aside in shock just in time, although the blade nicked her cheek a bit. The sword stuck itself in the wall, and Neptune took this chance to grab it and sheath it on her back so Uranus couldn’t use it anymore.

Uranus deftly vaulted back up and angrily readied another World Shaking, and Neptune responded by getting into her fighting stance and glaring intently at her opponent.

* * *

**“Garnet Ball!”** Pluto chanted, generating a protective orb around herself and Chibi-Moon to protect them from the Erisian’s punches. It kept striking the barrier numerous times, determined to break it down and slaughter the two Soldiers. Pluto strained to keep it intact, but a few cracks began to form.

**“Pink Lady’s Heart Barrage!”** Chibi-Moon shouted, raising the Pink Lady’s Regalia high above her head and sending dozens of explosive pink hearts at the monster’s head. It howled in agony and stopped attacking to grab its bleeding face. Pluto let down her barrier and whispered, **“Dead Scream,”** creating a ruby orb of energy upon the Garnet Orb, leaping high, and jamming the energized Time Staff right on the Erisian’s head. The double blow of powerful attacks nearly destroyed its head, leaving little but a gaping hole where it used to be.

Pluto landed, and Chibi-Moon cheered, “We did it!”

“Not yet!” the older Soldier warned. “We still have to destroy the core!”

“I know! Then together now, Pluto!”

Chibi-Moon extended the Pink Lady’s Regalia into a long rod that resembled the Time Staff. Both of them performed the motions for Dead Scream, with Pluto generating the real thing while Chibi-Moon created a glittering pink parody of it.

**“Sweet Cupid’s Eternal Love!”**

The pair of destructive orbs immediately merged into one massive heart that shot at the wounded creature. To the Soldiers’ astonishment, it wrapped its crystalline hands over the bleeding stub and successfully defended itself from the explosive joint attack.

“No way!” Pluto exclaimed. “It’s already gotten strong enough to resist being purified!?”

“Not quite. It must be feeding off of the fear we create during battle,” Chibi-Moon said. “Even if we fatally wounded it, it can regenerate lost limbs using that negative energy.”

Although the creature survived, its hands didn’t escape unscathed. Hundreds of shattered crystals now littered the floor, and some blood seeped out of massive gashes across its knuckles.

“Let’s try it again, Small Lady,” Pluto suggested. Chibi-Moon nodded and they attempted to try another combo attack. However, the Erisian reacted fast enough to swipe its bleeding claw at Pluto. She gasped and tried to erect another Garnet Ball barrier, but it was too late. The swipe sent her tumbling against a table and breaking it, and she winced in agony from internal injuries. While Chibi-Moon stared in shock at her dear friend, the monster dug its hands into the ground and created dozens of crystalline spikes that shot up beneath her feet, throwing her clean into the air and lacerating her skin faster than she realized what had just happened. Chibi-Moon fell back-first onto the ground near Pluto and seethed in pain.

As the two Soldiers struggled to regain their footing, the angry monster reared its hand back, clenched it into a giant spiky fist, and prepared to punch them into little more than unidentifiable meat.

* * *

While the two other battles waged on, Naja rolled aside just as Hyena fired an arrow where she previously stood. The archer slid down the staircase railing and leapt off while Naja generated another ice snake and sent it to bite the railing into splinters.

**“Dew of Death,”** Hyena whispered, firing her charged shot at the ice snake as it turned its head and attempted to bite her to death. The arrow went right inside the creature’s mouth and exploded, raining ice crystals around the pair. Hyena landed in front of her former comrade and said, “You’re doing this all wrong, Cobra.”

“What part about trying to survive such impossible odds is ‘wrong’, may I ask?”

“I won’t question you joining the Syndicate to survive the war. It’s something that you had no control over, and I understand that. But this whole time, we were wrong about Selene and her progeny. I guarantee that Neo Queen Serenity won’t punish you if you defect from the Syndicate right now.”

“What makes you so sure of that? That woman possesses the Silver Crystal. She can do whatever she pleases with it, and she chooses to hide in her castle like a sloth and grant prosperity to one lone planet. Meanwhile, she remains wonderfully oblivious to the ruin that her own mother caused!”

“They’re not as ignorant as you think!” Hyena argued. “My time with Small Lady Serenity has shown me their dedication to protecting others! The princess is even willing to correct the mistake that Selene caused! I’m sure she’ll vouch for you four if I plead my case to her, but you need to stop doing these cruel things to them! If you don’t, then it’s only natural that you’ll be punished for your deeds!”

Naja frowned a little. “So you’re saying that we’ll be forgiven if we defect. Maybe that’s true.”

Hyena felt her heart lifting…

“But can you guarantee that the queen will use the Silver Crystal to save Alkima?”

“What do you mean?” the Soldier asked dejectedly.

“Clearly, she only has room in her heart for those closest to her, whether it’s her family, friends, or Earth itself. Can you speak with absolute certainty that she will grant a selfish, war-ridden, evil-infested galaxy that’s millions of light years away such gifts as well?”

Hyena couldn’t answer with anything but, “I don’t know. I can’t speak for her character. I only met her that one time at Crystal Palace.”

“See?” Naja shrugged. “You can’t prove that to me because she’s become such a recluse.”

“But that’s precisely why you sent me to Earth in the first place. If I explain everything to the king and queen in a rational manner, then-“

“Nothing you say will make me change my mind, Hyena. I am committed to obtaining the Silver Crystal to save Alkima, no matter what the cost! The others have given me their full support in this endeavor as well! As for you, I hereby terminate your mission and give you a new one; to become a Camarilla and join us in acquiring the Silver Crystal!”

Hyena shivered. Those words were like a heavy rock being thrown against a pane of glass. She didn’t know how to contend with this shattering feeling. She stood there in total silence, staring at her feet.

“So you’re really doing this…” she murmured.

“That’s enough. You don’t need to do this to yourself anymore. Come back to Upala Acropolis with me.“ The Camarilla reached her hand forth once again, hoping that Hyena would accept it once and for all.


	33. Same Self, Different World

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 32: Same Self, Different World**

The possessed Sailor Uranus bore down on Sailor Neptune, throwing another World Shaking in the hopes of destroying the one she called her soul mate. Likewise, Neptune would not be deterred from fighting her partner if it was to protect the princess. Although Neptune would do her best to not kill Uranus, nothing said she wasn’t able to employ brute force to calm her down.

**“Neptune Resounding Echo!”** she called out, holding the Deep Aqua Mirror as it created an imaginary version of its looking glass with a large aqua-colored Neptune sigil and expanded to resemble a tennis racket. She swung the mirror just as she would when practicing the sport with Haruka, and the magical ‘glass’ bounced the World Shaking right back at Uranus. The brainwashed Soldier fell victim to her own attack, flying uncontrollably and slamming against the dumbfounded Erisian, knocking them both to the ground. It all happened just in time too because the monster would have crushed Chibi-Moon and Pluto to death with its punch.

“You two!” Neptune called out, running to their sides when she saw how badly hurt they were. “Are you doing all right here?”

“We attempted to purify it once, but it seems Small Lady and I will not be enough for both the Erisian and Uranus,” Pluto said.

“Then we better do this before they recover.”

The three Sailor Soldiers stood together, with Chibi-Moon leading the trio as she raised the Pink Lady’s Regalia high above her head. Neptune and Pluto likewise followed with their talismans.

**“Sweet Cupid Timeless Dolphin Wave!”**

Neptune performed the motions for Submarine Reflection while Pluto performed Chronos Typhoon, but the Regalia’s energy combined with the Deep Aqua Mirror and Time Staff to make them glow a mixture of pastel rainbow colors. Chronos Typhoon transformed into a torrent of holy energy resembling rippling tropic water, preventing the possessed Uranus or the Erisian from getting any closer. Then from Submarine Reflection, a pod of multicolored ethereal dolphins spawned out of the mirror and swam in a flurry. Uranus attempted to punch one of the ghostly creatures, but it ducked out of the way and rejoined its brethren, circling around and melding into a singular diving light that engulfed the pair.

It all happened so fast that the usually agile Soldier couldn’t react quickly enough, and she screamed bloody murder. As the Erisian was being destroyed, the Black Apple attached to Uranus’ soul could be seen being forcefully ejected out of her chest and disintegrating. She returned to normal and collapsed upon the ground.

The intense colorful light died down, leaving no trace that it had ever happened except for the unconscious Soldier. The three warriors panted, definitely relieved that the worst of it was over. However, Chibi-Moon looked around and exclaimed, “Where’s Hyena!?”

“She should be dealing with that Camarilla woman…” Neptune said.

**_“KYAHHH!!”_ **

“What the-!?” Chibi-Moon, Pluto and Neptune whirled around to see where the scream came from. They found a very serious and embittered Hyena poised with her bow after having fired an arrow that dug into Naja’s shoulder! The shocked Camarilla stumbled back and struggled to pull the sharp projectile out of her skin.

“You better not do that,” Hyena warned tersely. “You should know that my arrows are fitted with barbs that will tear you apart if you try to pull them out.”

“Hyena!” Chibi-Moon rejoined her comrade. “Are you okay!?”

“I have never felt better.”

It was true; she had vented all of her frustration, anxiety and doubts into that shot so that her former friend could experience her full bitterness. Pluto and Neptune stood in front of the pair as Naja raged, “You fool! There’s no point in siding with them anymore! Your mission is over!”

Hyena’s ugly glare spoke for itself, but she still remarked, “You’re making more noise than my delicate ears can handle. I have little patience for lunatics who suffer from verbal diarrhea.”

“Y-You’re… making a big mistake, Sailor Arsenic Hyena.”

She shot a second arrow, this time into the thick of Naja’s upper leg. Chibi-Moon pleaded, “Please stop it! She’s hurt enough!”

“She’s nowhere near as wounded as my soul is from her venomous words, and I intend to give those words back to her… _with interest_ ,” the angry girl calmly spat.

Chibi-Moon was horrified by the savage look in Hyena’s eyes – vividly reminding her of the possessed Haruka’s anger - and she timidly stepped aside lest she become a human pincushion herself. Naja got back to her feet and huffed, “If that’s what you want… then know that… you’re now an enemy… of the Animus Syndicate…”

“How redundant. You’re only stating what we’ve known all along.”

Pluto said, “So we can finally call you an ally, Hyena.”

“Yes. This blasphemous woman tried to coax me into becoming one of their own. If she utters even a breath further about this matter, I will personally tear out her larynx.”

With that, the four Sailor Soldiers stood at the ready as Naja somehow managed to pull out the arrows, despite Hyena’s warning, and breathed with intense malice. Then, with a seething rattle escaping her lips, she raised her arms and summoned a series of freezing cold, ultramarine water pillars resembling snakes that engulfed her opponents and continued to rage in columns. The water had ensnared them before they even knew what happened, trapping them in such deadly cold water that if they didn’t get out in time, they could either drown or die from hypothermia. Naja approached the shocked Sailor Chibi-Moon with a strangely calm smile as she prepared to rip the brooch containing half of the Silver Crystal off the younger girl.

**“Uranus World Attack!”**

A wave of vicious golden energy rocketed toward Naja from behind. The weakened Camarilla couldn’t react in time before the energy rocked her body about and sent her crashing against a wall, cratering it so hard that it would have to be fully replaced. The pillars of icy water diminished, freeing the trapped warriors.

“Here’s my thanks for screwing with my head,” Uranus cracked her knuckles. She had recovered enough of her strength during the conversation to deliver her violent parting gift to Naja. The villainess gasped so hard that every bit of oxygen escaped her lungs, and she slumped to the ground unable to move anymore. While recovering from the frigid shock, Hyena stared at her former comrade with a sullen glint in her eyes, but she didn’t want to show mercy to her opponent and suppressed her disappointment with anger.

“Haruka!” Neptune rushed to her partner. “Are you all right!?”

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Sorry for hitting you earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. I knew something wasn’t right with you. You should apologize to Chibi-Usa and Midori as well. I’m sure they’ll understand if we explain everything.”

“I definitely will, once we take care of business here.”

Uranus and Neptune rejoined the others as they surrounded the injured Naja. Chibi-Moon asked, “What are we going to do with her?”

Pluto replied, “We’ll have to take her prisoner and make her cooperate with us.”

Hyena said nothing to agree with or refute the matter. She attempted to approach the Camarilla to apprehend her, but then she felt someone’s hand grip her upper arm and pull her back. It was Uranus, who shouted out of nowhere, _“Watch out!”_

Uranus wound up saving Hyena’s life from a series of violet lances shooting from above and piercing the ground where the Sailor Soldiers stood. Everyone had dodged out of the way in time, but only just barely. They whirled back to find Varan, the purple-garbed Camarilla who always masked her face, standing atop a statuette right as she performed a spectacular leap above the group and landed in front of Naja to protect her from the Soldiers.

“Another one!?” Pluto remarked.

“Perfect,” Uranus smirked. “I’m ready for a good fight.”

Varan didn’t reply to the challenge. She wordlessly summoned more lances and hurled them at the team with a swift gesture, forcing them back even further. From the bored look in her eyes, she didn’t appear interested in fighting today. As her spears kept the warriors at bay, Varan carried Naja in her arms princess-style and asked in a very concerned tone, “Are you well, my friend?”

“Varan… Sorry about this…” Naja huffed. “Looks like… I’ll have more bad news… for Upala…”

“You leave that contemptible _fille de joie_ to me. You concern yourself with getting ample rest. I assume that Hyena was the one who caused these grievous wounds.”

Naja nodded weakly and closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek against Varan’s chest plate. She floated off the ground and recalled her spears, satisfied that she would escape safely. She declared, “Princess of Crystal Tokyo, guardians of the external solar system, and traitor to Alkima! From now on, we shall show no mercy! All of you on Earth will know the full horror that befell Alkima, and experience the same despair that sent us to Hell! And **_you_** , Hyena-!”

The purple-garbed woman especially glared at the stoic girl and continued, _“I shall make you suffer tenfold for what you’ve done to Naja!”_

With that threat permeating the atmosphere, Varan disappeared in a shimmer of lavender light. With the battle over, Pluto kneeled next to Chibi-Moon and made sure she was okay, while Uranus and Neptune embraced each other. Hyena stared at the couple and thought about what Varan just said. Bit by bit, things that she couldn’t comprehend before now started to piece themselves together like a complex puzzle.

She remembered Naja and Varan, as Sailors Cyanide Cobra and Manganese Dragon back on Alkima, occasionally whispering into each other’s ears and holding each other in a way that they never did with the other three. Hyena wasn’t entirely sure, but there might have been one time where Dragon removed the mask she dared not remove and kissed Cobra’s lips. That sight was being replicated before her eyes with Uranus and Neptune hugging each other in relief.

As someone who operated almost entirely on logic, Cobra and Dragon’s relationship didn’t make much sense to Hyena back in those days. Even when she tried to ask Sailors Cinnabar Vulture and Cadmium Bee (now Gyps and Apis) what was going on, they either tried to avoid the issue or answered vaguely. As if that wasn’t enough, Hyena noticed that Vulture and Bee ribbed on each other in such a way that it seemed more friendly than antagonistic, even though Hyena always expected them to break out into a vicious fight.

_Now I’m starting to see what kind of relationships they all had… And why Varan was so upset just now…_

Hyena frowned and added, _If that’s what it was like between them, I’ll have to expect a full-on assault for the next battle._

She didn’t like the prospect one bit. Either as Varan or Dragon, the purple-armored Sailor Soldier was no joke on the battlefield. Gyps was easy to anger into a frenzy, Apis would no doubt rely on her gadgets to do the fighting, and Naja tended to rely on her heart too much, but Varan was on par with Hyena when it came to focusing on combat. She could use her spear either for close range combat or for long distance javelin throwing. As an archer, Hyena didn’t have that kind of advantage.

_I will have to formulate a strategy depending on who will be around to help me fight her. Having someone who is proficient with melee combat will allow me to concentrate on my shots without distraction, although there is the issue of Varan also summoning an Erisian…_

The other Soldiers noticed her distant gaze, as if her body was on Earth but her mind was in an entirely different universe. Sailor Neptune approached the archer and said, “I must thank you for your cooperation in this battle.”

“I was only doing my job,” the green-haired warrior murmured in a blasé tone.

Then, apropos of nothing, Neptune asked her, “Why did Naja know you so well?”

Hyena frowned hard. She knew that question would be inevitably asked. “I suppose it would be a lie to say it doesn’t concern you.”

“You’re right about that.”

“Hm… Imagine, if you will, that one day, you discovered that everything you knew up to this point was instantly turned on its head, as if you stepped into a parallel world with only yourself remaining the same. What would you do?”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Explain yourself more clearly,” Uranus demanded, boldly folding her arms.

“I’m not sure if I can,” Hyena admitted dourly. “I can say for certain that Naja and I have some history. As for the specifics… I’m willing to divulge them to you both, but I wish for Chibi-Moon not to hear this. I don’t feel confident in her understanding the truth just yet. I’m afraid it will break her heart and affect her performance as a Sailor Soldier, as she holds friendships very high on her priority list.”

“So you’re saying that you and Naja were once friends, but are now enemies. She tried to convince you to join the Animus Syndicate, hoping that your past relationship with her could be used as leverage.”

“More or less.”

Uranus inhaled deeply, then relaxed and said, “We’ll meet when the Little Lady isn’t around, and you can tell us everything then.”

“Meaning you trust me to appear before you again?” Hyena asked, willing to play as the devil’s advocate for a moment.

Neptune said, “We pushed back Naja’s assault together. Thanks to that, I can be by Uranus’ side once again. I would be glad to listen to your tale, as long as it is true and heartfelt. You know that I’m able to tell if you’re lying.”

“You have nothing to worry about. I am a poor liar.” How ironic, considering that Hyena was notorious among the Toxicum Soldiers for saying total falsities with a straight face. Now though, she had no reason to deceive anyone.

The aqua-haired woman placed a hand over her brooch, repressing her sudden worry for the stoic Soldier. If only Hyena’s soul wasn’t so stained with darkness, she could use the Deep Aqua Mirror to see into her heart and discern what was wrong. Even after all of this, Neptune still couldn’t figure out what this darkness was supposed to be. Fortunately, she never sensed it stirring, even while Hyena was livid with Naja’s presumptuous offer. It was like a blemish – something ugly that everyone could see, and which served no apparent purpose except to detract from that person’s character.

With everything settled for tonight, Hyena whispered, “If you’ll excuse me,” then deftly leapt up the stairs and retreated to the back chambers. Chibi-Moon tried to stop her, but she was well out of earshot by the time she could utter anything. With no one around to witness her, Hyena morphed back into Midori and waited inside the room she was in earlier.


	34. Duties and Intentions

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 33: Duties and Intentions**

The resounding sound of a hand smacking against skin reverberated throughout the halls of Upala Acropolis. It came from the Camarilla’s chambers, where a furious Sailor Upala had once again slapped Naja for her failure. This strike was far more vicious than usual though as the stricken woman lost her balance and collapsed to the ground, almost hitting her head against the bed post. It also exacerbated her existing injuries, and Naja squealed in agony. Varan crouched next to her and gave her support.

“Why did you bother coming back?” Upala demanded harshly. “Hearing that you died in battle would have satisfied me more than having to deal with your excuses.”

“I’m so sorry, Your Highness,” Naja apologized. “E-Even with the Black Apple and the Erisian, I couldn’t-”

“Such a waste of precious resources. You’ll be doing everyone a favor if you just shut up and die. At least then you could be used as fertilizer for Lady Eris’ tree.”

“……”

“Ah, speaking of which, how _did_ a lowly subject like yourself got your hands on one of the Goddess’ legendary Black Apples when she doesn’t even let me use them?” Upala scratched her chin and glared at her subordinate accusingly. “Don’t tell me you’ve been sneaking into the orchard to pilfer them when I’m not looking.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! Lady Eris would have noticed if I tried to steal from her tree! It’s because she gave it to me herself and-”

Upala suddenly kicked Naja’s chin, causing some blood to fly onto the sheets. The angry Soldier stared at her pristine high heels and glowered, “Ugh, now I’ve got my feet filthy. It truly is a dirty job having to remind you how much I don’t appreciate lies.”

“I-I’m not… lying…” Naja gasped.

“Hah! So says the snake in the Garden of Eden! Maybe I should demote you to the royal foot rest and have someone else take leadership of your little team.”

“Your Highness, please reconsider…”

“Oh really? Then perhaps you should be the royal whipping target. I’ve been getting out of practice lately. Oh yes, I can see it now – you’re tied to Lady Eris’ tree, and you squeal as hard as you can while I whip you so many times that you bleed to death from all of the welts! That would be absolutely delightful! Perhaps I should summon the boys to get that ready for-”

Suddenly, Upala jerked her head back and snarled, stopping in mid-sentence. The angry Varan had pointed her lance directly at the queen’s throat, just millimeters away from piercing her skin.

“Even if you are our master, I shall not permit such unwarranted mistreatment,” the Camarilla snapped.

Upala’s eye twitched, then she smirked confidently and said, “So that’s how fragile our alliance is.”

“So says the sovereign of betrayal herself.”

“Please spare me the liturgy. You four also abandoned the Peripheral Planets Alliance to join my side. I’m sure even you understand the necessity of culling hundreds of barbaric, unsophisticated Sailor Soldiers and keeping them beneath the heel of someone deemed almighty. In the end, we’re all in the same situation here, so don’t go pointing that thing at me while being some self-absorbed hypocrite.”

“We Camarilla are so ‘unsophisticated’ that we must also be ‘culled’ beneath your ‘almighty foot’? I assumed that only applied to Sailor Soldiers who refused to be your conscripts.”

“If you keep failing to get the Silver Crystal for me like this, then yes, I have every right to enact justice for enduring your incompetence. That is my duty as queen; to ensure my subjects work to their fullest to achieve a common goal. If you four have a problem with that, then I have no issue with replacing you lot. There are plenty of other lesser Soldiers begging to be worthwhile Camarilla just to escape the hell that is their insignificant lives.”

Varan lowered her weapon and stared at Upala. She had trouble arguing against Upala’s need for punishing those who didn’t fulfill what they promised, and the Toxicum Soldiers _did_ vow to her to turn Alkima Galaxy into a new world where only a select few Soldiers protected it in harmony. They just didn’t agree with Upala being the supreme leader of this new Alkima. But as long as Eris provided her with the power to ruin entire worlds with chaos and discord, they could do nothing about it. If they kept failing like this, they could potentially lose their status as Camarilla and be sent to the guillotine without accomplishing their dream.

Regardless of the method or the outcome, that was the one thing keeping Sailor Upala and the Camarilla together; the wish for everlasting peace that mirrored the Milky Way’s. But that wish would only distort into something terrible as long as Eris lurked within the darkness. How could Alkima’s Sailor Soldiers coexist in the new world if they were sowing the seeds for new discord right now? It was a perplexing conundrum that Varan needed to contend with while preparing for her upcoming attack.

“I will put my very existence in peril for this,” she finally said. “I either return with Earth’s treasure, or die trying.”

“Hmm… Glad to see _someone_ is finally taking this seriously,” Upala nodded.

“However, I have but one request; to not bring gratuitous physical or verbal harm upon my comrades for their mistakes, whether they be real or assumed.”

“You still consider my duty as queen to be unnecessary violence?”

“I believe there is a difference between your duty and wanton abuse. If my comrades do not meet your expectations after a mission, then I shall not argue against you fulfilling your obligation. I _would_ take issue if you seek to torment my friends for your own amusement. We Camarilla are your noble warriors, not court jesters to belittle at every opportunity. If you seek entertainment, I’m sure there are more suitable ‘lesser Soldiers’ to fill that role. I beseech you to consider this, should I not return alive.”

For the rarest moment, Upala actually frowned in contemplation. She didn’t like being told what to do, but she wouldn’t deny one of her subjects such a humble request if they were going to risk themselves on the battlefield. As a Sailor Soldier, she knew exactly what it was like to put her life on the line to achieve a favorable outcome (especially for someone as self-centered as her who had no concept of friendship), so she could relate with the overly-proud Varan in a way. In times like this, a true queen would listen to the plea and then take the time to ponder it.

Whether or not the notoriously flighty Upala would follow through with it was a different matter…

The ruler’s usual smirk returned as she replied, “It all depends on your performance.”

“As a combatant, or as a comedian?”

“Let your skills decide that.”

* * *

After a few minutes of patiently waiting in the room she retreated into, Midori heard the door knock a few times and she opened it to find Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru.

“There you are, Midori!” Chibi-Usa exclaimed and hugged her, which caught the stoic girl by surprise. “Are you okay!?”

“I heard a lot of commotion outside, and you clearly appear flustered. Was it another attack by the enemy?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. Everything’s fine now.”

“That’s what I assumed once things quieted down. I didn’t want to expose myself to danger like last time, so I remained in here.”

“That’s good. Let’s get some fresh air for a bit.”

The women returned downstairs, and Midori gazed upon the destruction that the battle had caused. She noticed the few drops of Naja’s blood on the marble floor and sighed lightly. She didn’t have any regrets about attacking her former friend, but she knew it only contributed to Eris’ demented scheme to spread chaos and discord across the universe. Another thing that bothered her was how Naja obtained a Black Apple in the first place.

_According to my research, only Eris could use those herself, and Sailor Upala was never in command of one even during her militant advances on Alkiman territories. For Naja to have used one on Sailor Uranus must mean only one thing…_

Midori didn’t want to imagine it, but it was the only possibility; Eris and Naja had worked together for this battle. Whether it was behind Upala’s back or not, she couldn’t be certain. She could envision the selfish queen getting angry about it if she found out, however. Midori knew the strategy they used was a surprise triple pincer attack against Sailor Chibi-Moon, hoping to destroy the princess and snatch the Silver Crystal using overwhelming force. It was an effective tactic, but certainly not one that Naja would have thought of herself – normally, she was too genteel to be so inhumane. But with Eris’ influence in such close proximity to her, perhaps it was only a matter of time.

Midori looked away and thought, _Well, they say that the cruelest of evil was once borne out of good intentions._

Once they were outside, Chibi-Usa gasped as she remembered something and said to Midori, “By the way, there’s something I wanted to ask you, but I didn’t get a chance to because of that fight.”

“What is it?”

“Why were you talking with one of the Camarilla earlier?”

Midori stopped. That’s right… There was the high possibility of Chibi-Usa witnessing her talking with Naja during the party. She had failed to take that conversation somewhere much more private on account of her shock from seeing her friend again.

_I got careless. I was so focused on worrying about the Outer Soldiers observing me that I forgot about Chibi-Usa watching me…_

“I didn’t know she was your enemy,” she struggled to get herself out of this situation.

“But Naja introduced herself after the previous attack on the pageant, and you were there to hear it.”

“Ah…”

Chibi-Usa grabbed the anxious girl’s hand and implored, “Why are you lying to me? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Of course I have nothing to hide from you.” Midori felt like the filthiest hypocrite from saying such a blatant lie to someone so innocent.

“That’s not true! You ran away from Naja crying!”

“That was because…” Midori trailed, struggling to think of something to say.

“Is our friendship not enough for you to talk to me about what’s troubling you?”

A bee could have driven its stinger directly into Midori’s heart and it wouldn’t have been much different. Her friendships were being tested everywhere. She felt betrayed by her Toxicum Soldier comrades, but she didn’t have the confidence yet to tell her Earth friends that she was Sailor Arsenic Hyena. She wanted to resolve her differences with her Alkiman friends without involving her new friends from Earth. It would be a nightmare for her if both sides wound up fighting each other. But if she kept accidentally dropping her defenses like this, she didn’t think she could keep up the charade for much longer.

Nevertheless, she needed to come up with an excuse _pronto_!

“Okay, I’ll tell you what happened. I left because… Naja threatened me.”

“What!?” Chibi-Usa gasped.

“It’s true that she introduced herself while I was present at Gyps’ attack. She felt that since I was the only civilian at the pageant attack, she could use her power to coerce me into getting the Silver Crystal from you while you weren’t looking. Since I refused to cooperate, she decided to use the Erisians to obtain it instead.”

“So that’s what it was. You refused to go along with her plan and ran away in fear.”

“That’s right. I’m sorry for causing you to distrust me.”

“No, I’ve always trusted you. I was just bothered that you couldn’t trust me enough to tell me about anything going on in your life. Maybe I’m nowhere near as smart, practical, or calm as you, but I do want to help you shoulder your burdens in any way I can. That’s what friends are for, right?”

The irony of this whole damn thing caused more tension to flare within Midori’s chest. She gripped her elbows and pressed her arms against her upper abdomen to keep the anxiety under control.

“Yeah…”

“Don’t be upset anymore. I’m not angry with you. In fact, I’m really happy that you ran away from Naja despite being threatened. It means I can trust you to not use our friendship to snatch the Silver Crystal from us.”

Midori raised an eyebrow. Chibi-Usa had an unexpectedly auspicious point. Regardless if she was Midori or Hyena, she would never _ever_ allow the Silver Crystal to fall into Eris’ hands. In her point of view, that wretched witch had caused enough damage to her home, friends, and life. She was determined to return the favor by acting as an unshakeable obstacle towards securing Earth’s ultimate treasure. Her conversation with Naja proved one thing for sure; she couldn’t trust any of Alkima’s Sailor Soldiers to join her cause, not even her Toxicum friends.

Although the dynamics of her mission were changing ever so rapidly, the two cores of it remained the same; secure Earth’s help against Eris, and protect the Silver Crystal. Once she sorted out those facts in her head, Midori started to feel a lot calmer.

Chibi-Usa asked, “Are you feeling better?”

“I am. I’m just really tired though.”

“I understand. Let’s head back home and rest for the weekend. Monday will be our first day of school.”

* * *

During this conversation, Michiru quietly used the Deep Aqua Mirror to see into Midori’s heart without her noticing. After a few moments of analyzing, the mirror’s glass returned with an image. What Michiru saw made her go pale, and she anxiously put the mirror away to remove that sight from her eyes. Unfortunately, it was etched into her sharp memory, causing her immense duress for a short while. She silently followed Haruka and Setsuna outside to the former’s car and sat in the front passenger seat, and Haruka drove back to Ginza to drop Chibi-Usa and Midori off at their apartment.

Setsuna and Chibi-Usa talked with each other, Haruka was focused on driving, and Midori tried to get some sleep in her confined quarters. Michiru gazed at Midori’s reflection in the rear view mirror the whole time, her eyes stressed with solemness. She didn’t want to say anything until she was alone with Haruka, so she struggled to keep her worries concealed from the others.

They reached Ginza and bid the two younger girls _bonsoir_ , then returned to their mansion outside Tokyo. Setsuna decided to turn in for the evening, but Michiru wanted to sit outside and feel the late summer breeze, hoping it would calm her down. Haruka made some oolong tea for her, then went back inside to change into a simple t-shirt and shorts. When she returned to Michiru’s side, she noticed that her partner hadn’t even budged an inch.

“Are you okay? You haven’t had any of your tea yet,” Haruka asked.

“Haruka…” Michiru finally murmured in a forlorn tone. “I used the mirror to examine Midori.”

“Hey, hey. You really weren’t joking about that before, were you? You really wanted to see the truth behind her that badly?”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s some distasteful hobby of mine. It’s to protect the princess from any potential danger. But it was incredibly difficult for me to find an opening. That girl is sharp. She knew that we were watching her the whole time, and thus observed us in return. She absolutely refused to let her guard down, except when Chibi-Usa confronted her about talking with Naja.”

“And that’s when you used your mirror?”

“Yes. What I found was… most disturbing. I couldn’t bring myself to tell Chibi-Usa nor confront Midori about it. At least, not yet anyway.”

Haruka sat down next to her lover and whispered, “What did you see?”

Michiru’s eyes met Haruka’s and she tightly held her partner’s hand, relived to finally feel her strong-willed partner’s touch.

“That girl, Inuken Midori… has the same darkness in her soul as Sailor Arsenic Hyena.”


	35. Shadows Left Unspoken

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 34: Shadows Left Unspoken**

Midori left her apartment early the next evening, using the excuse of ‘going for a walk’ to Chibi-Usa so as not to arouse suspicion. She needed to fulfill her meeting with Sailors Uranus and Neptune as she had sent them a message during the day detailing a time and location for their meeting. She then found a private spot to morph into her Sailor Soldier identity and used her power to create an energy bubble around herself, allowing her to glide across the skies without worry of any pedestrians seeing her.

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune had already reached their destination; an outdoor garden and park situated on the roof of a high-rise apartment complex in the Sankakusu area of Tokyo’s Taito ward, where they got a clear view of Infinity Academy. This was one of their preferred hangouts for gazing upon Tokyo from high above. If danger ever lurked within the city, they could easily sense it from here. With it approaching nighttime as well, everyone would be turning in for bed, reducing the risk of their meeting being interrupted.

Uranus asked her partner, “Do you think she’ll show?”

Neptune closed her eyes and gave a light smile. “I have faith that she will. I saw how she rejected her own friend’s proposal to join them.”

“A rather violent refusal, to be sure, but at least her message was clear to all of us.”

“Indeed. Since she’s demonstrated no interest in joining the Syndicate, I believe she has no other option than to trust us. I’m just curious to see how much she will be willing to divulge to us.”

Uranus frowned a little. She knew that Neptune was still worried about the blackness in Hyena’s soul, and they both understood that the alien Soldier had masked this presence far better than anything she had up to this point. Prior to the meeting, Uranus had agreed to ask all of the questions and let Neptune listen for any discord in the dark ocean that was Hyena’s heart.

After a few more minutes of waiting, they heard a pair of light footsteps touch the pavement behind them. They glanced back to find Sailor Arsenic Hyena standing poised and professional as she asked, “Have I kept you both waiting?”

“No, your timing’s perfect. We were just enjoying the view until you arrived,” Neptune said.

Hyena joined them in observing Tokyo’s night life from far above. After a short pause, she said, “I must admit, I’m a little jealous. I have a hard time appreciating such simple moments, no thanks to the state that my world is in.”

“You said you would talk about that,” Uranus reminded her. “And of your connection to the Camarilla.”

“I did. It will be a long tale, but I will do my best to be as concise as possible.”

With that, Hyena proceeded to tell the pair everything that had happened to her up to that point, mainly about her relationship with the four Camarilla and what she believed the Syndicate’s objective was. She also talked about Eris and Sailor Upala’s conquest, the Alkiman war, the fragile politics holding everything together, and her desperate journey to Earth to ask for the queen’s help. It was a lot for the duo to absorb, but Hyena patiently explained anything they didn’t understand. Once the conversation was over, they noticed that the sky had grown much darker than before and the moon shone over them.

Uranus took a moment to parse everything she just heard, then said, “It’s almost too unbelievable to imagine, yet it explains everything at the same time.”

“As it should. Having to fight my own comrades would have been too difficult a truth for the princess to handle. I wish there was a better way to explain it to her, but I can’t think of an alternative method,” Hyena shook her head. “In the end, I cannot afford to waste any more time trying to convince my former friends to leave the Animus Syndicate. It’s an issue best left quiet until the threat is resolved, then I will explain it to her in a rational manner.”

“You really are in a difficult position, aren’t you?”

“Nothing I can’t strategize my way out of. Whether it is plotting the movement of troops or contending with matters of the heart, a solid plan will always prevail.”

“You make it sound like the Little Lady’s behavior is something you can plan in advance.”

“To be frank, she is predictably straightforward when it comes to social relations. If she sees even a modicum of tension between people she likes, she won’t hesitate to charge in and try to resolve the problem in a big way, even if it winds up making her pushy as a result.”

Uranus chuckled and shrugged. “Can’t argue with you there. But we’re really digressing. Since you’re telling us all of this on your own volition, it’s safe to assume that we can pass this information along to the queen and king, as well as our comrades, right?”

“Correct,” Hyena nodded. “With my knowledge of the Syndicate’s members, this should provide you all with enough knowledge to fight them at an even level.”

“I’m sure the queen would appreciate that. It certainly offsets the roundabout manner in which you’d been acting until now.”

“Don’t make false assumptions unless you have proof. It was my job to remain secretive, and I have no intention of absolving myself of any imaginary guilt you may think I have.”

“Hey, hey, no need to be so scary,” Uranus became defensive. “I’m just glad we’re putting all of that behind us now.”

“Very well,” Hyena concluded, then glanced at Sailor Neptune, who had been standing behind her partner in silence. “Is there anything you wish to say before I depart?”

“Hmm… There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” the aqua-haired Soldier mumbled. Then her expression became firm as she admitted, “I’ve been seeing something within you… Or rather, something within your heart.”

“’Something’? Like what?”

“An impenetrable blackness in your soul.”

Hyena raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly that – total darkness dwelling within you. It doesn’t resonate anything malicious, but is rather perfectly still. Yet, it prevents anyone from seeing who you truly are.”

Neptune seemed to have trouble picking her words out, and the women became deathly silent. After a few long seconds of listening to nothing but crickets from the rooftop park, Hyena murmured, “Are you asking rhetorically, or are you seriously expecting a clear answer to something so vague?”

“I’m just saying, is there anything else going on here? Is there a burden you’re dealing with that no one is aware of? Such darkness wouldn’t cloud a person’s mind unless they were possessed by evil or under intense stress, and you don’t appear to be either.”

“I can’t say. I wouldn’t know what my soul looks like. Whatever fantastical things are happening in my subconscious, they have nothing to do with how I appear before you right now.”

Neptune tousled her wavy hair and replied, “So it would seem. At this moment, you are you. I have no doubt about that. I’m just afraid of what would happen if we left that darkness alone.”

“Then what would you propose I do? I still have my duty of fighting the Syndicate, and I need Chibi-Moon’s help to destroy their minions. For me to continue, you would have to trust me to work alongside her in the near future.”

“Well…” Neptune began nervously, then said, “I’m confident that you wouldn’t want to hurt her willingly. If anything were to happen though…”

“You would do everything in your power to stop me.”

Uranus nodded. “Sorry, but the princess’ safety is part of our duty.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from fellow Sailor Soldiers. Even if I were to become the enemy because of this ‘darkness’, I would still have utmost respect for those who abide by their vows,” Hyena said, appearing forlorn. “I would like to think there are still Soldiers who cherish their sworn duty above their own desires.”

“Good. Then we have no argument. Right, Neptune?”

“Yes. We’ll investigate the Syndicate on our end as well.”

Hyena acknowledged the end of their discussion and said, “Then I will be leaving. Do take care in your future endeavors.”

She turned around and floated away in her energy bubble again, rising high enough so the duo wouldn’t see where she was going. To be extra cautious, she took a roundabout flight path over the Taito, Ginza and Azabu districts for about ten minutes before returning to Ginza proper. The familiar Wako clock read 11 PM, and Hyena found her safe spot again to return to her civilian persona. Now safe from detection, she returned to her apartment and prepared a bath.

She removed the bow in her hair with a flick of the ribbon, breaking her long ponytail. She washed her locks under the shower before tucking it all beneath a shower cap. Her movements felt routine and robotic compared to the many thoughts coursing through Midori’s mind. She felt a tremendous amount of relief from finally telling Uranus and Neptune the bulk of her primary mission, but it was a short-lived reprieve as Neptune’s bizarre questions had caught her by complete surprise. Midori actually surprised herself by the way she had improvised out of that situation; it had not been part of her plan to explain anything beyond her objectives as a Sailor Soldier.

_I should have realized it though, given Sailor Neptune’s penchant for sensing evil. I have been making too many careless mistakes and oversights over this last while. But I suppose I shouldn’t be too hard on myself for these blunders, given that so many revelations have been made in such a short while._

The girl gently stepped into the piping hot water, letting her skin adjust to the temperature before sitting down and reclining against the tub’s edge.

_A shadow lurking in my soul, hm?_

Midori closed her eyes and soaked her lower face into the warm water.

_I never imagined that Earth’s guardians would come even remotely close to finding out my darkest secret…_

* * *

Back in Sankakusu, Uranus and Neptune had already changed back into their civilian identities and continued gazing over Tokyo’s cityscape. The quiet night breeze billowed their hair and jackets. The scene would have been perfect were it not for the worries plaguing Michiru.

“Is this okay?” Haruka asked. “You didn’t want to discuss with her about the possibility of Midori and Hyena being the same person?”

“I hoped she would confess on her own, but she had instead taken every measure to not reveal who she was,” Michiru frowned. “It bothers me that she has no trouble talking about her life in Alkima and her current mission, but she’s trying so hard to hide everything about her personal life from us. And to have to fight her own Sailor Soldier comrades on top of that… I wonder if all of this is what’s causing the darkness within her soul. If it ever goes out of control, I worry about how Chibi-Usa will react to it.”

Haruka could sense her partner’s anxiety, so she placed her arm around Neptune’s shoulders and asked, “Should we tell the Little Lady?”

Michiru contemplated the suggestion for a short while, but then said, “Let me see if there are other ways to discover what’s going on before we talk to Chibi-Usa. If she finds out, she may try to confront Midori about it, and that could risk causing the darkness to go berserk and put her in danger. Eris may also see that as an opportunity to take advantage of any potential discord between them as a result of this news.”

“I agree. We shouldn’t be too rash yet. Besides, all this only proves is that Midori and Hyena have some kind of strange darkness lurking within them. It’s not conclusive evidence that Midori is Sailor Arsenic Hyena, so we should treat them as separate individuals until it’s proven otherwise.”

“You’re right. I had jumped to conclusions too early,” Michiru nestled her head on Haruka’s shoulder.

“That seems a little out of character for you.”

“Sorry. I’m probably just tired from everything that’s been happening.”

“Then let’s spend all day tomorrow taking one long nap.”

“That sounds lovely…”


	36. Bad Dreams and Hasty Plans

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 35: Bad Dreams and Hasty Plans**

On first glance, one would think that the planet Mangar was a beauty to behold, with purple crystals jutting out like stalactites from beneath the earth that shimmered in red, pink, violet and blue hues. If viewed from outer space, Mangar resembled an amethyst floating about in the darkness of space. However, the viewer’s aesthetic senses would vanish once they learned just how difficult it actually was to live here. It was a world that suffered from constant rain and was overrun with crystals, not allowing any plants to grow properly. To make matters worse, wild dragons roamed the surface, threatening to slaughter any human they made contact with.

To survive, the residents of Mangar had to build underground cities and fortify them using those very same crystals that plagued the planet’s surface. Just like Kadmas with selling honey and flowers, Mangar’s economy relied on trading gems and rain water for food and seeds. If it wasn’t for those commodities, Mangar would have been entirely ignored by the rest of Alkima’s planets. This was precisely why its resident Sailor Soldier, Sailor Manganese Dragon, joined the fledgling Toxicum Sailor Soldiers.

The five Soldiers reconvened on Mangar after escaping from a harrowing mission on a different world. To make a long story short, Dragon had been kidnapped while on a spying job, and her partners had come to rescue her from being executed. They were forced to kill that world’s Sailor Soldier, whom they had betrayed in the past, in order to make their getaway before the slain Soldier’s allies could catch on and overwhelm the small team. It was thanks to those small numbers that the five warriors could sneak aboard a trading vessel bound for Mangar and get away safely.

Sailor Cyanide Cobra happily held her partner’s hand for the whole trip back while Sailors Cinnabar Vulture and Cadmium Bee bickered with each other as usual. For some reason though, Dragon noticed how unusually quiet Sailor Arsenic Hyena was as she sat in the corner staring out the window, as if she wanted to exclude herself from the celebration. It wouldn’t be until the group landed safely on Mangar that Dragon would get the chance to talk with Hyena one-on-one.

Mt. Mangar served as the struggling planet’s capital city, situated deep within a crystal-fortified mountain. Dragon’s villa served as the city’s central hub, which reached out into the highest cavern adjacent to the world’s tallest waterfall. The mansion had a massive patio with a magnificent view of the waterfall and the surrounding landscape. This was where Dragon found Hyena standing with an umbrella by herself.

“There you are,” Dragon said. “You have been absent from dinner for a long while. Cobra wanted to look for you, but I volunteered in her stead.”

“Hm…” was Hyena’s flat reply.

“You have looked pale ever since we escaped, and your appetite has decreased significantly. Are you feeling all right?”

The green-haired girl didn’t respond. They listened to the pattering of the waterfall for a short while. The taller Soldier approached her in concern and said, “Perhaps it would be best to talk about it. If you persist in this taciturn behavior, the others may want to intervene against your will.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Hyena agreed. She had to crane her neck up just to look at her ally’s face, and then said, “I thought I could keep this hidden, but since it’s you who’s asking, I have little choice. The truth is, this whole incident was due to my own carelessness.”

“You, being careless? I cannot imagine such a thing.”

“Don’t be absurd. I’m still human, and we are prone to making mistakes no matter how well-guarded we are. Your mission failed because there had been an information leak, as I’m sure you strongly suspect.”

“Indeed. There’s no possible way that Sailor Soldier could have known unless she got her hands on your strategic plans. Could your notes have been stolen at some point?”

“Not necessarily. I confirmed that there had been a mole within my ranks, and they were the one responsible for sabotaging my records.”

“A mole… How truly despicable…” Dragon seethed. As a woman of honor and valor, she despised the very notion of underhanded tactics and espionage.

“Due to that, I must apologize to you for having you exposed to such a bitter experience,” Hyena lowered her face. “If I had not discerned this breach, we would not have been able to save you from being executed in a timely manner.”

“Whatever are you talking about? You have nothing to apologize for.”

“That is more untrue than you possibly know.”

Dragon watched as Hyena faced away from her comrade in what looked to be a gesture of shame. Her umbrella almost obscured the shorter girl’s body from Dragon’s view, and they remained there in total silence, again listening to the water patter around them. Eventually, Hyena spoke in a low, broken murmur. It was so faint that Dragon had to ask, “What was that you just said?”

“… You are the girl of my dreams.”

The violet-garbed Soldier thought that it was some kind of surprise confession that she would have to outright reject. However, she knew that Hyena wasn’t like that. As far as sexuality went, Hyena was completely straight. Thus, Dragon interpreted it to mean that her friend was actually repeating some guy’s words spoken to her in the past.

Hyena continued, “I was going out with another Sailor Soldier, but she was killed in a recent battle. Some people might talk about me behind our backs, but just ignore them. I believe that I have found the one who will make me happy for the rest of my life. You’re smart, beautiful, and clever enough to avoid getting yourself killed and leaving me behind. I hope that you will find it in your heart to accept me as the man of your life as well.”

Dragon couldn’t resist the urge to raise an eyebrow in consternation. How could someone as collected as Hyena be swayed by such pathetically trite words? Perhaps there was the slightest hint of a dreamy-eyed romantic hiding within that vapid intelligence. Dragon had such a hard time reading Hyena’s expressions that it was impossible for her to tell.

“… An unlocked cabinet.”

“Hmm?” Dragon murmured. What in the world was the melancholic Hyena going on about now?

“Missing notes. Photocopied diagrams. Used envelopes. Pages that had been written on, leaving behind writing indentations on the next page. Pencils that had suddenly grown shorter. Unsaved computer documents. More and more burned papers in the fireplace. An invoice for a long-distance parcel delivery.”

Dragon’s eyes widened as she asked, “Might you be insinuating the unthinkable?”

Hyena paused, feeling her chest tighten intensely. “While Cobra, Vulture and Bee were rescuing you, I was busy confronting that man.”

“And what did you discover?”

The short girl slowly turned around, her hair covering her eyes as if she didn’t want to look at her comrade. Then, she began to speak…

* * *

Midori’s heavy eyelids pried open. To her surprise, she wasn’t in bed as she expected. She had actually fallen asleep in front of the computer while in the middle of writing her thesis. The bright glare of the monitor made her feel nauseous for a moment, so she rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock. It read 6:15 AM, which greatly annoyed her.

_It’s supposed to be the first day of school today. What an inconvenient time to wake up…_

Seeing no point in going back to sleep, she stretched before getting ready for the day. Her dream kept nagging her though, as it wasn’t the typical jumble of thoughts and concepts weaving some kind of random story that she was used to. This was a genuine glimpse into her past in Alkima Galaxy.

_Why did I dream about Dragon and I, though? Although we were teammates, we weren’t particularly close as friends. Perhaps her parting threat from the last battle must have made a greater impression on me than I realized._

After unleashing a good yawn, Midori locked her apartment and left the complex in her casual attire, hauling her heavy textbooks in her knapsack to read during breaks at school.

* * *

With a snort, JunJun woke up from a totally bizarre dream that she couldn’t remember anymore. She found herself splayed over her bed with the covers having fallen off during the night, and the cool breeze from the opened windows formed goose bumps on her skin.

“Brr… So chilly…” she whispered and got up to close them. She looked down at the sidewalks and discovered Midori walking towards the Azabu district, where Juuban Municipal Primary School was located.

_Hey, where’s she going so early in the morning? Wait a minute…_

JunJun looked at the calendar and realized that school started today.

_Aw man, summer’s over already!? What a bummer! And I can’t go back to sleep either._

She scratched her head and looked back at the window, an overwhelming curiosity getting the better of her as she wanted to see why Midori had left so early. Maybe she had a bad dream too? With that, JunJun decided to get ready as well. She could always use her acrobatic leaps and tricks to catch up to her fellow tenant.

* * *

Midori wasn’t in a rush to go to the school, so she flipped open a handheld device and read a downloaded textbook that she was interested in to pass the time during her walk. She also wanted something to distract her from that lingering dream, and these complicated facts and theorems that would give others a headache served to soothe her nerves.

She rounded a corner, absorbed in her studies, when she heard a familiar girl’s voice call out to her, “He~ey, Midori~i!”

She looked around, but couldn’t see anyone. The girl shouted again, “Up here!”

That was when Midori found JunJun hanging upside-down from a light fixture from her bent legs. The energetic girl dropped down and landed with the grace of a cat before exclaiming with a cheery salute, “Mornin’ there!”

“What an unexpected surprise. I thought you would be running late with the others today.”

“Notta chance! VesVes and I argued about who was going to be in class first, and I’m gonna beat her no matter what! Besides, I saw you leaving already and thought it’d be perfect to go with you!”

“Is that so? But since we’re not in a particular hurry, we can afford to take our time. The doors don’t open until 8:30 anyway.”

“Sure thing! So what’re you reading there?”

“I was just reviewing the basics concerning nucleic acid structures to see if they could be coded into digital format and processed into a supercomputer, from which the geosynchronous satellites could track criminals. That’s been my main point of contention for the last while, since digitizing human DNA hasn’t even been considered by anyone in forensics. I may have to consider developing a nanomachine injection program as my backup strategy if I can’t solve this conundrum, but that runs the risk of violating ethical laws.”

“Oh, uh… That sounds… interesting…” JunJun muttered, completely stumped by what her friend was saying.

“It’s fascinating to me, but I will keep such discussion to a minimum for your sake,” Midori relented.

“Thanks. I don’t really dig that kind of science-y stuff. I’m more worried about what we’re gonna be learning at school.”

“I actually researched the standard curriculum for our grade, and I have a fairly solid outline as to what will be taught throughout the year.”

“So you’re gonna try and finish all of your assignments early!? I oughta get in on that so I can have more time to play! Say, how ‘bout we both get up early like this and do our homework before the teacher even assigns it!”

Midori scratched her chin and said, “I wasn’t intending to make such waking patterns a routine, plus I’m not 100% certain as to what the teacher will assign in the first place. Like I said, I only have a general idea of the curriculum, not an exact schedule of assignments.”

“Aww… So we can’t just barge through the year and get out early, huh?”

“I think you’re putting the cart before the horse here. It’s important to carefully listen to the professor and learn through trial and error. Charging through assignments like they’re a mere hurdle will not bring you long-term success.”

“Sounds kind of boring,” JunJun rolled her eyes. “But I guess there’s no other way, huh? I’m bad at a lot of things like kanji, math and English. They just don’t seem to click for me.”

“If you’re having trouble with something, you could approach me with a request for me to study with you one-on-one.”

“You’d do that?”

“Not every day, but if there’s something you’re genuinely stuck on, let me know and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

“Awesome! Thanks a bunch!”

Midori brushed her hair aside in embarrassment and sighed. While they were chatting, they passed by several other people who were on their way to work or going for a jog. Two people, a man and a woman, stuck out to them while passing by a bus stop because the couple leaned in close and gave each other multiple kisses.

“Yick. Why couldn’t they just get a room?” JunJun whispered and scrunched her face.

“To be fair, there aren’t many people out at this time,” Midori murmured. “Just leave them be.”

They continued on their way, oblivious to the masked purple-haired woman hiding in an alleyway. She first gazed at the girls intently, then shifted her eyes to the blatantly romantic couple.


	37. Sweet Tooth For Love

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 36: Sweet Tooth For Love**

It was now the middle of October and the leaves started to change vibrant colors and fall upon the ground. The students adjusted to school life by now and were busy balancing their interests with their studies – a cycle as prevalent as the shift between day and night. Normally, JunJun would be struggling to keep up with her homework since her intelligence was as average as her siblings’. With Midori’s help however, she was earning higher marks on her assignments than she expected. They weren’t as high as Midori’s, but JunJun was satisfied with how much her hard work was paying off.

On a Friday afternoon during the day’s late study period, Chibi-Usa and the Yoeda sisters sat around a table working on some math problems.

“Mmmmngh… Geez, I don’t get this at all!” PallaPalla whined.

“Seriously? How many times do I have to show you the same thing?” CereCere groaned and showed her how to do it.

Chibi-Usa rested her weary head on the table and groaned, “I don’t wanna do this… I wanna go to Makoto’s and help with her baking…”

“Man, don’t say that…” VesVes smacked her forehead upon her papers in boredom. Earlier, Chibi-Usa had received a text message from their good friend Kino Makoto inviting them to assist with her baking a variety of desserts for Minako’s birthday on October 22nd. There was only one stipulation; they were not allowed to go unless they finished their homework. Dealing with boring math problems meant nothing when the thought of fresh aromas and colorful sweets hung over them like a stormy marshmallow cloud.

“Hee hee! I already finished!” JunJun grinned, showing them her work in a bragging manner. “I have no problem going to Makoto’s to help her out!”

“Hey, that’s no fair!” PallaPalla squeaked. “How’d you get so many done so fast!?”

“’Cause Midori’s been helping me out when we go to school while you guys are fast asleep! We study until the doors open, and by then I have a good idea of what the teacher’s gonna show us during the day! Everything’s easy-peasy now!”

“That sounds nice,” CereCere moaned, not particularly thrilled by her sister’s swagger. “I wish she’d join our study group.”

“We can’t do that!” Chibi-Usa implored. “You know she has that super-important paper to work on, and I don’t want us to get in the way of that!”

“Ah, speaking of which… Do you really think she needs to go to primary school with us?”

“Um… Well, Ami already asked her that, and…”

“I know she doesn’t like talking about it, but I honestly think she’s wasting her time. She’d be better off going to Infinity Academy. At least they would determine her IQ and place her in the appropriate grade. I almost feel like she’s dragging her feet through the mud like this.”

“It’s her decision, though.”

“I know. I just wish I knew the reason behind it. Could it have anything to do with us being Sailor Soldiers? Does she really want to stay near us for safety’s sake?”

JunJun frowned, then said, “Maybe I can talk to her about what we think while we’re at Makoto’s. She should at least know that we’re worried about her.”

VesVes grumpily said, “You can try, if you want.”

“Then I’m gonna head out now! Have fun with your math problems, ladies! Hee hee hee!”

The others groaned simultaneously as JunJun departed with a skip in her step. She didn’t have to go very far to find Midori; she was in the computer lounge working on her thesis. A couple of other students surrounded the studious girl as she typed away without paying attention to them.

JunJun heard one girl remark, “Come on! Join our study group already!”

“I already declined,” Midori murmured, her eyes glued to the monitor.

“Why!? Everyone knows how smart you are! Or is it that you’re such a snob that you don’t want to be with us ‘stupid’ people!?”

“You’re free to assume what you want, but my answer will not change.”

The girl suddenly pressed the button to turn the monitor off, forcing Midori to stop typing and glare at her with venom in her eyes. Before the situation could get out of control, JunJun barged in and yelled, “Hey! That’s enough already!”

“JunJun! You’re friends with the snob, aren’t you!? Make her join our study group!” the angry student demanded.

“Why should I!? If she doesn’t want to hang around with you, then I’ll do what I can to make you leave her alone!”

Midori saved her work and silently packed up her bag during the argument. If she was bothered by this immature spat between girls, she didn’t show it. JunJun and the other students would have gotten into a real fight had she not stepped between them and said in a flat tone, “I thought we were in grade five, not kindergarten. If you want my help that badly, you should reflect upon your distasteful behavior first. Forcing others to do your bidding will not get you anywhere in life. Until you realize that, don’t bother me with your infantile bossing behavior anymore.”

With that, Midori left the computer room without looking back at the furious students. JunJun chased after her and exclaimed, “Man, they have some nerve! That was awesome how you told them off though! They had their jaws to the floor!”

“People like that aren’t worth the time,” her friend muttered. “To be frank, they’re not the only ones who have been harassing me to help them with their studies.”

“Why are you turning everyone down like that anyway? Don’t you think that they want to be friends with you?”

“I simply have no interest in acting as some bully’s intellectual crutch to abuse for their own benefit. I have analyzed their behavior, and I firmly believe they would have subjected me to such treatment down the line. I have neither the time nor energy to deal with such needless drama.”

JunJun seemed put off as she said, “But you have no problem showing me how to do the work… Does that mean you think of me the same way?”

“Your case is different. You’ve demonstrated that you are willing to put in the effort to learn. The key difference between you and those lambasting harpies is the level of sincerity you have towards furthering your education.”

“Oh… I see… Thanks, I guess?”

Midori shrugged and said, “In any case, I’ll have to arrange for me to have a private study room if that nonsense persists. I can only tolerate so much foolishness before I get a migraine.”

“Ah, speaking of that, are you done your homework for today?”

“Naturally. Why do you ask?”

JunJun explained about Makoto’s invitation, and Midori thought about it for a moment.

_If memory serves me correct, Kino Makoto is the civilian identity of Sailor Jupiter. I see… Any opportunity I have to gather information on this planet’s Sailor Soldiers is one I should take advantage of._

She said, “All right. Mind you that I have next to no experience when it comes to home economics.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that. Makoto’s such an awesome teacher that you’ll become a pro by the end of the day!”

The duo left school for the day and took a flying taxi to the house in question. It was a humble mansion tucked at the edge of a small apple orchard, with several gardens and a greenhouse situated in the backyard. The girls approached the front door, and Midori was about to ring the doorbell but JunJun brusquely opened the door wide open and called out, “Yoo hoo! We’re here, Makoto!”

“Come on in, JunJun!” they heard a woman call out from the kitchen. They found her running around fetching bowls, utensils and ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. The invigorating scents of cinnamon and pumpkin filled the air thanks to some pumpkin pies that were cooling on a rack. Makoto kept her mid-length brown hair in its usual ponytail, but she also wore a decorated bandana to keep her bangs out of her face. An apron was tied over her casual clothes, making her look like a traditional housewife.

When Makoto noticed Midori, the woman asked, “Is this your friend from next door that Chibi-Usa’s told me about?”

“Yep! Her name’s Midori,” JunJun introduced them, and the quiet girl gave her a simple nod.

“Where are the others?”

“They’re dealing with homework. We’ve done ours ahead of time so we could come and help you!”

“Great! Minako’s birthday is coming up this weekend and I need all the help I can get! How much do both of you know about baking?”

“A little,” Midori murmured. “Just don’t expect any fantastic decorating skills from me. I’m not particularly fond of abstract designs unless I have a guide to follow.”

“I’m not too shabby myself, but I’m best as a taste tester!” JunJun chuckled and rubbed her nose.

Makoto laughed and tossed them an apron each. “Just be sure not to eat all of the chocolate chips. One time, I had to buy extra bags because Minako kept eating them all.”

With that, the girls got to work preparing a variety of baked goods throughout the day. Mid-evening approached with them having finished some cookies, fruit squares, tarts and pies, and they were moving on to several dozen cupcakes. The girls were genuinely surprised that Makoto’s kitchen rivaled a professional bakery’s, equipped with two baking ovens, a walk-in fridge, and a separate room for dry goods. After all, Makoto made her living as an at-home dessert caterer, and her kitchen needed to meet her business needs.

JunJun and Makoto slipped some cupcake trays into one of the ovens, and the former exclaimed, “Man, I can never get over just how awesome your kitchen is. It’s like I’m working at a real restaurant, minus the cranky customers and yelling chefs!”

“A lot of people have said the same thing,” Makoto smiled. “But really, I owe a lot of it to Masato. He was the one who bought all of this for me. There’s no way I would have been able to afford it otherwise, so I owe it to him to work as hard as I can with this equipment.”

“Who’s Masato?” Midori asked while whipping the icing.

“He’s my fiancé, Sanjouin Masato. Just like with Ami and Shougo, as well as Minako and Kunihiko, we’re planning on getting married on the same day as them.”

“I bet it’ll be a real storm in here to prepare for that!” JunJun remarked.

“I don’t even think this kitchen will be enough!” Makoto exclaimed.

As the others chatted about these grandiose plans, Midori continued her task with an absent gaze. She recalled the dream she had about herself and Sailor Manganese Dragon a while ago and how she was about to talk about a man she was dating. She sighed and kept her concerns to herself, not wanting to dampen the jovial mood. Makoto leaned over Midori and observed her handiwork, then commented, “That’s not too bad. Did you learn how to do that from somewhere else?”

“Sort of.”

“Who taught you? Your mom? Your dad?”

“No… There was a guy I once knew…”

“Ah!?” JunJun gasped. “I never thought I’d heard the words ‘Midori’ and ‘guy’ in the same sentence!”

“Don’t get your mind in a perverted tangent. He was simply a male friend I had back in Osaka,” Midori chided, maintaining the lie that she was from western Japan.

Makoto laughed at Midori’s snappy comeback and said, “Yeah, that’s perfectly fine! I had a boyfriend or two back in the day!”

“I think there’s a distinction between ‘male friend’ and ‘boyfriend’, Miss Kino…”

“I remember the first time I went out with a boy. I thought I was in a dream that I didn’t want to wake up from!”

“You’re not listening to me, are you?”

JunJun chuckled and exclaimed, “Big mistake there, Midori! You’ve got her thinking about her notorious ‘old boyfriend’ again!”

Midori desperately tried to change the subject and asked JunJun, “What about you? Is there a male you would consider special?”

“Nah, I’m too young for that! Oh, but that means you’re too young for that as well…”

_Well that backfired badly,_ Midori thought. She made another attempt by asking Makoto, “You said you were engaged to a Sanjouin fellow, right? Is he the ‘old boyfriend’ in question?”

“No, no!” Makoto said. “That was a _long_ time ago! I met Masato and fell head over heels in love with him, and wouldn’t you know it, he felt the same way about me. Masato’s been showering me with all kinds of gifts, even though I’ve told him he doesn’t need to.”

“Does he know about the old boyfriend?”

“I’ve told him about it, but I’ve begged him not to worry about it!”

_From the way he’s spoiling you, I don’t think he’s taken your advice. Could he possibly be jealous of some old flame distracting his fiancée?_

“Ah, look at the time!” Makoto exclaimed. “We got so lost talking about boys that it’s almost nighttime! You both really helped me out! I can finish up here, but I don’t want you two to go home alone in the dark! Let me find my car keys and I’ll drive you!”

“No, it’s okay. We can manage-” JunJun offered, but that was when they heard the garage door winding open. A tall man with wavy brown hair and blue eyes wearing high-class casual attire stepped through the side door and said with a wave, “I’m back.”

“Perfect timing, Masato,” Makoto replied. “I was about to drive JunJun and Midori home, but I wonder if you could take them for a spin in your Ferrari.”

“Hm? I don’t mind.”

“Thanks, and sorry! I have a lot of cleaning up to do here!”

Masato must have felt a little awkward from the sudden request, so Midori said, “Don’t mind our intrusion. We can walk home if that would be more suitable for you.”

“No, don’t worry about it. She tends to be like that when she’s absorbed in her work,” he grinned bemusedly. He let the girls into his car and drove toward Ginza. JunJun seemed fascinated with riding in such an expensive car, but Midori didn’t appear interested.

Apropos of nothing, Masato said, “From the way Makoto’s cheeks were flustered, she must have been gushing about that old boyfriend of hers, am I wrong?”

“… Sort of,” Midori murmured.

“I thought so. Whenever she meets someone new, she has to take the opportunity to talk about him.”

“Do I sense a bit of jealousy?” JunJun grinned slyly, and Midori smacked her shoulder to make her behave. She kept her gaze upon Masato as they passed Osa-P. His eyes drifted upon the sign, and Midori noticed a hint of forlorn emotions hiding behind his stoic stare.

She decided to prod him a little by asking, “Is there something about that store that’s got you interested?”

“Hm? It’s nothing, really. I… I, uh, was thinking of buying something for Makoto from there,” he stammered.

Midori wanted to ask JunJun something, but that was when she noticed her cringing a little. She thought about the store for a moment and recalled who the owner was; Osaka Naru. She was quite a lovely young woman… who almost resembled Makoto with the wavy short hair. Midori raised an eyebrow and frowned sourly.

_Uh oh… Does Masato have his own dirty laundry to sort through with Ms. Osaka? From the way JunJun’s reacting, that might be the case…_


	38. Behind Everyone's Backs

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 37: Behind Everyone’s Backs**

Once Masato dropped JunJun and Midori off back at the apartment, the girls went to the former’s suite and found a note from Chibi-Usa telling them that they had gone to the arcade for a while.

“Guess they’re lettin’ some steam off since they couldn’t go to Makoto’s,” JunJun shrugged.

“I think this would be a good opportunity to ask you about Masato’s connection with that jewelry store,” Midori said.

“Ah… Well, that’s kind of complicated… You know that the queen and the planetary Sailor Soldiers were active in the 20th century, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, Osaka Naru was one of the queen’s friends, but she and two of her Soldiers were fighting against Lord Nephrite at the time. For reasons I can’t even begin to fathom, Naru became infatuated with him while he was using his Sanjouin Masato guise. But then Lord Zoisite was ordered by the one who brainwashed them, Queen Beryl, into killing Lord Nephrite due to his failures. Let’s just say that it was extremely violent, and that Naru witnessed his death.”

“Sounds like there are a lot of details being skimmed over, but the basic premise will suffice.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m not good with these kinds of stories.”

“Hmm…” Midori sat down and pondered this new information for a bit. “So Makoto still thinks about her old boyfriend, and likewise with Masato about Naru.”

“The problem is that Masato and Makoto are engaged, and I hear that Naru is about to marry someone as well.”

“Who is Naru’s fiancé?”

“I think his name was Yoshiwara Jouji.”

“Never heard that name before. In any case, there are some obvious unresolved emotions going on beneath the surface. Call it a bad hunch if you will, but if I were part of the Animus Syndicate, I would notice this kind of discord hiding within their hearts and take advantage of it.”

“Eh heh… Don’t you think you’re reading into this a little too much?” JunJun stammered.

Midori didn’t say anything to refute her friend’s claim. She fully understood how terrifying Eris could be when it came to turning an insignificant spat into an irresolvable calamity, but she knew that as ‘Sailor Arsenic Hyena’, not as ‘Inuken Midori’.

“Oh, that could be it!” the Amazonian exclaimed out of nowhere. “Would it have something to do with that guy you mentioned before!? Something like you broke up with him and are worried about the same thing with Makoto and Masato not being able to let go!?”

_Well… That’s a rather unusual opening, but I’ll take what I can get,_ Midori thought as she said, “Something like that, although we parted on civil terms.”

“I see, I see, that makes sense! You also know about what our enemy is like and how they might turn these emotions into their next meal! If that’s the case, then I’m all for it!”

“’All for’ what?”

“Doing a little investigative work, that’s what! If we know how Makoto and Masato are feeling, then we should get Naru’s side of the story tomorrow!”

“I suppose so. Who knows if she still thinks about Nephrite’s death, or if she’s aware of him being alive again.”

“Exactly! How about we meet up out front tomorrow morning and go to Osa-P to ask her!”

“We should have a good precedent for going there, lest we sound too abrupt to her.”

“Meh, I’ll let you deal with that. You up for it?”

“I see little reason to refuse,” Midori said. They made some quick arrangements, then split up for the night.

* * *

Varan sat upon the railing of a fire escape staircase situated upon a high-rise building where she could get a good view of Osa-P. Throughout the last two months, she had been staking this place out due to the discordant energy brimming from the people living within its walls. It was weak to be sure, but if she could somehow escalate these feelings, then the Erisian she’d unleash would be virtually unstoppable. From her observations of her comrades’ failures, she believed that their mistake lied in releasing the monsters too hastily and not giving them enough time to feed off of negative energy. The Sailor Soldiers would always destroy them in this primitive state, so Varan opted to try a different strategy of letting the Golden Apple in her possession find a suitable target and devour their energy slowly.

The target that the apple had found turned out to be a resident living in the upper floors of the Osa-P building, and Varan remained on a vigilant watch to monitor their activities. So far everything was running smoothly, and Sailor Arsenic Hyena hadn’t caught on to her new tactic. Tonight wouldn’t be any different as the Camarilla watched the window overseeing Azabu-Juuban’s streets.

_Now then, since it’s a Friday evening, it would be an opportune time for the target to leave the place…_ Varan thought. Even though it was an extremely tedious job, her patience never faltered. Waiting for the right moment was something she was trained on as a warrior, and she had no trouble applying it here. At this moment, her heart leapt with anticipation as she finally noticed something out of the ordinary.

A man in his early 20s left the upper apartments and hurried out to the street. He hailed a taxi, and the vehicle began to drive toward the Minato district. Varan leapt high into the sky and hid her form within her violet robes to blend in with the night sky while following him.

_Just like last time. What an utter simpleton, and yet the one who plans on marrying him is an even bigger fool for not noticing this. Wouldn’t you agree?_

She felt the evil soul inside the Golden Apple tremble with excitement. It wanted to devour the young man’s energy right away, but she had to keep its urges under control to avoid unleashing the creature too early. To that end, Varan actually allowed it to savor her own hatred for Hyena betraying Naja so viciously during the previous battle.

_That’s right, enjoy my contempt for that turncoat. It will serve as the appetizer leading up to the main meal; the vile soul of the man called Yoshiwara…_

* * *

At about 10 AM the next morning, Midori met up with JunJun in front of the apartment building. They wore their casual attire so that they’d look like good friends going out for a day of window shopping rather than two sleuths trying to solve a romantic mystery. They hailed a cab and went to the Osa-P jewelry store, where it was another busy day of customers peering through the glass cases in awe at the elegant selection of baubles.

They found Naru helping a person with their selection. When she was finished, she found them and said, “Hey, girls! Are you looking for something?”

“Ah! Well, as a matter of fact-” JunJun stammered.

Midori calmly intervened with, “We’re looking for a birthday present for one of our friends. I understand that the birthstone for October is the opal, so we were trying to find a pair of earrings for her.”

“How wonderful! You know, this month actually has two birthstones – opal and tourmaline. I actually have a pair of yin-yang earrings made with those stones if you can’t decide on either one. The price won’t break your wallets either,” Naru said as she showed them the piece of jewelry in question, and they agreed to split the purchase for them. As the happy jeweler prepared the items, she remarked, “You know, I’m getting the same kind of design for my fiancé, but his will be for a thumb ring. His birthday is in October as well.”

JunJun and Midori glanced at each other and nodded, seeing this as their chance to ask more questions.

“So you must love your fiancé very much to get him such pricey jewelry,” JunJun remarked.

“Of course I do. Nothing that I’ll get for him will ever top the ring he proposed to me with, though,” Naru swooned as she looked at the diamond ring on her left ring finger.

“I remember the queen saying that the two of you would talk about guys a lot back when you were in school. Do you still think about them, or have you grown out of that?”

“My, what are you asking me for? Are you trying to get my advice since you’re in the same phase?”

“I actually don’t really think about boys a lot. But say as an example, you had someone you really, really liked back in the day. You liked them so much that you have trouble letting them go, even when you’re about to get married. Would that cause problems for you and your new hubby?”

Naru’s fingers slowly fidgeted with the plastic bag. She murmured softly, “Well… There _was_ someone I used to like. He probably wasn’t the best person in the world, but…”

“But?” the girls repeated together.

“I could sense a sort of kindness coming from him. But then… Um… I heard that he died all of sudden, and I was really upset for a long time.”

_It’s not that she ‘heard’ about Masato’s death. According to JunJun, she witnessed it directly,_ Midori thought. _She’s lying to us in order to downplay how difficult the situation really was for her._

“It really was a shame that he passed away before we could fulfill our promise,” Naru continued. “I closed myself to the prospect of ever having an important man in my life after that.”

“I don’t blame you,” JunJun frowned. “Going through all of that effort to know each other, only to lose them all of a sudden. It feels like a waste of time and energy.”

“That engagement ring begs to disagree though,” Midori pointed out. “Her fiancé must have really helped open her heart to the idea of falling in love again.”

Naru blushed. “You’re right. Jouji would always come here to buy gifts, and we would talk like this every time he stopped by. Before we knew it, we were going out for dinners and enjoying recreational activities together. Time must have really flown by because he was on his knee asking for my hand in marriage! I found it impossible to say no!”

“Do you have a photo of Jouji?”

“There’s one right there,” the jeweler pointed to a picture frame containing a photograph of the happy couple standing in Tokyo Tower. Midori paid careful attention to the man’s features, narrowing her eyes when a thought occurred to her.

_Hm? Doesn’t he look familiar somehow? I thought I saw his face somewhere before…_

“Well, here you go, girls,” Naru handed them the bag. “I’m a bit busy today, so we’ll have to save this chat for another time.”

“Just one more question before we leave,” Midori stopped her. “Is your fiancé going to help you out with the store after you get married?”

“Yes, he said he would. He’s just not here during the weekends.”

“The weekends?”

“He always says he has some urgent business and leaves during the afternoon on Fridays, then returns on Sunday evenings. He’s a businessman, so I can understand when something comes up at his workplace that requires his attention.”

“I see. Thank you for your time.”

The two girls bid Naru good-bye and left to ‘do some other shopping’, although they really wanted to find a good restaurant and eat while sorting through this new information. As the duo walked along the sidewalks, Midori noticed a red sports vehicle pass by them several times. She couldn’t get a good look at the license plate nor the driver, but she found it rather odd that so many people drove the same type of vehicle.

After meandering about looking for a good place, they found an Italian restaurant and went inside. As the waitress guided them to a booth, Midori’s gaze caught someone familiar and she turned pallid for a moment. JunJun didn’t notice anything wrong until they were given menus and left alone. She noticed how Midori raised the menu in front of her face while peering her eyes at something behind JunJun.

“Hey, what’s the matter? You’re lookin’ mighty shifty there,” she wondered.

“… Try pretending to go to the washroom, and then pay attention to the couple at that particular booth.”

“Huh? O-Okay…?”

JunJun did just that, and she took a casual glimpse at a young man and woman sharing the same seat. Now it was her turn to turn pale, and she returned to her seat while hissing, “Wait a damn minute! Isn’t that guy the same one that was in Naru’s photo!?”

“So you noticed it too,” Midori whispered. “There’s no mistaking it; that fellow is her fiancé, Yoshiwara Jouji.”

“B-B-But-!! What in tarnation is he doing with another girl!? I even saw them sucking face for a second!”

“Hmm… Perhaps it has to do with those ‘business trips’ that Naru told us about. Every weekend, without fail, he suddenly has urgent business and has to leave her to manage her busy shop for three days. Now we have him eating at a restaurant with an unfamiliar girl while Naru’s busy. He must be pretty confident that he won’t be caught two-timing when she’s too preoccupied with her work.”

“What a low-down jerk! I oughta-!"

“Wait. Don’t do anything that will exasperate the situation.”

“Are you kidding!? The guy’s a cheat! He’ll be nothing but trouble for Naru!”

“Don’t forget about the Animus Syndicate. If we inadvertently worsen things, they’ll seize the opportunity to reap the discord stemming from this. We need to take our time and analyze everyone’s behavior before making our move.”

“Argh!” JunJun groaned and glared back at the oblivious couple, annoyed that she couldn’t sock Jouji with one of her acrobatic kicks.

“On another yet similar topic, there’s something else I’ve noticed about Jouji,” Midori said while taking out a small photo from her pocket.

“Oh yeah? What would that be?”

“I may be mistaken, but I believe that he is the young man that Makoto once had a crush on…”

JunJun yelped and kept switching between looking back at the booth and glancing at the photo in rapid succession. “Hey, you’re joking, right!? What makes you sound so sure about that!?”

“He definitely looks older, but there are some characteristics that haven’t changed. Take his teal eyes, the peculiar sweep of his bangs, and the mole beneath his right eye for example.”

JunJun looked harder this time, and she realized it as well. “You’ve gotta be kidding me! So you’re saying that Jouji dumped Makoto in middle school so he could be some playboy!? She oughta be thankful that such a total jerk let her go! How can she still have feelings for someone like that!?”

“We don’t know what he did after leaving Makoto, other than he grew up to seek Naru’s hand in marriage while simultaneously dating another woman behind her back. We can’t call it an extramarital affair since they’re not married yet, but I’m willing to wager that his behavior would continue after the vows have been made. Remember that Masato still thinks about Naru, so even if he doesn’t make the connection between Jouji and Makoto, he could potentially find out about Jouji cheating on Naru and confront him.”

“No way…!!” JunJun clenched her teeth so hard, Midori was afraid they would dislocate from her jaws. “What do we do!? If we leave it like this-!!”

“Whether we interfere or not, it’s going to go out of control. We truly are treading on thin ice here.”

The two girls fell silent. Fortunately, their food came just in time and they ate heartily to help give them the energy they sorely needed to continue their sleuthing.

“So lemme get this straight,” JunJun began after gulping down her soda, “Makoto and Jouji briefly dated while in middle school, but they broke up and she hasn’t gotten over it. Jouji later goes on to engage with Naru while dating some other woman behind her back. But when Naru was younger, she met Masato and harbored some feelings for him. He died back then, but is now reincarnated without her knowing it. On top of that, Masato used to be Lord Nephrite and Makoto as Princess Jupiter in their past lives, who fell in love during the Silver Millennium and rekindled their relationship in this timeline.

“But Masato is worried about Naru due to the shock that his death caused her, which is causing a rift in his and Makoto’s relationship. Meanwhile, Jouji is completely oblivious to how Makoto felt when she was dumped, causing Masato to be slightly jealous of this ‘old boyfriend’ she always talks about. If he finds out what Jouji is up to, it could result in a nasty fight between them. Does that sound about right?”

“I believe so,” Midori nodded, then rubbed her temples. “My goodness. We’ve gone from a simple love triangle into a complicated love rectangle. I bet a reality show producer would be ecstatic if he found out about this.”

“This isn’t the time for jokes!” JunJun snapped. “We’ve got a _huge_ misunderstanding on our hands here!”

“I wasn’t trying to make any sort of jest. I’m aware of how serious this is just as much as you are.”

“If something isn’t done soon, Masato and Makoto’s relationship could be in trouble! And like you said, there’s the chance of an Erisian taking advantage of the discord between them!”

“Even if you say it like that, we’re not exactly proficient with match-making,” Midori shrugged.

“Argh, this isn’t about match-making at all! Naru is engaged to the worst type of guy possible, and Masato and Makoto are going to marry soon! The problem is that there are too many unresolved feelings lingering around that could threaten Masato and Makoto! Not to mention that if Naru finds out, she may never want to go out with a man ever again!”

“I suppose so. Masato seems to be getting involved in the worst of it. He still thinks about his time with Naru, but hypocritically doesn’t care for Makoto reminiscing about her ‘old boyfriend’. I can only wonder if he realizes that Jouji is the same person that Makoto remembers.”

“I really don’t know,” JunJun pondered. “We need to prod all of them for more information.”

“Even if we manage to get intel on the sly from them, what are we going to do with it? If it wasn’t for the Erisians, none of this would have been our business to begin with.”

“Geez, can’t we do this one thing at a time? Why do you have to be so paranoid about every single detail?”

“I prefer ‘meticulous’ over ‘paranoid’, thank you,” Midori muttered before sipping her tea in annoyance. “And I prefer to approach things with a solid plan of action rather than acting on impulse.”

“Well either way, we’re not going to accomplish anything just sitting here!”

“You’re right. Even if it sounds cruel, we should go back to Osa-P and tell Naru what we saw, and then see what she thinks about it. It would be dangerous for her to continue pursuing a relationship with Jouji, but I also don’t know if she will believe us or not.”

“Mmmmngh…! Love sounds so simple, and yet it becomes totally complicated like this!”

“True romance should only involve two people. Throw more people into the equation, and you have nothing but a convoluted calamity.”

“Definitely! Let’s do our best to prevent this disaster!”

The girls paid for their meal and left, with Jouji and his date completely clueless about the duo having spied on them. As they exited the restaurant, they too failed to notice that they had been listened in on as well. The owner of the red Ferrari that Midori had seen earlier took a long sip of his coffee while watching the pair leave. As he had been seated in the booth directly next to the girls, he heard everything that they had discussed.

Without a word, he paid his bill and left the restaurant to continue tailing them.


	39. Proof of Unfaithfulness

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 38: Proof of Unfaithfulness**

Well after the girls had left the restaurant, Jouji gave a kiss to his girlfriend and departed. Once he was out of her sight, he dialed a number on his cell phone and said, “Hi, Meimi baby. How’re you doing?”

_“You’ve finally answered your phone, huh? I kept getting the voice mail over and over again, so I thought you had forgotten about our date tonight!”_

“Of course I haven’t. I was at a meeting and had to turn my phone off. You know how strict the company is when it comes to cell phones during conferences.”

_“I know, but you could have told me you were busy before!”_

“I’m sorry, babe. It won’t happen again.”

_“Then tonight at my place. Don’t forget, okay!?”_

“I won’t. Love you.”

Jouji hung up and put his hands in his pockets confidently. He fingered the wedding band that he hid in a secret pocket while contemplating how to return to Osa-P without arousing Naru’s suspicion. He always had to remember to put it back on, or else his fiancée would be livid as to why he removed it. While taking a walk to the nearby flower shop, he thought he saw something glow purple in his peripheral vision, which caught his attention as he gazed into an alleyway.

“Sir?” a lavender-haired woman beckoned him. When she came into closer view, Jouji could see that she wore a purple dress, jacket and ankle boots, and that the lower half of her face was covered in a mask. She held something in her hands that was covered in a white cloth. To the adulterous man, she was incredibly beautiful.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“… Am I pretty?”

“Huh?”

“Please tell me. Am I pretty?”

“O-Of course you are! What a silly thing to ask!”

“How kind of you, sir. Permit me to ask you…”

The woman grabbed her mask and ripped it off. Jouji was at a total loss for words, and his horrified expression told her everything. Her sweet voice suddenly turned sinister as she demanded, _“How about **now**?”_

_“W-W-Waaahhh! A-A-A monster! Get away from me! Aaaaaahhhh!”_

The panicking Jouji tried to stumble out of the alley so he could escape from this hideous woman. Undeterred by the terrified cheater’s insult, she uncovered what she had been hiding beneath the cloth and hurled it directly at his back. It latched itself to his skin, and the evil presence dwelling within the object dominated his mind. He stopped running and stood there like a puppet.

The woman chuckled as her clothes transformed into a black bodysuit draped with purple robes. She reached her hand out, and the possessed Jouji kneeled in front of her and kissed her palm. She asked him again, “Am I pretty?”

“You are the most beautiful woman in the universe, Lady Varan.”

The Camarilla knew she wasn’t really talking to Jouji, but rather to the malicious spirit that lurked within the Apple of Discord that she had tossed at him. Still, she couldn’t help but have a little fun with the situation. Now that the adulterer was under her control, she could use him to cause trouble with the women he had been cheating with, thereby providing food for the Erisian to devour upon and silently get stronger.

_Such a tragedy to be born male. They think they’re the superior gender until they let themselves get wrapped around a woman’s finger._

* * *

JunJun and Midori returned to Osa-P, intent on delivering the bad news to Naru. It was beginning to approach the evening hours and the shop was going to be closed at earlier hours.

“Come on, we gotta hurry!” JunJun yelled, running well past Midori.

“Hey, don’t be ridiculous!” the shorter girl huffed, obviously not as fit as her friend. “We can always just come back tomorrow!”

“No way! We gotta tell her before Jouji can return!”

As JunJun dashed around the corner, Midori heard her crash against someone. Whoever she ran into by accident caused her to painfully fall onto her buttocks.

 _Should have seen this coming,_ Midori thought sourly.

“Owww, owie, owie, owie… Geez, watch where you’re going already!” JunJun yelled at the other person.

“Ow… Y-You’re the one who just appeared out of nowhere!” the young man complained, and Midori got to see what he looked like. He had short, messy brown hair and wore thick spectacles and simple clothes. He had a camera case draped over his shoulders and an envelope carelessly stuffed in one of his pockets.

“Man, that smarts… Wait a minute. Don’t I know you from somewhere, buddy?”

“Huh? I don’t think so,” the man adjusted his glasses. “Oh, but wait! I remember you two! You were at Naru’s place earlier today, and then I spotted you guys at the restaurant!”

“You mean just today?” Midori asked.

“Yeah! You’re friends with Naru, aren’t you? Can I ask you guys to do me a big favor?”

“After a spill like that!? I don’t think so, chump!” JunJun roared.

“Just calm down already,” Midori urged, then asked the bizarre young man, “Does this have to do with Ms. Osaka?”

“Yeah!” he nodded and gave her the nearly crushed envelope. “Can you bring this to her? I’m running a little late with something else and don’t have to time to do it myself!”

“Might I ask who is making this bold request?”

“Ah-! Well, uh... Just tell her it’s ‘Professor Googly-Eyes’. I’ve got to get going, so take care of it for me!”

He ran off, nearly tripping onto the sidewalk as he tumbled around the corner. JunJun and Midori just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, then glanced at the letter together.

“… Thoughts?” JunJun muttered.

Midori inspected the envelope, flipping it back and forth. She said, “He must have been in such a hurry that he neglected to seal it.”

“Ah hah! That means we can read it right now!”

“Isn’t that considered illegal?”

“Only if you’re caught!”

Midori gave JunJun a flat glare, and the latter remarked, “Don’t worry about it! We’ll just take a quick peek, then put it back the way it was! Naru will be none the wiser about it!”

“If you insist. In the case she does wise up about it, you won’t mind taking full responsibility for it.”

“Gah! Why do you have to be so damn prickly!?” JunJun gasped as Midori gently unfurled the envelope’s flap and unfolded its contents. It turned out to be a short letter addressed to Naru, along with several printed photographs stapled to its back. A small jump drive was taped to the paper as well. The letter itself read:

_“Hey, Naru! I’m getting back to you with my investigation! As you can see, these are surveillance shots I took of Jouji while you were away at that jeweler’s conference in Nagoya. Some of these might make you uncomfortable, but this is the absolute truth. I did some research into the other girls he’s seeing, along with girls he dated in the past, which I’ve added to the jump stick if you’re interested. Take a look at everything, then we can have a talk later._

_“Sorry that it’s come to this, but I really think you should call off your engagement to that jerk! >:(_

_“Take care! ;D – Umino”_

The girls paused, unsure of what to do now. JunJun cringed, “It wasn’t a love letter.”

“Is _that_ what you were expecting this to be?” Midori glared at her. “They’re far too old for that sort of pubescent tomfoolery.”

“Okay, you have a point. But, uh…”

They looked at the printed photos, with one showing Jouji in the restaurant kissing a familiar girl on the cheek, another of him and a different girl sitting on a bench eating ice cream, and a third of them sneaking into the Osaka family’s residence when no one else was around.

“Well, well. Not only is Jouji seeing one woman behind Naru’s back, there’s actually two at least.”

JunJun’s jaw dropped with shock. “This is a lot worse than I thought. Hey, Midori, what are we going to do? Maybe this really is too much for us to handle.”

“First of all, let’s put this back together.”

As Midori was about to put the papers back into the envelope, someone’s hand suddenly reached over the short girl’s head and snatched them right out of her hands! The duo gasped and looked back to see who it was.

 _“Ma-Ma-Ma-Masato!?”_ JunJun squeaked and ducked behind the equally stunned Midori. The tall brown-haired wealthyman’s expression was fierce as he read the letter with impassioned intensity. JunJun continued to utter, “I-It was an accident! We didn’t mean to open it-!”

“ _Your_ responsibility,” Midori grumbled.

“Ah… Well, um… So what brings you out here this late, Mr. Sanjouin? Eh heh heh heh…”

“I had some business in this area,” Masato replied, his thin eyes looking angrier.

Midori asked, “Business with Miss Osaka, I take it?”

He glared down at her. “Whatever my business is, it’s none of your concern.”

“Fair enough.” She remained cool under the pressure that Masato’s boiling anger caused. “But your mood obviously changed once you read that letter.”

“Of course it would…” JunJun whispered.

“Hmph,” Masato scoffed. “It’s much too late for you two to be wandering about, and it’s more worrisome that you had to discover such an ugly truth. It’s getting late now. I’ll give you girls a ride back to your apartment.”

“Really!? Man, I forgot that it starts getting dark earlier now!”

“What about those papers? That guy asked us to-“ Midori tried to say, but Masato cut her off with, “Leave them with me.”

His sharp retort forced her to keep quiet about the issue from there on. The trio piled into the Ferrari, and Masato started to drive back toward Ginza. JunJun shuffled nervously in her seat, and Midori kept her gaze on the man’s face reflected on the rearview mirror. After a few minutes of silence, she finally asked him a startling question:

“So, how long have you been staking us out?”

“Hm? What are you talking about?” Masato demanded.

“Don’t play dumb. This flashy car is a poor choice for tailing people.”

“Huh?” JunJun said. “I don’t remember seeing this car during the day.”

“Not in direct view perhaps, but I saw it reflected on glass panes and street mirrors a few times.”

Masato argued, “That was probably another Ferrari. Although you don’t see them on public streets a lot, they are a favorite of people such as myself.”

“Is that so?” Midori countered. “Do all of them share the same license plate too?”

He cringed, realizing that he was caught. JunJun widened her eyes at her friend’s astuteness, and then demanded, “Then you really were following us, weren’t you?”

He sighed, and then to the girls’ surprise, he found an empty parking spot and stopped the car. He turned back to look at them with a bemused grin and said, “Fine, you got me. I followed you two because I saw you leave Osa-P, and then overheard you at the Italian restaurant.”

“So you’re aware of the situation that all of you are in,” Midori said. “Now that it’s come to this, what do you plan on doing?”

“I don’t know,” Masato groaned, staring at the adultery photos again. “This will be a huge shock to Makoto and Naru. I don’t just want to dump these onto their laps and tell them to forget about this guy, but I couldn’t stand it if both of them kept thinking he’s as faithful as he claims. Things must be handled as delicately as possible so we can all walk away from this on good terms.”

“I totally agree with that,” JunJun nodded. “But it might be too much for you to do alone. Midori and I will help in any way we can.”

“Hmm…” the man grumbled while thinking for a bit. “I know that Makoto is truly happy with me, or else she wouldn’t have accepted my proposal. Perhaps what I need to do is assure her that I won’t leave her to be with Naru, and that she vows not to do the same with Jouji. It might put her on the spot, but if I give her enough affection, she will learn to put Jouji behind her.”

“And you can put Naru behind you too?”

Masato became quiet again. JunJun snapped, “Oy, don’t go being a hypocrite here!”

“I don’t want to be…”

Midori observed his pained expression before saying, “Perhaps it isn’t because you love Naru enough to want to marry her. Your engagement to Makoto is proof of that. But you might still have lingering thoughts about her, as if you’re unsatisfied unless you do something special with her before moving on.”

Masato stared at Midori, his body so still that JunJun thought she was going to have the creeps. He sat back in his seat and let out a deep sigh, then murmured, “There was a promise I made to Naru, but I was betrayed and killed before I had the chance to fulfill it. My death, which was extremely violent, must have caused a tremendous shock to her. For me to see her again after I died…”

“I see. You think she wouldn’t be able to accept that and your marriage to Makoto any more than your death. But you’re forgetting that this is Crystal Tokyo, home of Neo Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal that can grant miracles. That should be common knowledge among everyone here, right? Then it shouldn’t be too farfetched if you tell her that the queen revived you to be one of the king’s elite guardsmen.”

“Yes, I had considered that. I just don’t know if my revival will bring solace to Naru, or if it will just cause more pain.”

“Oh, come on!” JunJun barked. “If I were her, I’d be happy to see you alive!”

Midori glared at her and grumbled, “You’re not her.”

“Grr… Fine, so I’m not. But all of this thumb-twiddling isn’t gonna get us anywhere! We need a plan!”

“Of course,” Masato said. “As much as I would like to talk to Naru, I want to sort things out with Makoto first. I don’t want her to mistake me for going out with Naru behind her back when all I want to do is just speak with her.”

“Perfect! Then you can talk with Naru after that! Heck, you could even bring Makoto along too! Aren’t Naru and Makoto friends anyway?”

“More like acquaintances, but they’re on good terms, yes.”

Midori said, “Then JunJun and I won’t interfere with you. I’m sure everything will reach a beneficial conclusion like that. My only concern is that collection of scandalous photos.”

Masato gave the envelope back to her and said, “I was thinking of giving them back to Mr. Umino, but I would like to request you two to deliver them in my stead. Apparently he has more information about Jouji in this jump stick as well. Honestly, he really needs to learn a thing or two about delicacy with it comes to a lady’s feelings.”

“Who’s Mr. Umino?”

JunJun explained, “I remembered who that awkward guy we met outside Naru’s place was. His name’s Umino Gurio, who used to go to school with Naru and the queen back in the 20th century. He runs a small computer repair business in Azabu.”

Masato grumbled again, “And a makeshift detective service under the table as well. I ought to have a word or two with that fellow about proper business practices.”

“One thing at a time, Mr. Sanjouin,” Midori stopped him. “Tomorrow, JunJun and I will go see Mr. Umino and give him the stern words you have in mind.”


	40. The Courage to Confess

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 39: The Courage to Confess**

Masato dropped Midori and JunJun back at the apartment complex, then returned to his home. He found Makoto busy with preparing food for a catering job, and she greeted him with a jovial, “Welcome back!”

“Yeah…”

“I’m almost done here, but I’d like some help with putting everything in the fridge.”

“Sure…”

“Hm? You don’t sound very energetic. Is something wrong?”

Masato faced his fiancée with a serious look, and Makoto could tell that he wanted to talk with her about an important issue. He said, “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it? Have I done anything wrong?”

“No, you haven’t. In fact, I think I should be the one saying that.”

“What do you mean?”

Masato sat on the sofa, and his future wife poured some wine for both of them before joining him. After taking a sip, he lightly swirled the beverage in his glass with a listless gaze. Eventually he said, “Remember how much you like to talk about your old boyfriend, Yoshiwara Jouji?”

“Yes. I’ve been trying to cut back on that for you though,” Makoto blushed a little. “If it still isn’t enough, then-“

“It’s okay. This doesn’t have anything to do with you. I actually wanted to tell you that there’s still someone in my past that I think of just as much as you do with him. I didn’t want to say anything until the time was right, since I know how sensitive you are to people breaking your heart.”

She was surprised to hear how considerate he was for her, and could sense that he was trying to choose his words carefully to not upset her. She held his hand and assured, “You don’t have to be nervous about telling me. Who is this person that you still think of so much?”

“One of the queen’s old friends from her high school days. Are you familiar with Osaka Naru, the owner of the Osa-P jewelry store?”

“A little. Was this back when you were one of Queen Beryl’s servants?”

“Yes,” Masato admitted, then explained everything about his brief relationship with Naru and how it ended on such a violent and traumatic note.

Makoto realized, “That was very shortly before I was discovered to be Sailor Jupiter, wasn’t it? I never got to meet you back then, even though I remember our times together during the Silver Millennium.”

“That’s right. I wonder… Just maybe I was attracted to her because of how similar she looks to you. My memories must have been in a jumble, but I thought I could remember being with a brown-haired princess who wore a long green dress. I could never put a face to that girl though, so I must have used Naru’s visage to complete the picture. It wasn’t until the queen revived me and restored my memories that I remembered that princess actually being you.”

“Queen Beryl must have really contaminated your memories, huh?”

Masato glanced at Makoto and asked, “You’re not angry with me, are you? About being one of her pawns, and of showing affection to another woman?”

“Of course not! I know perfectly well that it all happened before we reunited in this lifetime! You’re probably only thinking of Naru because you want to have some sense of closure with her before marrying me, right?”

“Exactly. It’s what those girls JunJun and Midori told me as well.”

“It’s the same with me and Jouji. He left me behind so suddenly, and there are still a lot of things I want to say to him. I don’t know what’s become of him now, but just once I’ve love to tell him what I really felt about that time. I’ll have to give up on that though, since there’s no way I could possibly find him.”

Masato’s expression became stern as he recalled the adultery photos of Jouji. He brought a finger to his teeth and bit the skin to cope with his uneasiness.

“Actually…” he murmured, “… I know where he is.”

“You do!?”

“But I have to warn you. What I’m about to say will not be pretty. Can you handle me revealing an extremely bitter truth about that man?”

Now it was Makoto’s turn to feel unwell. She knew her lover was not a liar, so whatever he wanted to tell her had to be the truth, no matter how pleasant or terrible it may be. Even so, she believed that this would be the first test of their relationship – she could remember the many times her friends Usagi and Mamoru had gone through difficult times yet kept their love for each other strong. Makoto believed that it was her time to prove her resolve and love for Masato. She verbalized her determination with two simple words:

“Go ahead.”

****

The next morning, JunJun and Midori headed out for another afternoon of ‘shopping’. This time they went to a small store that sold and repaired electronic devices, owned by the hurried fellow they had met last night. Midori had agreed to keep the scandalous photos hidden in her room so that Chibi-Usa and the others would not find them by accident and start asking questions. She kept them tucked in one of her deep pockets as they left the apartments and scoured the neighborhood for the store.

“GuriGuri Electronics… This looks to be it,” JunJun said, and the duo entered the shop.

Meanwhile, Varan followed behind the two girls with the brainwashed Jouji holding her hand as if they were dating. She had changed into a simple white blouse and purple skirt, but kept her lower face hidden behind a surgical mask. She glared with contempt at Midori, thinking of her betrayal against Naja during the previous battle.

_Enjoy this day while you can, for soon I shall end your life with my spear thrust through your black heart._

The ‘couple’ watched the girls enter the store, so Varan opted to sit on a nearby bench while she whispered to Jouji, “They must be returning those nasty photos of you to that fool. You should do what is necessary to protect your precious multi-timing lifestyle, right?”

The young man silently lumbered forward and reached into his pocket for something…

****

The front of the messy electronics shop was very small and crammed with computers and devices for sale, while a large-screen television in the back blared classic _Codename: Sailor V_ cartoons. The man with the glasses JunJun and Midori had seen before sat in a worn-out swivel chair working on cleaning a laptop of viruses.

“Ah, hey there, you two!” Umino called out with a wave. “Did you give Naru those photos bef- Ooomph!”

Without a word, they covered his mouth and forced him to go back with them to the shop’s even smaller kitchen space. Umino yelped, “Hey, what’s the problem!?”

“ _These_ are the problem!” JunJun snapped, showing him the envelope. “What kind of idiot just dumps these onto a girl’s lap with no forethought as to how she’ll feel!?”

“Eh? But Naru wanted me to follow that Jouji guy for her. She _has_ seen those pictures, right?”

“No way, man! Even if she did ask you to stalk him, you should at least be by her side and console her instead of just expecting other people to do it for you! Aren’t you two supposed to be school friends!?”

“Uh- Well, I was kind of busy, and well… I guess I’m not really good at that sort of thing,” the young man sheepishly scratched his messy hair. “But you have to believe me; Naru was the one who asked me to follow him and give her any evidence of him cheating on her! I couldn’t possibly do that kind of thing on my own!”

Midori asked, “Did she hire you?”

“Yeah. She came to me earlier this week saying some outrageous things about that Yoshiwara guy, and then offered me 250,000 yen if I could use my tech under the table to track him.”

“ _Two-fifty!?_ ” JunJun yelled. “You better not be pulling my leg, buster!”

“Of course I’m not! I have the receipt if you want proof!”

Umino showed the girls the piece of paper in question. Indeed, there was an advance deposit of 250,000 yen to the store, along with a delicate signature at the bottom. Midori read it over carefully and said, “There’s no mistake. This is Osaka Naru’s handwriting.”

“Y-You’re kidding…” JunJun uttered. “Why would she go so far to prove Jouji’s relationship with her?”

Umino said, “She said some pretty crazy things to me, such as finding strange pills in her medicine cabinet, claiming that he ‘works overtime hours’ yet it doesn’t show up in his pay stub, talking about the plot to a movie that she hadn’t seen yet, redirecting his financial statements to his business, and lots of other things that kids your age shouldn’t know about.”

The girls looked at each other with a mix of annoyance and concern.

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing,” Midori replied. “So if she paid you such an amount for your ‘services’, she must have been expecting major results from you, meaning that perhaps she wouldn’t be as devastated as we originally thought. My question is why she would exercise such extreme caution in the first place. Simply ending the relationship on good terms and moving on with her life would solve all of her problems.”

“Noooo, it ain’t that easy!” Umino leaned in front of Midori’s face and flashed such a bizarre grin that she thought she needed to pinch herself to wake up. “From what my inside sources tell me, Naru and Jouji didn’t make a prenup prior to his engagement to her! It’ll be big trouble for Naru if she tries to break up with him!”

“A preenutt?” JunJun asked, totally confused about what Umino was talking.

“Ugh… So that explains it,” Midori grumbled and rubbed her forehead. She explained to her friend, “He meant _prenup_ , short for prenuptial. Basically, it’s a contract between two people prior to them being married, and if the terms are breached, the marriage is over and assets are divided according to the contract. It’s not common in Japan due to this culture’s belief on marriage, but it’s widely used in other countries, especially among wealthy people to protect their assets from proverbial ‘gold diggers’.”

“Huh,” JunJun tried to make sense of Midori’s explanation. “So if Naru and Jouji didn’t make a prenup…”

“It means that if they ever get a divorce, there’s nothing preventing him from fighting to take as much of the Osaka family’s fortune as possible during litigations. I imagine that Jouji would have a plan for making Naru look like the cheater while he paints himself as the innocent victim, thus allowing him to gain more money.”

“EH!? So _that’s_ what Naru means to him!?” The Amazonian girl shot to her feet and yelled, “What a total scumbag! Gimme five minutes with him and I’ll show him how Naru feels!”

“Easy, now,” Midori forced her to sit back down. “These are only theories based on the facts we know. None of it might be true whatsoever.”

Umino frowned hard and said, “But I’m still really worried for Naru! That’s why I wanted to get that evidence for her as soon as possible!”

As the three were about to discuss what to do next, an unfamiliar voice called out over them, “Sorry, but I can’t allow that to happen.”

They turned around and found Yoshiwara Jouji blocking the doorway to the shop. To their total shock, he pointed a gun at them! He sneered with twisted malice and demanded, “All of you, get on the floor now.”


	41. Deceit's End

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 40: Deceit’s End**

At the same time JunJun and Midori had left to visit Umino, Masato and Makoto went to Osa-P together to speak with Naru. Last night, Masato revealed everything he and the two younger girls had discovered to Makoto. At first she had a hard time believing that her old boyfriend was a two-timer, but her fiancé’s serious tone and the fact that the girls could back him up with eyewitness testimony forced her to accept the bitter truth. At least the situation was a lot easier for her to cope with than for Naru since Makoto no longer had a solid relationship with Jouji.

What she was most worried about was how Naru would accept that the new love of her life didn’t feel the same way about her. Makoto would never forgive Jouji if he devastated Naru with this betrayal the same way Masato’s death had traumatized her. Now that both of them understood each other’s true feelings, they shared the same goal; to preserve Naru’s happiness. This was why the couple wanted to visit her and likewise tell her the truth before she would get into a marriage that would clearly be one-sided.

As Masato drove to the shop, Makoto clenched her hands and frowned as she fought to repress her anger. He asked her, “Are you getting nervous?”

“Of course I am. This is Naru’s future we’re talking about here.”

“I know. But this will be better than simply allowing that charlatan to do as he pleases while we blatantly ignore it.”

“What if she doesn’t believe us?”

“Midori and JunJun can provide their testimony. If that still doesn’t work, then we have no choice but to rely on Umino’s photos. I really don’t want to show those scandalous images to her, if I can avoid it.”

Makoto sighed and wondered what the photos contained. Masato drove up to Osa-P and parked nearby, then the couple got out and entered the store. Since it was still early, no customers had arrived yet. Naru was busy setting up the glass display cases when she noticed them and said, “Welcome to… Oh…”

Her eyes became transfixed with Masato’s, and likewise he stared at her with a pained, stoic expression. Makoto understood what this tension meant; it was the first time Naru and Masato got to see each other since his death 1000 years ago. Naru clasped her hands tightly to suppress her emotions as she asked in a shaky voice, “Can I… help you…?”

He approached her and, without warning, gave her a tight embrace. Naru’s eyes widened as her arms slowly reached around him to return the gesture. Makoto silently wiped a tear aside. After Masato finished hugging Naru, he said to her in a serious tone, “I’m sorry for the abruptness, but we need to talk.”

“Talk? About what?”

“Jouji.”

Naru became silent as she pursed her lips nervously. Then, to the couple’s surprise, she remarked with a poignant tone, “Did you see him with another woman?”

“Wha-?”

“Naru!” Makoto gasped. “H-How did you know that!?”

“It’s not that I ‘knew’. It’s more like… I ‘felt’ it. Call it woman’s intuition, if you want, but I’ve been growing suspicious of him lately. And now you’ve come back to talk to me about him, Mr. Sanjouin. Then it must be true…”

They couldn’t believe how easily Naru believed them even when they hadn’t said a word yet. Makoto asked her, “Why are you saying such things about your own fiancé!?”

“Hm…” Naru sighed despondently. “I guess it’s because… I know I love him with all of my heart. But I want to know if he feels the same way about me. I’m beginning to realize just how huge of a commitment marriage really is, and I want to be sure that Jouji will support me for many years to come. Yet, I’ve heard from a few friends of mine that they spotted him with other women when he should have been at work. I honestly don’t believe that he has my best interests in mind anymore, but I couldn’t confront him about it without solid evidence.”

“Evidence?” Masato wondered, then realized what was going on. “Are you talking about photographs that you can show him!?”

“Yes. I hired my school friend Umino to look into it for me. He promised me that he would bring his photos to me yesterday, so I’m rather perplexed as to why I haven’t gotten them yet. Maybe he’s been busy with his other work and hasn’t had the time to stop by. But I really need him to bring those pictures to me so my hunch can be proven. Then I can talk with Jouji and my family about it and call the whole thing off.”

“I don’t believe it…” Makoto whispered in astonishment. This was the same guy who dumped her to go out with another girl. At least he had been honest with her back then, but she couldn’t comprehend him being so manipulative towards a friend of hers. Makoto felt her usually wistful thoughts for Jouji slip away, being replaced with a strange combination of disappointment and relief; disappointment because of Jouji’s reprehensible behavior, and relief that she had never gotten involved with him like this. But now she felt compelled, as a fellow romantic type of woman, to help Naru see through this and find someone better for her.

Masato said, “Actually, Umino was on his way to deliver his pictures last night. He bumped into Yoeda JunJun and Inuken Midori and asked them to deliver them on his behalf.”

“Oh, those two?” Naru raised an eyebrow. “They actually stopped by here and asked me some strange questions yesterday. So Umino left the pictures with them, hm?”

She paused for a second, then realized, “Wait a minute! If they see what those pictures contain…!”

“Don’t worry,” Masato assured her. “While they did take a look, I interfered before they could misunderstand the situation. Quite a shame really, since they’re only grade school students. Umino should have known better than to leave such sensitive images with those children.”

“So you saw the photos too?”

“Yes, and that’s what I wanted to talk about. We didn’t know that you had hired Umino, so I asked the girls to bring them back to him. Regardless, I implore you to call off the wedding as soon as possible. I say this as a friend, but your fiancé does not care about you whatsoever.”

Naru cast her eyes to the ground and murmured, “That’s going to be hard. Without those pictures, I can’t prove anything to my family. My folks have become quite smitten with Jouji, after all.”

“I see. Then we have no choice but to go to Umino’s shop and get them back for you.”

“Let’s go,” Makoto agreed. “Don’t worry, Naru. We’ll bring them to you as soon as we can. You still have to watch your store after all.”

“Wait!” Naru stopped them. “Can I come with you both?”

“But your store-“

“I’ll have Mom take care of things until I get back. I really want to talk to Umino myself and see what he has to say. Besides, I should be the one to scold him for giving those pictures to the kids. I hired him for the job in the first place, so it should be my responsibility.”

“O-Okay… Fair enough, I guess.”

* * *

The situation was tense in GuriGuri Electronics. Jouji had forced Umino, JunJun and Midori to lie on the floor with their arms spread apart. He took a look at the photos and remarked with a sly grin, “I didn’t think a wimp like you had the guts to follow me for Naru’s sake.”

“Heek…” Umino trembled.

“Lay off him, buster!” JunJun snapped. “She asked him to do it!”

“I can see that,” Jouji muttered, looking over the receipt with Naru’s signature on it. “250,000 yen, huh? Guess she doesn’t really trust me if she’s willing to pay a fortune for these.”

“She’s not just some meal ticket that you can take advantage of!”

He fired one shot at the ground, deliberately missing JunJun’s face by several inches. She gasped and covered her head, shocked that he really would shoot at them if they said anything wrong.

“That was only a warning,” he threatened JunJun. “Mouth off again, and I’ll shut you up for good.”

Midori kept her cool and glanced at the hole where the bullet was lodged. She thought, _If we somehow get out of this alive, the rifling marks from that bullet can be used as evidence in court._

Just then, Jouji snapped her out of her musings and commanded, “You. Get up now.”

She wasn’t sure what business he would have with her, but she didn’t want to provoke him with needless questions. She slowly stood up and approached him, where he pressed the barrel of his gun against her head.

“Midori!” JunJun gasped.

“Both of you don’t move, unless you want to see this girl’s head blown off,” Jouji threatened to JunJun and Umino. She clenched her teeth, struggling to repress all of the insults she wanted to hurl at him. Umino just kept his hands on his head and shielded his face from view in fright. Jouji made Midori walk in front of him out of the shop, still keeping the firearm aimed at her head. Outside, Varan waited for them to emerge. She generated one of her lances and pointed it at Midori’s chest.

“Dragon…” the girl whispered.

“I promised you, didn’t I, Hyena?” Varan narrowed her eyes. “I said I would destroy you for Naja’s sake.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so cheap. This is hardly in your nature.”

“Things are different now. Since you have denounced your role as a Toxicum Sailor Soldier, you’re nothing more than a nuisance to us.”

“I don’t think it solely has to do with me staying true to my mission. You’re getting desperate. The fact that you joined Eris despite her fueling the war is evidence that the situation is dire in Alkima.”

“’Dire’?” the Camarilla repeated with an ominous tone. “If only it was so simple. It is much, _much_ worse than you think.”

Midori didn’t like the implications lurking behind those grave words. She frowned hard and asked, “What has been happening since I woke from my cold sleep?”

Varan became silent for a minute as she contemplated answering her former ally’s question. Her grip on her lance never wavered, and Jouji kept his gun aimed at Midori’s head as she patiently waited for a reply. Varan eventually said, “Let’s just say… You have nothing to worry about anymore.”

“You know I’m not fond of vague statements like that. I want a clear answer.”

“You don’t need to know.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Hmph. Do you know why I’m keeping my silence? Naja begged me to. She doesn’t bear any resentment toward you despite you declaring your alliance to Earth’s warriors. She is afraid of you discovering the truth. I, however, am of a different mindset. I will make you pay for making her suffer, and I will prevent you from finding out more than you need to know. All I have to do is run this spear through your heart, and all of our troubles with you will be over.”

“Is that so?” Midori was admittedly nervous and somewhat disappointed with herself for falling prey to such a simple trap. Regardless, she kept her cool and countered, “I wonder how the others would react if they found out you killed me.”

“They may loathe me, but it is for Alkima’s good.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind Naja hating you?”

Varan clenched her teeth beneath her mask. There was no one else she cared for as much as Naja. Would her friend and lover really appreciate her slaying their ally? Naja felt responsible for sending Sailor Arsenic Hyena on this job since it wound up creating a terrible conflict of interest between the five Soldiers. Naja was still adamant about convincing Hyena to become a Camarilla, and if Varan killed her now, that hope would be ruined.

“… Fine. You’re coming to Upala Acropolis with me, and you’re going to join us as the fifth Camarilla. Of course this won’t be a one-sided deal; you’ll get to learn the whole truth and discover why we seek the Silver Crystal,” Varan commanded.

“Rejected.”

“This is not a request, you know.”

“If you intend to force me, then I will kill myself instead.”

Varan gasped and snarled, “Have you lost your sanity!?”

“I refuse to be Eris’ pawn. Neither Alkima nor Earth deserve to fall victim to her machinations. Now that I have stated my position, you may as well kill me here and now. You can return to Naja with a clear conscience knowing there was nothing you could do to sway me,” Midori asserted.

“You have gone utterly mad with devotion to your mission!”

“Maybe I have. But with all of these betrayals, ulterior motives and dirty politics tainting everyone around me, it is the only thing I can truly believe in anymore.”

“Hmmmngh!” the Camarilla growled with fury. “If that’s what it will be like, then I will at least finish this without you suffering. It is in deference to your unyielding will.”

With nothing further to say, Midori closed her eyes and patiently waited for the killing blow…

**_“STOP!”_ **

The girl heard another female’s scream, followed by footsteps rushing toward Jouji while some kind of energy blast instantly knocked Varan down the road at the same time. Midori’s eyes shot open as she heard the commotion and gaped in shock at the Camarilla as she vaulted and leapt backward to regain her balance. Meanwhile, a familiar brown-haired woman with a ponytail tackled Jouji to the ground and pinned his hand holding the gun down. Midori looked over to find Masato in a fighting stance with his arm stretched out from firing the energy beam, with Naru standing behind him in terror.

“Are you all right, Midori!?” Masato shouted.

“I’m unharmed,” she replied and hurried to his side. Naru gave her a tight hug and sobbed, “Oh, thank goodness! We made it just in time!”

“Are you saying you witnessed that scene just now?”

“Yes! I can’t believe Jouji put you in such danger! What in the world is going on here!?”

“There’s no time for that!” Masato barked as he glared at the livid Varan leaping high into the air and throwing a volley of spears at the trio. He erected a barrier to repel the weapons, then ordered to Naru and Midori, “Get inside! You’ll be safe there!”

His clothes shifted into his Four Generals uniform, and he stood at the ready as Nephrite to battle Varan. Midori and Naru rushed toward the front entrance, but a stray bullet from Jouji’s gun pierced the concrete in front of them. Makoto struggled with the possessed man to get the firearm away from him, but the Apple of Discord lurking within his body granted him more strength than she could contend with. He grabbed her wrist and effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder, sending her tumbling over the hard ground.

Jouji aimed his gun at his high school girlfriend, and Makoto gasped as memories of them together flashed in her mind. Nephrite tried to defend his fiancée, but Varan kept launching spears at him, forcing him to defend against them.

“What are you doing, Jouji!?” Naru exclaimed.

“Die, woman!!” he screamed at Makoto. Whether or not he recognized her as his former girlfriend, no one could tell, nor did they care anymore.

 _To think I still had feelings for him…_ Makoto despaired.

 _To think I was going to marry him…_ Naru was in total horror.

Suddenly, someone sprinted out of the store and landed an impressive leaping kick against his hand, knocking the gun out of his reach. It turned out to be JunJun after she heard what was going on outside and realized that she and Umino were no longer in danger. Umino followed after her and reunited with Naru, asking worriedly, “Are you okay!?”

“Yes, thanks to Masato.”

While the others were focused on the battle and seeing if everyone was safe, Midori took this chance to sneak inside the shop and find a quiet place to transform into Sailor Arsenic Hyena.

“You okay, Boss!?” JunJun asked Makoto.

“Yeah! Let’s transform! **Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!** ”

“You got it! **Juno Quartet Power, Make Up!** ”

Lightning surrounded Makoto in a series of three rotating rings and completely bathed her in electricity, forming her Sailor uniform. JunJun danced about with the flair of a gymnast as her arms and legs generated sparkling green wind that wrapped around her body and materialized her outfit. They finished with their signature poses.

“What the hell!?” Jouji snapped.

“I am the Sailor Soldier of Love and Courage, Sailor Jupiter! I’ll make you feel so much regret, it’ll leave you numb!” the older Soldier boldly declared.

“Likewise, I am the Sailor Soldier of Action and Vitality, Sailor Juno! You can’t hope to keep up with me!” the younger Soldier followed up with her own dramatic pose.


	42. Alliance of Verdant Green

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 41: Alliance of Verdant Green**

Varan noticed Makoto and JunJun transform into their Sailor Soldier identities and grumbled, “Curses. I suppose it’s time for Jouji to prove his true usefulness.”

She raised her arm and commanded, “Erisian! Devour that man’s form and rain your hatred upon the world!”

Jouji suddenly doubled over and screamed in pain as pure darkness snaked out of his chest and wrapped around his body, momentarily turning him into a silhouette. Then the darkness blew off him like a tornado, forcing Jupiter and Juno to keep their footing. When they looked at him again, he was now wearing a black and red armored bodysuit that reached up to his lower jaw but kept the rest of his face out in the open. The Apple of Discord could be seen shining on his breastplate for a second, but a layer of armor closed over it. Jouji’s expression was extremely sinister as he glared at the Sailor Soldiers.

“This can’t be! Does this mean we have to fight him!?” Jupiter exclaimed, frightened at the prospect of treating her old boyfriend like a common monster.

“Oy, get it together! That ain’t the man you once knew!” Juno chided.

“I know, but…”

Jouji instantly took this opportunity to wave his arm and send a vicious wave of dark energy at the two warriors, blowing them off their feet and sending them tumbling across the pavement. Naru and Umino were caught in the maelstrom as well, but he grabbed her head and shoulder tightly and acted as a human shield for her as they collided to the ground. His head hit the concrete with a dull thud, and she inspected him with horror in her eyes.

**_“Umino!”_** Naru shrieked, holding his bleeding head in her arm.

“H-Hey, Naru. You okay?” Umino grunted.

“Oh no! What have I gotten you into!?”

“It’s no biggie… Look, I got… the photos…” he struggled to show her the pictures.

“It’s okay. I don’t need to see them anymore,” she rested her hand on his. “Let’s get you to safety. The Sailor Soldiers will take care of that monster.”

Even though she said that, Naru feel extremely uncomfortable with calling her two-timing fiancé a monster. At this very moment though, she was more worried for her long time friend as she helped him up and guided him inside his store. Jouji noticed them moving about and shot several black electric bolts at them.

**“Supreme Thunder!”** Jupiter shouted and countered with her own bright white electricity, canceling each other out with a fantastic explosion. Juno rushed through the smoke and appeared in front of Jouji. Before he could react, she did a roundhouse kick to his face. It didn’t seem to bother him as he got back into his fighting stance and charged at Juno with an array of punches. He landed one successful hit to her face, but while he was distracted with her, Jupiter barged in and jammed her elbow against his chest, hoping to break through the armor protecting the Apple of Discord. The attempt failed though, and Jouji grabbed her arm and tossed her over his shoulder towards a building. Juno leapt and caught her partner in time, and they landed safely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nephrite and Varan were locked in their own battle. Since he was able to manipulate his own shadow, he sent it flying into a nearby tailor’s shop where it possessed some mannequins wearing elaborate outfits. He controlled the dolls to come outside and surround Varan in a circle formation. She didn’t appear amused as she muttered, “I have felled entire armies such as this. I cannot see how you hope to detain me with such a paltry force.”

“Heh. You must have been playing around with some pretty weak armies then,” Nephrite scoffed.

“Not as pathetic as this though.”

He silently commanded the mannequins to grab hold of her body and limbs in order to restrain her. To his surprise, she made no attempt to struggle out of her bounds – in contrast, she actually seemed humored by his efforts. He kept his guard up because of her complacency while enveloping the dolls in energy, causing them to detonate like bombs. The smoke cleared and, to Nephrite’s absolute astonishment, Varan remained standing there as if nothing ever happened!

“Impossible!” he yelped, but only before realizing what was going on. A violet aura surrounded the Camarilla’s body and had apparently guarded her from the explosion.

“Lavender Aegis,” Varan explained. “As long as I remain perfectly still, not even a nuclear bomb will harm me.”

“As long as you stay still, huh? Thanks for revealing your weakness to me,” Nephrite smirked. He kneeled and slammed his palm against the ground, then a magic circle formed around his opponent’s feet and generated an explosion that knocked her into the air and made her cancel the Lavender Aegis.

“I’ve got you!” he shouted, spreading his arms out. His shadow stretched and warped until a volley of black spears materialized and shot straight for her.

“You must be kidding me,” Varan drawled and chanted, **“Elegant Javelin Pierce.”**

She created a single purple javelin and sent it at the shadow spears. Since it was a material weapon versus an intangible shadow, the javelin broke through the onslaught of dark spears and continued on its course straight for Nephrite’s heart. He twisted his body aside, but only just barely as the spear dug through flesh on his shoulder and upper back, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

“Are you done struggling? Then disappear already,” the Camarilla muttered and created a naginata in her hands, intent on stabbing him to death with it. She thrust once at his head, but he ducked low and rolled across the pavement. She followed him and stabbed into the ground, narrowly missing him each time. Before she could slay him though, she noticed something shining off to her side and instinctively raised her weapon in front of her head. The shining object turned out to be a silver arrow that dug into the naginata’s shaft just in front of her skull. While she was distracted, Nephrite teleported away from her and reappeared some distance away to regain his composure. Varan immediately knew who tried to kill her with the arrow and looked around with anger in her eyes.

_Damn you, Hyena!_

* * *

During the other battle, Jupiter noticed Nephrite’s bleeding wound and desperately wanted to rush to his aid. Jouji wouldn’t let her go as he appeared in front of her, grabbed her head and slammed his knee against her face. She collapsed in sheer pain, covering her nose and trembling. Juno grabbed Jouji’s hands and struggled against him in a contest of strength, hoping that she would buy Jupiter some time to recover.

“Damn it… He’s… too strong…!” Juno grunted.

That was when another arrow pierced through Jouji’s shoulder, stunning him enough that Juno could push him away with a strong gust of wind. The Sailor Soldiers found Sailor Arsenic Hyena standing atop a fire escape staircase poised with her bow. Juno happily snapped her fingers and exclaimed, “Finally! Took you long enough to get here!”

“Pardon my tardiness, but I was momentarily preoccupied with assisting Nephrite,” Hyena replied before jumping down to ground level. She readied her weapon again and told Jupiter, “Allow me to assist Sailor Juno. You should join Nephrite’s side in battling Varan.”

“Thank you so much! Be careful, okay!?” Jupiter called out and ran towards the other battle. As she retreated, Jouji gathered several spheres of dark energy and hurled them at her.

**“Quiescent Hail,”** Hyena murmured and fired a shot which multiplied into countless green needles that pierced the orbs and caused them to explode harmlessly.

“Tyaaaaahhhh!” Juno let out an Amazonian battle cry as she dashed in and kicked at Jouji’s chest, but he crossed his arms to block the blow. She performed several more deft kicks that he parried, then she called out, **“Juno Tempest Dance!”** and surrounded her arms in viridian wind, granting her superhuman agility and speed. She launched into a blinding flurry of punches, yet somehow Jouji reacted to them with precise blocks that amazed Juno. When he found an opening, he performed a sudden high kick to her chin, forcing her to flip backwards a few times. With a wild grin, Jouji tried to tackle Juno while she was off her guard.

**“Dew of Death,”** Hyena chanted and fired a single arrow in front of him that exploded, knocking him back so forcefully that he skidded on his feet.

Juno recovered from her attack and exclaimed, “What’s goin’ on here!? Is this like one of those Black Apples that corrupted Uranus before!?”

“Not quite. It’s still an Apple of Discord, but apparently it’s feeding off of only Jouji rather than absorbing from a large crowd as usual,” Hyena deduced. “Now that a civilian is involved, we must take extra care with focusing our attacks without harming him. Not to mention that this apple appears to have had a significant amount of time to gather its energy, so the Erisian will be a lot stronger than usual. With Jupiter and Nephrite busy with Varan, we have to defeat him ourselves.”

“Damn, things just got real complicated, haven’t they!? Even if I called Chibi-Moon, she wouldn’t get here in time!”

“On the plus side, at least this Erisian can only harness energy from one person… Or is it two?” Hyena murmured, sensing another’s hatred emanating from the monster. Then she realized, _Of course. It’s been in both Jouji and Varan’s proximity, so it must have been feeding off of her own negative feelings as well. She must have known that would happen, especially since she despises me for what I did to Naja. If my theory is correct, I could get the Erisian to behave the way I want it to…_

“You go left, and I will go right,” she whispered to Juno. Before the other Soldier could argue, Jouji dashed in to try and grab their necks. The two warriors did as told and dove in opposite directions. He ignored Juno and immediately went after Hyena, flailing his arms in a series of punches that she dodged. She ducked and rolled aside when he punched the wall she had been forced against, both to avoid his attack and to get out of Juno’s way as she landed an impressive flying kick against Jouji’s back. A portion of his breastplate cracked, and he swatted her aside in fury before pursuing Hyena again.

“Hey, don’t you just ignore me like that, buster!” she fumed angrily and tackled him down. He roared like a berserker and generated an orb of black energy around his body that spread out like a shockwave and separated the Sailor Soldiers. While tumbling upside-down in the air, Hyena fired an array of Dew of Deaths at Jouji’s feet as he ran after her from below. None of the explosions seemed to deter him as he kept his eyes on her. She caught a light post and swung onto it, and he fervently climbed up using his claws. She leapt off at the last second and shot another explosive arrow at his exposed armor, detonating it right in front of him and causing him to fall backwards onto the pavement.

When the carnage settled, Hyena could see that even bigger cracks began to form in his breastplate. Juno hurried to rejoin her comrade, and Hyena said, “Just as I thought.”

“What’re you talkin’ about? Are you sayin’ you knew he was gonna follow you!?”

“Remember that he’s taken in Varan’s negative emotions as well, which have been focused upon me as of late. An Erisian’s behavior is a reflection of the hatred and fear it has absorbed from surrounding people. Therefore, Jouji’s attention is more focused on me due to Varan’s hatred.”

“Then you’ve been acting like a lure for me to attack him!?"

“Precisely, although I will find openings of my own as well. As we are performing quite decently at this pace, I will continue to distract him. All you need to do is continue attacking his armor. That will expose the Apple of Discord, and I can destroy it from there.”

“I don’t like the idea of you acting as bait, but we don’t have a choice, do we?” Juno clenched her teeth.

“Indeed, our options are very limited. Let’s do this quickly before the Erisian figures out our strategy.”

* * *

“Nephrite!” Jupiter yelled at her partner, grabbing his shoulders before he could stumble backwards.

“Jupiter… I really messed up this time, haven’t I?” he moaned.

“I’m here now.”

Varan spun her naginata about and grumbled, “So the princess comes to save the prince. What a sorry ending to this little fairy tale.”

“I won’t forgive you! Take this! **Sparkling Wide Pressure!”** the Soldier shouted and threw a single disc of pure electricity at Varan. She batted it with her weapon, dissipating the attack with a flash of lightning, and then charged at her new foe. Varan tried to stab Jupiter’s abdomen, but she grabbed the weapon and refused to let go as she glared at her opponent square in the eye.

“Earth’s warriors certainly have a lot of luck on their side,” the Camarilla snapped. “If this were a battle in Alkima, there would already be casualties.”

“You’ve caused a lot more suffering than necessary! Naru, Umino, Nephrite, myself, and even Jouji! You were even going to kill Midori! What does she have to do with any of this!?” Jupiter demanded.

“That’s none of your concern,” Varan murmured calmly. “All of you are going to die anyway.”

“Not on my watch, sister!” The Sailor Soldier’s arm crackled with electricity as if responding to her fury, and the arcs of energy traveled across the lance and shocked the Camarilla.

“Che-!” Varan gasped and stepped back, brushing aside Jupiter like she was a pesky insect. However, the assault cracked her mask and crystalline pieces clattered to the ground. To Jupiter and Nephrite’s horror, they could see a portion of Varan’s mouth, which contained rows of horrendously jagged and uneven amethysts functioning as teeth. Her tongue was serpentine, which flicked about in her mouth as she shouted with the rage of a thousand demons, _“Now you’ve done it!”_

“So your true form is finally revealed!” Nephrite exclaimed.

“’True form’!? All of you are the same, no matter which part of the universe I go to! This is what I was born with! Don’t be so arrogant as to call someone a monster when they have no control over their physical appearance!”

“Ah…”

“No matter your appearance, your actions speak to me much louder!” Jupiter declared and pointed at her. “You will face justice for hurting so many people!”

“Justice is nothing without power, braggart!” Varan shouted and got into a squatting stance, holding her naginata behind her as tiny purple crystals and frantic lightning swirled around it. They congregated and gradually formed into the outline of a mighty dragon. The voltage surrounding her must have exceeded the lethal amount to kill someone, so if Jupiter and/or Nephrite were to be hit by this dragon, they would be reduced to ashes.

Undeterred, Jupiter crossed her arms in an X form over her chest and extended her index and pinky fingers. A small lightning rod hidden behind the gem of her tiara raised as she called out in a commanding, ethereal voice, “My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Send down the lightning!”

Raw energy shot down from the skies and reached the lightning rod, surrounding her in electricity just as vicious as Varan’s.

**“Supreme Thunder…”**

**“Noble Violet…”**

**“DRAGON!”** both warriors screamed at the same time and sent their monsters to do battle with each other.


	43. Storm of Love and Justice

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 42: Storm of Love and Justice**

The sky turned dark from thick clouds rolling in, as if the environment responded to the tremendous might of the two electric dragons and provided the atmosphere for a dramatic showdown. As if representing the two warriors’ wills, the two beasts clashed in a flash of blinding white lightning, each struggling to overpower the other. Varan thought she would have an easy time conquering Jupiter, but she found herself struggling so hard that she thought her clenched crystalline teeth would dislodge from her gums. Then through the crackling voltage, she saw why she was having such difficulty.

Nephrite had joined Jupiter’s side and held her shoulder, transferring his energy into her body so she could amplify her attack. Her dragon successfully bit through Varan’s, leaving a trail of loose violet sparks to dissipate as it continued its rampage towards the Camarilla. She was in such disbelief that she couldn’t react fast enough to dodge the serpent-like monster, giving it the chance to engulf her in enough voltage to kill a normal person. Through the white storm, the couple heard Varan’s animal-like screams and waited to see what would happen.

When the attack wore off, they found Varan standing perfectly still. Wisps of smoke curled off her charred body and armor, and her mask was completely destroyed which allowed her long snake-like tongue to hang low out of her jaw. The spear in her hand clattered to the ground and she fell backwards with a thud.

“We did it…” Jupiter gasped.

“Yes. Now we can take this one into custody,” Nephrite said, reaching his hand out to generate some magical ropes that bound Varan’s arms and legs. “Perhaps we can finally get some answers to what the Animus Syndicate is planning.”

That was when they heard a series of explosions in the distance. Jupiter remembered Juno and Hyena’s battle against Jouji and frowned hard as she said, “This fight’s not over yet. You should stay here and rest.”

“I’ll make sure our prisoner does not escape,” he replied and faced Varan.

* * *

Juno and Jouji ran parallel to each other before dashing in and performing jumping kicks. While they were caught in this devilish stalemate, Hyena got behind Jouji and squatted, murmuring, **“Random Flurry,”** and generating numerous energy arrows between her fingers. She drew her bow and fired all of them at once. Rather than actual material projectiles, these ones were made out of magic that could bend shape and chase after Jouji; the magical shots even resembled ferocious hyena heads for a split second before they converged on him.

Juno jumped out of the way, while Jouji rolled aside and blocked the arrows that pursued him no matter how much he ran, ducked, dodged or parried them. Although he blocked most of them, some successfully damaged his armor further. While he was stunned, a miniature tornado formed around Juno’s palm and she smacked the ball of her thumb against his chest, sending bits of black metal flying everywhere. The Sailor Soldiers could finally see traces of the Apple of Discord beneath the cracks, but they needed at least one more good strike to break through.

“Yeah, we’ve almost got him!” Juno cheered.

Hyena warned her, “A journey of 100 kilometers is only half over at 90.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means not to let your guard down, even if your goal is visibly in sight.”

Indeed, Jouji seemed more enraged than before as he gathered all of his power into his hands and punched through the cement roads. The two warriors could see trails of broken concrete heading their way, but they came so fast that neither of them had the chance to get out of the way. A pair of fantastic explosions rocked the surrounding buildings and sent the girls flying backwards. Hyena’s back slammed against a building, while Juno’s body did a 180 and tumbled face-first onto the pavement. Hyena cringed and opened her eyes too late as an exhausted Jouji stood over her with malice in his eyes. He grabbed her throat and held her high off her feet, then extended a short sword hidden in his gauntlet and aimed it at her chest.

_“Hyena!”_ Juno shrieked.

Jouji tried to stab the Sailor Soldier to death, but then he heard footsteps running toward him, followed by a feminine war cry. Sailor Jupiter balled her hand into a tight fist and delivered the strongest punch she could to his face. Her punch sent Jouji flying back, and the others thought they could hear his jaw breaking. He accidentally released his grip on Hyena, and Jupiter caught her before she could hit the ground.

“Are you okay!?” Jupiter cried out.

After a couple of coughs, Hyena muttered, “Your timing could not have been more impeccable. It seems I owe you one.”

“Nah, I’m repaying the debt for you saving Nephrite.”

Juno recovered and joined the other two as Jupiter reported, “Speaking of which, Nephrite has Varan in custody. All we need is one more good attack to destroy Jouji’s armor, and everything will be over.”

“He just expended a good deal of his energy for those explosions. If there is any time to strike, it is now.”

“Then let’s do it, Boss!” Juno grinned, and Jupiter nodded in agreement. They stood side by side and raised their arms, with Jupiter’s body crackling electricity while a small tornado surrounded Juno and billowed her skirt. The sky turned a deep shade of green and thick black clouds rolled in. Juno hurled her vicious twister at Jouji, sending him flying into the air uncontrollably.

Jupiter threw her hands forward, and together they called out, **“Green Thunderstorm!”**

The lightning surrounding Jupiter shot straight for the clouds, then bore down upon the possessed man like a bright white sword. The intense spark only lasted for a split second, but it was enough to eliminate the rest of his armor and expose the Apple of Discord. Hyena stood a good distance away from the storm and readied a single large needle-like arrow.

**“Execution Needle,”** Hyena chanted, firing straight for the apple. The white-hot projectile broke through and destroyed the demonic fruit, eradicating the formless black beast dwelling within. Fortunately, the attack didn’t go deep enough to hit Jouji whatsoever, so he reverted to normal as the winds carried him back to the ground safely.

With the ordeal over, the green skies returned to their usual blue hue, and the Sailor Soldiers felt a wave of tremendous relief wash over them. Despite the large amount of property damage caused during the two fights, they were glad that no one was killed. They heard the doors to Umino’s shop open and spotted Naru and Umino hesitantly coming out to see if everything was okay.

“Is it over?” Naru asked.

“Yep! Everything’s hunky dory now!” Juno flashed her a thumbs up.

“Is Jouji all right? He turned into that vicious monster, and…”

Hyena assured her, “He does have some injuries and a great deal of exhaustion, but will make a full recovery.”

“I see. Then I can return this to him.”

“Hm?” the younger Soldier wondered. Naru kneeled over Jouji’s unconscious body and silently removed her engagement ring, resting it in his hand and closing his fingers around it. She walked away without looking back, and Jupiter solemnly murmured, “I’m really sorry, Naru…”

“It’s okay. I’m still young, so I can always try again. I really must thank you all for helping me find out the truth, no matter how hard it may be.”

“Of course. Love is not something that can be taken lightly. You wanted to be sure that both you and your partner felt the same way about each other.”

Naru nodded, then asked, “Where’s Nephrite? I want to thank him too.”

Jupiter brought everyone to where her fiancé kept a strict eye on the unconscious and bound Varan. The Camarilla heard their footsteps and woke up. Although groggy, she regained her angry vigor once she caught Hyena in her sights.

“You-! You… _traitor!_ ” she snarled.

“Many hearts have nearly been broken because of your selfishness. I do hope you’re prepared for the consequences,” Hyena declared. “Or are you intent on delivering another anticlimactic parting line before escaping? Not that it appears you can escape from those shadowy veins anyway.”

Varan could feel her anger being pushed over the edge. She couldn’t forget Hyena’s talent for churlish insults that irritated people in the way she wanted; Varan figured that her own fury was exactly what her former ally desired, and grew even more resentful because of that.

“It seems our captive will be saving her words for the interrogation,” Hyena muttered. “I have a few hard questions of my own for her, so we should-“

Just then, a small series of hexagon-shaped wormholes opened up above their heads that resembled honeycombs. Thousands of tiny bees swarmed through the holes and assaulted everyone except for Varan.

“What in the world!?” Naru gasped.

“Get down!” Umino yelled and forced his friend to the ground. Nephrite and the three Soldiers were so astounded by the surprise swarm that they had to cover their heads as well. Nephrite lost his concentration and mistakenly dropped the shadow ropes keeping Varan bound. Jupiter sent small bolts at the insects and killed several of them. She realized that the bees had metallic parts and exclaimed, “Are these things supposed to be robots!?”

_Robotic bees…_ Hyena clenched her teeth. _Only one person would be capable of inventing such a weapon!_

A larger hexagon-shaped hole opened up, and the yellow-robed Camarilla named Apis flew through. While everyone else was distracted, she grabbed her comrade and exclaimed, “Let’s get outta here!”

“No!” Varan objected. “I told Upala that I would die trying to get the Silver Crystal! I refuse to be executed for failure!”

“Oh, you and your martyr-like ways. I’ve got it all covered! Naja and Gyps are waiting for you at the secret place!”

“’Secret place’!?”

Apis’ bee wings buzzed as she flew back into the larger portal with Varan in tow. Once they were gone, the robot bees followed them back in the honeycomb portals, which then closed without a trace.

“Damn!” Juno swore. “Who the hell was that!?”

“The final Camarilla, Apis,” Hyena said. “She’s a gifted genius who is extremely talented with technology. Some say she has invented devices that are 100 years ahead of their time.”

“That so? Guess I’ll have to alert Chibi-Moon and the others.”

Hyena thought to herself, _Yes… It was Apis’ – or rather, Sailor Cadmium Bee’s – planet that I departed from. It was her capsule that allowed me to reach Earth safely. Apparently she hasn’t been as involved with this battle as the other three have, but now with the others seriously injured, she has no choice but to make an appearance next time._

She was disrupted from her musings when Naru called out, “Nephrite!”

“Naru…” the general whispered nervously.

“I… I really missed you…”

“So have I. But much has happened since then, most important of which is that I have proposed my love to Makoto. My time with you was most delightful, but I-“

“No, don’t worry about it,” she smiled. “I’m really happy for you and Makoto. I just only have one thing to ask of you.”

“I think I know what it is.”

“Yeah! Our promise!”

Umino wondered, “Promise?”

“Just before Nephrite was killed 1000 years ago, he and I made a promise to each other. We were never able to fulfill it back then, but now I want to finish it! Of course, you and Makoto are welcome to come with us too!”

“Okay… But where?”

Naru chuckled and giddily put her hands together. “To have a chocolate parfait!”

“Chocolate… Wait, that’s _it_!?” the nerdy man yelped.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’!? It’s extremely important to me!”

“O-Okay, okay! If that’s all it was, then, uh… Eh heh heh heh…”

Jupiter nudged his shoulder and asked him slyly, “What did you think it was? A kiss?”

“No! That wasn’t it at all!”


	44. Bittersweet Resolution

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 43: Bittersweet Resolution**

As the others joked amongst each other, Juno folded her arms and nodded proudly. Hyena didn’t express such pride, remaining quiet and vapid while watching the jovial scene. She announced to them, “I should get going then, but I would like to say one thing.”

“What is it?” Nephrite asked.

“If you care for each other immensely, then you should protect those feelings from going astray, and to not use your relationship to further your own ends.”

“Of course we will!” Jupiter exclaimed. “But… How can you give such advice without having loved a man?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the stern archer’s stoic gaze turned slightly forlorn. “I _did_ love someone, back on my planet. I thought he felt the same way about me.”

She turned toward Naru and murmured, “I can strongly relate to your position of being the betrayed one.”

“What do you mean?” she asked worriedly.

“The man who called me his soul mate turned out to be a spy selling top-secret information he stole from me to our enemies. His actions put one of my allies in grave danger, and we had to rescue her from being executed. When I confronted him about it-”

Hyena closed her eyes. “-I had to kill him.”

Jupiter tensed up with shock. “Why!?”

“Alkima Galaxy is in a state of war. Personal relationships are petty in comparison to the constant battling and betraying befalling the galaxy. You must do what is necessary in order to survive. Thanks to that terrible event, I have vowed to dispose my frivolous desires in order to focus on my duty as a Soldier – to save Alkima, and to survive to help rebuild our tarnished society. I understand that this planet’s Sailor Soldiers cannot fathom such a thing, but that’s the world I hail from; cruelty is the norm.”

“That’s too horrible!”

Nephrite hugged Jupiter from behind and whispered, “Don’t worry. It will never come to that between us.”

“Y-You promise? Because I couldn’t…”

He held her tighter, and she quieted down. Satisfied that she had said her piece, Hyena turned around on her heel and walked away from the pair without another word. She passed by Juno, who followed behind and said, “Did that really happen to you?”

“I do not lie. I feared that what happened to me would repeat itself here. Eris and her subordinates are terrifying creatures who will usurp any and every possible source of discord, whether it is stunted love, a friendship gone bad, or even escalating the smallest hint of jealousy. You’d do well to pass this warning along to your allies.”

“Definitely,” Juno nodded. After an awkward pause, she then uttered, “If you don’t mind, I have a question to ask you, but you might consider it rude. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I mean, I could _not_ ask it either-”

“Just say it already.”

“Okay, okay! So, uh… how old are you anyway?”

“Nineteen.”

“Wh- ** _WHAT!?”_** Juno yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin. She inspected the shorter Sailor Soldier over and over again, growing more flabbergasted. “You’re _older_ than me!?”

“You sound like you have a problem with that,” Hyena grumbled.

“No, I don’t! You just don’t look anywhere near that!”

“That would be due to a strain of achondroplasia resulting from the poisons emitted on my planet.”

“Acon… Acroplagia… Aphrodisi… Gah, you and your big words again!”

“In layman’s terms, dwarfism. Basically, the poison altered any genes related to cell maturation and bone growth in my ancestors, which got passed down to me and my fellow descendants. Everyone on my world has the same height and physical structure as me. We do not grow much taller than this, and our facial features make us appear younger than we’re supposed to be.”

“Ohh, that makes sense!” Juno hummed. “So that’s why you’re much more mature than the rest of us despite looking our age!”

“That’s correct.”

“Man, your world sounds rough to live on. I don’t think I could last five seconds with the fear of having to watch your back all the time.”

“It is difficult, to be sure,” Hyena agreed sullenly. “But it’s still my home. Once I finish my duty here, I intend to return to Alkima.”

“What is that duty?”

“What else? To stop the Animus Syndicate from terrorizing Earth.”

With that, Hyena leapt high upon a building and disappeared out of Juno’s sight before she could react. Yet for some reason, Juno didn’t have the heart to chase after her. It was probably the emotions stirring within her, caused by the sad story of the alien Soldier’s love life, that stopped her.

_Man… This is just too deep for me,_ the immature girl thought. _I wonder if I’ll have to worry about any of this when I find a guy I like… Or even_ if _I find someone. The king and queen must be super lucky to have fallen in love at first sight. The same goes for the Four Generals and the Inner Soldiers. I wonder if it’s possible for that kind of love to happen in Hyena’s world. Even if it can, I don’t think she’d be open to trying again. She sounded really bitter about it, even though she made no hint about it before._

While Juno was lost in melancholic thought, she heard light footsteps approach from behind. She found Midori standing there as the girl murmured, “JunJun? Is everything all right?”

“Ah, yeah!” the Soldier exclaimed and morphed back to her civilian form. “Everything’s all peachy now!”

“Good. It looks like everything’s been resolved with them as well,” Midori added as they stared at Nephrite consoling Jupiter, and Naru helping the wounded Umino stand up.

“Our work here is done. Let’s leave them to their together time,” JunJun grinned. The two girls left the scene without any of the others noticing.

* * *

Two days later, Makoto, Masato, Naru and Umino met at the Fruits Crown Parlor for an afternoon get-together. Just as Naru and Masato promised all those years ago, they finally got to sit down and eat a chocolate parfait and some sweets. Umino and Makoto likewise ordered the same thing to fit with the atmosphere.

“Wow, this is so delicious! I’ve had many parfaits in my time, but this is the best I’ve ever had!” Naru crooned after having a bite of her desset.

“Really? It ain’t really different from any other time I’ve eaten them,” Umino scratched his head.

“Geez, don’t you get it? It’s not just the taste I enjoy; it’s being able to sit down and relax on such a nice day, surrounded by people who truly care for you.”

“Exactly! Love always is the secret spice to a good recipe!” Makoto added as she ate her ice cream.

Masato blushed, embarrassed that he was listening to such trite talk. Yet he was also overjoyed to finally be able to fulfill the promise he made to Naru. He felt a great sense of closure too; that he could put his feelings for her behind him and focus on his relationship with Makoto. Although he didn’t want to talk about Jouji, Umino interjected, “So what happened with that guy? Did you dump him, Naru?”

“Hey! Let’s not talk about that right now!” Makoto snapped.

“No, it’s okay,” Naru smiled. “I told my family what happened, and they accepted my decision. Of course Jouji’s been trying to make up with me, but I’ve been putting my foot down with him. I’m sure he won’t have much trouble finding someone else to replace me once he realizes how serious I am.”

As Masato drank some coffee, he opened one eye as he noticed Jouji standing across the street talking to another girl. The others didn’t notice the scene, but he watched as the girlfriend grew angry, then suddenly slapped his face and stormed off. Masato sighed calmly and thought, _I wonder about that…_

Meanwhile, none of them noticed JunJun and Midori sitting several tables away. JunJun gobbled down some ice cream while her eyes were transfixed on the happy quartet, and Midori sipped some tea while reading the paper.

“I’m so glad our detective work has paid off,” JunJun smiled. “I’d bet my life savings that Chibi-Usa would’ve wanted to be a part of our team too, huh? She’s a real sucker for romance.”

“If she came with us, who knows what kind of trouble her impetuousness would have caused,” Midori muttered. “Just like how you almost made some terribly rash decisions due to your bull-headed, competitive nature.”

“Excuse me? Do you have proof that I ‘almost’ made some bad decisions?”

“I can compile an extensive list if you want. Do note that my work will be very thorough, since I don’t like leaving any detail unexplained.”

“Er… Okay, maybe you don’t have to…”

They returned their attention to the two couples enjoying their treat. Makoto asked Masato, “Are you okay? You look a little distant.”

“I’m fine,” he assured her. In an attempt to change the conversation, he said, “Hey, Naru. I was wondering if you could lend a hand for the wedding preparations. Makoto has most of it planned out, but her imagination tends to go out of control if she’s left to her own devices, and then we’d have a huge mess we’d never be able to clean up.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?” his fiancée pouted.

“Settle down, you two,” Naru chided. “I’d be happy to help in any way I can. Maybe seeing you get married might reinvigorate me to try finding a better man for myself. I’m not good with cooking like you are, Makoto, but perhaps I should find a recipe for chocolate parfaits and make lots of them for the guests. Think of it as my personal touch.”

“That’d be great!”

Umino grinned, “Hey, instead of a chocolate parfait, how about making them a ‘Chou Cream Sundae’!?”

The others looked at him, completely clueless as to what he was talking about. Even JunJun couldn’t understand why Umino was so smug, but Midori muttered flatly, “’Chou Cream Sundae’ sounds like ‘Supreme Thunder’ if pronounced in Japanese.”

All JunJun could do was smack her forehead.


	45. Closer to the Truth

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 44: Closer to the Truth**

Varan’s eyes slowly opened once her consciousness returned to her. She realized that her head was resting against a pillow, her body was wrapped beneath several blankets, and that someone was placing a damp cloth on her forehead. She didn’t want to wake up since she had a piercing migraine, but she heard Naja exclaim, “Varan! You’re awake!”

“Na… ja…” the injured warrior moaned.

“You better be grateful to Apis for saving your butt back there,” she heard Gyps mutter out of her field of vision.

“You idiots… I was prepared… to die…”

“Yeah, we know about your little conversation with Upala. Or rather, Apis installed a bunch of listening devices throughout the palace, so she heard in on you two in secret. I don’t want your insult, so I’m giving it back to you with interest, you pinheaded idiot of all idiots.”

“Please don’t be so rash again,” Naja rested her hand on Varan’s head. “I don’t know what I would do if I found out you had died.”

“But I told Upala… I would get the Silver Crystal… or die trying… and that if I didn’t return with it… she’d execute me. That was… our agreement…”

“I know. That’s why Apis constructed this hideout.”

“… Hideout?” Varan moaned, then recalled, _I remember now. She had mentioned something about a secret base before I passed out._

“Upala doesn’t know about this place. You can stay here and recover without worrying about her.”

“I’m guessing… she didn’t take my failure well… did she?”

Naja stared down at the floor and frowned. “We told her that you were killed during that battle, and she actually sounded relieved that she didn’t have to deal with you anymore.”

“That bitch…”

“That means you can’t show your face to her anymore. But don’t worry; Apis made this hideout so that it can detach from the palace, just in case we need to escape from the Syndicate.”

“I see… So where is she?”

Naja chuckled and looked back at the computer station where the yellow-robed Camarilla was busy typing away. “At her favorite spot, of course.”

Gyps added, “She’s using her robot bees to observe Earth’s guardians. She’s been collecting data on their strengths and weaknesses this entire time and feeding it to an Apple of Discord’s blossoms.”

Now that she was awake, Varan noticed a small apple tree with several leaves and white apple blossoms growing on its branches growing next to Apis’ computers. Some bees swarmed around the flowers gathering nectar, then flew into a small area designed as an apiary where they could deposit their goods into makeshift beehives. Apis munched on a fresh honeycomb and licked her fingers before resuming her typing.

“How is your observational work coming along?” Naja asked her.

“Excellent, as always! I almost have data on every Sailor Soldier that you guys fought so far, and the Apple of Discord’s blossom is absorbing the information at an incredible rate. Before you know it, we’ll have the universe’s most intelligent Erisian at our disposal!”

“That sounds fantastic! But why do you say you ‘almost’ have all of the data?”

“There’s a couple of Sailor Soldiers we haven’t dealt with yet,” Apis admitted, showing on screen the profiles for Sailors Mars, Vesta, and Saturn. “I have some information on them, but I’m lacking actual combat data for the Erisian to rely on. Well, I wouldn’t say it’s a terrible setback since the creature should be able to mimic attacks from the Sailor Soldiers we have data on.”

“Are you going to target all of them at once or just one at a time?”

“According to the data, Sailor Saturn is one of the most dangerous Soldiers on this planet due to her ability to destroy the world, plus she’s supposedly very good friends with Crystal Tokyo’s princess. It wouldn’t be smart to provoke someone like that, so I’m gonna focus my search on the other two first.”

Gyps clenched her clawed fist and began to declare, “Then I should go and-“

“Nuh uh uh! I knew you were gonna say that, but some of your internal injuries haven’t healed yet!” Apis stopped her. “All three of you should just stay here and let me handle this one.”

“Then I should at least go with you! Earth’s warriors are no joke! If you slip up, they’ll kill you!”

“Please, who do you take me for? I know that just as much as you do.”

“Yeah, through monitors and numbers! You haven’t actually fought them directly!”

“Don’t be silly. I may not have had the experiences you have, but I’m not someone who prefers open combat anyway. I let my robots do the fighting for me,” Apis adjusted her bee-themed mask as she glanced at a small army of blank-faced marionettes standing in the darkness. “And with my ever-evolving Apple of Discord at my side, I’ll have nothing to worry about!”

“Quantity over quality, I see,” Varan remarked.

“Oh, make no mistake! I haven’t neglected the quality of my private army either! Each marionette is as good as fighting a Sailor Soldier! If I can isolate one or two of Earth’s warriors with this, then I can pick them off one by one until only the Royal Family is left!”

“Indeed, fighting them directly would be a mistake. But don’t forget about that traitor Hyena. She knows a lot about your inventions, so there’s nothing stopping her from telling them how to fight your robots.”

“I already have my bees constantly observing her movements. If she tries anything funny, they’ll alert me and I can intercept her. But if I do confront her, what do you want me to do?”

“What else? Kill her.”

“No!” Naja exclaimed. “I still want to talk to her!”

“Don’t be absurd!” Varan argued. “Hyena wants nothing further to do with us! She’s even willing to kill herself if we tried to drag her back here!”

“She’s making all of these rash decisions based on bad information! All I want is for her to know the truth! She can figure out who to side with afterwards!”

Apis stopped typing when she heard Naja yell the word ‘truth’. Her exuberant attitude suddenly changed to an unsettling silence, and her fingers shook slightly. Gyps noticed her friend’s uneasiness, so she stepped in on Varan and Naja’s argument and declared, “Apis should bring Hyena to this secret base, at least. We have all of the information we need gathered here to show her Alkima’s state of affairs.”

“Hmph. Outvoted, am I?” Varan scoffed. “Very well, have it your way. I still don’t think it will change anything.”

Naja smiled and said to Gyps, “Thanks.”

The red-robed woman stoically looked back at Apis as she pocketed her hand computer and several dagger-sized bee stingers, then vanished from the room along with several of her bees and the mannequins. If any of them knew what she was feeling right now, it was Gyps.

_You’re putting on quite the brave face, aren’t you, Apis? But I know. That sunny disposition is nothing but a façade. The truth has been eating away at all of us, but you’re taking it the worst of us. After all, we both there when it happened…_

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity met with her four Sailor guardians, and together they went for a leisurely walk through the crystalline palace. After the latest battle, the queen wanted to hear from them how things were going. Sailors Mercury, Venus and Jupiter talked about each of their individual battles, but Mars remained silent in the background while listening intently to them. One topic of interest to her kept coming up;

“I’m really worried about Inuken Midori, though,” Mercury murmured. “She’s the only person who’s been involved in all of the Erisian’s attacks, even though she has nothing to do with both us and the enemy. We had originally thought they would solely go after Chibi-Usa for the Silver Crystal, but she’s wasn’t present for every battle. I just don’t understand what Midori has to do with any of this.”

“Now that you mention it, remember what Chibi-Usa told us about Naja threatening Midori during that party?” Jupiter asked.

“Even before that, Gyps tried to kidnap her,” Venus recalled.

“Yeah. Now we have Varan attempting to kill her before Masato and I intervened. That woman even ordered Jouji to put a gun to her head! Who knows what the last Camarilla, Apis, will do to endanger that girl’s life.”

“Uranus and Neptune also said that Sailor Arsenic Hyena was once an ally of those four before they became members of the Animus Syndicate, meaning that they were all once Sailor Senshi from Alkima,” Mercury added. “Do you think there is a connection between Midori and Hyena that we don’t know about?”

“Maybe Midori knows where Hyena is hiding, and they’re trying to force her to tell them,” Venus suggested.

“But then why would Midori know that in the first place?”

“Um… Well… Maybe Hyena landed here from outer space and Midori witnessed her, so they made some kind of deal to protect each other. A civilian meeting an alien Sailor Soldier would be a crazy thing, wouldn’t you think?”

“I wonder…” Jupiter murmured.

Sailor Mars didn’t say anything during the conversation. Serenity noticed her friend’s withdrawn behavior and asked, “Is something the matter, Mars?”

“I haven’t had a chance to meet either of them formally, so I was wondering something.”

“What would that be?”

“… Has anyone ever seen Midori and Hyena together?”

The other three Soldiers glanced at each other while thinking back. To their collective astonishment, they all said, “No.”

“Not even once?” Mars widened her eyes.

“Now that I think about it, we always tell Midori to go hide somewhere safe. Then a few minutes later, Hyena appears to help us out,” Mercury explained.

“Ah! Maybe Hyena can sense that Midori is in trouble and rushes in to protect her!” Venus interjected. “Just like when Tuxedo Mask could tell when Sailor Moon needed his help, right!?”

“Hmm…” Serenity scratched her chin, “That has more to do with his latent abilities for psychometry. As his soul is connected to Earth itself, he could sense when I was in danger and where to find me.”

“I don’t think Hyena nor Midori exhibit such an ability,” Mercury said. “For that to work, Hyena would have to monitor Midori on a constant basis.”

“Oh. Guess that wouldn’t be practical, huh?” Venus twiddled her fingers.

Mars remained stoic as she began thinking of an alternate explanation. She remarked, “I ask that because you know what we have to do to keep our identities secret from the public. We hide out of sight and transform, then reveal ourselves and fight the enemy.”

Serenity’s eyes felt heavy as she recalled her time as Sailor Moon back in the 20th century. The queen asked with a somber tone, “Then, Mars… Do you think Midori and Hyena are…?”

“I don’t know. It’s only a suspicion I have. Of course, I have a way of finding out.”

The two friends smiled warmly, recognizing the words not being spoken to each other. Serenity said, “Then I will leave it to you. Please find the truth for us.”


	46. Soothsayer of Flame

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 45: Soothsayer of Flame**

A month passed since the last confrontation with the Animus Syndicate, and the chilly autumn weather gradually made the leaves fall throughout the last few days. It was a Thursday afternoon after school, and VesVes returned home before the others did. After leaving her belongings behind, she went up to Midori’s apartment door and knocked several times.

“Hey, Midori! It’s VesVes! Can I come in!?” she called out.

She waited for a minute until the door opened a crack. To her astonishment, she saw a disheveled Midori standing there in her nightgown as she scratched her messy hair. She didn’t look well either, judging from the distinct bags under her eyes. Midori grumbled, “Do you need something from me?”

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. You haven’t been coming to school for the whole week, and Chibi-Usa was wondering what was going on with you. Were you sick?”

“It seems I caught a particularly virulent strain of influenza, which has made me bedridden for this entire time,” Midori explained before sneezing. “Today’s the first day I finally have enough strength to get out of bed. I could go to school tomorrow if I wanted to, but I’m worried about spreading this around, so I’ll be absent until Monday.”

“Oh, uh… Am I bothering you or anything?”

“No, although I don’t have the energy for your usual hijinks.”

VesVes pouted a little but opted not to argue about it. Midori made herself some coffee, then curled beneath a blanket on the sofa before asking, “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well… I don’t know how to put it delicately, so…”

“If it can’t be put delicately, then you might as well say it as it is.”

“Fine, whatever. I’ve been noticing that you’ve been really tired lately. I mean, before your flu and all of that of course.”

“Isn’t fatigue just part of normal life? As long as the teachers get my homework and grade it appropriately, then everyone’s happy.”

“Sure, you’ve been handing in your assignments early and getting good grades, but there was that one time where you fell asleep during our math test!”

“Why were you paying attention to me anyway when you should have been focused on the test?”

“Well, I wanted to see if you knew the answer to one of the harder problems, but you were out cold even when I poked your back with my pencil. I think I heard you snore a couple of times!” VesVes restrained herself from guffawing.

Midori shot her a curt glare. “I can’t tell if you’re actually concerned for me or just trying to be funny.”

“Oh, come on! I’m being serious here!”

“Then get to the point already. I don’t appreciate being the subject of satire.”

“All right, all right! You’ve been really, _really_ tired lately, haven’t you? You haven’t been paying attention to what other people say, you miss your cues during music class, you spend the whole weekend in bed, and the other students found you sleeping over some books in the library that other day!”

Midori shifted her eyes away from the excitable VesVes. She couldn’t deny that she was getting more and more exhausted as time went on. Juggling her double life was literally draining the life out of her.

VesVes continued, “JunJun told us about what Sailor Arsenic Hyena said. She warned that the Animus Syndicate will take advantage of any potential discord and blow it out of proportion in order to feed the Erisians. Since you’ve been involved in so many attacks lately, they might have one of their monsters feeding off of your stress as we speak! It’s just like those monsters that devour human energy and leave their victims completely drained! I bet that’s what’s going on with you!”

“Is that so,” Midori murmured, then thought, _Good grief. My words are coming back to bite me._

“Aren’t you worried in the slightest!?”

“Well, I can’t say I’m completely okay with all of this, but-“

“See? You’re tired because of that!”

“Could you let me finish?”

“Huh? Oh, you were gonna say something?”

“Honestly… I was going to say that I feel safe knowing that you guys are the Sailor Soldiers who can stop them. Therefore I don’t feel as stressed about these attacks as you are assuming.”

“Oh, really?” VesVes scratched her chin. “Then what seems to be the problem?”

“It’s simply everyday stress. You’re just exaggerating things because of the enemy, that’s all.”

“You sure? Chibi-Usa’s been worried about you acting all weird and distant lately.”

Frustration swelled within Midori as she wanted to drive VesVes away, but doing so would only make them worry more about her. Instead of keeping them away, she decided to go along with it and find ways to satisfy their curiosity, thereby hopefully giving her more space once they were certain that the issue was resolved. She sat back and drank some coffee before asking, “Then what would you have me do so that you guys won’t worry about me needlessly?”

“’Needlessly’!? We’re your friends, for cryin’ out loud!” VesVes exclaimed. “It’s only natural for friends to care for each other!”

“True, but you also need to think about yourselves too. It would be a destructive cycle of worrying about others while neglecting your own needs. After all, I’ve been hearing that you guys are struggling with your studies. With all of this worrying going on between each other, that could wind up being another source of discord that the Syndicate can reap, right?”

“Well, sure, but…”

“Then there must be something that I can do in order to satisfy your concerns and allow you to focus on your studies. After all, it would be rather embarrassing if you were still in fifth grade over the next few years, and I would be ashamed if I was the cause of that.”

VesVes folded her arms and pondered deeply for a moment, having calmed down after listening to her friend’s reasoning. Then she smacked her fist on her palm and remarked, “I know! How about visiting Rei’s place!?”

“Rei?”

“That’s Chibi-Usa’s friend, Hino Rei. She’s the head priestess of Hikawa Shrine, and is a really good fortune teller!”

Midori remembered her name from conversations she listened in on either at the palace or from Chibi-Usa and the sisters’ apartment. Rei was also known as Sailor Mars, and was VesVes’ counterpart as Sailor Vesta. If there were any guardians Midori was most worried about, it was Mars in particular. All of her planning and subterfuge would essentially be worthless to someone with extra-sensory abilities, so she had to take a different approach if she wanted to keep her identity secret from Rei. She knew how lucky she got off with Michiru, but she doubted she could pull that feat off twice in a row.

“I don’t think a shrine maiden would be able to help me,” Midori tried to dismiss the subject. In her mind, if she couldn’t fight an obstacle, she would just avoid it entirely.

“It’s not just her abilities. She’s actually really beautiful and smart!” VesVes countered. “Just being at Hikawa eases the mind and relaxes your nerves. Even if Rei can’t help you, I think that kind of environment is exactly what you need!”

“You’re dead set on bringing me there, aren’t you?”

“Come on! I just talked to her on the phone and she asked me if I could volunteer for the Shichi-Go-San ceremony she’s holding there this Saturday, and she wanted to see if any of my friends would come with me.”

“Why not just bring Chibi-Usa and your sisters with you?”

“Chibi-Usa’s the class president, remember? She’s busy with the school festival, and the others are helping her out with that. I need to catch up on my volunteer hours, so I told Rei I’d pitch in for her event. You still need to do your hours too, don’t you? I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you!”

_Way to throw a monkey wrench into the works, VesVes…_ Midori thought bitterly.

“Well now that that’s settled, let’s meet in front of the shrine at-“

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! What exactly has been ‘settled’, pray tell!?”

“You coming with me. What else?”

“I never agreed to any such thing!”

“You never said no, so I figured it meant a yes.”

“Of all the asinine-!”

“Tomorrow after school. Don’t be late!” VesVes exclaimed and rushed out of the apartment before Midori could argue any further, leaving the frustrated girl hanging on countless words that she wanted to yell at her. She let out an annoyed huff and sat back in her chair while muttering to herself, “And this is why I get along with VesVes the least of the sisters…”

After another sip of her beverage, she thought, _Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to scour the shrine and see what its owner is like._

Meanwhile, VesVes scurried back to her apartment and immediately made a phone call to someone. After the person on the other line picked up, she said, “Hey, Rei. It’s me.”

_“I was waiting for you,”_ the shrine maiden replied. _“Did you convince her to come to Hikawa?”_

“More like I had to force her to come with me. She didn’t seem too keen on going, but I roped her in all the same.”

_“Good. I’ve been wanting to meet her for a while, but Chibi-Usa told me that she hasn’t been feeling well lately.”_

“Are you sure you should be suspecting Midori so much? I’ve heard a lot of crazy things, but her being the same person as Sailor Arsenic Hyena is a bit out there, don’t you think so?”

_“I honestly don’t know what to believe, other than my instinct that she is involved in this whole affair far more than we know. I want to see if I’m correct or it’s just my imagination. The only way for me to do that is to meet her and see what kind of a person she is. You haven’t told Chibi-Usa about my theory, have you?”_

“Nope. Mum’s the word.”

_“Thanks. I don’t want her to get any crazy ideas until I have proof.”_

* * *

The following day after school finished, VesVes told Chibi-Usa and her sisters where she was going, then ran out of the elementary school as fast as she could toward Hikawa Shrine. Upon arriving there, she saw Midori sitting on a nearby bench working on a crossword puzzle while waiting for her.

“Hah… hah… hah… sorry to keep you waiting…” VesVes panted.

“I’m pretty sure it was you who said not to be late,” Midori retorted.

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy. You ready to go in?”

“Anytime you are.”

The duo headed up the long flight of concrete steps toward the shrine. Midori felt chilly and adjusted her shawl, but as she did so, she failed to notice a pair of black birds diving toward her. Once they let out several threatening caws, the girls glanced up in surprise, kneeled low and covered their heads to avoid the birds.

“What in the world!?” Midori yelped.

“Hey! What’s the big idea, you cackling nutjobs!?” VesVes screamed at the crows. “I’ll have you for dinner if you pull that stunt again!”

They heard a young woman’s voice call out, “Phobos! Deimos!”

The birds heard the command and flew towards a woman in her early 20s who had long silky hair as black as her avian pets’ feathers. Together with her traditional miko outfit and mysterious purple eyes, she truly was the embodiment of an ideal shrine maiden; beautiful, yet surrounded by a supernatural aura.

The girls stood back up, and VesVes waved, “Hey, Rei! What’s up with those birds of yours!? They usually don’t attack people, right!?”

“I’m so sorry!” Rei apologized fervently and bowed. “They must have mistaken you both for intruders!”

“Geez. They’ve seen me here plenty of times before, so they should recognize me!”

“Like I said, I’m really sorry!”

Midori sighed and adjusted some hair that had gotten mangled during the scuffle. Rei’s eyes shrunk in surprise. Once she saw Midori, some unusually powerful emotions moved her very soul. It wasn’t quite the same as the demonic atmosphere she would feel if a source of evil was nearby, but Rei was certain that something wasn’t entirely right with the green-haired fifth grader. Phobos and Deimos nearly attacking her was also another indication that someone was wrong. If Midori wasn’t potentially a demon, then what was the source of this horrible miasma? Misfortune? Sadness? Isolation? Or something much darker brimming within Midori’s soul waiting to be released?

“This is Midori, our neighbor from the apartment complex in Ginza,” VesVes introduced her to Rei. “She’s been through some hard times lately, so I thought a visit to your shrine would help her out.”

“I’ve heard about you from Chibi-Usa. Welcome to Hikawa,” Rei bowed. “I’m the head shrine maiden, Hino Rei. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me. Things are a little messy since we’re preparing for the Shichi-Go-San ceremony starting tomorrow.”

Midori listlessly replied, “Don’t mind my intrusion. VesVes was the one who brought me here against my volition anyway.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?” VesVes exclaimed. “I’m just trying to help out ‘cause you haven’t been acting right for the last while! You don’t need to be so rude about it!”

“Now, now, please calm down. This is a venerated place, so I ask that you behave yourselves accordingly,” Rei chided.

“Right, right. The shrine’s just over here.”


	47. What the Hearth Augurs

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 46: What the Hearth Augurs**

The three girls headed up the many stone steps leading to the shrine, surrounded by many trees that were losing their leaves and thus gave the place a colorful autumn ambience. Several volunteers, mostly adults but some children too, were running around getting a simple stage ready with decorations. Some parents were there with their very young children dressing them up in kimonos and helping them practice some ritual movements for Saturday’s celebration. A young man with short blonde hair wearing a kimono was sweeping away some leaves with a straw broom when he saw the group.

“What’s going on here?” he asked Rei. “I thought the shrine was closed for the rest of the day.”

“Sorry about this. It’s just VesVes and one of her friends coming to pray for a few minutes. Don’t worry, I’ll entertain them. You may continue what you’re doing, Seiji.”

“Ah. Well if it’s just your companions, then I’ll let it slide.”

As Seiji left them be, VesVes snorted in a low voice, “’Let it slide’? Hmph! Who does he think he is, lording himself over us like that?”

“He’s just on edge because he’s so busy monitoring the set-up. He’s sometimes too serious when it comes to planning and making sure everything is perfect,” Rei smiled. She then told Midori, “That’s my partner, Youseki Seiji. He’s been helping me with mundane tasks around the shrine after my grandfather passed away, as I’m often too busy attending to fire readings and fortune telling. Things have been quite hectic for me as the head priestess, so Seiji’s really been a tremendous help for me.”

Midori didn’t respond to Rei’s introduction of the gentleman other than a mere nod. Rei was mildly disturbed by the girl’s tepid behavior, coupled with the bizarre sensation she felt earlier.

“Hey, since you’ve agreed to ‘entertain’ us, why not do a reading for us!?” VesVes eagerly suggested. “Praying is fine and good, but a fortune told by Hikawa’s head priestess should be a real blast! You oughta see it, Midori! She’s kneeling in front of tickling flames, mumbling incantations that we don’t understand, and then _whoosh_! The fire comes to life and shows her something! If you’re not into fortune telling, at least that experience would turn you into a believer!”

Rei crossed her arms in annoyance. “Don’t treat my family’s sacred fire divinations as mere entertainment. Besides, I don’t just give those out for free. They’re very expensive.”

“I know, but… I thought it would help her out a bit. If it’s money you’re worried about, I can pay for it. Besides,“ VesVes lightly whispered into the priestess’ ear while Midori was out of hearing range, “this is your chance to see if you’re right or not.”

Rei watched the uninterested Midori approach the offering box and throw a coin into it. She didn’t visibly pray, but appeared detached from the lighthearted preparations going on around her. Whatever darkness lurked within her remained silent, which actually unnerved Rei more than if it actually tried to do something.

_Michiru was right. It’s not the same as Eris and her minions’ evil energy. Is this the real reason she’s been acting distant towards everyone lately? Is she afraid of everyone finding out about this? Could this be why the Animus Syndicate keeps attacking when she’s around? If that’s the case, Midori might actually be feeling guilty about being some kind of beacon for evil, even though she herself isn’t evil. But then, why does she have this miasma dwelling within her in the first place?_

Rei gave in and replied aloud, “Well, I’d be willing to make an exception if Midori is truly bothered by something.”

“Awesome!” VesVes barked.

“However! I would like to keep it private between the two of us.”

“Aww, man! That’s no fun!”

Midori overheard their conversation and pursed her lips. It was the same thing; each of Neo Queen Serenity’s guardian Soldiers would pull her aside and ask her some very personal questions, trying to dig as much information out from her as they could. First Ami with her enrolment in an inappropriate grade, then Michiru with the strange darkness in her soul, and now Rei. What sort of secrets was she going to try to dredge this time? There was no way out of this; Midori needed to prepare herself.

“Do you have any objections?” Rei asked her.

“… Do whatever you like. It’s clear that VesVes doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“Man, your attitude’s really rotten, you know that?” the red-haired student grumbled. “Well, have at it, you two. I’m gonna talk with Seiji about how we can help out tomorrow.”

With that, Midori quietly followed Rei to a building behind Hikawa’s _haiden_ , or main hall of worship where the offertory  box was and where ceremonies like this Shichi-Go-San celebration would be held. This second structure was the _honden_ , or the most sacred building in the temple dedicated to enshrining the _kami_ , or deity that was being worshipped there. The general public was not allowed access to the _honden_ , so while Midori wasn’t thrilled at the idea of partaking in a fire reading, it at least gave her the chance to observe a place that she normally wouldn’t be able to.

They entered a room that was mostly empty except for a shrine containing two lamp posts, several poles with evil-warding charms, and a hearth that had a small fire constantly blazing within it. Midori took in the mystical atmosphere and thought, _So that fire must be the shrine’s kami. Makes sense, since ‘Hikawa’ translates into ‘fire river’._

Phobos and Deimos had followed the pair inside and roosted upon the lanterns, watching as their master closed the shoji screen with a serious look in her eyes. When the screen clicked shut, she finally made her move:

“Midori, please tell me,” Rei pleaded quietly.

“Hm?” the girl murmured while resting on a mat.

“There is something ominous surrounding you, and I believe you know what it is.”

“What is this? Weren’t you going to perform a divination?”

“I don’t need to. I can feel something tremendous from you. I can’t say for certain what it is, but it is some kind of miasma born from the deepest depths of your soul.”

An ordinary person would have been greatly offended by Rei’s words. Midori couldn’t tell if she chose those words on purpose to try and rile her, or if it was just a natural part of her speech. Regardless, she remained calm and asked, “Are you’re suggesting I’m possessed by some kind of demonic force?”

“That’s not what I’m feeling. This miasma is coming from within, rather than from an external evil. I think you’re hiding some kind of pain from everyone, and you have no desire to share it with anyone.”

Midori stood up and grumbled, “Then why are we having this discussion? If what you say is true, then you’re in no position to force me to reveal what those worries are. I certainly don’t want you to make any attempt to divine what my feelings are behind my back either.”

“I would do no such thing without your permission. But VesVes told me what’s been happening to you lately. Every time those monsters from beyond our solar system strike in Tokyo, you were always close by. She thinks you’ve been stressed out from being involved in so many attacks and being saved by us Sailor Soldiers time and time again. She was hoping I could help figure out a way to calm you. I would very much like to give you a blessing, but only if you allow me.”

Midori shifted her eyes away, realizing that her lies were catching up to her. Being attacked over and over again wasn’t the issue here. Rei had noticed the same thing that Michiru had and wanted to pressure Midori into confessing what was going on. It was also possible that Michiru could have told Rei about Midori’s darkness and asked her to look into it further. Was VesVes’ forceful attempt to bring her here also part of some bigger ploy?

_If they figure out that Sailor Arsenic Hyena has the same darkness as me, it may ruin my dual identities and make it impossible for me to quietly protect Chibi-Usa. I would have no choice but to decide if I should be loyal to my friends from Alkima or from Earth when they’re each other’s enemies. And if word gets out to Eris about this dark energy lurking within me, she might try to use it to her advantage. I have to keep ‘it’ under wraps, no matter what._

“… Very well,” Midori replied after a lengthy pause, kneeling back into a _seiza_ pose. “But whatever fortune you may have for me, I request that it remain strictly confidential. No one, and I mean no one, shall learn of what you discover.”

“That has always been my policy with private sessions,” Rei nodded. “Then let us begin.”

The shrine maiden faced the flickering fire and chanted while swinging her gohei side to side. She rested it horizontally upon her palms and concentrated on seeing into Midori’s heart. An image slowly started to form in her mind, although it wasn’t very clear. It obviously looked like a sigil of some kind, but the edges were too blurry for her to make out immediately. It cleared just enough for her to make out a teal upside-down heart impaled on a cross – almost the opposite of Sailor Venus’ planetary symbol.

_What is this sign?_ Rei wondered, but then received an answer when the symbol disappeared and was replaced by a green planet that had tall mountains breaking through noxious-looking clouds. She realized, _I see. So that sign belongs to this planet. But it is not one that belongs in this galaxy, which means…_

The miko’s heart beat faster as she made the grim connection. _This planet is alien to us. But if this place is a part of Midori’s memories, then she must be alien to us as well!_

Such a finding was beyond what she had expected. She opened her eyes and lost her kneeling balance, nearly falling onto her side. Phobos and Deimos cawed in surprise at their owner’s sudden fatigue. Midori ran to her side and asked, “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Rei assured, looking straight into Midori’s eyes. She lost herself to a flurry of thoughts as she recalled Chibi-Usa saying that Midori was from Osaka. Yet, no memories of the city had ever occurred in the girl’s mind, which meant to Rei that it was a flat-out lie. Midori was really from this unknown planet and was obviously going out of her way to not tell anyone about this. Another thought that occurred to Rei was that the Animus Syndicate was also not from this galaxy, and that Sailor Arsenic Hyena had connections with some of its members.

The green-haired girl blinked, perplexed that the shrine maiden was staring at her for such an unusually long time. Impatient, she curtly said, “You know it’s rude to glare at people like that.”

“Oh, pardon me,” Rei apologized and straightened herself up.

“So what did you see?”

“I have seen the truth…” the diviner murmured, then shot her glare directly at the girl’s eyes. The truth that she uttered was firm and completely unexpected:

“That you are lying to all of us.”

A heavy silence surrounded them after Rei said those incriminating words. Midori’s eyes narrowed. This was the first time that one of Earth’s Sailor Soldiers directly challenged her identity. Michiru tried to ask her about it before, but was obviously being more delicate about it. Rei clearly had no intention of dancing around with this issue however, which made it extremely difficult for Midori to lie her way out of this confrontation. It was now a genuine battle of wits between the logical and the supernatural.

“Lying? Weren’t you saying that I was ‘hiding’ something? Lying and hiding the truth may sound the same, but they are completely different,” Midori argued. “You wanted to know the nature behind this ‘darkness’ that I’m hiding from everyone, and you should have gotten your answer. Why, then, are you accusing me of outright lying, rather than hiding a truth?”

“Hmph,” Rei smirked and stood up. “You said it yourself; no one, and I mean absolutely no one, will learn about what I discover.”

“Warping my words to benefit yourself? How unapologetically shallow. There’s no point in divining if you don’t share the results with your client.”

“Say what you will, but I will not divulge the truth I have found to a compulsive liar.”

“So part of that ‘truth’ of yours is that I lie?”

“Yes. Of course, you should know that as well as I do. After all, you’re the one deceiving Chibi-Usa with your false claims, so you should know what your own lies are. As a dear friend of hers, I cannot forgive you for tricking her.”

“Even if that lie is for a good reason?” Midori countered.

Rei frowned as hard as she could. “No reason is good enough to lie to someone as sweet and innocent as her. If you really see her as your friend, then you will remove your own veil of secrecy and tell her the truth. If not, then it’s clear to me that you see her as little more than a disposable tool for whatever you need her for.”

“So… I take it that you will hang this ‘truth’ over my head and force me to tell her everything. If not, then you will do it against my will. That is the classic definition of blackmail.”

Rei didn’t like how that sounded whatsoever. Midori continued, “You don’t even care about the danger the truth may bring upon me as long as Chibi-Usa is happy, huh?”

“What kind of danger would befall you?”

“Oh? You asking that means you weren’t able to see that.”

The shrine maiden bit her lip as she argued, “I can’t see every possible thing.”

“I guess not. Well whatever the case may be, just know that this very same threat will find Chibi-Usa and devour her alive if she were to find out too much. You know how impetuous she tends to be - if she finds out who I am, she will do what she can to set things right, which will make her an easy victim. You and I can agree that that’s no lie.”

“I completely agree with you, but Chibi-Usa is much stronger than you think. She will not succumb to whatever danger looms over you. She will help you face it with love and justice in her heart. We Sailor Soldiers wish to do the same thing for you, but we can’t do so if we don’t know who you are.”

Midori closed her eyes. “So you want to break through the barriers I worked so hard to build. I did so precisely because I was afraid of involving her in my affairs too much.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. If you tell her the truth, she will understand. I don’t want to force you into a corner, but this is also for your own well-being. Letting go of all these lies may help clear the darkness lurking in your soul and strengthen your friendship with Chibi-Usa.”

“The darkness, huh…?” Midori murmured, then stood up and got ready to leave while saying, “I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you,” Rei bowed, then added, “Oh, by the way, there _is_ one thing I am willing to tell you.”

“What would that be?”

“Your naturally youthful appearance is an excellent disguise. No one would ever suspect that you’re supposed to be in college rather than grade school.”

Midori scoffed silently and left the _honden_. She thought about Rei’s suggestion and whether or not she should follow up on it. Then again, Rei could likewise tell Chibi-Usa, or even Neo Queen Serenity, behind her back. If there was going to be a mess down the road, Midori would prefer to cause it herself so that she knew how to clean it up after wards.

_VesVes’ kind gesture to bring me to Hikawa Shrine doesn’t appear to have been part of some elaborate trap, but it’s clear that Michiru must have contacted Rei about her concerns for me prior to today. I wonder if it was their idea to blackmail me, or if it was only Rei’s. Killing her to ensure her silence is out of the question, since it would only benefit Eris. Either way, I need to make a decision as soon as possible._


	48. A Fiery Debate Over Nothing

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 47: A Fiery Debate Over Nothing**

In an unused warehouse building on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, Apis had set up a temporary base there to store her mannequins and robot bees without worrying about prying eyes. She spent the next few days staking out Midori’s room using remote cameras, but grew worried when she didn’t see any movement for a whole week. That was until the Friday afternoon when Midori finally emerged with VesVes and went to Hikawa Shrine with her. Unbeknownst to anyone at the temple, Apis had teleported from the base and watched Midori to see if she could find a chance to strike.

She wasn’t able to do anything yet, but did overhear something rather interesting. After Midori left the rear temple where Rei gave her the reading, VesVes had approached her and declared, “Good news! I managed to convince Seiji to let us volunteer as candy vendors tomorrow!”

“Candy vendors?” Midori raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t know about _chitose-ame_? It called ‘thousand year candy’, and it’s given to children every Shichi-Go-San celebration. Seiji was gonna sell them himself, but I talked him into letting us cover him!”

“More like you nagged the hell out of him until he begrudgingly gave in just to get rid of you.”

“Hey, with someone as stingy as him, you have to break him down with persistence! He is such a perfectionist that it’s not even funny!”

VesVes and Midori talked about these arrangements as they left Hikawa Shrine, while Apis quietly warped back to her base without anyone noticing her. She had to do some research into what this whole ‘Shichi-Go-San’ business was all about, but once she was educated enough, a plan started to form in her head.

The Camarilla found her smallest mannequin, opened a slot in the doll’s abdomen and placed the Apple of Discord inside the compartment. She then dressed the mannequin in a pretty pink kimono with cherry blossom petal designs and a red obi, then tied its wig hair into a bun pinned with ornate flowers and ribbons. Once it was ready, she did the same for an adult female mannequin so it could masquerade as the child’s mother, albeit without an apple. Apis then operated a remote control and tested the pair’s walking patterns, spending the whole night to make sure they worked perfectly.

The next day, Apis took the two dolls and teleported from her hideout to the same area she hid out in Hikawa Shrine previously. Giddy with anticipation, she pressed the button on her remote and whispered, “Mission, start!”

* * *

Midori was bored out of her mind. She and VesVes were stationed at the shrine’s small shop where trinkets and charms were normally sold, but today they were in charge of selling _chitose-ame_ to people. Unfortunately, Seiji’s expectations of them were far greater than they had anticipated. Not only did they have a quota to meet, but they also had to keep up with stock, promote the usual wares, and record every little detail that came up, not to mention that the bags of candy had to be made ‘the traditional way’. If the girls tried to make them any other way, Seiji threatened to give them low marks and report them to their teachers.

Since Midori was on the tail end of her illness and feeling miserable, VesVes offered to be the smiling clerk who would pitch sales to the numerous families and children passing by. Despite Seiji’s overbearing rules, VesVes was totally looking forward to talking with people and seeing how adorable the children were. On the other hand, Midori wasn’t interested in any of this whatsoever. She remained in the back corner filling decorated bags with two sticks of candy – a red one and a white one, as Seiji insisted was ‘traditional’.

Midori’s thoughts were more focused on what Rei told her yesterday. Being accused of lying was the closest anyone on Earth had come to foiling her secret identity. Even worse was of this information being used as blackmail to force her to confess.

_What did Rei envision to make her say that? Damn, if only I knew that much, then I’d have a better idea of what I would and would not be able to say._

She knew that Rei wasn’t able to see everything either. The problem was being able to distinguish between the two, as the priestess was intentionally being coy with the truth. It meant to Midori that Rei wanted her to tell everything to Chibi-Usa and the others regardless of what she saw. Then she had a moment of epiphany:

_What if I stayed silent and waited for Rei to tell everything herself? Since I wouldn’t honor my part of the bargain, she would have no choice but to reveal what exactly it is that she witnessed. I might come under fire for it, but at least I would finally be certain of what she’s trying to hide from me and plan accordingly. That must be it. She wants me to confess out of rashness when I really should be patient and see what happens._

While Midori was distracted by this plethora of thoughts, she failed to pay attention to the sticks of candy she was placing in the colorful bags. VesVes sold a bag that had two white sticks accidentally placed in it. While Seiji was busy running around to see if everyone was being properly served, he noticed the error when the little girl opened the bag to see her prize. The already stressed young man seethed with annoyance, grabbed the bag right out of the unsuspecting child’s hands and barged into the back of the shop.

“What are you doing!?” Seiji hissed.

“Whoa, what!?” VesVes yelped in shock.

“You’re supposed to put a red and a white candy in each bag! Why are there two white candies in this one!?” he angrily showed them the erroneous package.

“Don’t look at me!” she argued. “Midori’s the one in charge of bagging them!”

 _Gee, thanks. Why not back the bus over me while you’re at it,_ Midori rolled her eyes.

Seiji glared at her and exclaimed, “You know that’s not how it’s supposed to be done!”

“It was an honest mistake. Besides, we met the quota really quickly.”

“Yes, I can see that. But if people are going to attend this shrine for its traditional customs, the merchandise we sell has to reflect that atmosphere as well. We can’t let little mistakes like that happen often, or we’ll just be seen as another modern commercialist establishment that takes no pride in preserving Japan’s customs and history.”

_All of this over a piece of candy?_

“I know what you’re thinking; that I’m taking this a bit too far,” Seiji continued. “I really do appreciate you spending your time to help us out here, but there are strict etiquettes and guidelines that need to be followed here.”

_And this is why I find Japanese culture so exasperating…_

Midori rubbed her aching forehead and muttered, “All right, I understand.”

“You don’t look like you do,” Seiji countered.

“What do you want me to do about it then? Give that child a different bag of candy?”

“No, you’re supposed to have given them the right one in the first place! Children can only experience this holiday twice in their lives, and it’s important that we do our part properly so they have a good memory of the experience!”

“Well I didn’t, and I’m not going to apologize for it again!”

“Uh, guys…” VesVes winced as she watched the argument spiral out of control. Several onlookers gazed at them in surprise over how petty they were acting, and some children even became nervous. At this rate, no one would want to buy anything from them. During this while, Apis’ two dressed mannequins watched the scene with cameras functioning as their soulless eyes, which then fed the picture back to a small monitor she kept on her lap. The Apple of Discord inside the child dummy quietly took in the negative energy arising from Seiji and Midori’s bickering and devoured it like it was the greatest feast ever.

Rei had noticed the small crowd gathering around the shop and rushed in while demanding, “What’s going on here!?”

A little boy pointed to the window and said, “They’re yelling at each other.”

His mother retorted, “We were about to buy some candy for him, but then that young man barged in and began yelling at the volunteer about some silly mistake she made.”

A father added, “I bought my daughter a bag of candy, which had two white sticks in it. That guy suddenly snatched it from her and ran inside to yell at someone! I really don’t mind the mistake, but that’s just inexcusable!”

“Hey, Daddy?” his confused daughter asked. “Are those two possessed by evil spirits, and that’s why they’re fighting?”

“No, that’s not it at all! Although… since this is a temple and all, maybe something weird is going on…”

“Ugh, I knew this was going to happen…” Rei muttered under her breath. She grabbed the door and violently slammed it open, startling Midori and Seiji quiet before exclaiming, “What is the meaning of this, Seiji!?”

“Rei!?” he gawked in wide-eyed surprise.

“I thought I told you not to worry yourself over such small details and let everyone enjoy the day!”

“Even so, Midori doesn’t seem to understand the need to preserve Hikawa’s tradition and-“

“While _you_ are giving _my_ shrine a bad image over something as meaningless as a piece of candy! If you get this worked up during a minor celebration, I dread to think what would happen with New Year’s or Hanami!” the shrine maiden retorted and thumbed back to the crowd. “Furthermore, Midori and VesVes are volunteers, not full-time assistants like you are! They should be expected to make a mistake or two here and there! If you persist in causing further embarrassments like this to our guests and volunteers, then I, as the head priestess of Hikawa, will have no choice but to terminate your employment! _Are we clear on this!?_ ”

The horrified Seiji clenched his teeth, mortified from causing his employer such unwarranted humiliation in front of a large crowd. He lowered his head and humbly murmured, “I’m so sorry, Head Priestess Hino.”

“Take the day off. We can continue this discussion at a later time.”

Although he didn’t want to leave the rest of the festival in Rei’s care since she was already so busy, her fierce yet confident violet eyes told him otherwise. Seiji silently left the vendor and retreated to the shrine’s resting quarters. Once the incident was over, Rei bowed to the onlookers and announced, “I sincerely apologize for what happened just now. Please continue to enjoy yourselves. Don’t forget that the blessing for these children will begin in 30 minutes.”

Comforted by the priestess’ apology, people returned to ambling around the shrine and taking scenic photographs of the children. VesVes flashed a bright smile that invited newcomers to peruse the shop despite the scene that just happened. Midori had practically lost her energy from the ordeal, but she asked Rei, “Why did you only accuse Mr. Youseki so suddenly? I am partly at fault for this as well.”

“I know he really cares about the shrine and is doing his best to make improvements, but I was afraid of him going overboard with his dedication. For him to blame someone else for a perceived imperfection really made me furious though.”

“He was talking about keeping the traditional spirit of your shrine and avoiding commercialist practices, yet the strict guidelines he gave VesVes and I practically promoted such commercialism. That kind of hypocrisy needs to be addressed if you’re to get anywhere with a perfectionist like him.”

“I see. He really must learn to settle down and focus on helping me with my duties rather than improving the shrine’s reputation. Perhaps this incident has been beneficial to helping him open his eyes to that fact… I mean, no offense to you, of course.”

“None taken,” Midori replied and proceeded to head outside.

“Where are you going?” Rei asked.

“I’m taking my break now. Under these circumstances, I think it would be best for everyone to cool their heads for a bit.”

“I guess so. Don’t wander too far though. The blessing will start shortly and I will need help ushering the guests and children.”

“Understood,” Midori muttered and left the shop area. She strolled towards the unpopulated area of trees and gazed up at the colorful leaves falling from the branches high above her. Whenever she felt annoyed like this, she would take in deep breaths of fresh air and rationalize her thoughts to lessen the feelings of frustration. Once the blessing rites were over, the festivities would start winding down and she and VesVes would be relieved of their temporary duties.

She stopped in front of the shrine’s _omikuji_ , or a tree with every inch of its branches tied with hundreds, perhaps upward of a thousand, random fortunes of either blessings or curses of varying degrees that people would draw before tying it to the tree. She and VesVes had sold quite a lot of these fortunes as well, but she didn’t quite understand what was being done with these pieces of paper until now.

_Blessings and curses… This day certainly has been full of both, hasn’t it?_

Midori heard a pair of footsteps and saw a mother and daughter standing still behind her. She said to them, “If you’re looking for the front hall, it’s just over to the left.”

They didn’t reply. In fact, they didn’t even move. She grew perplexed from the eerie stillness, then asked, “Ma’am? Are you all right, ma’am?”

“Don’t worry,” another girl’s cheery yet sinister voice chimed. “They’re not lost.”

Midori knew the voice wasn’t coming from the child. Even worse was that she knew who was talking. She realized too late that she was surrounded by about 20 life-sized mannequins in a circular formation, all staring at her with the same lifeless eyes as the mother and child.

“In fact, I’d say…” the girl continued as she emerged from behind another tree with hundreds of bees buzzing around her. “They _found_ you, Hyena.”


	49. Furnace of War and Terror

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 48: Furnace of War and Terror**

Just as Midori suspected, Apis revealed herself and smiled cheerfully as she said, “You’re not getting away this time.”

“I figured you would do something like this. You always liked attacking with higher numbers rather than fighting your own battles.”

“This coming from someone who relies on sneak attacks.”

“I’m an archer. That’s the way I’m supposed to fight.”

“And I am a genius. My intellect is my greatest weapon.”

“Hmph,” Midori coolly scoffed while glaring at the dolls surrounding her. Without warning, all except the child mannequin robotically raised their arms and shot thin lines of string at her, wrapping around her body so tightly that indentations formed on her skin. Then the child-like doll’s head jerked uncontrollably, and the slot containing the Apple of Discord opened up for Midori to gape at in horror.

“That’s ridiculous!” she yelped at Apis. “Rei should have been able to sense its presence long ago!”

“Heh heh heh! You think I wouldn’t account for that? That doll is a special model I made that can project a field that blocks those who have ESP. Anything that is placed inside it will not be detected by anyone with psychic powers until the object is removed.”

“Damn it… What are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry. I don’t have any intention of killing you. It’d be a shame to lose my fellow partner in academia!”

“So you’re taking me back…”

“Quit resisting, Hyena. You know you want to hear the truth from us.”

Midori had to keep control of her panic so the Apple of Discord wouldn’t feed on it, yet she couldn’t do anything to break free from her binds. She tried to object by remarking, “I am _not_ going to become a Camarilla. I already told that to Naja and Varan, so I don’t know why I have to yell you."

“I know that. I also know that your mission is completely pointless.”

“And why is that? Can’t you just tell me right here and now?”

Apis clenched her teeth in what appeared to be anxiety. “I think… it’d be better if all four of us told you.”

“You’re just making excuses. If all of you wanted to tell me together, then just come here as a group and talk to me. There’s no need to drag me to Upala’s castle kicking and screaming. If we really are friends, then let’s discuss things in a calm, rational manner.”

“Look, I’ve had enough of this! We won’t force you to become one of us, but all of our data is back at HQ! I know how much you prefer hard evidence over ambiguous testimony, so if you want to see it for yourself, you have to come with me!”

This piqued Midori’s curiosity, even though she suspected that it was a trap of some kind. She closed her eyes and thought about what to do next; either go with Apis and negotiate with her Alkiman comrades, or stay on Earth and be forced to tell Chibi-Usa the truth. She blocked all outside interference and concentrated on weighing her options, balancing the pros and cons of each choice to determine which one would be better.

* * *

In front of the shrine, VesVes guided families to their seats while Rei escorted the children to the front so she could begin blessing them. VesVes approached her and wondered, “Where’s Midori? She’s supposed to have come back from her walk by now.”

“She should be back soon. We’ve pretty much set everything up at this point, but I’m going to need some help keeping the children still. They always tend to get fidgety during the ritual.”

“Then why not just do a condensed version of it or something? It’s not like they understand what you’re saying.”

“No, but their parents will.”

Phobos and Deimos, who had both been roosting atop the front gate, suddenly flew off in such a hurry that some feathers floated down to the ground. At the same time, Rei felt an immense pressure assault her sixth sense and she stopped in mid-step. VesVes noticed her friend’s bizarre behavior and tensed up, knowing well that Rei had detected some sort of disturbance.

* * *

Apis yelled impatiently, “There’s nothing to think about! Let’s just go already!”

Midori frowned. She was out of time, and she still couldn’t escape her bounds. Luckily, help came in the most unexpected way. Phobos and Deimos had witnessed the scene from their vantage point and swooped in with their claws to slash through the strings ensnaring her. They then flew at Apis and tried to scratch her face, with the Camarilla trying to shoo them away while yelling, “Eeeek! What the hell are you doing!? Go away, go away!”

With Apis’ hand off the remote for the dolls, Midori raised her arm and produced one of her silver arrows which she chucked into the dirt. It exploded with a thick green fog that blinded Apis and forced the crows to fly away in surprise. The Camarilla panicked and grabbed the switch before glaring up into the smoke.

“Damn it!” she swore, then pushed a button that configured all of the mannequins except the doll with the Apple of Discord to lumber toward the front entrance of the temple and attack the visitors. She let out a yell that commanded the hundreds of robot bees hiding in the bushes to swarm the fog and hopefully sting Midori so much that she would be incapacitated. That was when a vicious torrent of wind and poisonous mist blew the insects back, nearly throwing Apis off her feet.

While hidden within the cloud, Midori had transformed into Sailor Arsenic Hyena and gathered invisible gusts of wind to act as her arrow, then fired it at the bees. The gust blew her backwards and she landed on her feet with the grace of a gymnast, with leaves swirling around her feet. The bees gathered around their astounded master as she whipped out several small stingers between her fingers and yelled, “Why!? Why are you doing this!? You have no idea how much of a poor decision you’re making!”

“If we really are friends, then you would respect that decision,” Hyena countered with a calm glare. “Just as much as I respect your decision to join the Camarilla, whatever the reasoning might be.”

* * *

A woman screamed in horror from what seemed to be nothing at first. Everyone looked over to see what was going on and discovered a small horde of mannequins with sharp teeth and razor-sharp weapons stumbling towards the shocked crowd. Their deadly appearances caused the children to cry and adults to panic.

“Everyone, get to the gate!” VesVes ordered.

They tried to flee, but five dummies blocked their way. They tried escaping around to the back, but were deterred by more vicious dolls. Without any hesitation, Rei performed a series of complex hand signals and chanted, “Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!”

She produced a large number of _ofuda_ between her fingers and threw them at the dummies’ foreheads while yelling, “Evil spirit, be exorcised!”

The pieces of paper ignited upon impact, yet they proved ineffective against enemies that didn’t have evil spirits in the first place. She realized that they really were just lifeless dolls being controlled by someone else, but in order to fight them, she and VesVes would have to transform into their Sailor identities. Unfortunately, they couldn’t do that in front of the panicking visitors.

Rei clenched her teeth and thought, _If only I could find the one manipulating these things!_

Then to the girls’ surprise, mounds of clay magically rose from the ground and shaped themselves into faceless humanoids. The monstrosities lumbered toward the mannequins and began fighting them. With the dolls distracted by their new enemies, the front entrance was cleared up. VesVes took this chance to yell at the frightened guests, “Everyone, run for it! Get as far away from here as possible!”

They heeded her call and scurried down the stone steps leading to Sendai Hill, some carrying bawling children along with them while others made phone calls to the police on their cell phones. Meanwhile, Rei looked around for the source of the clay beasts and found Seiji, now having transformed into his Four Generals identity Jadeite, stretching his arms out and twitching his fingers about. He was actually controlling the clay monsters via spiritual threads attached to each of his fingertips.

_Seiji must have noticed the commotion and performed a sneak attack while he was out of sight,_ Rei figured.

Despite the differences they had to go through today, Jadeite glanced at his partner and gave her a determined nod. Now that the area was clear of innocent bystanders, she and VesVes could transform without worry.

**“Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

**“Vesta Quartet Power, Make Up!”**

Rings of fire surrounded Rei’s body and covered her torso and ankles, transforming into her Sailor Soldier costume. VesVes  summoned a whip in her hand and smacked the ground several times, creating a blazing halo that she deftly leapt through like a lion would at a circus show, enveloping her in intense fire that changed into her outfit.

Rei, now as Sailor Mars, announced, “I am the Sailor Soldier of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!”

VesVes, as Sailor Vesta, cracked her whip and added, “I am the Sailor Soldier of Flames and Boldness, Sailor Vesta! I will whip my burning passion into your untamed soul!”

* * *

Apis’ rage turned into livid bemusement as she yelled while gesturing to the swarm of bees, “If that’s you’re gonna be, then don’t forget that I have hundreds of allies at my side! What about you!? Can you boast the same thing!?”

Hyena’s eye twitched as she thought, _Smokescreens might be effective, but she’s also able to fly. A Random Flurry might be able to take care of the bees, but there’s still the Apple of Discord to deal with, not to mention that Apis can attack me any time she wants. If I need to conserve my energy, then there’s one thing I can do quite easily._

Hyena flipped backwards and leapt onto the rooftop before whispering, **“Perfect Aim.”**

The skill increased her accuracy, so she could run to a farther distance and still snipe Apis. She skittered across the roof while Apis screamed, _“Get her!”_

The bees followed her, raising their metallic stingers filled with minute amounts of venom. One sting wouldn’t be threatening, but taking on hundreds at once would definitely kill Hyena. The Sailor Soldier shot three more arrows that exploded into a much bigger green cloud than before, then she leapt inside to obscure Apis’ sight of her.

_“That won’t work, Hyena!”_ she shrieked and raised her remote before her. That was when a momentary glint from deep within the fog caught her eye. She jerked back and tried to duck low, having realized her mistake. She remembered the Perfect Aim skill that Hyena could perform, which made her both deadly accurate and able to shoot enemies down when her vision was blocked by darkness or thick fog. That realization came too late as an arrow shot through the sky and pierced the remote, completely destroying the device while creating a deep gash on her hand. The robotic bees lost their signal and began falling one by one, now rendered useless without a master device to control them.

Hyena landed several meters away from Apis and said, “There we go. The numbers are a little more even now.”

“Heh heh… Ah hah hah hah!” the Camarilla laughed. “Fine, you got me there! But aren’t _you_ forgetting something too!?”

The Soldier knew what she was talking about. She darted her eyes about trying to find the child mannequin with the Apple of Discord inside it. With her attention focused on disabling the bees, she had neglected to keep an eye on it. After a bloodcurdling moment of silence, she felt an incredible surge of malice behind her and instinctively twisted her body aside. She barely dodged a large dagger aimed at her neck, but she lost her balance and tripped on her own feet.

Before she knew it, she found herself pinned down by a large clawed hand belonging to the newest Erisian. The evil spirit inside the Apple of Discord had infected the doll and mutated it into a humanoid creature one would find in a Japanese horror film. It still wore the elegant kimono and hair decorations, but its child-like face warped into something insidious and its extremities were severely misshapen, with one hand large enough to pull a tree out while the other transformed into a small knife. As if that wasn’t traumatizing enough, the Erisian opened its mouth and extracted its tongue, which had a hollowed needle filled with some kind of poison or drug embedded on its tip.

“Don’t worry; it’s just a sedative,” Apis assured her, kneeling directly over her and holding her shoulders down. “One drop of that could knock out an elephant for a week.”

“Are you implying I’m that uppity enough to need that kind of a dose?” Hyena grunted.

“Well, maybe not. I figured that if worst comes to worst, I could hook you up to a brainwashing machine and feed the information straight into your brain while reprogramming your thought processes.”

“You can’t be serious…”

“You did a good job, but now it’s time for you to take a nice long nap.”

The Soldier’s senses froze up as she stared at the needle while it slithered closer to her skin. She couldn’t tell if her mind was gripped with total fear or if she was having a genuine heart attack, but the organ pulsed so quickly that it would probably have stopped right then and there.

Hyena couldn’t tell what happened next, but Deimos and Phobos’ bodies shone red and purple respectively while they flew straight for the Erisian in a mad dash to save the Sailor Soldier. They morphed into a pair of teenaged raven-haired twins wearing leotards and hurled their legs at the monster’s chest in perfect unison. They kicked it off of Hyena and vaulted backwards with such incredible tandem that no amount of practice by ordinary people would produce the same result. Hyena grabbed an arrow and swiped at Apis’ cheek, nicking her flesh a little bit and forcing the Camarilla to jump away.

“Wha-!? What the hell just happened!?” Apis demanded.

The twins landed next to the equally surprised Hyena and struck dramatic fighting poses.

“Phobos, the warrior of fear!” the twin in the purple leotard introduced herself.

“Deimos, the warrior of terror!” the twin in red did the same.

“Bring harm to our master and her friends, and you shall know true horror!” the two girls chanted together.


	50. Unforgiving Heat Wave

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 49: Unforgiving Heat Wave**

**“Mars Snake Fire!”** Sailor Mars called out and sent a curling wave of flames spiraling toward the battling mannequins and clay figures, engulfing all of them in searing heat.

**“Hearth of the Landlord!”** Sailor Vesta smacked her whip on the ground right in front of the dolls. Each crack created a small magic circle with the Vesta sigil, which then erupted into vicious fires that burned the creatures into ashes.

With the enemies wiped out, Jadeite rushed to the Sailor Soldiers once the fires died down and exclaimed, “Is everything all right!?”

“Everyone has retreated safely,” Mars told him. “You really saved us this time.”

“I’m sorry for being a complete jerk earlier. I realize what’s important to me now.”

“Don’t worry about it. We can talk about that later.”

“If you two are done having your moment,” Vesta snapped, “those toys were far too weak for any of them to actually be threatening. That means an Erisian or one of those robed women must be nearby controlling them!”

“You’re right,” Mars nodded. “Phobos and Deimos had sensed something and flew towards the rear courtyard.”

“Hey, that’s where Midori was taking her break, wasn’t it!? You don’t think something’s happened to her, do you!?”

“Let’s go find out!” Jadeite exclaimed and ran towards the back of the shrine, with the two Soldiers following suit.

* * *

Hyena got to her feet and stared in bewilderment at her saviors while they turned around and gave her big smiles.

“Are you all right?” Deimos asked.

“That was certainly too close for comfort. I seem to be getting a lot more careless than usual around the Camarilla.”

“I don’t know what your deal is with them,” Phobos said while facing Apis and the Erisian, “but we’ll help you fight them in any way we can!”

Apis stomped her foot and screeched, “Ehhhh!? Hey, that’s no fair!”

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from,” Hyena snapped, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Hmph! Erisian, why don’t you go play with your new friends here? I have to have some one-on-one time with Miss Hyena and make her see the error of her ways!”

Apis’ bee wings fluttered to life and allowed her to fly high above the shrine with a hideous buzzing sound. Hyena glanced at the twins and muttered, “Sailor Mars and Sailor Vesta should be wiping out her dolls anytime soon. Stay vigilant until they come to back you up.”

“Right!” they chimed together and charged at the monster, elegantly leaping over a clumsy claw swipe and performing a double heel drop on its neck, which slammed its face straight into the pavement. Hyena ran up its back and deftly leapt high into the air to pursue Apis, shooting a volley of arrows at the same time her opponent threw a barrage of knives. Hyena landed on some branches, but failed to notice Apis flying straight for her and swept her right off her feet after grabbing her shoulders and flying dangerously high into the sky. The Sailor Soldier watched the ground rapidly get smaller while staring straight into the Camarilla’s enraged eyes.

“You know, it isn’t like you to be so upset,” Hyena remarked coolly, as if this situation was perfectly normal for her. “Why not just surrender and tell me what’s going on before we do something that we know we’re going to regret.”

“Surrender? It’s way too early in the game to be saying those words,” Apis retorted, with her normally cheerful smile twisting into some form of elated malice.

“All right then. I suppose I have no choice but to subdue you.”

“Are you forgetting already!? Take a look around you! We’re already thirty stories above ground! If I drop you at this height, you’ll be a Sailor pancake, no questions asked!”

Hyena was tempted to groan, “Oh, please,” but resisted the urge and focused on the fight. While Apis was busy insulting her, she suddenly jammed her knee straight into the robed girl’s solar plexus and forced her to cough out air. Hyena used the momentum to turn Apis’ flight path back to the shrine’s rooftops at a dangerous velocity. She held on just long enough before vaulting off her foe and sending her careening back-first onto the gabled roof, causing a few shingles to be pried out from the friction. Hyena landed safely a few feet away and immediately crouched into a fighting stance.

Apis had had enough of this. She got to her knees and seethed, with her wings buzzing in response to her anger. Her damaged mask showing a portion of her face only accentuated her disjointed fury.

**_“DAMN YOU! HYENAAAHHH!!”_ **

After unleashing that scream with all of her soul, Apis threw her stingers in the same instant Hyena fired an equal number of magic arrows. The skies lit up with the brilliance of yellow and green fireworks as the opposing projectiles clashed and canceled each other out. The two warriors ran parallel while shooting more daggers and arrows in a blinding fury.

For these two, it wasn’t just a fight where one attempted to overpower the other; it was a silent clash of wills and intelligence. It was a rather violent form of mind games where they read each other’s moves and anticipated where the next quiver or sliver would be thrown from. Within this madness, they remembered all of the time they spent together working on projects to improve technologies and/or strategies. The other three Toxicum Sailor Soldiers regarded them both as the ‘brains of the group’, although they applied their knowledge in completely different fields. Those memories created a terrible dissonance for the former friends.

It was all they could think about while trying to shred each other to death. They didn’t want to fight. If they could have it their way, they would sit down and resolve their differences over a soothing cup of tea while listening to some quiet music. But too many outside forces and situations prevented them from doing something so simple. They looked into each other’s eyes and wordlessly asked the same question:

_Why did everything go so wrong?_

* * *

“Aaah!” Phobos shrieked after the doll-like Erisian slashed the air and sent hundreds of tiny air currents at her, lacerating her flesh and leotard.

“Sis!” Deimos yelped, but then found herself in the middle of the same attack as well. They flew backwards and fell onto the grass, bleeding profusely from countless small cuts. The monster was proving to be too powerful for the duo to battle on their own, and they needed help as soon as possible. They could also see the violent barrage of yellow and green projectiles flying about in the sky from Apis and Hyena’s battle and assumed that the Sailor Soldier would be unable to help them.

Just as the doll monster opened its mouth and was about to shoot needles of lethal poison at the twins, they heard Sailor Vesta’s voice ring out, **“Vesta Discipline Enforce!”**

The tip of her whip seared white hot as she smacked the doll’s head aside and scalded its tendons almost clean through, leaving behind a foul-smelling branding mark. Vesta landed in front of the sisters to protect them as the undeterred Erisian shot volleys of needles at her. She expertly whipped all of them aside and gave both Sailor Mars and Jadeite the distraction they needed.

**“Mars Flame Sniper!”** Mars called out, summoning a red bow and arrow and firing a single shot straight for the golden glint within the doll’s chest. Jadeite likewise followed up by creating a sharp icicle in his hands and hurling it at the same spot from the opposite direction. The monster caught on to their tactic however and shielded the Apple of Discord in time to protect it from the double attack. It still suffered some visible damage, and the warriors were to determined to not give it the chance to recover.

As it struggled to get back up, Mars rejoined her guardians and stared at the fireworks in the sky, exclaiming, “Is that Sailor Arsenic Hyena fighting up there!?”

“It is! She’s fighting the mastermind behind those dolls and the Erisian!” Phobos said.

“Where’s Midori at!? Did you two make sure she’s okay!?”

“Well…” Deimos murmured. “We had her in our sights, but then we suddenly lost track of her behind these large clouds of thick smoke. Before we knew it, that strange Soldier had appeared.”

_So they weren’t able to see if Midori actually transformed into Hyena,_ Mars thought.

“Here it comes!” Jadeite warned them.

“Here _I_ come!” Vesta joked while charging in and performing another Vesta Discipline Enforce. This time her goal was to ensnare the giant clawed hand, which she managed to accomplish while doing additional burning damage to its muscles. The monster screeched in pain and used its free hand to toss its dagger straight for her head.

“Whoa!” she gasped and jerked aside. She was really lucky to only have a decent gash on her cheek after that. It tried to throw another sword at her, but Jadeite jumped into the fray and generated an ice sword to duel with its bladed arm, saving Vesta the trouble of dodging another knife throw. With both of its arms preoccupied, Sailor Mars had to act quickly to destroy the Apple of Discord. She held an ofuda in front of her face and chanted the mantra related to the Buddhist deity Fudo Myo-o.

“ _Nomaku sanmanda bazaradan senda makaroshada sowataya un tarata kanman…_ Hmph!”

She threw the ofuda, then brought her fingers together and shouted, **“Fire Soul Bird!”**

The flames bursting from her fingers converged on the ofuda, sacrificing it to summon the spirit of a fiery bird. It followed her silent command to fly straight for the golden apple, and the Erisian desperately shot needles from its mouth at it. The bird simply swooped around them and continued on its course, colliding with the apple and disintegrating the fruit in a brilliant burst of fire. The evil spirit inside the apple let out a terrible death cry before dissipating, and the remnants of its body turned into ashes. Jadeite and Vesta let their attacks die off once they realized the battle was over.

“Yeah! That oughta show them who’s boss around here!” Vesta cheered.

Mars still felt uneasy since she couldn’t find Midori anywhere, plus there was still Apis to deal with. She took another look around and realized that Phobos and Deimos were gone as well.

“If you’re looking for the twins, they went to back up that alien Sailor Soldier,” Jadeite told her. “With these kinds of numbers, we should be able to arrest that Camarilla and get some answers out of her.”

* * *

Hyena got to her knees and breathed heavily. Several of Apis’ stingers had punctured her skin and injected her with small amounts of bee venom, weakening her body and causing her to breathe heavily. It was all she could do to keep up with her hyperactive opponent, although she had been successful in injuring Apis as well.

_It’s just a good thing I’m not allergic to bees,_ Hyena quipped to herself.

“Well? Ready to give up yet?” Apis huffed.

“I should be asking you the same question.”

“Never!”

“Then that’s my answer too.”

“You _idiot!_ There’s no point to this! Give up on these Earthlings and come back to us!”

“This again? Unless you give me a good reason to abort the mission you guys gave me, then I will continue to fulfill it. Just tell me why I’m acting like an ‘idiot’ to you anyway.”

Apis continued gasping for air for a good minute or so while Hyena anxiously waited to hear her response. Then with a loud cry, Apis raised her arm up and tried to summon her hexagonal portals to send more robotic bees at Hyena.

“If that’s how insistent you are, then I’m sorry, but you will have to die!” the Camarilla shouted.

“We won’t let you!” they heard a familiar pair of voices shout together.

Apis whipped her head back and found Phobos and Deimos jumping high behind her. They stretched their arms out into a V formation and chanted, **“Irrational Fear!”**

A wave of fierce winds blew from the twins’ hands and surrounded Apis in a powerful gale while leaving Hyena alone. After first nothing seemed obviously wrong once the storm quieted down. When Hyena lowered her arms in front of her face and stared at Apis, that was when she saw the effects of the special move. The Camarilla was on all fours and trembling in an unforeseen panic attack. Hyena raised her bow and arrow again, but Apis grabbed her head as her eyes turned into wide bloodshot circles and her jaw dropped in apparent despair. Hyena thought that her change in behavior was a way to make her lower her guard, but that hideous expression dispelled her doubts instantly.

_What in the world…?_

As she lowered her weapon, Phobos and Deimos landed next to her. Deimos explained, “That wasn’t a physical attack. We extracted her hidden fears and forced them to the surface.”

“Her mind is awash with panic stemming from terrible events in her past. Any rationality she had has been temporarily stifled,” Phobos added.

They pointed at Apis and declared in unison, “Now is the time to kill her!”

After Hyena did nothing for a minute, they stared at her in confusion. They couldn’t understand why she was taking pity on her enemy, so Phobos asked, “You don’t… _know_ this woman, do you?”

“Is that true?” Deimos added.

The bawling Apis suddenly shot to her feet and flew away, wanting to escape from them as fast as possible. Hyena instinctively ran after her while yelling at the twins, “I will deal with this!”

Phobos and Deimos couldn’t do anything except stare at each other, completely baffled to what just happened.


	51. Mission's End

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 50: Mission’s End**

Although Apis wanted to fly as far away from Hikawa Shrine as possible, she barely had enough energy left to flap her wings. She collapsed in an abandoned alleyway and huddled into a pathetic ball of sorrow and terror. Numerous random thoughts of death and destruction raced through her mind in an uncontrollable flurry. It was a miracle she hadn’t gone completely insane by this point. Hyena caught up to her and blocked the exit out of the alley. She made no motion to attack her though. She had never seen her act so hopeless and terrified in her entire life.

“Apis… No… Sailor Kadmas,” Hyena whispered. “Please tell me the truth.”

“I… I can’t do it. I don’t… want to… hurt you…”

“Don’t worry about how I will react. I’m hurt just watching you act like this.”

“Hyena…” Apis sobbed and bit her lower lip. Her friend didn’t move; she just patiently stood there and waited to see what her response would be. Then slowly, the stricken Camarilla shifted her eyes away and whimpered, “H-How much do you know…?”

“Well… Gyps never said anything, but Naja wanted to tell me the truth in exchange for me becoming a Camarilla. I tried asking Varan what was going on with my home world, but all she said was that I had ‘nothing to worry about’, and that the situation was ‘much worse than I could imagine’. At first I couldn’t understand why you four would willingly side with Sailor Upala on her conquest, but if I take Varan’s words and your terrified behavior as hints, then I suspect that the worst has happened.”

Apis squeezed her eyes shut to contain her tears, but she lost control and quietly bawled.

“However,” Hyena continued, “I don’t want to assume anything. No matter how bitter it may be, I must know the facts. I don’t want the truth to be dangled in front of me like a carrot, just barely out of my reach no matter how much I try to grab it, nor do I want it to be a bargaining chip that you guys can use against me. If we really are friends, then you would tell me everything without a guilty conscience.”

The blonde-haired girl listened to her friend’s calm words and started to settle down a bit. She murmured in a quivering voice, “I’m sorry… that we’ve been… so cruel to you…”

“Knowing you guys, there had to be a good reason for it. I’ve held on to that belief this entire time.”

“Hyena… I don’t know where to start…”

“Then let’s start with our home worlds. I left Alkima Galaxy from your world, Kadmas. How is it faring now?”

Apis’ jaw dropped as her eyes overflowed with tears again. “I… I can’t… call myself… a Sailor Soldier… anymore…”

“What does that mean?”

“K-Kadmas is… gone. It’s been… completely… and utterly… destroyed…”

“Destroyed?”

“There’s nothing… but a void… where it used to be…”

“I see,” Hyena whispered somberly and closed her eyes. Now she understood why Apis said she couldn’t call herself a Sailor Soldier anymore. To be a Soldier meant to represent and protect a planet and all of its citizens, even if it meant death. Possessing that planet’s Sailor Crystal was a great honor, but also a tremendous responsibility. That was why Hyena took her job as a Sailor Soldier very seriously, and why she felt lonely whenever she thought about her home world.

“It’s not just Kadmas, either,” Apis sobbed. “Kanos, Mangar, Nabar, Upala, _every_ world is gone!”

She smashed her fist on the ground and yelled the absolute worst words Hyena would ever hear in her life:

**“ _Alkima Galaxy is extinct!_ ”**

Now Hyena was completely stupefied. “What are you…? How is that… _possible_ …?”

That was when they heard a third woman’s voice interject, “The Opal of Culling.”

Hyena looked up and found Gyps flying down next to Apis. She kneeled next to her sobbing comrade and held her shoulder for support, while glaring at Hyena and explaining, “It was a secret weapon of destruction that Eris and Upala developed during the height of the war. After you departed from Kadmas, we infiltrated Upala’s faction and were granted high-level access to this information. We also learned what Upala’s real intentions were, and how this weapon would fulfill her purposes.”

“What… was this weapon…?”

“It was a bomb that Eris created when she absorbed all of the discord in the galaxy and converted it into raw energy. You could call it a god-level Erisian, except this one wasn’t sentient yet possessed the power to destroy the galaxy. Upala allowed it to grow more powerful within the core of her planet – thereby turning her own world into a ticking time bomb - then detached Upala Acropolis from the terrain and flew away with her hand-picked survivors before giving the command to detonate it.”

“A god-level… Erisian…” Hyena couldn’t fathom something so horrible.

“Yeah,” Gyps nodded. “We watched helplessly from outside the galaxy as it turned into a supernova, swallowing everything in its destructive path. The shockwave even disintegrated the planets on the external borders of Alkima.”

“Including… mine…?”

“Hyena…” the red-haired Camarilla whispered sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks. All of them lost any will to fight further. Hyena’s bow dropped to the ground, and she stared down at nothing in particular. Gyps continued between sorrowful gasps, “That was when we understood everything; the war was nothing more than a means of fueling the Opal of Culling, and the Victory Crown was actually the key to detonating it. Eris deliberately chose Upala as its bearer so she could take advantage of her mad ideals.”

“And now… they’re here on Earth… to get the Silver Crystal…”

“Yeah… Before we knew it, everything had gone completely out of our control. We had no choice but to leave our planets to their fate, hoping that we could obtain the Silver Crystal to revive our loved ones before you could find out.”

“But I became acquainted with Earth’s guardians before you guys could intercept me, so you had to become my enemies.”

“That’s right. We want the Silver Crystal, but not because we are Eris’ pawns. It’s so we can bring Alkima back. Even if we have to dirty our hands with the blood of Earth’s defenders, that is the duty we have accepted as our galaxy’s Sailor Soldiers.”

Hyena fell silent. Gyps helped the stricken Apis to her feet and began floating off the ground as she declared, “Now that you know the truth, you need to make a decision as a Sailor Soldier. Will you side with us to resurrect your home while betraying your new friends, or will you remain loyal to Earth and fight against your Alkiman comrades? Where will your duty as a Soldier take you?”

“My duty…” the green-haired archer whispered vapidly. Her legs felt like rubber and she wanted to collapse to her knees in despair, but she somehow kept her balance. “My duty is to… to…”

“You don’t need to decide right now. I know Naja would want to give you some time to think about it. I hope you’ll find your answer the next time we see each other. I have a feeling it’ll be really soon too – Upala’s planning her attack on Crystal Tokyo as we speak, and she’ll definitely send us to kill anyone who gets in her way.”

Hyena had nothing left to say. She had to use whatever energy she could muster just to process all of this information. Not only was her home annihilated, but now Gyps had thrown a cruel ultimatum onto her lap. The two Camarilla forlornly stared at their silent friend, fully understanding the anguish she was going through.

Just then, Apis yelled, “It’s not your fault, Hyena! Please don’t blame yourself for any of this! It’s all our fault that you’re suffering! If only we had retrieved your capsule while it was en route to Earth, we could have prevented you from following through with your false mission!”

“False… mission…” Hyena shivered. That’s right; her mission was to ask Neo Queen Serenity for help, then return to Alkima with backup. For Apis to call it false meant that everything she had done up until this point had been a complete farce. To think she had dedicated so much energy and resources towards a fool’s errand given to her by her own friends was spit on her pride as a Sailor Soldier.

This inevitably urged her to ask, “T-Then why did you… send me… on a false… mission… in the first place…?”

Gyps scowled. “You should know the answer to that already. If you don’t, then think about it a little.”

With that, the two Camarilla vanished from sight. Hyena remained standing there in total disbelief, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. She heard several pairs of footsteps rushing toward her direction, but she paid no heed to it. Sailors Mars and Vesta, Phobos, Deimos and Jadeite found her in the alley, and Vesta called out, “Hey, Hyena! Did you get ‘em!?”

There was no response. Mars felt an intense wave of sorrow emanating from the girl that struck her soul.

“Hey! Are you listening to me!? Answer me already!” Vesta yelled angrily, but Mars raised her arm in front of her and commanded, “Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Something’s not right. I’ll try talking to her.”

The older Soldier took several slow steps toward Hyena, her high heels audibly clicking on the pavement as she got closer. The archer remained perfectly still with her back to Mars, while the autumn breeze blew her hair and dress. She noticed Hyena’s hand move as she snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, the bow on the ground exploded in a cloud of green smoke that overwhelmed the small group. When they opened their eyes, the alien Soldier was gone. Mars couldn’t sense her presence anymore.

“She got away!” Vesta exclaimed.

“That’s fine. Don’t worry about her for now,” Mars assured.

Jadeite noticed how forlorn his partner was and asked, “What’s the matter?”

“I think she was… crying…”

* * *

Gyps flew across the sky with the listless Apis in her arms. After several minutes of silence, she finally asked, “Why did you say it?”

“…”

“You shouldn’t have shouldered the burden of telling her by yourself.”

“…”

“It’s a good thing I followed you here. Naja was worried that something would go wrong, so she wanted me to keep an eye on you.”

“…”

“… Apis? You okay there?”

“… No…”

Gyps exhaled a despondent sigh, then said, “Don’t worry about it. What’s done is done. Let’s go to our new hideout.”

“A new… hideout?” Apis murmured, confused about this bit of news.

“Upala’s completely given up on us. We repeatedly failed to obtain the Silver Crystal for her, so she placed a bounty on us and gave the Sailor Soldiers she imprisoned a chance to become her new Camarilla if they brought us back dead. While I was pursuing you, Naja and Varan escaped from Upala Acropolis and found a place for us to hide.”

Gyps swooped low towards the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, where a neglected barn sat within the plains. She carried the listless Apis inside, where Naja and Varan awaited their return. Naja saw Apis’ exhausted expression and exclaimed, “Oh, Apis! Are you all right!? What happened to you!?”

“She needs some rest,” Gyps said, then placed Apis on a small pile of cloth and waited for her to fall asleep. Afterwards, Gyps explained everything about the battle at Hikawa Shrine.

Naja rested her hands on her chest in total grief as she murmured sadly, “So Hyena knows everything…”

“If it wasn’t for those damn crow twins scaring the hell out of Apis, she wouldn’t have spilled the beans.”

They fell silent, pondering what to do from here. Varan, who had been leaning against the wall and quietly listening to them this whole time, finally said, “We have no time to waste convincing Hyena anymore. We have been backed into a corner, and the only way out is for us to get the Silver Crystal.”

“I just gave her the choice of siding with us or the Earthlings. Maybe she’ll come to her senses and rejoin us. We’re not part of the Animus Syndicate anymore, so at least she doesn’t have to worry about us serving Eris anymore,” Gyps reminded her.

“I don’t know about you, but I am tired of dealing with her. Her ability to strategize may be second to none, but her closed-minded devotion to her duty as a Sailor Soldier has become too obnoxious for me to bear. She has become little more than a nuisance in this convoluted struggle for power.”

Gyps grabbed Varan’s collar and angrily snarled, “Are you forgetting why we went through all of this trouble to remove Hyena from the Alkima War in the first place!? No matter what she does or what she believes, we should at least prevent her from making the worst possible decision for herself! Whether she fights for Earth, Alkima or both, I will never, _ever_ allow her to use ‘that’! _You understand me!?_ ”

“Hmph…” the tall spearman grunted. “So even though she’s an encumbrance, you still care about her not using the power her lineage granted her.”

“What, are you suggesting that she _does_ use it to solve all of our problems!?” Gyps’ eyes grew wide with fury at what her partner was insinuating. “That would completely ruin the point of us secretly banishing Hyena out of Alkima in the first place!”

“I never said that she should use her power.”

“Well you certainly aren’t denying it either! You know how dedicated she is to her mission! If she thinks the only way is to rely on it to save everyone, then… Then she’ll-!”

_“That’s enough!”_ Naja shouted in a commanding tone. Varan and Gyps stopped arguing and stared at her. Naja removed her cobra-themed mask to reveal her long silky blue hair and crisp ultramarine eyes. “We don’t have the luxury to argue with each other. There’s only one path we can take; to get the Silver Crystal before any other factions do. It is the only thing in the universe capable of restoring our beloved Alkima Galaxy to its former glory. All other matters are of no importance to us, aside from preventing Hyena from using her power to stop the Animus Syndicate. If we get the Silver Crystal as soon as possible, then we can use it to destroy the enemy and resurrect Alkima.”

She narrowed her eyes and added, “If anyone gets in our way, then we kill them. Even Hyena.”

“Hyena too!?” Gyps gasped.

“If banishing her wasn’t enough to prevent her from using her family’s power, then we must seal her away for good.”

Gyps was astounded to see how the usually demure leader of the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers had suddenly dropped all niceties and become determined to complete their mission. Varan didn’t share in Gyps’ shock, simply nodding agreement.

“Once Apis recovers, we will go on the offensive,” Naja said. “In order for our victory to be assured though, I ask that we set our disagreements aside and band together for one last mission.”

She glanced at Gyps and murmured, “Sailor Nabar…”

She did the same to Varan and whispered, “Sailor Mangar…”

She looked at the sleeping Apis and added, “Sailor Kadmas…”

Varan kneeled in front of Naja in a sign of loyalty and assured, “My life will be put into service for you and all of Alkima… Sailor Kanos.”

* * *

The next morning, Chibi-Usa was in her apartment working on a drawing for her class before she and the Yoeda sisters would go to the Game Crown Arcade to hang out for the afternoon. This was when she received a call from Rei, and the shrine maiden said, _“Good morning, Chibi-Usa.”_

“Good morning, Rei. You usually don’t call me at this time of the day.”

_“I assume VesVes told you everything that happened yesterday?”_

“Yeah, she did.”

_“I want to know if Midori made it back to her room okay. She disappeared during the fight, and I couldn’t find her on the shrine grounds anywhere.”_

“Don’t worry. JunJun and PallaPalla saw her go into her room after they returned from buying groceries. But…”

_“But?”_

“After VesVes told us everything, we tried knocking on Midori’s door and seeing if she could talk with us, but she’s refused to come out or even respond to us. The landlady told us that she saw her returning with an extremely sad expression. The sisters are trying to talk to her right now, so I don’t know how they’re doing.”

That was when the four siblings entered the apartment with visibly dejected expressions. Chibi-Usa covered the phone and asked them, “I guess… it didn’t go well, huh?”

“Not a peep,” JunJun sighed.

“I wonder what has gotten into her,” CereCere murmured. “We even tried making as much noise as possible so she would come out and scold us, but nothing.”

“Did we do something wrong?” PallaPalla whimpered sadly while twiddling her fingers.

“Maybe she’s just exhausted,” VesVes offered. “We should leave her alone for now.”

Chibi-Usa told all of this to Rei, then the miko said, _“I see. Can I talk with VesVes for a minute?”_

“Oh, sure,” the pink-haired girl said and handed the phone to VesVes.

“What’s up?” she asked.

_“Can we talk without Chibi-Usa in earshot?”_

VesVes acted normal as she walked into the washroom and locked the door. “Is this about your suspicion of Midori being Sailor Arsenic Hyena?”

_“Yes. Although I’ve found some strong circumstantial evidence, there’s still not enough to prove it.”_

“So you said. Midori being from another world is pretty crazy, but that doesn’t prove she’s that world’s Sailor Soldier. How do you plan on getting the truth out of her?”

_“I’ve already put Midori on the spot; I told her that she either reveals everything to Chibi-Usa, or I will tell the queen what I discovered. I’m going to need you to keep an eye on Midori and see if she will keep up her end of the deal.”_

“You don’t want me to say anything?”

_“Not a word. All I need you to do is to be my eyes and ears.”_

“Man…” VesVes grumbled. “I’m not the best in the world at keeping secrets. Especially big ones like this.”

_“I’m counting on you.”_

Rei sounded surprisingly serious, which VesVes caught on to in the tone of her voice. She smiled a bit and replied, “Leave it to me. I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

_“Thanks.”_


	52. Shiramura Hikaru

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE  
**

**Chapter 51: Shiramura Hikaru**

In Upala Acropolis, the apple tree housing Eris’ spirit loomed over the courtyard like some nightmarish organ with black blood vessels branching about everywhere. About a hundred Apples of Discord clung tightly to the branches, lighting up the dark tree with dots of golden radiance that only served to make it appear creepier rather than beautiful. If one looked closer at the main tree however, they would find that the pitch black wood and bark actually formed a woman’s body, with her legs rooted into the ground while her hair and arms raised up to form the hundreds of branches. Although the female figure’s face was mostly blank, two holes were formed to show a pair of golden glows representing Eris’ eyes.

This was what happened to the malevolent goddess after Selene, better known as Queen Serenity, caused a tremendous amount of damage to her body with the Silver Crystal before banishing her out of the Milky Way Galaxy. Eris couldn’t restore her original body, but had found herself wandering through the cosmos until she happened upon Alkima Galaxy. Her hatred for Selene, which no other being could even hope to compete with, turned into scheming for revenge once she found out about the war between the Sailor Soldiers here.

Furthermore, Eris had felt a presence similar to hers here. Someone else was born from the same darkness that she was. To her surprise, she had sensed that person possessing a Sailor Crystal as well, meaning that a Sailor Soldier of darkness lived here in secret. Eris’ original goal was to find this Soldier and entice her into cooperating with her, but after scouring the galaxy for any clues to this girl’s identity, she came up empty-handed. The idea behind seducing Sailor Upala with promises of power and victory was actually a backup plan.

Even so, Eris never forgot about that potentially ‘dark’ Sailor Soldier. For the longest time, she figured that she had been destroyed along with her planet when the Opal of Culling was used to wipe out Alkima. Eris often pondered as to how a Sailor Soldier could possess the darkness of Chaos, the antithesis of the holy entity Cosmos. Many, _many_ Soldiers represented Cosmos, so to find one representing Chaos was like finding a diamond in a mud pile. All of that changed when the Animus Syndicate finally arrived near Earth. Slowly but surely, Eris felt the presence of that same Soldier on Earth, although she was not accounted for within Upala Acropolis.

It took some time to figure it out, but it was proven that this Soldier was the only one from Alkima who resided on Earth without being part of the Syndicate. That revelation pleased Eris. If Upala failed in her conquest, Eris could resort to enticing this other warrior and turning her against her new friends on Earth. After so many failed attempts for the Camarilla to bring that Soldier back to the castle, Eris finally decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew that Apis and Gyps had told their former friend the truth behind Alkima’s destruction, and that it sent her spiraling into despair. That was the gateway Eris needed to begin her sinister plot.

From her chest, an ethereal Black Apple sprouted forth and she silently commanded it to infect the person she had in mind. It shot out of the palace and made its way to Crystal Tokyo. It found its target inside an apartment complex in Ginza and phased through the wall like a ghost. It floated above a sleeping girl, then wormed its way into her body and infected her spirit with hatred and enmity, similar to what happened to Haruka before.

Eris narrowed her eyes in pleasure and thought, _Now we wait. In due time, my dark power will rise again. Once I am back at full power, Selene will wail in despair as I destroy everything and everyone she loves. The best part of it is that she will have no one to blame but herself. I will torture her with this guilt for all eternity. Her mind will break into a thousand pieces, and I will break those pieces into even smaller ones until she is left completely insane and hopeless._

_And you’re going to help me accomplish this long-awaited fantasy of mine… Sailor Arsenic Hyena._

* * *

A pure white horse with angelic wings galloped through a beautiful landscape of crystals and clean water. This was the spiritual representation of a little-known guardian on Earth named Helios who worked hard to protect everyone’s dreams and the Golden Crystal affixed to his head like a horn. The Golden Crystal belonged to King Endymion and was Earth’s equivalent to the Moon’s Silver Crystal, although it seemed to act more like an amplifier than a wish-granting stone. During his time as Prince Endymion, he used to rule over the Golden Kingdom of Elysion. Endymion, Helios, Elysion, and Earth itself were inexorably intertwined, so if one suffered from darkness, all of them would at the same time.

Helios had to put his usual duties on hold due to him sensing a terrible presence lingering just out of Earth’s boundaries several months ago. He tried investigating everyone’s dreams, but couldn’t find anything. Then some time later, Helios was visited by an unexpected guest who had full control of her dreams and made contact with him after calling for his presence.

The pegasus arrived in that person’s dream and found himself standing upon a coal reef deep under aqua waters where dolphins and fish swam by. He immediately recognized this setting and approached his host; Kaiou Michiru. She sat upon the reef in her princess outfit, holding her Deep Aqua Mirror and looking very much like an elegant mermaid. The Neptune sigil flashed on her forehead as she greeted Helios with, “Thank you for coming, Guardian of Elysion.”

“I am honored to meet you, Guardian of Neptune,” Helios’ voice echoed through telepathy. “I understand that you need to speak with me.”

“Yes,” Michiru nodded. “You’ll have to excuse me for my lack of formality, but the situation is quite urgent.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. I have sensed the evil presence looming over Earth for some time now as well. If there is anything I can do to help, please feel free to tell me.”

“Thank you. There is someone whose dreams I wish for you to investigate,” she explained while creating a reflection in her mirror of a green-haired girl with a vapid expression. “This is Inuken Midori, someone whom Small Lady Serenity has befriended recently. There are many suspicious circumstances surrounding her, but I haven’t been able to discern what her true nature is. Every time I try to use the mirror on her, a thick darkness clouds my vision.”

“Inuken Midori…? I don’t seem to recall someone on Earth possessing that name. I know the name of every dreamer who has been born on this planet, and not one with that name comes to mind.”

“How intriguing,” Michiru anxiously played with her flowing hair. “So you’re saying you haven’t seen her dreams yet because you didn’t know she existed until now.”

“That would be an accurate assessment. So are you requesting me to enter her dreams and see if I can find out who she is?”

She chuckled. “You took the words right out of my mouth. At least I don’t need to explain much more than that.”

Helios nodded. “If you say your visions of her have been clouded by darkness, then there’s a possibility that she’s related to the darkness threatening Earth. I would like to find that out myself too.”

“Yes, indeed. Oh, and there’s one more thing I want you to find out; whether or not she possesses a Sailor Crystal.”

The pegasus widened his ruby red eyes. “A Sailor Crystal?”

Michiru explained everything about Sailor Arsenic Hyena and the strange events surrounding Midori. After contemplating this information, Helios said, “Now I am most curious. I shall find this girl’s dream and see if I can find the truth for you.”

After leaving Michiru’s dream, Helios had spent the following weeks finding Midori’s dream amidst the countless thousands of dreams emanating from Earth’s residents. He couldn’t believe how difficult it was. Michiru said it existed, but once in a while Helios would wonder if he was chasing an illusion. Was his task ultimately impossible?

_No… I can’t imagine anyone not having a beautiful dream. No matter how lost or elusive it may be, I will find it._

The Golden Crystal shone in response to his determination. It created a beam of light that guided him toward the abyss of the dream world. He usually didn’t investigate this area because it was the source of nightmares, but he plunged out of the brightness and flew straight down into the pit. That was when he finally found it. It was a dark presence that didn’t seem as evil as he originally imagined it, but it was incredibly vague and difficult to see within the chasm. No wonder he had so much trouble finding Midori’s dream for so long; it was a dark heart that blended in easily with humanity’s nightmares.

_This girl’s dream is not beautiful… Yet, I sensed a deep sadness emanating from Princess Neptune’s eyes when she talked about her. She also said that the little princess has become friends with this girl. If her waking life is as normal as everyone else’s, why is her dream covered in such miasma?_

Helios wouldn’t get those answers just standing there. He decided to venture into the dream. He rushed inside it, and his surroundings became awash with pure blackness as if he stepped into a starless night. The only refuge he could find was a desolate cliff overlooking the endless darkness. He became worried. If he continued forward like this, he feared he wouldn’t be able to find his way back to the realm of beautiful dreams. Helios decided to call out to the owner of this terrible dream.

“Midori. Are you there, Midori?” he projected his voice into the abyss. “Can you hear me? My name is Helios. I have come from the holy land of Elysion to help you. If you can hear me, please answer me.”

He heard nothing. Michiru was right about one thing; the darkness in Midori’s soul was perfectly still. Although it was there, it made no attempt to threaten Helios. It acted more like a shroud concealing Midori’s true nature from the world, which was what bothered Michiru so much. He tried calling for her a few more times, but the response was the same. Astounded by the level of darkness surrounding this dream, Helios decided to retreat and come back later.

After that first encounter with Midori’s dream, he faithfully returned to it every night for the next few months and tried the same thing again and again. After the battle at Hikawa Shrine however, Helios began to notice that the atmosphere felt significantly different. A crippling sense of depression gripped his soul. The darkness shifted in a sickening curdle of green and black, and he could hear disembodied voices crying in the skies. From his vantage point on the cliff, the pegasus saw something that he never had seen before. Although it was still extremely dark, the form of a planet began to take shape in this little universe. It was enveloped by thick dark green clouds, so it was still rather difficult to see.

Helios asked aloud, “Is this where you are from? Are you in despair because something has happened to your home?”

He wasn’t really expecting an audible response. By now, he had learned to talk to Midori’s soul in a rhetorical sense. Deep down, he knew what the basic answer was. As he pondered what to do next, that was when a second evil presence invaded the dream and sent the world into a whirlwind frenzy of gusts and gales.

“What in the world-!?” he yelped while trying to keep his balance.

He stared up high as he watched a portal open up, and then some kind of huge orb dropped through and corrupted the concealed planet. He widened his eyes in confusion and wondered, “Is that supposed to be… an apple?”

The darkness residing in Midori’s soul raged in fury. Where it was quiet before, now it stirred to life and began to attack the intruding evil. Helios had to escape lest he be destroyed in this onslaught of two warring miasmas. As he flew out of the pit of nightmares, he helplessly watched Midori’s dream vanish into the void.

_This is terrible,_ he thought worriedly. _I have no choice now. I must tell the little princess what is going on and see if she can help._

* * *

Chibi-Usa let out a large yawn and rubbed her eyes. She and the Yoeda sisters were walking to school that morning, and she had woken up especially early today.

“Don’t yawn without covering your mouth,” CereCere berated her. “That is extremely rude for a lady, especially for someone of your ranking.”

“Sorry. I got up at six and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Were you trying to talk to Midori again?” VesVes asked.

“Yeah. No luck today. I’m gonna try again this afternoon.”

“You really shouldn’t strain yourself like this. We can all take turns, you know.”

“I know. It’s just that…” Chibi-Usa rested her hand over the brooch housing the Silver Crystal. “I really don’t understand it, but I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I want to protect Midori during our battle with the Animus Syndicate, but I can’t do anything if she keeps shutting me out. That feeling has been waking me up early these last few days.”

“Are you having a nightmare?” PallaPalla asked.

“Not really a nightmare. Well, I’ve been calling to Pegasus so I can talk to him about it, but he hasn’t been coming at all.”

JunJun wondered, “Hmm. Maybe he’s been so busy protecting everyone’s dreams that he doesn’t have time to see you.”

“But every time I call to him, he appears right away!” Chibi-Usa retorted. “First Midori, and now Pegasus! Why aren’t they talking to me!? What is going on here!?”

“Chibi-Usa…” CereCere frowned and rested her hands on her shoulders. “Please try to relax. Don’t forget that we four are here to listen to you, along with everyone at the palace.”

“I know… I’m being selfish as usual, huh?”

“Your selfishness stems from you caring so much about others. Take it easy and don’t be frustrated if your vigilant efforts don’t pay off right away. A real lady needs to be patient.”

“Right. Thanks, CereCere.”

They arrived at Juuban Municipal Primary School and went to their classrooms. Chibi-Usa wasn’t in the same class as the others, but she was satisfied with seeing them during breaks while hanging out with her classmates. She plopped her school bag on her desk, which was located directly behind her two good friends Momohara Momoko and Sarashina Kyuusuke’s desks. The desk right next to Chibi-Usa’s was empty.

“Hey, Chibi-Usa,” Momoko whispered. “Have you heard the rumors going around class?”

“Hm? Rumors?”

“I heard that we’re going to get a new classmate.”

“Really?” If there was anything that excited Chibi-Usa, it was meeting new people.

Kyuusuke lazily dropped his butt onto his seat and muttered, “Don’t get your hopes up for getting a new girl buddy. I heard it’s a guy. I heard some girls fawning over him like a bunch of hopeless fans. If you try to make friends with him, you might wind up in lots of trouble.”

“That’s not going to stop me from trying!” Momoko remarked in annoyance. “Besides,  Midori has been fun to hang out with ever since she joined our class at the beginning of the year!”

Chibi-Usa sighed despondently, and Kyuusuke asked her, “What’s been going on with her lately? She hasn’t been at school for the past two weeks. Is she doing okay?”

“She’s been terribly ill and can’t get out of bed,” Chibi-Usa said, having no idea whether to think that was a lie or the truth.

“Wow…” Momoko gasped. “Maybe I should bring some flowers for her. I bet she would like that.”

The teacher walked in and clapped her hands over the students’ chatter while yelling, “All right, everyone take your places!”

After the talking quieted down, she stood at the podium and announced, “I’m sure you’ve been hearing some rumors going around, but today we’ll be introducing a new person to our class!”

After she beckoned at the door, someone who had been standing just outside walked in with a calm smile. He appeared the same age as his peers, but his red eyes belied an unnatural maturity. He had short white hair tousled in a fashionable way, and he wore his uniform as if it had just been freshly pressed. The boy looked around at the others before his eyes met Chibi-Usa’s.

“Ah…” she gasped, and her eyes shot open. She watched him in stunned silence as he wrote his name on the board; Shiramura Hikaru.

“See, what did I tell you? He’s a ladies’ man, hands down,” Kyuusuke grumbled, and Momoko lightly stomped on his foot.

“My name’s Hikaru. Pleased to meet you all,” he bowed.

“All right. Go find an empty seat and make yourself comfortable. We’re going to begin with math lessons,” the teacher said. Hikaru didn’t seem to pay attention to what she was saying and headed straight for the desk next to Chibi-Usa’s.

“Hi,” he greeted her.

“Uh… hi. Are you…?”

He nodded slightly as if he knew what her question was going to be. “It’s been a long time.”

“Do you know him, Chibi-Usa?” Momoko asked.

“Um… well…”

“You there!” the teacher yelled out. “I know you’re excited to meet him, but eyes forward and lips shut! Today we’ll be reviewing word problems since I noticed that some of you are still have trouble with-“

Chibi-Usa’s eyes darted to her side and whispered as quietly as possible, “What are you doing here?”

Hikaru’s placid smile slightly faded as he replied, “When we get a chance, we need to talk.”


	53. Confessions of a Dark Kind

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 52: Confessions of a Dark Kind**

During lunch period that day, Chibi-Usa brought Hikaru over to meet up with the four sisters upon the primary school’s rooftop. Hikaru said to them, “It’s been a long time, Sailor Quartet.”

“Whoa!” PallaPalla gasped. “I didn’t know you became Chibi-Usa’s classmate!”

“Neither did I,” Chibi-Usa shook her head. “He just showed up this morning without any warning.”

CereCere folded her arms and said, “For you to appear to us during the daytime hours must mean something.”

“You’re right,” Hikaru nodded gravely, and the girls tensed up when his dour expression changed the mood. “I came here in person because I have some terrible news concerning a certain someone’s dream. I was requested by Miss Kaiou to investigate this person’s dreams as Pegasus and see if I can find any information about her. I believe you know her best as Inuken Midori.”

The girls yelped in unison, and JunJun exclaimed, “Midori’s dreams!?”

Chibi-Usa grabbed his sleeves and begged, “She won’t talk to us anymore! How is she doing!? Can you see what’s wrong with her in her dreams!?”

They looked at him worriedly, and he continued pensively, “Unfortunately, I am the watcher of lovely dreams. I am not able to enter a world when it full of such darkness. No matter how many times I try, it threatens to swallow me whole. I’ve tried talking to her numerous times, but I fear my voice has never reached her.”

“Midori’s dreams are dark?” VesVes was concerned. “You mean she’s having nightmares?”

“I’m not certain as to whether it’s a lingering nightmare, or something far more sinister sleeping within her. For me to navigate this girl’s dream, I would have to fly through a darkness deeper than the deepest void. I regret to say that it is impossible for me alone to fulfill Miss Kaiou’s request.”

“No…” Chibi-Usa’s heart sunk. “So you don’t know what’s wrong with her…”

“Ahem!” CereCere coughed. “Were you not paying attention? Hikaru just said that Midori has a tremendous amount of darkness in her soul. If that’s not ‘something wrong with her’, then I don’t know what is.”

“I guess so… But why does she have darkness in her anyway? Why did Miss Michiru want you to investigate?”

VesVes sighed, then remarked, “Actually, I’ve got a confession to make.”

The others glanced at her while she explained, “When I was with Rei last weekend,  she told me that she also tried to figure out who Midori was at Michiru’s request, but couldn’t find anything conclusive. Rei asked me to keep this a secret from you all, but with Hikaru saying all of this, I couldn’t help but mention it.”

“Miss Rei couldn’t find anything either?” PallaPalla whimpered. “It’s like no matter how hard we all try to find out who Midori is, something keeps getting in the way…”

“Well, she _did_ see something rather interesting. Apparently she had the vision of a planet covered in green gas clouds, accompanied with some kind of sigil.”

VesVes showed them a piece of paper with the drawing Rei made of the symbol. They were perplexed as to what this meant, although JunJun wondered, “It kind of looks like Venus’s symbol but with the line running through the heart, and the heart is upside-down… Say, doesn’t this almost look like one of the alchemic symbols for arsenic that we learned in science class?”

“Arsenic?” CereCere’s dumbfounded question matched the surprise in everyone else’s eyes. “You mean… This could be Sailor Arsenic Hyena’s sigil?”

“But why would Rei have a vision of that from Midori’s mind?”

Hikaru closed his eyes and murmured, “I don’t know about the symbol, but I can agree with Miss Hino’s vision. Within Midori’s dream, I too witnessed the faint image of a green planet covered in thick clouds. It’s safe to assume that she actually hails from this unknown world, rather than from Earth.”

“But this galaxy doesn’t have a planet like that, right?” PallaPalla wondered in confusion.

VesVes narrowed her eyes and glowered, “Don’t forget about Alkima Galaxy.”

“Oh! So then… Um… So if this planet is not in this galaxy, that means Midori’s not from this world.”

“Ugh. Hikaru just said that, you numbskull.”

“But she said she’s from Osaka, right?”

“That was obviously a lie.”

“Ohh, I don’t get this! Why would Midori lie about that!? Why did Miss Rei see something that’s related to Hyena instead of Midori!? Nothing’s making sense anymore!”

“Goodness. Do I have to do _all_ of the thinking for you, PallaPalla?” CereCere shrugged in annoyance. “It strongly suggests one thing, and one thing only!”

“And that would be…?”

“That Midori and Sailor Arsenic Hyena are the same person!”

* * *

The curtains in the Inuken residence had been kept shut for several days, and no lights were turned on save for one in the bedroom that gave off a dim glow – bright enough to see where to go, yet dark enough for a person to shadow their presence. All doors were locked, and a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hung on the exterior doorknob to drive people away.

That was the same sign Chibi-Usa was greeted with throughout the past week. She felt dejected every time she saw it, made worse with the discussion she had with Hikaru and the sisters that afternoon. CereCere’s accusation distracted her so much from concentrating on her schoolwork that she decided to ask for the rest of the day off. She headed home early and walked straight to Midori’s apartment door. Many thoughts raced through her mind, but what seemed to worry her most was of Hikaru’s claims that Midori’s soul was steeped with incredible darkness.

_Is she truly related to the Animus Syndicate in a way I can’t possibly fathom? Or is she really the mysterious Sailor Soldier who’s been helping us so much? If she truly is Hyena, is she afraid of the enemy finding out about whatever darkness is lurking within her? Or could it be that she’s been targeted by them and really needs our help?_

There weren’t any other explanations she could think of. She remembered the time when the Black Moon Clan assailed Crystal Tokyo and she was constantly being targeted by them. She could understand that kind of isolating fear; that she couldn’t rely on her parents for protection, and even had to go as far as running 1000 years to the past to escape her tormentors. She must have looked like a mysterious child to Sailor Moon and her guardians as well. But Chibi-Usa also knew that the Black Moon Clan had a reason to go after her. She couldn’t figure out what the Animus Syndicate wanted with Midori, and why she would lock herself up like this.

_Maybe she won’t tell me what’s wrong, but I can at least tell her about my own experience. Maybe it’ll help her open up to me a little more._

Chibi-Usa hesitantly balled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door, disregarding the sign as she called out, “Are you there, Midori? It’s Chibi-Usa. Can I come in and talk with you for a bit?”

She waited for a response, but there was only silence. She tried again a couple of times, getting only the same result. The pink-haired grade-schooler sighed and replied as if talking to an invisible person, “All right, I’ll leave you alone. But I’m gonna try again every day until I get to talk to you, okay?”

She turned on her heel and was about to return to her room. That was when she heard the deadbolt click open, then the door creaked. Chibi-Usa’s heart leapt, and she turned around to find an utterly exhausted Midori standing there in her robes and slippers. Her long chartreuse hair wasn’t in its usual ponytail, so it flowed messily down her back. Chibi-Usa could tell that Midori had not taken good care of herself, judging from her tired gait and heavy eyes.

“You’re home early…” she murmured tiredly.

“Midori?” Chibi-Usa gasped, startled to see her with such an unkempt appearance. “A-Are you okay!?”

“… I wish I could say yes…”

“Can I come in!?”

“… Suit yourself…”

Midori almost lost her balance suddenly, so Chibi-Usa caught her shoulders and guided her to the sofa. She noticed the unnaturally shaped flesh on her friend’s arm and fingers and realized how emaciated she actually was. Chibi-Usa cried out, “You look terrible! Have you been eating properly!?”

“No…”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“… Last Sunday…? Or was it Monday…?”

“Are you kidding!? Today’s Friday! At least have a piece of toast or something!”

“I can’t…”

“Why not!? Here, I’ll make you some tea and we can talk!”

Midori had no energy to resist her friend’s concerns, so she just sat there and cuddled under a blanket. After Chibi-Usa finished preparing their beverages, she sat down next to her and urged, “What’s the matter with you? You’re not sick again, are you?”

“… No. I’ve been… depressed…”

Chibi-Usa did _not_ like the sound of that. “Depressed? What’s been upsetting you?”

“Well…” Midori drawled, deeply contemplating on what to say next. She stared into her ruby red eyes, as if losing herself to a completely different world. Midori closed her eyes tightly as Rei’s, Apis’ and Gyps’ words came back to antagonize her in an incoherent jumble:

_“You’re the one deceiving Chibi-Usa with your false claims. As a dear friend of hers, I cannot forgive you for tricking her.”_

_“It’s not just Kadmas, either. Kanos, Mangar, Nabar, Upala, **every** world is gone! **Alkima Galaxy is extinct!** ” _

_“No reason is good enough to lie to someone as sweet and innocent as her. If you really see her as your friend, then you will remove your own veil of secrecy and tell her the truth.”_

_“Before we knew it, everything had gone completely out of our control. We had no choice but to leave our planets to their fate, hoping that we could obtain the Silver Crystal to revive our loved ones before you could find out.”_

_“Chibi-Usa is much stronger than you think. She will not succumb to whatever danger looms over you. She will help you face it with love and justice in her heart.”_

_“Even if we have to dirty our hands with the blood of Earth’s defenders, that is the duty we have accepted as our galaxy’s Sailor Soldiers.”_

_“If you tell her the truth, she will understand. Letting go of all these lies may help clear the darkness lurking in your soul and strengthen your friendship with Chibi-Usa.”_

_“Now that you know the truth, you need to make a decision as a Sailor Soldier. Will you side with us to resurrect your home while betraying your new friends, or will you remain loyal to Earth and fight against your Alkiman comrades? Where will your duty as a Soldier take you?”_

She clenched her blankets and gasped hard, accidentally dropping her teacup and splashing hot water all over the floor. She had lied to Chibi-Usa this whole time, only to find out she had been tricked by her friends as well. The reason Midori came to Earth – the ‘mission’ she took immense pride in - was a ridiculous sham, and she had no home to return to should she be successful anyway. Therefore, all of her efforts with keeping her double life secret from everyone on Earth, especially Chibi-Usa, were meaningless. The irony of it all, coupled with Gyps’ final ultimatum, reduced this normally cool-headed academic into an emotional wreck.

Who to side with, and who to betray. Struggling with the guilt resulting from such a decision. Finding something or someone to believe in without fear of deception. Where to go once her duty was complete. Reviving Alkima, or protecting Earth. Where her duty as a Sailor Soldier laid.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?

“Midori!” Chibi-Usa yelped and kept her safe from the hot water. “Hang in there!”

There was one thing that kept echoing in Midori’s mind that gave her some semblance of solace. It was when Rei said, _“She will help you face it with love and justice in her heart.”_

_Will she forgive me if I tell her everything? Or rather, will she get angry with me in the first place? Will she understand my position and help me convince my friends to not fight? I don’t know… but I can’t do this anymore…_

“Chibi… Usa…” Midori murmured in a shallow voice.

“It’s okay. Take your time,” Chibi-Usa held her shivering friend’s shoulder.

“I… I have… something to… tell you. No… it’s more… like a… confession…”

“Eh? Something to ‘confess’ to me?”

“The truth is… I… I’ve been…”

Suddenly the phone’s loud ringing shot through the tense atmosphere, spooking both girls out of their anxiety. Midori murmured, “Just a moment,” and picked up the phone before answering in her firm voice, “This is Inuken… Yes, that’s me. Might I ask who is speaking?”

Chibi-Usa watched her talk on the phone, afraid that she was receiving some kind of bad news. After a five-minute discussion, Midori hung up the phone and said, “Sorry for that interruption.”

“What was that about?”

“Nothing much. It’s just that a few weeks ago, Crystal Seminar submitted my thesis on my behalf for a competition where the prize is a scholarship for Infinity Academy,” Midori explained, and Chibi-Usa noticed that her typical calming manner of speech returned out of nowhere. “Apparently, the board of judges selected mine as one of the five entrants, and they were notifying me of when to present my work during an evening class. Several teachers and members of the student council will be the ones to decide the victor.”

“You got in!? How many people entered!?”

“Roughly 200 or so.”

“That’s incredible!” Chibi-Usa boggled and shook her stoic friend’s hand. “Congratulations!”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting much anyway. I think Crystal Seminar wanted to do it to boost publicity…”

“Come on, you should be more proud of yourself! Do you have to go by yourself, or are you allowed to bring people with you?”

“I can bring up to three guests. I’m not sure if you would be interested since the discussion will be heavily academic in nature, and I know you don’t have an affinity for complicated words and theorems. I have to talk about as many aspects of my work as I can while addressing any concerns or objections that the judges will have. It’s not a completed paper either, so I’m not certain if I can satisfy their strict criteria.”

“Can you do it even though you’ve been depressed lately?”

Midori nodded. “Perhaps I should see this as a much-needed distraction.”

“If you say so.”

“The problem is that I have no idea who to bring with me. Like I said, I don’t think you or the sisters will be interested…”

“Are you kidding? Even if it might be boring, I’d be happy to watch you do what you love the most! And then I have a good friend who goes to that school too! I bet she would want to see you if I told her all about your entry! I can bring Hikaru with me, so that makes three!”

“Hikaru?”

“Oh, you weren’t at school this week. We got a new classmate today; Shiramura Hikaru.”

“Is that so. Are you sure a new classmate would suddenly go with you to a complete stranger’s lecture?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. He might be new to you, but I met Hikaru back when I traveled to the past and trained as Sailor Chibi-Moon.”

“Really? How so?”

“Um… Well, there’s a bit of a story behind that…” Chibi-Usa put her arms behind her back and blushed a little. “But don’t worry. He already knows about us Sailor Soldiers, and he’s a guardian of Earth himself. I can’t really see him often because he’s so busy protecting everyone’s dreams, but all I have to do is think about him while going to sleep and I’ll be able to see him.”

“’Protecting everyone’s dreams’? What exactly do you mean by that?”

“He can manifest his spirit as Pegasus and enter people’s dreams. He likes to keep dreams as beautiful as possible, so he guards them from evil.”

Midori didn’t seem very convinced as she thought, _Sounds like some kind of child’s fairy tale to me. Well, Crystal Tokyo itself is the stuff of legends anyway, so I suppose a dream-guarding pegasus shouldn’t be too farfetched either._

“By the way, I want to ask you something,” Chibi-Usa said. “When you’re dreaming, do you ever hear someone calling out to you?”

“Huh? Why would someone try to converse with me in my dream? Are you suggesting this Hikaru fellow has been trying to talk to me without my permission while I sleep?”

“Uh… I guess so,” the pink-haired girl uttered, astounded at her strange friend’s astuteness.

“In that case, I’ve heard nothing. I actually don’t have any dreams when I sleep.”

“I see,” was all Chibi-Usa said with little enthusiasm.

Midori let out a good yawn and muttered, “Ugh, all of this has worn me out. I have to make myself presentable for this lecture.”

“Then take care of yourself until then. Try not to let whatever’s bothering you get in the way, okay?” Chibi-Usa assured, then was about to leave the apartment when she stopped short and remarked, “That’s right! Wasn’t there something you wanted to ‘confess’ to me?”

“Oh, that…” Midori grumbled and rubbed her eyes. “Well…”

“If your mind’s on the speech, I can always wait until later.”

“Yes, we should do that. I promise that I’ll finish what I wanted to talk about later. This came up so suddenly, and… Well, this is just so awkward…”

“I know you’re the type to keep your promises, so I’ll wait as long as you need.”

“I’m sorry for the trouble…”

 Chibi-Usa wouldn’t know it right now, but Midori’s apology was more for the trouble she caused with her lies, rather than making her wait for her admission.

“Don’t worry about it. Just take care of yourself, all right?”

With that, Chibi-Usa finally departed. Midori frowned hard and headed to the bathroom to freshen herself up.


	54. Cold to the Touch

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 53: Cold to the Touch**

A week later, Chibi-Usa and Hikaru waited for Midori at the front entrance so they could go to Infinity Academy together. Chibi-Usa hadn’t had a chance to see Midori again after their discussion, and Midori once again failed to show up for school that week. Thus she had no idea what state her friend was going to be in. Furthermore, the thought of Midori wanting to confess something to Chibi-Usa constantly nagged her, although she was more worried about her health than whatever it was she wanted to say.

“I hope she’s doing okay…” Chibi-Usa murmured.

Hikaru assured her, “I’m certain that she will have the strength to join us. She isn’t the type to leave you behind without an explanation, right?”

“I know, but still…”

Then they finally saw Midori exiting the elevator and approaching the glass doors. She wore a thick poncho-styled jacket with a large hood to keep herself warm during these colder days, making her appear more mysterious and detached than usual. She carried a professional briefcase containing all of her materials for the lecture. Chibi-Usa’s throat tightened when she took a closer look at her. She thought it was her imagination, but it looked like Midori was even more unwell than when they talked last week. She couldn’t help but wonder, _Was she ever this pale?_

“Pardon me for being late,” Midori muttered unenthusiastically, and her breathing sounded like a pitiful wheeze.

“Are you okay?” Chibi-Usa asked out of desperation. “Maybe you really shouldn’t-“

“I don’t want to answer the same question multiple times tonight.”

Midori’s retort would have been rude were it not for her extremely exhausted expression indicating that she didn’t have the energy to constantly reassure her of the same thing.

“Oh… If you insist…”

“So this is Shiramura Hikaru?” Midori asked as she faced the white-haired boy.

“A pleasure to meet you,” he addressed her. “I’ve been told a lot about you.”

She nodded lightly while thinking, _No need for the false pleasantries. I already know you’ve been intruding into my dreams._

Aloud she muttered, “Let’s go.”

They hailed an air cab and went over to Infinity Academy. They were dropped off at the front entrance where numerous students in full uniform walked inside. Unlike the lighthearted atmosphere of Juuban Primary School, Infinity Academy felt more stiff and elitist, which was no surprise considering that some of Japan’s greatest minds from all grade levels came here to pursue a variety of academic studies. The facility itself was actually comprised of four buildings, three surrounding one in the middle, and each were 60 floors tall. One couldn’t be blamed for feeling daunted and unimportant in these conditions.

The trio went into the lobby, and Chibi-Usa looked around for the fourth person they were supposed to meet up with. Eventually she found a sixth grade student quietly reading a novel. This girl had short cropped black hair and purple eyes that suggested a lonely yet precocious nature. When she saw Chibi-Usa though, her eyes lit up and she rushed over to meet her friend.

“Hotaru! It’s been a while!” Chibi-Usa cried out, and they hugged each other tightly.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you much. My nursing cram studies have been quite hectic lately.”

“That’s okay. I don’t want to be in the way of your pursuing your dream.”

Hikaru bowed and said, “Good day to you, Miss Tomoe.”

Hotaru nodded at him, and the three strummed up a short conversation so they could catch up on what they were doing. Midori watched them quietly, not making any notion to join them. Or more like she couldn’t find a way to edge into their conversation since she didn’t share as much history with them. Besides, she began to feel a surge of pain deep within her chest, and the nerves in her eyes felt sore every time she moved them. Even though she was wearing thick clothes, she still felt rather chilly as if she was going to suffer from hypothermia.

Hotaru approached Midori and said, “I’m Tomoe Hotaru. Chibi-Usa’s told me a lot about you. Congratulations on being nominated for the scholarship.”

They shook hands, and a chill ran down Hotaru’s spine.

_She’s so cold! It’s like I stuck my hand in a bucket of ice!_

“It’s not really that big of a deal to me,” Midori muttered. “By the way, I heard that you’re the daughter of the late director Tomoe Souichi.”

“Yes, I am. But I don’t really care for making that fact public,” Hotaru glanced away with a forlorn look in her eyes.

_Now that I think about it, he was purported to have taken part in illegal experiments. I suppose she has good reason to look so hesitant when talking about her father,_ Midori thought, then said, “Then let’s leave it at that.”

Hotaru immediately changed the subject when she asked, “Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’re going to collapse at any minute.”

“I’ll manage.”

“If you really are too ill to participate, then don’t force yourself. I know what it’s like to have a weak constitution, so if you feel like you’re going to faint, let us know.”

“I’ll manage…”

The second time Midori said those words, she sounded even more apathetic. The others frowned despondently, but couldn’t bring themselves to voice their concerns lest they be treated to another curt dismissal.

“Then we should hurry to the auditorium so you can prepare,” Hotaru said, acting as their guide throughout this maze of a building.

* * *

An hour later, Midori sat next to her four competitors on the stage while the principal welcomed the surprisingly large audience to the lecture. Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Hikaru found seats that were close to the stage so they could see her clearly. One by one, the other entrants took their turns explaining their ideas to a panel of judges comprised of student council members and teachers from the five fields of study that Infinity Academy was renowned for; philosophy, entertainment, physical, science, and professional. Appropriately enough, the five competitors each represented one of these fields to balance out the contest, with Midori representing the science division.

They had drawn numbers to see which order they would present their work, and Midori drew the last one. Thus she, and by extension the trio, had to wait through the others until it was her turn. Chibi-Usa became bored really easily and fought the urge to let out a blatant yawn, although she rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes. Sleep would have overcame her had Hikaru not pulled her shirt and urged, “Please try to stay awake.”

“Huh…? Oh,” she groaned. “Midori told me it would be boring, but it feels like it’s taking forever.”

“Really? I was rather fascinated with the entertainment division’s music debate, and I liked the philosophy division’s discussion about finding ways to cure chronic nightmares. The physical division’s topic was quite lovely with her discovery of several new plant species, and I could see Miss Tomoe’s interest in the professional division’s ideas for revolutionizing neonatal care. All that’s left is Miss Inuken’s topic. Do you know what she’s going to present?”

“I’m not sure. She didn’t really talk about it much since it was rather complicated. Something to do with DNA and satellites.”

While Chibi-Usa and Hikaru were whispering with each other, Hotaru’s gaze was fixed on Midori during the majority of the lecture. She couldn’t forget how cold Midori was to the touch, which stirred bad memories for Hotaru of when her father Souichi held her hand and had no warmth in his touch either. Hotaru also couldn’t ignore the dead look in Midori’s eyes, as if she was in an entirely different universe from everyone else and couldn’t be brought back to reality.

_Something’s really wrong with her. I just know it…_

The student council president took the podium and announced, “Our final entrant for this evening comes from Juuban Municipal Primary School’s fifth grade class. Representing Crystal Seminar, as well as Infinity Academy’s entry for the science division, please welcome Inuken Midori in her discussion on DNA tracking satellites.”

“Here she comes!” Chibi-Usa whispered cheerfully as Midori walked on stage and took the student’s place at the podium. She had to stand on a milk crate since she was so short, and several audience members murmured about how young she looked. She ignored them and kept her eyes focused on the panel of judges as she said, “Good evening, Infinity Academy.”

“Welcome to our esteemed institution, Miss Inuken,” the head judge replied. “So could you please explain how exactly your proposed technology will function?”

“DNA tracking satellites will be used for the express purpose of monitoring people by using a database containing an individual’s DNA rather than a GPS device. In essence, it is a form of advanced biometrics that relies upon utilizing the unique characteristics of every person’s DNA pattern as a form of tracking device.”

“So you’re saying that one’s DNA sequence could theoretically be converted into data that could then be uploaded into an international database, sent to a network of geosynchronous satellites, and be utilized as a method of following one’s actions,” a teacher confirmed.

“Yes. I wanted to put this into practice since DNA is unique to every individual, although there are exceptions such as identical twins and biological chimeras that I have yet to discern a viable solution for. As far as identical twins go, I have been looking into epigenetics as a back-up for these instances since one’s lifestyle can influence a person’s genetic structure as much as what was given to them by their parents.”

“So what practical function would this technology have in the modern world?”

“My initial goal was to upload the genetic data of known criminals so that should they try to flee from the jurisdiction where they committed the crime, the country can find out where they are and alert other nations to their whereabouts so that they could monitor their activities. Likewise if a suspect has escaped from prison, or there is a warrant for their arrest but they have fled without a trace, police can follow them and arrest them within hours rather than days.”

One of the philosophy division’s students raised his hand and asked, “Are you concerned of the ethical issues this may cause? There may be controversy concerning flagrant misuse of your technology, such as a stalker finding out where his target is located, or people suspecting that the government is conspiring to control every aspect of people’s lives by monitoring their movements.”

“Of course I have thought of those issues, but I would need to cooperate with people from the ethics committee and have debates over questionably immoral use of the database. The first step I’ve made toward that direction is asking several computer engineers about top-level security measures so that hackers will not be able to infiltrate the system. But even if the satellites were to be approved, there is also the issue of the Kessler Syndrome that must be addressed if they are to be placed in orbit. As astrophysics is not my field of study, I would need to collaborate with someone from that discipline if I am to successfully place these satellites without consequence.”

“Several students from the science division have been researching ways to combat the threat that the Kessler Syndrome entails. If you’d like, we’d be happy to have further discussions with you regarding this issue,” one of the student judges offered.

Chibi-Usa leaned into Hotaru’s ear and asked, “What is this syndrome thing they’re talking about?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain…”

“It seems you were right about her being a thorough type of person,” Hikaru murmured. “She has been taking every angle into consideration and coming up with countermeasures to any problems she comes across. Quite the strategist she is.”

“Right? She thinks of everything,” Chibi-Usa smiled.

“So in essence,” the lead judge said, “it is a technology strongly based in forensics, but you would need the cooperation of many different fields if you are to make it possible.”

“It would be unreasonable to assume that I can do all of these things by myself,” Midori calmly rebuked. “Furthermore, my research notes are only for a prototype model that would synchronize with Japan. I haven’t made enough progress to establish a network that would cover all of Earth’s nations and-!”

She stopped in mid-sentence. Her heart thumped so hard that it momentarily stopped, and she stood there with a blank expression that made the judges worry. Hotaru was the first of the trio to realize that something bad was happening when she felt a strong wave of negative emotions bursting from Midori’s body.

“Are you all right, Miss Inuken?” a medical student asked.

She didn’t respond. Her vision went dark, and her body fell backwards off the milk crate. Everyone let out a collective gasp of astonishment as she landed with a loud thud on the stage and didn’t move after that. She could consciously remember feeling incredibly cold, followed by seeing several people surrounding her in a frenzy, including her four rivals. She was paralyzed with weakness and her body temperature lowered dramatically, so she felt like she was frozen in a solid block of ice.

The last thought she had before blacking out was, _Why is this happening?_


	55. Lighting the Way Through Darkness

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 54: Lighting the Way Through Darkness**

**_“Midori!”_** Chibi-Usa screamed and impulsively shot to her feet. Several other people in the crowd stood up and gazed at the fallen girl in concern. Without thinking, Chibi-Usa nudged her way past some people in the same row as her, with Hotaru and Hikaru struggling to follow her. The trio reached the stairs and hurried down to the stage while medics and school staff attended to Midori. They reached the scene as two nurses worked to resuscitate her with CPR, while a teacher called for an ambulance. Midori was disturbingly pale and comatose, not responding to any external stimuli whatsoever.

“My goodness!” the medical student from earlier exclaimed. “How is she this cold!? If we had known she was this sick, we would have asked her to come another day!”

“I can help out!” Hotaru offered the nurses, and she tried to get Midori’s heart beating again with rhythmic pushes on her chest.

“What’s wrong with her!?” Chibi-Usa despaired. “Midori, talk to me! You’re still okay, right!? Open your eyes!”

Hikaru had to grab her shoulders to keep her from interrupting the medics, and he exclaimed, “Don’t worry! The ambulance is on its way!”

“I don’t believe it! She has to go to the hospital!? Ahh, was it a mistake to bring her here!? I should have realized-!”

“It’s not your fault! No one knew that this would happen! She might have some illness that even she doesn’t know about!”

“Y-You think so?”

“Don’t blame yourself. All we can do is stay by her side, for better or for worse.”

Chibi-Usa calmed down and hugged Hikaru tightly, resisting the urge to sob dramatically. She desperately prayed that the ‘better’ part would happen rather than the ‘worse’.

* * *

The ambulance took Midori to the nearest hospital, and several doctors examined her for any symptoms that they could find to diagnose her with some kind of acute attack. Unfortunately they couldn’t find anything wrong with her externally, which meant that they had to run further tests to see if there was something internal. Her breathing returned steadily but she didn’t regain consciousness, so she was given an oxygen mask and placed in a room for now.

Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Hikaru had followed the ambulance and anxiously waited for a chance to see her. When the nurse told them that they could visit Midori, they reached her room and entered. A heart monitor was connected to the unconscious girl, so the only thing they could hear was the steady monotone beeps representing her heartbeat.

“Midori…” Chibi-Usa whispered.

“How tragic for this to have happened when she was doing what she loved most,” Hikaru said. “I’ve asked the doctors what’s going on, but no one seems to have any idea.”

Hotaru frowned and murmured, “It’s hard to believe that in this day and age, someone can fall ill with a disease that we’ve never heard of before.”

“Is there anything we can do for her?” Chibi-Usa wondered sadly.

Hotaru closed her eyes in contemplation for a moment, then said, “Now that I think about it, there was a massive wave of negative energy emanating from her right when she collapsed.”

“So you felt it too?” Hikaru asked her.

“Yeah. It definitely wasn’t natural.”

“I wonder…” the boy mused. “Perhaps it is related to the darkness lurking within Midori’s soul.”

His eyes suddenly shot wide open as he remembered, “Oh, yes! The last time I was able to enter her dream, something sinister invaded and forced me to retreat. I had no idea what it was, although it seemed to look like some kind of apple mired in hatred. Then the darkness that already existed in Midori’s soul began to attack this strange apple, and I had to escape lest I become a casualty of their battle.”

“An apple mired in hatred… Deep within Midori’s soul…” Chibi-Usa murmured, then went pale as she exclaimed, “A Black Apple!”

Hotaru gasped, “You mean the same thing that attacked Haruka-papa!?”

“Yeah! That has to be it! The Animus Syndicate has infected Midori with a Black Apple! Her soul is being corrupted as we speak!”

“But that’s strange. Haruka-papa’s mind broke almost immediately once the Black Apple took control of her. Midori did feel very cold to the touch, but she didn’t look like she was going to act maliciously at any point. She must have been infected for at least two weeks now, and yet she never attacked us.”

Hikaru said, “It may have to do with Midori’s own darkness protecting her from Eris’ evil. The two forces are in a clash for control of her body and soul, and only now is that battle affecting her physically.”

“That can’t be,” Chibi-Usa whimpered. Her worries for Midori only intensified after hearing such grim news. Even so, Chibi-Usa would not give up. She would not rest easy until she saved her friend from the Black Apple and heard what she wanted to confess.

“Say, Hikaru?”

“Yes?”

“If we went into Midori’s dream with you, would I be able to use the Silver Crystal there?”

The boy thought about Chibi-Usa’s suggestion for a few moments. “It’s a possibility. The Silver Crystal should respond to your wishes regardless if you are awake or in sleep. I just fear of what it could do to Midori’s soul, especially with the Black Apple fighting for control of her body.”

“Then I’ll use it just to light the way through whatever this darkness is! I won’t do anything that could hurt her!”

“Indeed, that would be best. But I also worry for your safety within the dream world. As I am a priest of the former Golden Kingdom, I am not capable of combat.”

“Leave that to me,” Hotaru assured. “I will protect Chibi-Usa while she tries to save Midori.”

“Very well. Then let us begin posthaste,” Hikaru relented and instructed the girls to lie their heads down upon the bed. Then he used his power to have his spirit exit his body as Pegasus and guide Chibi-Usa and Hotaru’s minds into Midori’s nightmarish world.

* * *

When Chibi-Usa opened her eyes again, she found herself riding upon a white horse that had a silky silver mane and large angelic wings. Her fair flapped about in the breeze, yet she couldn’t see anything that suggested they were either moving around or standing still against a strong wind. To her shock, the world around them was pitch black.

“W-What is this!?” she exclaimed, almost losing her balance and falling off the horse.

“Chibi-Usa!” she heard Hotaru shout directly behind her, then felt her friend grabbing her arm and keeping her steady. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. But this place is…?”

The winged horse spoke to them telepathically in Hikaru’s voice, “This is Midori’s dream world. As you can see, there is no sense of direction or vision in this dark place. It is an absolute void.”

“You’re right,” Hotaru whispered. “I’ve been conscious for several minutes and watched Pegasus fly about. He wasn’t lying; if we don’t have something to light up the way, we’ll be stuck here until we wake up.”

“Why is this void even here to begin with?” Chibi-Usa asked. “What is this supposed to be? Is it really a nightmare, or something blocking our way?”

“I believe this darkness is an inherent part of Midori’s being,” Pegasus suggested. “Rather than something negative or sinister, it is an obstruction meant to prevent people from seeing who she really is. In other words, it’s protecting her dreams, thoughts and secrets from outside invasion.”

“But this energy feels so… _evil_. I’ve felt it before, too. Whenever I go back to the past and help Sailor Moon fight evildoers, I can sense this kind of miasma emanating from them too. It’s like all of the worst emotions possible have been gathered and given shape. Why does someone as nice as Midori have something so terrible lurking within her soul?”

“This darkness though,” Hotaru murmured. “It’s very still and quiet. This must be what Michiru-mama sensed before as well. It’s evil, but it’s making no notion to hurt anyone. Like Pegasus said, it seems more interested in protecting Midori than harming others. For it to be an ‘inherent part’ of her though, it must mean that-”

“She was born with this darkness,” Pegasus affirmed. “This is what I feared the most. If Small Lady were to use the Silver Crystal to dispel this evil alongside the Black Apple, it may wind up killing Midori.”

Chibi-Usa grew upset, but remained determined as she said, “Then it shouldn’t be a problem if I light the way through this darkness. All we need to do is reach Midori’s dream and destroy the Black Apple before it can take her over.”

“You’re right,” Hotaru nodded. “This darkness is little more than a hindrance.”

Chibi-Usa cupped her hands together, and the Pink Moon Crystal materialized before her. It shone in brilliant colors and broke through the pitch black skies, revealing that they had been traversing through clouds. She concentrated her energy into the stone, and it generated enough energy to temporarily disperse the thick clouds while remaining weak enough to not cause harm to Midori’s mind.

“Ah! I can see it, Small Lady!” Pegasus exclaimed and flew towards a large green orb in the distance.

“Is that the planet you were talking about?” Hotaru wondered.

“Indeed. Miss Hino told me that she witnessed a foreign planet in this girl’s memory. It was a tiny, mountainous world surrounded in poisonous gas, much like this one.”

“Then this planet is Midori’s true dream world; the one that you, Michiru-mama and Miss Rei have not been able to see. Somewhere in there-”

“Is the truth,” Chibi-Usa’s voice became serious as she anticipated what they would find in this world surrounded by a silent evil.

_Is this part of Midori’s ‘confession’ that she was going to tell me earlier?_

“The rest must be handled by you two,” Pegasus said. “Please find the Black Apple and dispel it from Midori’s spirit.”

“Right!” the girls nodded and intentionally fell off of his back, surrounding themselves in pink and purple auras that gently floated them down to the surface. They heard Pegasus neigh one last time before he vanished and returned to the waking world as Hikaru. They looked around to see that they were near a small village on top of the planet’s tallest mountain, which broke through the thick poisonous clouds that various toxic plants polluted the surface with.

“Is this the only town on this planet?” Hotaru wondered as the duo entered the hamlet through a path that divided some small farmland. They found several short-statured people walking around and either minding their own business or chatting with each other. The friendly atmosphere hugely contrasted the dark skies looming above them, although the girls assumed that this was part of this population’s normal life.

Some children ran across the road playing with a ball, and Chibi-Usa hailed them over by yelling, “Excuse me!”

“Whoa! You new around here? I’ve never seen you two before!” a boy exclaimed.

“Yeah, you could say that… Um, do you know where we could find Midori?”

A girl blinked and asked, “You wanna see the village chief?”

“Chief?”

“Yeah! Midori’s the descendant of the hero who founded this town with our ancestors, so his family members are always the chiefs!”

“The descendant of a hero?” Hotaru murmured under her breath. “Even though her bloodline comes directly from Chaos?”

Chibi-Usa said to the children, “We’re Midori’s friends and we want to visit her. But we’ve never been here before, so we don’t know where she lives.”

“That’s easy! She lives in the biggest house overlooking the mountainside!” the boy pointed toward a mansion at the edge of the village. “I’m surprised she even has friends other than us though. She doesn’t come out much and we’ve never seen her smile even once.”

“You have to nag the heck out of her before she’ll come out to play,” the girl chuckled.

“Say, you two,” Hotaru asked, “by any chance, does this world have a Sailor Soldier protecting it?”

“Yeah. That’s also the chief’s job. She goes out with some other ladies and fights evil in the other worlds.”

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru glanced at each other apprehensively. Hotaru said to the children, “Thank you very much. We can talk to her ourselves then.”

The kids waved them good-bye and continued playing while the girls walked toward the mansion.

“This is such a strange place,” Chibi-Usa murmured. “It’s so dark and ominous, yet the townsfolk are so friendly.”

“Don’t worry. This is only the world inside Midori’s heart. It doesn’t mean it’s the real thing,” Hotaru assured.

“But Rei said this is a vivid part of her memories, and Hikaru couldn’t break through that thick darkness as Pegasus. We’re only standing here because of the Pink Moon Crystal pushing aside that miasma to let us through. Is that darkness really part of Midori’s soul, even though those kids said her great-grandfather’s a hero? And then they said that being a Sailor Soldier was part of the chief’s job, and if the chief is Midori... What is she trying to hide from all of us? I just don’t understand anymore.”

“Then we have no choice but to find her and ask those hard questions ourselves.”


	56. Midori's Subconscious Self

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 55: Midori’s Subconscious Self**

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru approached the mansion, and the former knocked the hyena-shaped door knocker several times. A woman in maid’s garb answered and said, “May I help you?”

“We’re here to see Midori.”

“Oh my. You don’t look to be her usual friends, nor anyone from the village.”

“We’re visitors. We heard that she could help us with something.”

“Well you’re more than free to come in,” the maid allowed the girls inside. “Lady Inuken is preoccupied in her study, but she will take guests at any time.”

“Thank you,” Hotaru said, and the duo went upstairs to the room in question. As if she was nervous about breaking the silence, she gently turned the knob and pushed the door open with a soft creak.

In the study, they found who they were looking for. Midori sat upon a rocking chair facing the window that had a fantastic view of the town. She read a thick encyclopedia while a grandfather clock’s pendulum ticked in a relaxing yet haunting rhythm. She was about to flip the page when she noticed her new guests and turned to face them. Her expression wasn’t welcoming whatsoever. It felt more distant and detached, lacking any sort of inflection or indication that she knew them.

“Midori?” Chibi-Usa asked timidly.

After an unnerving moment of silence, Midori muttered, “Who might you be, strangers?”

“Huh?”

“You don’t appear to be one of the townsfolk. Have you ventured here from one of the other planets? How strange; I heard rumors that many other worlds have no interest in this one.”

Chibi-Usa had no idea how to respond, but Hotaru whispered in her ear, “Remember, this is not the real world. She’s probably acting different because this is her dream.”

“But why is she saying such things that only Sailor Arsenic Hyena has told us? Could she really be…?”

“Hmm…” Hotaru murmured, then responded to Midori’s question, “Actually, we are Sailor Soldiers from the planet Earth.”

“Earth? I don’t recall that one being documented,” the strange Midori replied with a raised eyebrow as she flipped through her book. “Which faction does it belong to?”

“Um… Earth is not in this galaxy. That’s assuming we are in Alkima, correct?”

“Indeed, this is the outermost planet of Alkima Galaxy. So you’re saying you’ve come from the outside?”

“That’s right.”

“Then I highly suggest you turn around and leave immediately.”

“What? Why is that?” Hotaru widened her eyes.

Midori slammed her book shut and scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. Even if you’re foreigners, you must have heard of the tensions brewing between the hundreds of Sailor Soldiers in this galaxy. Thanks to the goddess Eris appearing out of nowhere and promising to bestow the Victory Crown to the strongest Sailor Soldier, everyone has been out for each other’s blood. I have been monitoring activities on the other worlds, and I am certain that a terrible tragedy will soon befall us.”

“Um…” Chibi-Usa hesitated, clasping her hands nervously. “Are you…? Uh…”

“What is it? If you have a question, then chin up and ask it without hesitation. I deplore timid people who cannot summon even a microcosm of courage to do something so simple.”

“Um… Are you this world’s… resident Sailor Soldier?”

“Yes, I am. I’ve kept my true Sailor identity hidden from the public, but everyone knows me by my pseudonym Sailor Arsenic Hyena.”

The grandfather clock chimed right as Chibi-Usa’s heart seemed to rise and plummet at the same time, and she needed to clutch her chest for a moment. To her, everything and nothing made sense at the same time. Such shock prevented her from thinking straight for several moments. Hotaru was just as surprised, but she kept her nerves steady so she could continue the conversation on her friend’s behalf. Meanwhile, Midori frowned in consternation and demanded, “What is going on here? Who are you people, really? You act as if you know me already.”

“Midori,” Hotaru whispered. “Please repeat it for me. You, Inuken Midori, and Sailor Arsenic Hyena are one and the same person.”

“Hmph. I don’t see the point, but whatever. I, Inuken Midori, and Sailor Arsenic Hyena are one and the same. As you can see, I am to guard this tiny world from whatever foul plans lurk within the corrupted minds of those greedy Sailor Soldiers who have fallen prey to Eris’ wiles. If you two are from the outside world, then I strongly suggest you make this the only world of Alkima you visit.”

“I see…”

“Now that I have properly introduced myself, tell me who you two are. For some reason, my words seem to have incapacitated that girl with shock. Is there something the matter?”

Hotaru became serious as she replied, “You have no idea that this is your dream, do you?”

“My dream?”

“This is all a reflection of your true self! The ‘Inuken Midori’ that we know is nothing like this! She is a character you made up in order to watch over Chibi-Usa and fight the Animus Syndicate in secret! Am I right!?”

Now Midori was beginning to grow frustrated. “’Chibi-Usa’? ‘Animus Syndicate’? You have completely lost me. Explain yourselves immediately, or I will have no choice but to remove you both with force.”

Hotaru was about to argue back, but then Chibi-Usa exclaimed, “Midori! It’s me, Chibi-Usa! We met back around my birthday and have been good friends since! You’ve been working on a thesis about some kind of incredible technology, and you were presenting it to Infinity Academy’s professors for a scholarship when you collapsed! You don’t remember any of that!?”

The three girls became quiet as Midori appeared to contemplate what Chibi-Usa was claiming. The tick-tocking of the clock continued, and then Midori was about to reply to them. That was when the clock suddenly stopped, as if representing that time itself had stopped. The girls stared outside as the usually dark skies gradually turned into ominous shades of purple, blue and indigo, and a powerful wind threatened to uproot the trees and bushes around the house.

“This is terrible!” Hotaru exclaimed. “The Black Apple is coming for Midori!”

Chibi-Usa told Midori, “You should stay in here! Leave the fighting to us!”

“Don’t be absurd,” the green-haired girl muttered and tossed her hair aside. “I would be a fool to leave the protection of my planet in the hands of strangers who speak complete nonsense. If you really have my village’s best interests in mind, you’re more than welcome to assist me. Otherwise, don’t be an encumbrance to me.”

“Oh… All right, but please be careful. The enemy is after you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The trio ran outside toward the town’s main square. The citizens had already evacuated to their homes and shops, so no one was around to interfere with them. From the looming skies, an orb of pure hatred and darkness floated down to eye length several yards away. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru stood in front of Midori with serious expressions, ready to transform and fight at a moment’s notice.

_“My, my, my,”_ a woman’s spiteful voice echoed. _“So the princess and her closest confidant have broken through that girl’s intrinsic darkness in order to challenge me. Are you really that determined to protect someone who has lied to you for so long, Small Lady Serenity?”_

“It’s true that I don’t entirely know what’s going on,” Chibi-Usa retorted and held her brooch before her, “but I intend to keep Midori safe so I can find those answers from her.”

“Don’t bother trying to sway us with your foul words, you abominable existence,” Hotaru snapped, wielding her transformation wand.

_“Feh. Other than the Silver Crystal and making Selene suffer, I have no other use for you insignificant mouth-breathers. The one I really wish to speak with is the traitorous liar standing behind you.”_

Although she had no idea what the others were really talking about, Midori said calmly, “Eris… No. You’re nothing more than an extension of her will. What business could you have with me?”

_“So we finally meet, Inuken Midori. It took me a while to break through the darkness in your soul, which tried so hard to reject me from your body,”_ the goddess’ voice reverberated through the Black Apple. _“I know that you have been watching me closely from the darkness. But just like you have observed me carefully, I too have had my eye on you for the longest time.”_

“Please don’t tell me that you intend on manipulating me with the power of the Victory Crown. That joke has become quite the tired cliché to me.”

_“Well there is that, but a tool that knows it’s being used would wind up breaking before its first use.”_

“Then what do you want?”

_“We are beings born from darkness. We exist only to return the world of light to nothingness.”_

“Ah, I see where this is going,” Midori raised an eyebrow. “The only reason you’d pay attention to a Sailor Soldier who protects the world of light while living in the shadow of darkness is because of ‘that’.”

_“I’m glad we can come to an understanding without words,”_ Eris grinned. _“No need to reveal everything to these girls if we can avoid it, yes?”_

“Midori? What are you talking about? What is this ‘thing’ that you’re talking about?” Chibi-Usa asked.

“You don’t need to know,” was the sharp reply. Midori continued, “So you want me to join your side as a fellow entity of evil.”

_“We share the same origins. Should we not share the same destiny of returning the light to the darkness? That is the role we have been given from the beginning. You don’t need to keep up with this farce of fighting as a Sailor Soldier if it is denying you the right to follow your true destiny,”_ Eris coaxed.

Midori let out a condescending sigh and muttered without hesitation, “You certainly love listening to the sound of your own voice, don’t you?”

_“I beg your pardon?”_ the goddess grumbled, her eyes contorting into a displeased expression.

“You’re wrong about many things. First of all, we _don’t_ share the same origins. Therefore, my destiny is not the same as yours. My life as a Sailor Soldier is no farce; _that_ is my true destiny. The Sailor Crystal that the Galaxy Cauldron gave me is proof of my small role in this eternal war between Cosmos and Chaos.”

_“Even though your heritage began as a part of Chaos’-“_

“I’m not interested. Leave.”

Chibi-Usa gasped lightly when she heard Eris say that Midori was a part of Chaos. Midori’s commanding words seemed to have an effect on Eris. The angry goddess scowled, _“So that’s your answer, hm? Then I have no use for you.”_

“I don’t appreciate being coaxed into reducing myself as a tool for your convenience. For someone who’s ‘had her eye on me for some time’, you’ve greatly underestimated my loyalty to Alkima.”

_“Say what you want, but I guarantee that you and those people on Earth you call friends will die miserable deaths together!”_

“Earth, again? I know of no such world.”

_“Heh heh heh! You still don’t understand what’s going on, do you? Those two have tried to explain it to you, but you refuse to listen. What an obstinate little girl. No wonder you abandoned Alkima in its time of need on the whims of your lying friends!”_

Midori stood there as she tried to understand what Eris was saying. For a moment, a flash of déjà vu struck her, and she couldn’t resist pondering upon it while being mocked by the goddess. Chibi-Usa became angry and yelled, **“ _That’s enough!_ Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”**

**“Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!”** Hotaru followed suit with her own phrase.

The duo transformed into their Sailor Soldier identities and confronted the Black Apple. Sailor Chibi-Moon pointed at it and declared, “You have a lot of nerve making Midori suffer when she is working hard to improve everyone’s future. I am the Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

“I am guarded by Saturn, the planet of ruin. The Soldier of Silence, Sailor Saturn!” her comrade introduced herself in a more demure yet fierce fashion, brandishing her magnificent scythe-like spear, the Silence Glaive.

Eris laughed and shouted, _“How adorable! Then I will have to banish you two from this dream world first before I can wreck havoc on Inuken Midori’s mind and transfer my will into her body!”_

The Black Apple took possession of a nearby tree and transformed it into a feminine tree-like creature with black eyes and a toothy smile, with the branches acting like her arms and the roots keeping her ‘legs’ entrenched within the ground. A powerful wind threatened to throw the girls off their feet as hundreds of razor-sharp leaves blew at them, constantly lacerating their skin.

**“Silent Wall!”** Saturn shouted and erected an invisible barrier that protected them from the leaves.

**“Pink Lady’s Heart Barrage!”** Chibi-Moon yelled and raised the Pink Lady’s Regalia high, firing enough explosive pink hearts to cancel the leaves. Once it was safe, Saturn lowered her shield and rushed in at the Erisian, swinging the Silence Glaive and chopping off a large branch. It fell to the ground and disappeared in a burst of dark energy as Eris howled in pain.

_“Impudent little upstarts!”_ she roared and turned the branches into thin rapier-like blades. She thrust from both sides to impale the two Sailor Soldiers, but they valiantly dodged and rolled about. Chibi-Moon maintained her attacks while Saturn slashed at opportune moments. While they were busy evading, this left Midori open to a surprise attack from Eris, and she clenched her teeth in surprise.

**“Silence Buster!”** Saturn shouted and sent an energy helix at the branch, deflecting it in time and saving Midori. She landed in front of her and asked, “Are you okay!?”

Midori seemed oddly entranced by the battle, so she didn’t respond.

_Why do I remember their techniques so vividly?_

Her head throbbed as memories of her battles as Hyena flashed in her mind, and she fell to her knees in agony. Eris sent a torrent of leaves at the pair, so Saturn had to wrap her arm around Midori’s waist and leap high to get them out of there.

_“I’ve got you!”_ Eris screeched as dozens of roots burst through the ground and trapped them inside a cacophony of twists and loops. Saturn’s arm holding the Silence Glaive was restrained, so she couldn’t use it to break them free. The roots tightened and made it difficult for them to breathe.

“Saturn! Midori” Chibi-Moon screamed in shock.

Midori opened her eyes and stared at the worried Soldier, moaning, “Chibi… Usa…”

_“I think you know what happens here, princess,”_ Eris interrupted them. _“But just to reiterate, you will hand over the Silver Crystal in exchange for their lives.”_

“Don’t do it! She’ll kill us anyway!” Saturn yelped, only for a root to wrap around her neck and strangle her.

_“Since this is the dream world, let’s see if dying here will result in actual death. Should I start with this one first?”_

“How despicable!” Chibi-Moon shouted. “Who would ever give the Silver Crystal to someone as wicked as you!?”

_“It’s not a request, princess. It’s an order. You **will** give me Selene’s most valued treasure, even if I have to ruin everything you love in order to get it.”_


	57. Arsenic's Real Name

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 56: Arsenic’s Real Name**

Back in the waking world, Hikaru regained consciousness and had called Haruka in the meantime. She, Michiru and Setsuna were on their way to the hospital, so Hikaru could do little else than wait anxiously. He hoped that if they hurried, he could likewise send them into Midori’s dream world so they could help Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. He couldn’t tell what was going on from the outside, but none of the girls were looking good. Midori especially looked pale, as if all of the blood had been drained out of her veins and arteries in an instant.

Hikaru clenched his teeth and desperately thought, _If only there was some way for me to help them fight the Black Apple. I am the priest of Elysion, and yet I stand here powerless…_

That was when he noticed faint glimmers shining from the girls’ foreheads. The golden crescent appeared on Chibi-Usa’s head, the purple Saturn sigil shone on Hotaru’s, and the strange green symbol struggled to glow on Midori’s. He could tell that Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had become Sailor Soldiers and were fighting, but Midori was under intense duress and couldn’t transform in this state. She needed a little more persuasion to conquer Eris’ darkness and become Sailor Arsenic Hyena.

Hikaru knew what he could do now. He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind upon the flickering symbol.

_“Can you hear me, Midori?”_

After a moment, he finally heard her voice utter, _“W-Who are… you…?”_

_“I am Shiramura Hikaru. Do you remember me?”_

_“Hikaru… I think so… But I don’t know for sure… Ugh! Eris is trying to force Sailor Chibi-Moon to surrender in exchange for Saturn and I’s lives. But why are they trying to protect me? Why do their moves feel so familiar…?”_

_“Stay calm. It appears your mind has been muddled due to the conflict within your heart. You can trust those two Sailor Soldiers; they are your friends, and have delved into your dream in order to save you.”_

_“So this is a dream… I’m the only one who hasn’t realized that yet…?”_

_“Try to remember what happened before you fell unconscious. We were at Infinity Academy listening to your lecture.”_

_“A lecture…”_ Midori murmured. _“I remember that… It was me, you, and two others… I think one was called Hotaka… Or was it Hotani…? No, it was Hotaru! Hotaru and… Chibi… Chibi-something…”_

_“Think harder, Midori! You and her have become inseparable friends!”_ Hikaru urged. _“Her name means ‘Little Rabbit’!”_

_“Little Rabbit… Chibi Usagi… Chibi… Usa…gi… Chibi-Usa…”_

Midori suddenly gasped as she remembered her friend’s name in full.

_“Chibi-Usa!”_

When this happened, the green mark on Midori’s forehead glowed as strong as the others’ symbols. Hikaru cut the connection when he sensed her energy overwhelming his mind. He noticed that she looked a lot healthier now, and he sighed with relief that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

In the dream world, Saturn and Midori’s limbs were being restrained so tightly that they thought their extremities were going to tear off. This was when Midori yelled out Chibi-Usa’s name and her sigil broke out on her forehead, alarming both Chibi-Moon and Eris. The energy emanating from her conquered Eris’ grip on the two warriors, and a torrent of poisonous green winds disintegrated the roots into nothing.

**_“GYAAAHH!”_** Eris shrieked in pain. Saturn gracefully flipped in the air and landed near Chibi-Moon, wheezing heavily after being able to finally breathe properly.

“Are you okay, Saturn!?” Chibi-Moon yelped.

“I’m fine. It seems Midori is breaking out of her confused state.”

They stared at the blustery winds as Midori raised her hand with the apatite ring on, and she chanted in a divine voice, **“Arsenic Toxicum Power, Make Up.”**

Her usual clothes disappeared and the winds surrounded her in an orb, so she appeared as a silhouette to them. While the Soldiers were transfixed on this sight, Eris used this opportunity to summon more deadly roots from the ground to pierce through their backs. A glint of bright light blinded the goddess for a moment however, and then something blasted through the small tornado and destroyed the roots, forcing the angered villainess to stay back. The light had turned out to be a shining silver arrow fired from Midori’s bow. She had transformed into Sailor Arsenic Hyena, and she floated back to the ground as Chibi-Moon stared in mind-numbing surprise.

“So you really _are_ Hyena!” she half-whispered, half-yelled.

“It seems my dual life has finally caught up to me,” Hyena murmured coolly. “Yet, I only have myself to blame for it. Because of my blunder, I’m no longer able to protect you and your friends from the shadows.”

“Why!?” Saturn demanded. “Why did you trick her for so long!? Couldn’t you have trusted her from the start!?”

“All in due time,” was the placid response. “We have much bigger elephants to deal with for the moment.”

Hyena gestured to the Black Apple as it regained its footing and loomed over the trio.

_“Kuh huh huh huh…”_ Eris’ voice chuckled. _“At last, you finally show yourself. I was hoping to shatter your façade myself, but you beat me to it. Well, no matter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Sailor Arsenic Hyena. I heard about how much your former teammates miss you so much that they want you to become a fellow Camarilla. Such a pity that you’ve turned them down so many times to pursue a mission of folly.”_

Hyena didn’t say anything. She just glared at the malevolent goddess with a curt frown.

“Midori? What is she talking about?” Chibi-Moon whimpered, but Hyena raised her arm in front of the confused girl, wordlessly commanding her to back off.

_“My, such a foul expression from one so fair. Have I done anything to displease you, my little hyena? Or perhaps I should say…”_

Eris’ expression turned even more sinister (as if it were possible) as she widened her eyes and sneered a precious name that had been long hidden behind the pseudonym ‘Sailor Arsenic Hyena’ to protect her home world:

**_“Sailor Zarnik.”_ **

It was out. If the Soldier wasn’t angry before, she was positively fuming now. She managed to keep it hidden behind her stoic glare, but everyone knew that a catastrophic battle within this horrible nightmare was imminent. Chibi-Moon knew from that sharp glare in her eyes that if Eris didn’t die in this battle, she would at least come to regret having angered her.

“So… Now that you know who I am, I have even more reason to annihilate you from the annals of history,” Hyena – or rather, Sailor Zarnik – coldly remarked. She then asked her comrades, “Sailor Chibi-Moon… Sailor Saturn… Will you lend me your power?”

The fury was incredibly obvious in her broken voice.

_“Will you help me_ **_utterly obliterate this worthless pile of excrement?_** _”_

Without responding, the other Soldiers became determined and got into their battle stances with Zarnik.

_“Come! I will show you what real hell is like!”_ Eris raged and spread her branched arms apart. All at once, an onslaught of roots, branches and razor leaves barraged at the trio. Saturn charged in to slice up the roots, Chibi-Moon used Pink Lady’s Heart Barrage to deflect the branches, and Zarnik fired a volley of Random Flurrys to counter the leaves. Viscous black blood spurted everywhere, and yet Eris continued her merciless assault. A pair of roots that had slithered underground broke through and wrapped around Chibi-Moon’s legs, then flung her upside-down.

“Aaah!” she yelped.

**“Press Crusher!”** Saturn yelled, jumping after her friend and summoning a bright crescent of light from the Silence Glaive that shot at the thick roots, shredding them into bits and freeing Chibi-Moon.

While Eris was preoccupied with them, she noticed Zarnik running with all her might toward her tree trunk, then dashing up the side with intense fervor. The goddess realized that her opponent was trying to get in close and assassinate her, so she sent a violent shower of sharp dead leaves at her. Zarnik jumped in time and chanted, **“Dew of Death,”** and shot a single arrow at Eris’ face. She dodged her head aside just in time to avoid being pierced through, though only by millimeters.

_“You little wench!”_ she screamed and blew a torrent of ferocious wind out of her mouth at Zarnik. The Soldier tumbled about helplessly as she plummeted straight for the village’s fountain. She did use this chance to snap her fingers and cause the arrow next to Eris’ head to explode before she painfully splashed into the water, thereby making it a mutual strike.

“Sailor Zarnik!” Chibi-Moon gasped in horror. She grew increasingly angry and glared at Eris as she howled in pain. The smoke cleared, showing the goddess’ face being scarred so badly that parts of her skull and teeth could be seen.

_This is my chance!_

Chibi-Moon raised her hands over her brooch and opened it to reveal the Pink Moon Crystal – her half of the legendary Silver Crystal – shining brilliant colors within.

_“Oooh… That contemptible piece of rock!”_ Eris growled. _“The same one Selene used to banish me from this world!”_

Saturn screamed, “Chibi-Moon! Don’t use the Silver Crystal! It could kill you!”

As Zarnik was getting out of the fountain, she heard Saturn’s warning and widened her eyes.

_It’ll… **kill** her?_

Up until this point, she had no idea about how deadly the legendary stone was. All she knew was that it was a crystal possessing ultimate light that could make anything possible. Originally, all of her hopes rested on her asking the Royal Family to use the Silver Crystal to destroy Eris and save Alkima. With her mission gone, she still thought that the queen and princess could use it to stop Eris here. Now having learned that it could kill her best friend from Earth, Zarnik suddenly began to have doubts.

_But Eris is so powerful, she would have no choice but to use it, which may be exactly what Eris wants… But wait… The other Toxicum Soldiers are after it too! If they used it, would it kill them too!?_

Eris cackled, _“Oh, by all means, go ahead and use it! Even if you destroy me with it, I’ll be dragging you to hell with me! You can suffer and toil with Selene forevermore, and Selene’s daughter will wail in endless despair from failing to protect her own family! Who knows? She might even commit suicide the same way she lost her lover during the Silver Millennium’s fall! Wouldn’t that be fun to watch!”_

“I won’t lose to you!” Chibi-Moon declared boldly. “I’ll protect everyone from your madness!”

“Chibi-Moon!” Saturn yelled angrily while grabbing her shoulder. “This is Midori’s dream world! If you use it to destroy the Black Apple, you might accidentally kill her too!”

“Ah-!” the pink-haired Soldier gasped. She almost forgot where the battle was taking place. If she tried to cleanse Eris’ evil aura out of Midori’s soul without discretion, she could inadvertently purify the darkness that Midori was born with and thus end her life.

_“See? I knew you couldn’t do it, princess,”_ Eris chuckled, her grotesque visage matching the pure hatred she possessed. _“Now be good girls and let me make you suffer!”_

She raised her arms up again, then plunged them into the ground. A reversed pentagram appeared beneath the three Soldiers’ feet, then an intense pressure overwhelmed and engulfed them in malefic electricity. Translucent ghouls – most likely Erisians without their Golden Apple bodies - floated around them as they shrieked in agony. Eris increased the pressure, which caused sores and welts to open up on the girls’ skin.


	58. Lucid War's Denouement

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 57: Lucid War’s Denouement**

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna finally arrived at the hospital after hearing Hikaru’s story and hurried to Midori’s room. There they found him standing over the unconscious Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Midori as their sigils glowed bright on their foreheads.

“Hotaru! Hey, hang in there!” Haruka urged, shaking the girl’s shoulders.

“Small Lady!” Setsuna stayed by Chibi-Usa’s side, with Hikaru joining her.

Michiru was left to stare at the symbol on Midori’s head in bewilderment, thinking, _That’s the same one Rei told me about before…_

An aqua-colored aura spontaneously shone in her hand, and the Deep Aqua Mirror materialized even though she didn’t will it to appear. She could sense that it wanted to show her something, so she held it before the ailing girl and concentrated on finding out the truth that she wasn’t able to before. The dark visage appeared again, but then brightened up and revealed her to be Midori in her Sailor Soldier uniform.

“I knew it,” Michiru narrowed her eyes. “Midori was Sailor Arsenic Hyena. But that name… There seems to be another one forming in my mind…”

“Wasn’t ‘Arsenic Hyena’ just a pseudonym she used to hide the name of her guardian planet?” Haruka asked. “It could be her real name that you’re discerning.”

Hikaru added, “She has shown the princess the truth that she’s been hiding. You should be able to see who she is now.”

“You’re right. It’s as clear as untainted water… It’s… It is Sailor… Zar… nik…?”

“Zarnik,” Setsuna affirmed. “I only vaguely remember hearing it as a world steeped in darkness that was not supposed to have been given life. But if there is a Sailor Soldier to protect it, it means that someone defied that world’s nature and gave it enough life that needed protecting.”

“A world steeped in darkness… So that would explain why she is a Sailor Soldier who wields the forces of darkness, rather than one who is on the side of light,” Haruka said. “It isn’t that she’s evil. It’s that the power she uses to protect those she cares for is vastly different from ours.”

“But she is in serious trouble,” Michiru warned them. “Eris has invaded her soul with a Black Apple in an attempt to take over her body. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are in her dream world fighting Eris as we speak. The dark energy that Midori was born with must have been too tempting for Eris to ignore, so she’s trying to corrode her mind into an Erisian’s so she can be the dominant personality.”

“I could bring all of you into Midori’s world, if that’s possible,” Hikaru offered.

Setsuna summoned the Time Staff into her hands. “It would be too dangerous for all of us to enter Midori’s dream all at once. Her mind would collapse if we tried to intervene any further.”

“Then what are we supposed to do!?” Haruka exclaimed. “If all three of them lose this battle, who knows what Eris could do to their minds!”

“We must send our power to Small Lady. Concentrate your energies upon the Garnet Orb, and I shall send it to aid Small Lady.”

Setsuna held her staff over the sleeping trio, and the Pluto symbol shone a magenta hue on her forehead. Haruka and Michiru nodded and closed their eyes in concentration, with the blue Uranus and aqua Neptune sigils shining on their foreheads respectively. Then all three symbols shot into the Garnet Orb and split into three rays of light that went into Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Midori’s sigils, giving them their power.

* * *

As Eris continued to torture the three Sailor Soldiers in the dream battle, she noticed three colored lights glinting in the dark skies. To her shock, they turned out to be a trio of deadly attacks being aimed straight for her; World Shaking, Deep Submerge, and Dead Scream. The three orbs coagulated into a multicolored ball of pure energy, and the goddess had no time to react before she was overwhelmed with raw, violent agony. She was engulfed in a powerful explosion, freeing the Soldiers from the effects of the reverse pentagram.

“That was…” Saturn murmured.

“Miss Haruka! Miss Michiru! Puu!” Chibi-Moon exclaimed happily. “They’re giving their energy to us!”

Zarnik didn’t say anything. Now that she had revealed the truth to Chibi-Moon and Saturn, she had no doubt that Michiru would be able to see it as well with the Deep Aqua Mirror. She knew that when she woke up, she was going to be doing a lot of explaining to the skeptical Outer Soldiers. For now though, she turned her attention to Eris, who was looking as equally torn and bloody as the three Soldiers were.

_“Haah… Haah… Damn you… Sailor Soldiers… Always getting in… my way…”_ Eris seethed.

“How ironic, considering the source of that statement,” Zarnik muttered.

“All right!” Chibi-Moon stood up and wielded the Pink Lady’s Regalia. “Let’s get her while she’s weakened!”

“Don’t forget that our only objective is to purge the Black Apple from my soul. All Eris is doing is projecting her consciousness through it.”

“I know that!” the pink-haired Soldier pouted.

“Then I suggest you save that kind of bravado for the true battle against her. For now, removing this disgusting witch from my subconscious will have to suffice.”

“But what can we do? We can’t tell the difference between your darkness and hers!” Saturn exclaimed.

“Hmph. A trivial matter, at best.”

Just then, the sky flickered with hundreds of dark arrows, all pointed at the Black Apple. Eris screamed, **_“It’s useless, Sailor Zarnik!”_**

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

The arrows simultaneously converged upon Eris, impaling her with thousands and thousands of sharp pin pricks. Right when she was about to mock her opponent again, the goddess realized that she couldn’t move anymore. She felt the entire tree she resided within pulling out of the ground with tremendous force, then figured out what was actually going on.

_“I… I can’t move-!”_

“What’s happening?” Saturn asked.

“It’s rather simple, actually,” Zarnik explained. “Since this is my dream world, it means I have full control over what happens within it. The darkness within my lineage can respond to my subconscious will and attack any foreign invaders that threaten me, though I didn’t realize this until Hikaru confirmed for me that I was lucid dreaming to begin with.”

Saturn and Chibi-Moon figured out what she was talking about when they saw that the countless arrows weren’t just simple projectiles. They were actually harpoons connected to the greater darkness surrounding them, and all of these lodged into the Black Apple’s spiritual flesh and lifted it up as if it were a speared fish. It was fully exposed and rendered immobile, meaning that the warriors were free to destroy the apple without harming Zarnik’s inherent darkness.

Zarnik faced Chibi-Moon and simply asked, “Shall we?”

“Of course!”

_“You’re wasting your time!”_ Eris shouted and tried to summon another reverse pentagram.

**“Silent Wall!”** Saturn called out and raised the Silence Glaive before her, generating an invisible barrier that prevented the evil magic circle from attacking them again. Zarnik drew her bow and Chibi-Moon extended her rod into a full-sized staff.

**“Sweet Cupid Straight Shoot!”**

After Zarnik fired her shot, Chibi-Moon sent ribbons of holy energy into the arrow and transformed it into a glittering pink projectile. It pierced through the dark tree’s midsection and purified its presence until nothing was left but ash. Apparently Eris had abandoned the Black Apple in time once she realized she had lost the battle because she didn’t feel any ill effects from the shot.

_“Fuh. It seems I have to give up on turning you into my slave, Sailor Zarnik. A shame, really, considering that we both come from the same darkness,”_ the goddess addressed the stoic archer.

“If you’re going to make some pithy parting line, make it snappy. I’m tired of listening to your voice,” Zarnik glowered.

_“Then I’ve got one for you - **it’s not like you’ve got anyone to save anymore! WAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!”**_

With that, the Goddess of Discord finally retreated out of Zarnik’s dream. She brushed her shirt off and scoffed, “Good riddance.”

She faced Chibi-Moon and Saturn, whom she could tell had a lot of questions for her. She walked over to the town’s central fountain, sat upon it, gently folded her arms, crossed her legs, and demanded, “Might as well lay it on me while Her Malevolence has granted us this respite.”

“Midori… Y-You don’t have to sound so resentful…” Chibi-Moon frowned.

“Pardon me. I’m just in a foul mood after she ruined all of my efforts to hide my identity from you all.”

“I guess so. But there’s so much she said that I don’t even know where to begin. I guess I should start by asking why you kept your identity from us for so long. We’ve become friends in our civilian lives, so why keep your distance from us as a Sailor Soldier?”

“You should understand the answer to that by now. If not, then I’ll spell it out plainly; I did it to protect Earth’s warriors from the shadows while investigating both sides for more information about the Animus Syndicate. The more I found out, the more reluctant I became to tell anyone… Especially when it came to my fellow teammates from Alkima Galaxy.”

“Now that you mention it,” Saturn said, “Eris said something about how your ‘former teammates’ wanted you to ‘become a fellow Camarilla’. What did she mean by that?”

“I think that should be obvious by now,” Zarnik muttered. “Like I said, I was part of the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers, a group of five warriors who hailed from undesirable planets. However, I alone was sent to Earth for a mission while they remained in Alkima to defend our worlds. Unfortunately, they had no choice but to become the Camarilla, the four women whom we have fought throughout the last half year, if they wanted to survive such a bloody civil war. In essence, they had to join the enemy.”

Chibi-Moon exclaimed, “This can’t be! Why is this happening!?”

Zarnik paused, obviously wanting to not say anything. Telling them that she had to fight her friends was one thing, but revealing that all of Alkima Galaxy was eradicated, thus forcing the four to take such desperate measures, was something much worse. Of course, even if she didn’t want to say anything, Eris’ parting words could act as a hint for the others to go on.

Saturn pleaded, “You can tell us. We’re very worried for you, having to fight your friends all by yourself. If there’s anything we can do to help-”

“Funny. You were very accusing of me earlier,” Zarnik snapped.

“I’m sorry. I was just really surprised and said what came to mind. But if the Camarilla are supposed to be your friends, then that might explain why you wanted to keep your distance. You didn’t want us to know that you’re helping us protect Earth from your own comrades.”

“I guess there’s no denying that…”

“There’s no question that the Syndicate is after the Silver Crystal. And yet, from what Michiru-mama told me when she fought Naja, she seemed to have her own motives in mind. I wonder if there’s some kind of discord happening in the enemy’s ranks.”

“My reconnaissance has confirmed that there is a conflict of interest between them,” Zarnik said. “It’s pretty clear that Eris wants to destroy Earth out of revenge against Selene, while Upala wants to use the Silver Crystal’s power to rule Alkima. The Camarilla, however, have their own goal in mind…”

Saturn and Chibi-Moon tensed up, and the former asked firmly, “What are they after?”

This was the question that Zarnik feared answering. It was what kept her locked in her room ever since the battle at Hikawa Shrine. Apis’ pained confession kept ringing in her head like a terrible tone. She had to be brave and tell them everything.

“The truth is…”

With that, the story about Alkima’s complete destruction was revealed to Earth’s princess and her best friend. She explained in detail how her former comrades were seeking to destroy Eris and revive the galaxy by using the Silver Crystal, which meant having to sully their hands with evil and trying to convince Zarnik to join their cause as a Sailor Soldier of Alkima.

“How… horrible…!” Chibi-Moon gasped, covering her lips in shock. What else was she supposed to say? This had to be one of the worst stories she had ever heard. To think that Midori had been shouldering so much while keeping it all hidden so well was incomprehensible to the earnest girl.

“So Alkima has returned to zero…” Saturn murmured. As the Sailor Soldier of Death and Rebirth, she knew what it was like to wield such immense power. But her power of destruction was for the greater good; her duty was to destroy everything and ‘return it to zero’ in order for new life to begin. This kind of destruction was on par with what Sailor Galaxia wielded so long ago – to destroy for the sake of ruining lives and basking in a twisted sense of _schadenfraude_.

In effect, Sailor Upala was little more than a second Sailor Galaxia. Much like how Galaxia was Chaos’ pawn, Upala too was Eris’.

Now Chibi-Moon and Saturn were beginning to understand the real scale of the Syndicate’s threat. This wasn’t just a battle to determine Earth’s – nay, the Milky Way Galaxy’s future. It was to also decide what would happen with Alkima Galaxy’s future. Now that begged another question from the stunned Soldiers.

“Midori,” Chibi-Moon leaned in and held Zarnik’s hand. “I just have to ask… What is it that _you_ want to do?”

“What I want to do?” the green-haired warrior stared in puzzlement.

“There are many different sides to this battle, much like the many factions in Alkima that you’ve told me about. We all have different beliefs and ideas about how to win this war. Of course, I have to protect Earth from the Syndicate. But where does your heart lie, Midori? Does it still belong with Alkima and the Camarilla, or with us?”

“I… I don’t know…” Zarnik bit her lower lip.

“Why don’t you know?”

“Well… If Alkima really has been reduced to nothing, then even if I side with my Toxicum Soldier comrades, that would mean having to fight you all to obtain the Silver Crystal in order to revive my home. But that would sacrifice this world in the process. If I do the opposite, then it’ll just be the same with Alkima.”

“You’re right,” Saturn affirmed. “It’s like what Gyps said to you. You’ve been backed into a corner and need to choose a side.”

“I know. It’s just that both sides have become very important to me. At the very least, I want to talk to the Camarilla and let them know that I feel this way. But I know they’ll refuse to listen to me. They hate Selene for sending Eris to Alkima, so they have no interest in joining Earth’s forces.”

“I see…”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to them by myself. And if they refused to listen to reason… Then I would have had no choice but to kill them by my own hand.”

Chibi-Moon was absolutely appalled. “You can’t! There has to be a-!”

**_“This is war!”_** Zarnik shouted, smacking her fist against the concrete fountain and startling Chibi-Moon. “This is no time for empty idealism! The only thing left to do is to kill the enemy and win! I just… can’t figure out how to act that will be in everyone’s best interests!”

“Midori…”

Saturn nodded solemnly. “So that explains why you kept your identity secret. If you couldn’t talk with your comrades in a rational manner, then you would kill them to protect the Silver Crystal. You didn’t want to expose Chibi-Moon to such a cruel outcome.”

“Yes,” Zarnik said. “From what I’ve seen of this planet’s Sailor Soldiers, you’re all painfully optimistic and always see the good in others. I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, but it clouds your judgment when reality comes knocking on your door. I lived in a world where it was easy to see the faults in others, and we had to fight to survive, not to protect. Enemies would become friends, and vice versa in the blink of an eye. With us hailing from such vastly different societies, I knew our alliance would be in trouble if you found out the truth earlier. I had no choice but to keep silent about this matter.”

“But that’s not fair to you at all!” Chibi-Moon implored. “You wanted to do all of that by yourself this whole time!? You could have talked with Mama and Papa right from the start! They would have understood!”

Zarnik shot her a sharp glare. “How was I supposed to know that?”

“Wha-?”

“At the time, the only things I knew about Earth’s people are that the goddess Selene banished Eris to Alkima, and that her progeny Sailor Moon protected the Galaxy Cauldron from Sailor Galaxia. Two different actions from two different people within the same family. Can you see how I was wary to approach your mother right away? I needed to make sure that Neo Queen Serenity wouldn’t see me as an enemy and exile me the same way her mother expelled Eris. There was also the fear of her guardians becoming victims of Eris’ evil power – much like what happened with Sailor Uranus and Yoshiwara Jouji - which would have made cooperating with your mother potentially impossible.”

“Oh… I guess so…”

“Well in your benefit, that was right from the beginning,” Zarnik suddenly assured. “The time I’ve spent observing and protecting you all as ‘Inuken Midori’ and ‘Sailor Arsenic Hyena’ while scouring for information hasn’t been fruitless. At least you’re all proving your fortitude against Eris, very much the total opposite of those easily manipulable Alkiman Sailor Soldiers. My trust has grown exponentially because of that.”

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard! You’re right; you have nothing to worry about!” Chibi-Moon smiled and tightly held Zarnik’s hands. “Although there aren’t as many of us as those in your galaxy, we stand strong together as warriors and friends! We’ll get through this no matter what, Midori!”

“Chibi-Usa… You better not be saying that lightly…”


	59. Preparations for War

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 58: Preparations for War**

Hikaru leaned over the sleeping Chibi-Usa and gazed at her peaceful face. Any stress she had during the battle was gone, which greatly relieved him.

“Small Lady has been victorious,” Setsuna said. “You must have been beside yourself with worry for her, Helios.”

“I believed she could do it, no matter what. I just didn’t know how strong the enemy was until I saw all three of them struggling against the Black Apple. Those in the Syndicate are indeed terrifying adversaries. I wish there was more I could do to help the princess in this upcoming battle.”

“I think being her main pillar of emotional support is more than she could ask for. I’m sure she would need a shoulder to cry on during this impending war, especially now that Inuken Midori has revealed her role in this.”

Michiru held the Deep Aqua Mirror, which had shown them the entire conversation in Midori’s dream, and added, “It’s hard to imagine that Sailor Zarnik was trying to solve this conflict by herself. What was she thinking? This battle has become too huge for her to handle alone.”

“No matter what has happened with her in Alkima, the fact remains that everyone in the Syndicate is an enemy of ours, no matter what their motives are,” Haruka glowered. “The Little Lady better not falter with her conviction to protect Earth, even if it means having to fight Sailor Zarnik.”

“Even so, if she’s able to talk to the Camarilla and make them see that she cares about their plight too, then perhaps we could gain some valuable allies on our side.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.”

Michiru could only frown at her skeptical partner, but she completely understood where Haruka was coming from. All she could say was, “Then we’ll have to leave this issue with Chibi-Usa and Midori. I’m sure they’ll figure out a solution that benefits everyone.”

That was when the three sleeping girls finally began to stir awake. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru woke up first, lifting their heads off the bed and rubbing their groggy eyes. Chibi-Usa looked up at Setsuna and beamed, “Puu! You made it!”

“I’m sorry for being late, Small Lady. Hikaru called us over after you and Hotaru had fallen asleep.”

“Thank you for sending your powers over to us! It really saved us!”

“Yes, we were in real trouble there,” Hotaru added.

“Are you okay?” Haruka asked.

“There’s nothing to worry about. We managed to drive Eris out of Midori’s heart without affecting her own inherent darkness.”

“Ah… Speaking of which, did you two find out the source of Sailor Zarnik’s darkness?”

“Not really. But Eris did say that they were born from the same darkness, so if I had to guess, I wager they both originate from the ultimate source of evil in this world – Chaos.”

“Chaos, huh? I can see why Eris would want to take over her body then,” Michiru murmured, staring intently at Midori as she winced in pain from a throbbing migraine. “But how can there be a Sailor Soldier who represents Chaos, yet isn’t evil herself?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Setsuna replied sternly, “but there is a theory I wish to do some research on. If she really is related to Chaos in some way, it might explain the mystery surrounding Sailor Zarnik’s darkness.”

“Then I’ll leave that to you.”

While the women were talking, Midori groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Although her skin appeared healthier than before, she still looked absolutely exhausted. It took her a minute or two to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the hospital room.

“Are you all right now, Midori?” Hotaru asked while feeling her forehead for her temperature. “Wow! Your fever’s gone up a lot!”

“Ugh… I feel miserable…” the sick girl moaned. “My head’s pounding… And I can’t see straight…”

“Hang on. I’ll get the doctor!”

Hotaru and Haruka left to go find someone to treat Midori. She stared at the overly worried Chibi-Usa, then said, “But at least this pain proves I’m alive…”

“Heh heh… I’m so glad you’re okay,” Chibi-Usa wiped her tears. “Even with everything you told us, at least you’re safe from Eris.”

“I’m sorry… for doubting all of you…”

“Don’t worry. What matters is that you told us the truth. Now we know the full story, and you don’t have to burden yourself anymore.”

“But the Camarilla… And the Silver Crystal…”

“One thing at a time, okay? You should focus on resting.”

“Hm…”

Haruka and Hotaru returned with the doctor, and the small crowd backed out of the way to let him examine his patient. He told them that she indeed had a high fever due to the flu and malnourishment, and advised that she remained there for at least three days. Once he was finished and left the room, they congregated around her again.

“Haruka,” Michiru said to her partner, “You should bring everyone else home. I’ll stay here for the night.”

“What for?”

“I’m worried that Eris or any of her minions will see this as an opportunity to attack Sailor Zarnik while she’s incapacitated. At least one of us should guard her from such a potential threat.”

“That’s true. Then you, me and Setsuna can take turns until she recovers.”

“No objection here,” Setsuna offered. She placed her hands on Chibi-Usa’s shoulders and said, “We should go home for the night, Small Lady. The doctors can take care of Midori.”

“Okay…” the young girl relented. As she was about to say good-night to her friend, she remembered that Midori actually wanted to talk to her after the lecture at Infinity Academy was over.

“Midori? Just before I go, you said before that you wanted to confess something to me, right?” Chibi-Usa asked.

“I did.”

“Then was all of that-?”

Midori nodded gently. “It isn’t necessary to worry about that anymore. What you saw and heard was the truth.”

“I still have a hard time believing it…”

“Chibi-Usa,” Hotaru said. “Now that she is willing to cooperate with us, we have to let the king, queen, and everyone else know what’s going on. There’s a good chance that the Animus Syndicate is preparing for an all-out war with Crystal Tokyo as we speak. We need to stop it before this city suffers another crisis like when the Black Moon Clan invaded.”

“You’re right.”

“Hmm?” Midori murmured. “Once I get all of these affairs sorted out, I wouldn’t mind hearing the details behind what happened then.”

“Oh, that’s right! I wanted to tell you all about the troubles I went through back then, thinking that you would feel better if I told you that I knew what it was like to be alone and scared…” Chibi-Usa said. “I thought that was why you were feeling depressed; because the Syndicate was deliberately targeting you, and you weren’t able to tell us why.”

“No, that’s not it at all.”

“I understand that now. You don’t need to handle this alone anymore. Let’s work together to stop the Syndicate and save your old comrades from their madness.”

They held hands as a symbol of that agreement. Midori frowned and murmured, “I don’t know how willing they’ll be to listen. They’ll think I’ve betrayed them.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll all do our best to convince them.”

Hotaru said, “Once you’re feeling better, we’ll bring you to Crystal Palace so you can have an audience.”

“Very well,” Midori replied and closed her eyes. “I’m so exhausted…”

“Have a good rest, okay?” Chibi-Usa said, then left the hospital with Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and Hikaru, leaving Michiru behind to guard the sick girl for the night.

* * *

In Upala Acropolis, Sailor Upala stood before her golden throne, with the Tree of Discord standing tall behind her. She stared at a squadron of 50 young women all dressed in identical grey Sailor Soldier uniforms. They looked incredibly rugged and worn out from the years of abuse at her hand, but they had followed her with only one purpose in mind; to escape the destruction of Alkima and become part of Upala’s forces if they wanted to live.

“My Sailor Soldiers,” she began, completely ignoring the indignation emanating from the embittered women, “it is finally time to fly the colors of battle once again! Too long has this lone blue planet reaped the benefits of the Silver Crystal. Neo Queen Serenity has claimed all of its glorious power to herself, denying the rest of the universe its miracles! It is our sworn mission to dethrone that tyrant and claim the Silver Crystal if we are to rebuild Alkima Galaxy into a world without war and strife! Nay, the new Alkima will become the epicenter of the cosmos from which peace will reign supreme for all eternity!”

All at once, the Sailor Soldiers placed their fists upon their chests and chanted, “For Alkima!”

“Soon, this acropolis will emerge before Crystal Tokyo, symbolizing the end of our long, arduous journey. All of your training and mental discipline will be put to the ultimate test in this battle. Earth’s warriors may have been valiant at resisting our Erisian attacks, but they will fall before the might of Alkima’s experienced Sailor Soldiers. Kill any and all who stand in our way of restoring Alkima’s former glory! Fear not, for the Goddess of Victory is on our side! Defeat will never be an option!”

“For Alkima!”

“And to those who have betrayed our cause, may death be their only sentence!” Upala added, showing them digital projections of Naja, Varan, Gyps and Apis. “My former Camarilla have failed me time and time again to retrieve the Silver Crystal, and they lost a significant number of Erisians to Earth’s warriors. If you see them, kill them on sight! They are nothing more than traitors and fugitives! Succeed in your tasks, and I shall grant you the exalted positions of being the new Alkima’s most powerful guardians!”

“For Alkima!”

“Now go, my elite warriors! Overthrow the diabolical Serenity and her kingdom! Kill the traitors and bring me the Silver Crystal! For Alkima!”

“For Alkima!” the Soldiers chanted one more time, then simultaneously leapt out of the throne room and headed straight for the castle’s exits, eager to begin the assault they waited so long for.

Upala watched them leave with a delighted grin, then she sat down, stared up at the Tree of Discord and asked aloud, “So it’s finally time, isn’t it?”

 _“As I have predicted, it is the perfect opportunity to bring a swift and mighty defeat to Neo Queen Serenity,”_ Eris’ voice projected itself through the tree.

“I understand that you were rather preoccupied yourself, Lady Eris. I had called for your presence numerous times, but you never responded to me.”

_“My dear, I was but only scoping out the capabilities of Earth’s warriors myself. I had hoped to take possession of one’s body and assist your troops with their battle, but alas, I was unable to do so.”_

“Hm?” Upala raised an eyebrow. The Goddess of Victory, losing? She wasn’t sure what to make of this news.

_“Are you perhaps displeased by what I said?”_

“Not at all. It was simply Serenity and the Silver Crystal granting her Sailor Soldiers more power than what the Victory Crown can grant me. But I have complete confidence in your blessings. As long as you are around, I will never fail.”

_“So what do you intend to do? Surely you don’t plan on sitting by the sidelines and watching this spectacle unfold.”_

“Of course not,” Upala chuckled, then summoned a multicolored whip in her hands. “My blood is also boiling with the thrill of battle. I cannot trust those mindless peons to handle the Royal Family themselves, so I will have the pleasure of making them kneel before me myself.”

She stood up and cracked the whip once at the marble floor, then added, “Besides, I don’t trust anything but my own power. All those Soldiers will be good for is keeping Earth’s warriors distracted. Even if by some miracle they did manage to take the Silver Crystal, there’s no guarantee that they’ll actually give it to me. They might have delusions of trying to overthrow me as well.”

 _“Indeed. I sensed their corrupted minds brewing with feelings of hatred and jealousy of your incredible might,”_ Eris said.

“As to be expected. They could only dream of reaching the lofty heights that I have achieved. Well then, Lady Eris, I will be out hunting. Will you be sending Erisians to provide backup?”

_“Of course. We will defeat Crystal Tokyo with sheer numbers in this climatic battle.”_

“I’m getting excited already,” Upala shuddered with glee, then strutted out of the throne room with purposeful clicks of her high heels. Once she was gone, Eris let out an exasperated sigh.

_“It is such a pain to pretend to be subservient to that egomaniac.”_


	60. Chaotic Descendant

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 59: Chaotic Descendant**

In the Crystal Palace, Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and re-entered the Doors of Space-Time, the realm where all times intersected. She was its lone guardian, charged with the eternal task of guarding the space-time stream from being abused without her permission. Today, however, she entered with the sole purpose of finding something that could only be found within the realm of time itself.

Pluto raised the Time Staff and commanded, “By the name of my father Chronos, open the gates of eternity and show me the truth that I seek!”

The mythical pearly skies suddenly gave way as an intense wind blew through this strange subspace, but Pluto was fully prepared for it and braced herself. Her tiara broke and the Pluto sigil shone a bright magenta on her forehead. She closed her eyes as her vision turned dark. The Garnet Orb glowed bright red and transferred the images it collected into her mind, showing her brief moments of time that corresponded to the ‘truth’ that she wanted to know.

“So that’s it!” she realized, and her eyes shot wide open. The storm subsided, and all was quiet again. Pluto lowered her staff and narrowed her eyes. “The time stream has shown me the answers I seek. Now I understand why Sailor Zarnik has the same darkness in her soul as Chaos.”

* * *

The morning after the incident, Haruka drove Setsuna and Rei over to the hospital so they could visit Michiru and Midori. Haruka had told Rei what had transpired, and that a lot of the new information they uncovered coincided with Rei’s own predictions. The shrine maiden insisted upon seeing Midori so she could both check on her and possibly get some straight answers out of her. While they were on their way, Setsuna told them about her brief time in the Doors of Space-Time, and that she found out everything she needed to know in order to make Midori talk more.

“So what exactly did you find?” Haruka asked Setsuna.

“It proved that my theory was right after all. However, I wish to explain with Michiru and Midori present as well, since it is a rather complex matter.”

“Fair enough.”

“I still can’t believe that Midori was a Sailor Soldier this whole time,” Rei frowned. “And that she went through so much trouble to hide all of that from us. What made her think she could accomplish so much by herself?”

“What a fool she was. She’s only breaking now because the pressure is getting to be too much for her,” Haruka said. “She’s in a tough situation, too. Either fight with us and abandon her hope of reviving her destroyed home world, or fight with her Alkiman comrades who have gone completely mad with vengeance and domination.”

“I wish I could tell her to do the right thing, but even I don’t know what it is anymore…”

“That’s something only she can decide. All we can do is believe in her.”

Setsuna didn’t say anything. She was worried as well, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the new discovery she made as well. In her mind, she thought that if Midori made the wrong decision, everything would go disastrously wrong for both Earth and Alkima. Haruka drove into the hospital’s parking lot, and the three women went inside to meet up with Michiru, who greeted them at the front doors.

“Good morning, everyone,” she said. She wasn’t surprised by Rei’s presence since she already knew she was coming.

“How’s Midori doing?” Rei asked.

“She’s been sound asleep this whole time. I’ve been scanning her mind with the Deep Aqua Mirror periodically, but there haven’t been any further Black Apple invasions.”

“Can we see her now?”

Michiru guided them to the room where Midori was. The girl was awake and eating some light snacks when they entered. She still looked really bleary and exhausted, but she was well enough to talk with them. Rei leaned over her and said, “Hey, there. I heard about what happened and wanted to see you.”

“Hm… No doubt to confirm your own suspicions, right?” Midori muttered.

“Well there’s that, but I’m worried about you too. Haruka told me everything, and I passed the word along to the other Sailor Soldiers. Once you’re all better, Serenity’s agreed to have an audience with you so we can all hear the full story.”

“I anticipated as much.”

“But before that,” Setsuna interrupted them with a stern expression, “I need to tell you all about what I uncovered at the Gates of Space-Time. It’s about Sailor Zarnik’s origins.”

“My origins?”

“As in why you are a Sailor Soldier who wields darkness rather than light. You know fully well why that is the case.”

Midori didn’t respond. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Haruka asked Setsuna, “So what’s going on here?”

“Sailor Zarnik…” Setsuna said. “You are a Chaotic Descendant, are you not?”

Midori glared at her and tightened her lips. Finally, she replied, “I didn’t think anyone on Earth knew about that term.”

“What is that supposed to be?” Michiru asked.

Setsuna explained, “They are scions of the evil stars created by Chaos who were to help it return all life to nothingness. These people are scattered all across the universe and throughout all eras of time, and each one can wield powers of darkness on par with a true aspect of Chaos. Some can control others’ minds, others possess knowledge of dark arts, and others have the charisma to lead entire planets into madness, among other such insidious abilities. Chaos may not have directly created these descendants, but they embody its will all the same.”

Midori made no motion to silence Setsuna. Everything she said was absolutely correct.

“So the darkness within Midori’s soul is a sign of that lineage,” Michiru said. “But unlike an active fragment of Chaos, this darkness is totally still. It’s there, but it isn’t a threat to us.”

“I don’t know the details about Midori’s ancestor,” Setsuna shook her head, “but their power must have dwindled throughout the generations until it became dormant within Midori. That, or perhaps her possession of a Sailor Crystal must have calmed that darkness enough. I can’t say which is true, though. Only Midori can answer those questions.”

“The descendant of an aspect of Chaos being a Sailor Soldier… What tremendous irony,” Haruka murmured. “Or perhaps this is the wonder of time healing all wounds. As the generations passed, the darkness within their lineage grew tame and would only awaken in times of need.”

The four women glanced at each other, unsure of what to say next.

“... Arsen.”

“Hm? What did you say?” Rei asked, leaning in to hear Midori’s words.

“The Fallen Hero, Arsen. He is the aspect of Chaos that I have descended from.”

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know much about him, other than he strived to be perceived as a hero during Alkima’s ancient days, way, way before your Silver Millennium. But his idea of ‘heroism’ was flawed. He fought other pieces of Chaos to the death with no concern for the damage and despair he caused to those he wanted to ‘save’. He was betrayed by his followers, branded the Fallen Hero, and compared to the monsters he hunted. He was in turn hunted mercilessly, forcing him to leave the galaxy. I can’t imagine the faith he must have lost in the people he so wanted to help.”

“Midori…”

“Well, that’s irrelevant now. In any case, the last thing he did in Alkima was to help settle a group of homeless stragglers to an uninhabitable planet, and he used his vast knowledge to populate the tallest mountain on this world, which he named Zarnik. He gave birth to some children to remain in his stead, and then disappeared forever. As Setsuna said, the darkness we inherited from Arsen remained silent. Then when I was born, the Galaxy Cauldron forged a Sailor Crystal for me. Zarnik must have developed enough that the Cauldron recognized the need for a Soldier to protect it.”

Rei smiled a bit. “You must have seen it as the chance for you to redeem your family’s name.”

“Maybe, or maybe not. No one on Zarnik resented Arsen, and his name was long forgotten within Alkima. Everyone was too busy trying to survive from each other to care anymore.”

“Ah, yes. You had to worry about the war.”

“That’s why I feel I was given the Zarnik Crystal despite being the descendant of an aspect of Chaos. I thought I could do something to prevent this tragedy from happening…”

Midori’s throat tightened up and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears rolled onto the pillow as she sniffled helplessly. “In the end, the ones I called ‘friends’ tricked me into leaving my beloved home to be eradicated in the ensuing conflict. If I was more vigilant and refused to go along with that stupid mission, things might have turned out differently. I’m not fit… to be a Sailor Soldier…”

“Midori…” Rei held the crying girl’s shoulder and rocked her back and forth. “Please stop it.”

She couldn’t control this flood of emotions anymore. “If Arsen saw this… he would call me… a traitor to Zarnik… and I know… I would deserve it.”

“This isn’t your fault!” Michiru implored. “You didn’t betray your world!”

“But I chose to leave it… in such a time of peril…”

Haruka folded her arms tightly, resisting the brewing tension within her heart. “You left to seek help. No one can blame you for that. Your purpose was noble.”

“But it was… a false purpose. What’s so ‘noble’ about… something that’s not true? It’s just like Arsen… fighting evil again and again… without any concept… of what it meant to be… a hero for the people. Both of us… didn’t think about… those who needed us… to help them… when they needed us… the most. I should have… stayed behind… and fought Eris… in Alkima.”

“Do you seriously think you could have changed the outcome of your galaxy’s war all by yourself?”

“I don’t know. I really wish… I knew.”

“There’s no way you can fight Eris on equal terms. She gathered all of the discordant energy she created by perpetuating the tensions between those Sailor Soldiers, and _that_ was just to recover from Queen Serenity banishing her. Can one lone Soldier destroy a goddess of such caliber?”

“So you’re saying… Alkima was doomed… no matter what.” Midori trembled even more. “I don’t want to… believe it. I want to believe… my presence there… could have made a difference.”

“You’re insane. Until you believe otherwise, I won’t call you anything else but that.”

“That’s fine. I probably… don’t know… half the stuff I’m saying… anyway.”

Setsuna stood over Midori and said, “What I believe in is that your Toxicum Soldier friends genuinely cared for you, and wanted to protect you from Eris any way they could. To them, having their Chaotic Descendant friend confront such a powerful aspect of Chaos would have resulted in disaster. Who knows what would have happened if both of your dark energies came within close proximity of each other. Would Eris’ evil turn you evil against your will? Would Eris’ darkness cause you great pain? Would Eris harvest your darkness and become powerful enough to destroy Alkima herself? They didn’t want to find out. I believe they sent you here not out of malice, but rather to keep you safe from Eris.”

“Why do you sound… so confident… saying that?” Midori asked between sobs.

“They sound like wonderful Sailor Soldiers before they became the Camarilla. They must have deeply regretted deceiving you and wanted you to return to them. But since Alkima is gone, they sought the Silver Crystal to revive it. Even if they dirtied their hands along the way, it would result in their wayward friend returning to her beloved home and simple life.”

Midori fell silent. The stillness encased them all, as if one slight movement would shatter them into thousands of pieces. Eventually, she spoke in a low voice, “Even if that’s true, the Silver Crystal’s power can kill the owner if they call upon too much of its power. I heard Sailor Saturn tell Sailor Chibi-Moon not to use it for that reason. My friends must know that this is the case too. There’s no way that anyone has the power to reconstruct an entire galaxy without dying, not even this world’s Royal Family.”

Haruka said, “I take it you wouldn’t ask the queen or princess to do that then, huh?”

“No. I would rather let the Galaxy Cauldron re-forge everyone’s Sailor Crystals. That way, Alkima’s revival will be normal evolution, rather than change forced upon by one person.”

“That’s good to know. It’s a great relief for me. But it would be wise to tell the queen and princess about your decision. However small that chance may be, either of them would probably try to revive Alkima by their own free will.”

“That would be best. I’m afraid of seeing Chibi-Usa die using the Silver Crystal.”

Setsuna murmured in Midori’s ear, “Even though you’ve suffered so many losses, I really appreciate you thinking for Small Lady like that.”

“I prefer to think of it as common sense. The Silver Crystal is an unnatural existence. It creates miracles, but is also the center of conflicts fueled by greed and envy. To be honest with you all…”

Midori shrouded part of her face beneath the covers. She didn’t want them to see the spite in her tired eyes.

“… I hate the Silver Crystal.”

None of the others could say anything in response. Those awful words generated a heavy silence between the four women. As if afraid to disturb the still atmosphere, Haruka placed her hand on Michiru’s shoulder and whispered in a low voice, “Let’s leave her be for a while. She needs her rest.”

“I will watch over her for today,” Setsuna offered. “I wish to speak with her more about the Chaotic Descendants.”


	61. Meeting of Earth and Alkima

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 60: Meeting of Earth and Alkima**

The following day, Midori had recovered enough to leave the hospital. During the night however, she and Setsuna spent a great deal of time talking about Chaos and the Chaotic Descendants. It wasn’t often that Setsuna had the opportunity to hear about the scions of darkness, and downright unfathomable for her to be acquainted with a Sailor Soldier of darkness. Ever since discovering Midori’s origin, Setsuna was deeply curious to ask her a particular question;

“What is the dark power that you inherited from the Fallen Hero Arsen?”

Midori gazed at her long and hard, then muttered, “Is this for your own curiosity? Or is it going to be part of Earth’s strategy in countering the Syndicate?”

“You could say it’s the former. You haven’t truly decided which side of this conflict you’re going to take.”

“Giving my life for Earth or Alkima, huh? So if I ultimately choose Alkima, that information would be valuable in you all fighting against me.”

Setsuna didn’t respond. Midori shrugged and said, “Not that I plan on joining the Syndicate. Even if my former comrades are in its ranks, I’d sooner slit my wrists than be subservient to that abomination Eris.”

“But it doesn’t sound like a guarantee that you’ll side with Earth.”

“I have no luxury of time for figuring out my own path. Since the situation is dire, it’s one side or the other. I’ve clearly turned down Alkima, so it has to be Earth that I’m siding with. In that case, I shouldn’t have much trouble answering your question. However, it’s not to sate your personal curiosity; it is simply an ability I have, but which should be avoided as best as possible.”

“Of course.”

“Then,” Midori began as she brushed her bangs aside, “it is called Miasma Convert. It’s somewhat similar to Eris’ ability to consume discord to make herself stronger. However, her ability doesn’t result in her victims’ deaths; she can basically harvest from them over and over again, thanks to the strength she has as a direct aspect of Chaos. Arsen’s own Miasma Convert wouldn’t kill his victims either, but since its power waned over the generations, it became so violently potent when activated that it causes me to kill my victims by extracting every ounce of miasma in their soul, wiping it clean but also separating the soul from the body.”

“So after you extract this miasma from your target, you then ‘convert’ it into energy for you to use?” Setsuna asked.

“Not quite. It gets a little tricky to explain here, but think of the ‘conversion’ as a filter that separates the miasma into two; one is the raw energy that is used to fight, and the other is the pure evil that remains in the caster’s body. Since Arsen was already an aspect of Chaos, he could use it freely without much fear of corruption. If I were to use it however, the evil energy would coagulate into my Sailor Crystal and turn me into some hellbeast of darkness. So when Rei and Michiru keep saying that the darkness inside me is ‘still’, they’re referring to me keeping Miasma Convert’s power under a very tight lid,” Midori explained.

“I see. That makes sense now. Eris must have been trying to take over your body in order to have access to this forbidden ability.”

“No doubt. Eris may absorb discord to energize herself, but it doesn’t help her fight. That’s why she uses minions and pawns in her sick games, rather than doing anything herself. If she had Miasma Convert at her beck and call however, she could dispose of her flunkies and destroy everything at her own whim. Corruption from evil energy is hardly an issue with her at this point.”

Setsuna placed a finger upon her chin and thought about Midori’s explanation. She then asked, “Did your Toxicum comrades know about this?”

“I told them everything I just told you when I joined them.”

“Then _that_ must be why they sent you to Earth on a false pretext. They really wanted to prevent you from using Miasma Convert to kill Eris.”

After a long pause, Midori only murmured, “You think so?”

“That’s what I believe. Even if they come to say otherwise, I’ll believe that was their real purpose, no matter what. I’m sure Serenity, Small Lady, and the other guardians would agree with me.”

“… You lot wouldn’t last five seconds in Alkima. Your naiveté would get you killed immediately.”

“You don’t believe that’s why they sent you here?”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore. All I can do is keep my guard up.”

Setsuna frowned. “You really do come from a different world.”

Midori crossed her arms. “Is that culture shock I hear?”

“Maybe.”

* * *

In Crystal Palace, Sailor Mercury was busy typing away at the main supercomputer, using her satellites to observe Upala Acropolis as it slowly but surely approached Earth. She frowned hard as she calculated the estimated time of arrival; approximately one week from now.

“This isn’t good…” she murmured to herself. “There’s nothing we can do to halt the Syndicate’s advance like this. There’s no time to prepare anything to shoot them down either. All we can do is devise a strategy for this inevitable battle.”

She tried to use her scanners to see if she could observe the palace from within, but a barrier barred her from gaining access.

“If only we knew what their strength was…”

That was when the phone rang, and Mercury brought the call up on the screen. It was Rei, who said, “How are things going, Ami?”

“The situation is getting dire. We don’t have any time to tarry. We should assemble with Serenity and come up with a defensive strategy immediately.”

“Well I’ve got some good news. Sailor Arsenic- Or rather, Sailor Zarnik’s agreed to join Earth’s side in this battle.”

“Has she!? Perhaps she can give us some insight into the enemy’s capabilities! Oh, but is she doing all right? I heard that she collapsed the other day.”

“Don’t wor - She’s gott- much bette-“

“Rei? Can you say that again? You’re breaking up.”

“I sa- she’s -tter…”

_What’s going on? Why am I getting terrible reception all of a sudden?_ Mercury wondered. _I calibrated everything just recently, so there shouldn’t be anything wrong… Unless-!_

She gasped, then exclaimed to Rei, “I’ll call you back!”

She cut the transmission and hurried out of her seat. She got on her hands and knees and carefully searched the entire room. This was the scene that King Endymion happened upon when he entered, and he asked her with a puzzled tone, “Is everything okay, Mercury?”

“King,” she glanced up at him, “have you noticed anything strange within the palace recently?”

“Strange? Can you be a bit more specific?”

She explained what happened during the call, then theorized, “I think we’ve been bugged.”

“Bugged? You mean someone’s left listening devices here?”

“That’s right. There’s no other explanation for this. Wiretaps are known for interfering with telecommunications, so I’ve been trying to look for them.”

“I see… Then there was something I found in Small Lady’s room the other day. Amidst all this confusion, I had forgotten to ask you to take a look at it.”

Endymion took something out of his pocket and showed it to Mercury. She immediately knew what it was and gasped, “You found one!”

“Who could have done such a thing? Surely it can’t be the Animus Syndicate. The only time they infiltrated us was with that one Apple of Discord, and it never left the ballroom during that battle.”

“No, but someone else did,” Mercury’s voice became serious as she examined the device and found something that made her visibly upset. She showed him a miniscule green sigil engraved on the object; the same one as Sailor Zarnik’s.

“No way!” the king exclaimed. “She was the one who spied on us!?”

“Remember what happened after she killed the Erisian. Sailor Mars tried to attack her, but within the smoke and flames, she escaped. I think she actually used some kind of disguise and went around the palace planting these things before going to the city.”

“Is she with the enemy?”

“Rei just told me that she’s going to join our side in this battle.”

“Then what’s going on here…?”

“I’ll try to trace the source of the signal and see where she’s listening in on us from. Hopefully there won’t be a signal emanating from Upala Acropolis, or we could be in real trouble.”

“I’ll have the guards search every nook and cranny for these gadgets. Either way, Zarnik has some explaining to do.”

As Endymion left to assemble the royal forces, Mercury stared at the device in her hand with forlorn eyes. She had never seen a Sailor Soldier act so cunning and secretive towards their own allies. Zarnik’s conflicting words and actions caused a great deal of turmoil within her as she thought, _So this is what it’s like to be at war with your own. No one can be trusted, and everyone exists as both a source of information and someone to kill._

She gazed her eyes upon the monitor as it observed Upala Acropolis.

_I see now. Alkima’s Sailor Soldiers really will stoop as low as they can to achieve victory. We, on the other hand, are warriors who fight with fairness in mind, and would never hurt our own no matter what misdeeds they’ve committed. I have to prepare everyone for such a clash in cultures if we are to survive this._

* * *

Midori was in the passenger side of Haruka’s car, being escorted directly to Crystal Tokyo for her audience with Earth’s ruler, Neo Queen Serenity. One would expect her to feel incredibly nervous, but she seemed strangely calm. Perhaps it was finally making her decision to defend Earth that had quelled her lingering doubts, and now she could move forward with a mission that she could finally believe in.

Neither of them conversed on the way to the palace. It was probably for the best. There was so much going on that they didn’t want to complicate things any further by saying something inappropriate. Once they reached the front gates to Crystal Tokyo, Haruka took out her phone and called the palace’s main computer room, stating, “We’re here. You can teleport us up there.”

Just then, a pair of magic circles formed beneath the pair’s feet, and they disappeared in a flash of light. They were instantly transported from the city right into a warp room where Sailor Mercury was waiting.

“Everyone’s in the throne room. Haruka, there’s something that Serenity wants to talk to all of us first before beginning the audience. Midori, one of Endymion’s guards will escort you to a spare room where you can wait,” Mercury said.

“What’s wrong? I thought the queen would be eager to meet Zarnik face-to-face,” Haruka wondered.

“Something’s come up.”

Midori watched them leave before one of the guards guided her to a lavish waiting room. Once inside, she decided to transform into Sailor Zarnik, since she was coming here as the Sailor Soldier representing her former planet. After she switched identities, she merely stood there and stared at the heavy doors with a terse expression, anticipating when she would be called. She didn’t know what Earth’s guardians were talking about without her, but she didn’t dwell on that too much.

Fifteen minutes later, the doors clicked open. To her surprise, it wasn’t just a regular guard who came to get her. Endymion’s elite warriors – Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite – flanked the outside and stared at her intently. She narrowed her eyes, thinking that they were positioned that way to prevent her from escaping.

“The king and queen are ready for you,” Kunzite announced in a flat tone.

Zarnik didn’t respond and steadily walked outside, surrounded from the front, rear, and sides by the warriors. Their footsteps echoed throughout the silent hallways. The atmosphere didn’t feel welcoming at all, but she was used to such a heavy environment from her time in Alkima, having to prostrate before Sailor Soldiers of more powerful planets and offer their services to spy on and/or assassinate their enemies.

The group reached the throne room doors and opened them, revealing a grand meeting hall encased in glimmering crystals. On both sides of the hall, the 12 Sailor Soldiers of Earth stood in formation, six to each side. On the left side were the Inner Planetary Soldiers, plus Ceres and Pallas. On the right side were the Outer Planetary Soldiers, plus Vesta and Juno. All of them had their eyes on her. The three cats Luna, Artemis and Diana were seated upon a pedestal each that had elegant pillows.

Far down at the end of the throne room, King Endymion and Small Lady Serenity sat on either side of the ageless Queen of Earth; Neo Queen Serenity. Unlike everyone else who had stone-cold expressions, both the queen and princess had softer edges in their eyes that showed some kind of calmness or concern while trying to remain professional. Zarnik didn’t focus her attention on anyone but Serenity as she walked forward. She stopped at enough distance from the Royal Family, then performed a light curtsey while closing her eyes.

“Welcome to Crystal Palace, wayward Soldier from another cosmos,” Serenity said. “Please, tell us who you are and why you have journeyed to this humble planet.”

“I am the Sailor Soldier representing the planet Zarnik, in the neighboring galaxy of Alkima, as I’m sure you’re aware of has been destroyed by the Goddess of Discord Eris and her Animus Syndicate. Throughout my time on Earth, you all have come to know me as Sailor Arsenic Hyena, but that is merely a cover identity. My true name is the Sailor Soldier of Strategy and Precision…”

She opened her eyes.

“Sailor Zarnik.”


	62. Earth's Defense Stratagem

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 61: Earth’s Defense Stratagem**

“Sailor Zarnik,” Serenity said. “My daughter and guardians have told me much about how you’ve always helped them in their battles against our enemy, and for that I am very grateful. However, your elusive nature has only served to pique our curiosity as to why you’ve come. There were numerous times that we thought you were with the enemy. I’ve granted you this opportunity to fully explain yourself and to officially decide which side of this conflict you have chosen.”

“Understood, Your Highness,” Zarnik replied. “I am fully aware that my actions have caused you all to have doubts about me. However, I was on a mission of utmost importance, and secrecy was an absolute necessity to avoid leaking information to the enemy.”

“From what I understand, you came to Earth asking for help in Alkima’s war?”

“That’s correct. However, I became suspicious when I witnessed the Apple of Discord fall upon the palace on your birthday celebration. I came to realize that Eris’ presence was much, much closer to Earth than I had anticipated, as I was expecting her to still be propagating the war in Alkima. I was afraid of approaching you immediately without gathering sufficient intelligence as to why Eris was here all of a sudden. That was why I remained hidden in the shadows while only appearing to help your guardians defeat her minions.”

Endymion added, “That was when you discovered that your own Sailor Soldier comrades had become subordinates of the Animus Syndicate without your knowledge.”

Zarnik closed her eyes forlornly and sighed deeply, repressing the grief that welled within her. Small Lady’s heart practically broke when she saw her friend’s turmoil, but remained silent. Then, Zarnik spoke again:

“Sailor Kanos, AKA Sailor Cyanide Cobra, the charismatic leader who can move thousands with her words.

“Sailor Mangar, AKA Sailor Manganese Dragon, the loyal knight who speaks with lips she dare not show to anyone.

“Sailor Nabar, AKA Sailor Cinnabar Vulture, the ferocious warrior who spills blood with tendril-like claws for hands.

“Sailor Kadmas, AKA Sailor Cadmium Bee, the bubbly genius who dreams up revolutionary ideas and makes them reality.

“And myself, Sailor Zarnik, AKA Sailor Arsenic Hyena, the strategic archer who plans the team’s next move with precision.

“We were the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers; five of Alkima’s most undesired and ‘toxic’ warriors who sold ourselves as mercenaries to sustain our dying worlds. We used these _noms de guerre_ to shield us from a cruel and unjust galaxy in order to protect our home worlds. Only we knew each other’s real identities and capabilities, and we stood strong together just as your guardians do for you. The only difference is that we had no one we were specifically protecting. We fought only for each other, not for whoever hired us.

“Before the outbreak of the war, Sailor Kadmas developed a capsule for one of us to travel to Earth and ask for help from the legendary Sailor Moon, progeny of the great goddess Selene. As you can see, I was the one selected for the job. I was expected to have traveled to Earth without anyone from Alkima noticing, and then return with a pre-emptive assault from you and your Soldiers.”

“Was there any guarantee that Serenity would have agreed to fight an enemy that’s uninvolved with our part of the cosmos?” Endymion asked.

“My plea rested on the fact that Eris held a grudge against Selene, and she would have returned to this galaxy sometime in the future anyway. I figured it would have been best to eliminate Eris before she could reap the discord from Alkima’s war and regain her full strength.”

“I see.”

“Unfortunately, during my trip to Earth, Upala and Eris had devised the Opal of Culling as a means of instantly reducing the number of Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. The remainder of Sailor Upala’s faction, along with Eris, became the Animus Syndicate and traveled here with the intent of taking the Silver Crystal. They sent the Erisians to attack you shortly after I landed and woke up from coldsleep. No doubt, Eris must have charmed Upala into seeking the Silver Crystal as a means of gaining more power for herself. This is all in accordance with Eris’ personal quest for revenge without revealing her hand as a fake ‘goddess of victory’ to Upala.

“In other words, my allies’ strategy was never meant to be successful in the first place. They must have sent me here for some other purpose, which they were not willing to tell me.”

“My…” Serenity pressed her lithe fingers against her forehead. “This is almost too much for me to follow.”

“I apologize for thrusting such a complex matter onto your lap, queen. The situation is urgent, and now that my reconnaissance has revealed this dire twist in affairs, it was prudent for me to notify you immediately. As for my allegiance, I will wholeheartedly fight alongside you and your guardians.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. Despite your earlier suspicious activities, I would be happy to let you accompany us in this battle. I trust you, since it’s clear that we both have a stake in this.”

Zarnik raised an eyebrow. “A stake?”

“You’ve helped my daughter numerous times while fighting the ones you once called friends. I don’t want to imagine the horror of fighting the people closest to me. I honestly couldn’t bear it,” Serenity closed her eyes sadly.

“I said the same thing to her before, Mama,” Small Lady added.

“Yes, it would be most heartbreaking for us to do what you have done up to this point. If there’s anything I would love to see, it’s you reuniting with your Toxicum friends. No war, no Upala, no Eris… Just the five of you, together.”

“Queen…” the young girl was taken aback by the ageless woman’s sincerity.

“Then with this matter resolved, we can-“

“Hold on a moment,” Endymion interrupted his wife and stood up. “There something else we need to discuss.”

“What would that be, sire?” Zarnik asked.

He wordlessly reached into his pocket and took out the wiretap that Mercury had found earlier. “We found many of these gadgets throughout the palace, and we have plenty of reason to believe you were responsible for planting them.”

He tossed it at her with an underhanded throw. Zarnik caught the transmitter and stared at it intently, realizing that she was busted. Small Lady asked, “What is that supposed to be?”

Endymion answered, “A listening device. She’s been using several of these to covertly hear what has been happening in the palace.”

Zarnik sighed, then admitted, “I had hoped to remove those without you noticing…”

“Why!?” the princess gasped. “Do you still not trust us!?”

“No, it’s because-“

“It’s her job,” the queen sternly interjected.

“Mama?” Small Lady widened her eyes.

“You called yourself a mercenary. As someone living in such drastic times, there’s no doubt you would have to rely on such devices to better understand the situation. Since information gathering is your specialty, you would have had to listen in on both friend and enemy.”

Zarnik nodded. “So you understand.”

Serenity replied, “I will forgive you this time. It’s clear that you are desperate for answers to your many questions. But I beseech you, Sailor Zarnik. If you wish for us to help you, it’s important for both parties to have a solid foundation upon which to form our alliance. I will not accept any further tactics such as this within my kingdom. If we find such behavior continuing on your part, I may be forced to ask you to leave.”

“I understand. My actions up to now may have had their merits, but I won’t deny the mistrust I must have caused among everyone. For that, I humbly apologize, Neo Queen Serenity,” Zarnik genuflected and placed her hand upon her chest in sincere apology.

“It’s all right. Sailor Mercury suggested to me that this could be a case of your war-torn culture clashing with Earth’s peaceful nature. Indeed, just as you are seeing only a glimpse of our tranquility, I too am witnessing but only a fraction of the things you must do just to survive in a galaxy wallowing in discord. Eris is the one benefitting from all of this, and it is my duty to protect Earth from such villains.”

“Of course. I would love nothing more than to destroy that witch and prevent her from causing further calamity. The problem is that I don’t have enough information about the Syndicate’s actual numbers and capabilities. All I know is that there’s Eris, who is still fairly weak from Selene banishing her. Then there’s Sailor Upala, who won the Victory Crown through cruel and unjust means, both in combat and in strategy. Then there are probably dozens of Apples of Discord that Eris has created as extensions of herself. Beyond that, I don’t know of the Sailor Soldiers who joined her side and escaped Alkima’s destruction. But don’t hesitate to think that Eris will use your sentiment of fighting fellow Soldiers against you in an attempt to lower your guard.”

“So Alkima’s bloodthirsty culture has finally caught up with us,” Pluto frowned.

“Indeed. If you all wish to protect Earth, you must not show mercy. It’s kill or be killed.”

Everyone felt uneasy from hearing such harsh words. Zarnik couldn’t help but notice the collective hesitation everyone was experiencing. If this were a palace in Alkima, similar Soldiers would be thrilled at the prospect of taking down their enemies. This was the first time she witnessed them being so uncomfortable, and that got her worried.

_Are they going to be all right fighting this battle?_

Serenity shook her head in disappointment. “I really wish we didn’t have to shed the blood of fellow warriors, but if what Zarnik says is true, then we must deliver justice upon them for invading this kingdom. Everyone, you must steel your courage for the coming battles, for I fear this ensuing conflict will put our morals and limits to the ultimate test. If there is a way to resolve things peacefully, then do anything you can. If they show no sign of relenting, then do what you must without burdening yourselves with a heavy conscience.”

“Yes, Queen!” her Sailor guardians announced all at once.

“So now that we understand what’s going on, we need to decide on our next plan of action.”

“If I may,” Zarnik interjected. “I traveled to Earth using Sailor Kadmas’ cryogenic pod. I hid it in a safe place, but I can show you all where it is so that you can extract whatever information it has that may be helpful. Aside from that, I strongly believe that the Syndicate will be making the first strike within a matter of days, primarily from Upala Acropolis in the sky. I recommend focusing on strengthening the palace’s defenses to withstand the first assaults, as well as evacuating Crystal Tokyo’s citizens to a safe location to avoid hostage situations or needless casualties.”

Endymion agreed with her plan and commanded the Four Generals, “You will be responsible for getting the citizens out of the city and defending them from any attacks. Take as many men as you can and send alerts out immediately.”

“Yes, sir!” the four men saluted and ran off.

“My planetary guardians,” Serenity said, “we shall focus on boosting Crystal Palace’s defenses and monitoring the Acropolis for any suspicious behavior.”

“I have my satellites all ready to go,” Mercury replied. “Any Apples of Discord they try to throw at us in the meantime will be dealt with. Sadly, they won’t be enough to stop the Syndicate’s fortress. At best, I could try disabling their artillery, but I can’t guarantee how long that will last.”

“Just do your best, Mercury.”

“Then if you’ll excuse me,” the blue-haired soldier bowed and hurried to the main computer room.

“Even if we can slow them down a bit, there’s still the problem of the enemy’s stronghold being so far in the sky that we can’t reach them without using Sailor Teleport, and marching into such a distant place without backup would be extremely dangerous,” Neptune said.

Venus suddenly suggested, “Why not just shoot them down?”

“How are we supposed to do that? The palace doesn’t have a weapons system other than what Mercury developed. We Sailor Soldiers are Earth’s primary line of defense.”

“But if we do a Sailor Planet Attack, it should work!”

“Can it reach all the way into space?” Uranus asked.

“I will lend you all the power of the Silver Crystal to guide it,” Serenity nodded. “Us nine will perform it together, and the crystal surrounding this city will amplify it.”

“We’d have to do it when they’re not expecting it,” Mars said.

“How about when they’re busy dealing with Mercury’s satellites?” Saturn wondered. “They shouldn’t be able to focus on two things at once.”

“Great! That sounds like a plan if I’ve ever heard one!” Jupiter smacked her fist into her palm enthusiastically.

“Very good,” Serenity agreed. “As for Small Lady and the Sailor Quartet…”

“What should we do, Mama? I want to help out in this fight as much as I can!” Small Lady declared.

“So do we, Princess,” Ceres added, and her sisters flanked her. “If there’s anything we can do to support you, we’ll do it.”

“We should clean up any baddies that try to attack the citizens as they’re fleeing!” Juno suggested.

“No, the Four Generals will take care of that. I’m more worried about what would happen should something go wrong with this plan.”

“It’s a sound strategy, to be sure,” Zarnik said. “As long as they don’t change their course towards Crystal Tokyo, your Sailor Planet Attack should work just fine. I have a different suggestion in mind though.”

“Anything from the Sailor Soldier of Strategy has to be great!” Pallas smiled.

“If you say so. Assuming that things go as planned, then their fortress will be grounded. Sailor Upala and her soldiers will want to march by foot, at which point the palace’s troops should intercept them. However, this will leave the acropolis virtually undefended, since their numbers are limited. The real threat is Eris generating Apples of Discord to attack Crystal Palace and exhaust the queen’s energy, so I propose that a strike team consisting of Small Lady, the Sailor Quartet and myself go around the main battlefield and infiltrate their headquarters to keep Eris preoccupied. Then if the planetary warriors succeed, they can follow behind us and overwhelm her with numbers.”

“Awesome!” Vesta cheered. “I can’t wait to give that smug witch a piece of my mind!”

“But this is a goddess we’re dealing with here,” Juno reminded her sibling. “How are we supposed to fight her head on and expect to win?”

Zarnik shook her head despondently. “I haven’t figured that out yet. I’m seriously lacking in any information regarding a potential weakness she may have. If only I could talk to someone who knew…”

Just then, an alarm rang through the audience chamber’s computer. Endymion rushed over and demanded, “What’s going on? Give me a status report!”

 _“Sire! We’re evacuating the citizens, but a group of four women are holding a group of people hostage inside Juuban Park!”_ a foot soldier replied in audible panic.

“What in the world!?”

“Papa!” Small Lady exclaimed.

“Calm down. We need to maintain our composure during times like these. Soldier, if they’re taking hostages, then they must have a demand.”

_“They said that they wanted to speak to the princess and to someone named Zarnik, or else they’ll start killing people every 15 minutes. But I have no idea who this Zarnik person is supposed to be…”_

“That would be myself,” Zarnik told the confused man. “Did these four women look like they’re wearing blue, purple, red and yellow clothes and have animal-themed masks covering their faces?”

_“They did. H-How did you know that?”_

“I knew it. They’re on the move.”

“They can only be your former comrades, right?” Small Lady asked. “We need to go and rescue those innocent people!”

“They’re probably trying to capture me and take the Pink Moon Crystal by using those folks as bartering tools. Since their demands are so tight, there’s no choice but to go see them.”

“Heh!” Vesta chuckled. “They didn’t say anything about us four not coming, so we’re tagging along!”

“Of course! Sorry, Mama, but we have to get going!” Small Lady apologized to her mother and ran out of the throne room with her guardians.

Before Zarnik could follow them, she bowed lightly to Serenity and said, “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Please be careful.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll clean up this loose end no matter what.”


	63. Toxic Reunion Pt. I

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 62: Toxic Reunion Pt. I**

In a dazzling swath of light that enveloped her body, Small Lady transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon and took the lead for the Sailor Quartet and Zarnik. The six of them held hands and stood in a circle formation, while everyone else looked on. They summoned the energies of their guardian planets, then chanted together, **“Sailor Teleport!”**

After a deafening boom of energy burst from the team, their forms disappeared and immediately re-emerged out on the streets of Crystal Tokyo. The roads were mostly quiet thanks to the evacuation effort, but several guards had Juuban Park surrounded.

“What should we do?” Ceres asked. “Should we barge in with the guards, or sneak around them?”

“I prefer the latter option myself,” Zarnik said. “If the Camarilla find themselves overwhelmed by our numbers, they won’t hesitate to kill those civilians in the midst of the battle.”

Chibi-Moon frowned hard. “If that’s what you think they’ll do, then I won’t doubt it. Let’s find an opening and ambush them when we can.”

“I’ll create a diversion for you. At least one of us should focus on protecting the civilians while the rest fight the Camarilla.”

“Tee hee! Leave the escorting to me!” Pallas stuck her tongue out playfully. “I’ve got a few new tricks I wanna try out!”

The small group separated, with Zarnik and Pallas venturing together into the park first while the others followed a good distance. The infiltrating duo deftly skirted past trees, bushes and gardens in an effort to stay under cover. Eventually they reached the main square and discovered a group of about 10 frightened people being forced to stay in the center, with the impatient Camarilla surrounding them and brandishing their weapons in a threatening manner.

“Did you cretins not hear what we said!?” Gyps shouted to someone in the distance, presumably a guard. “Bring the princess and Sailor Zarnik here, or we start killing people every 15 minutes! You only have five minutes before we slaughter our first victim!”

“Please, spare us…” an old man fell to his knees and begged. “There’s no need to do this. Save yourselves from committing a sin that you will regret-“

He immediately felt a sharp pain run along his cheek, and the hostages yelped in panic as a wound peeled open upon his skin and dripped blood. Gyps raised her bloody claw before her face and warned, “No compromises. If you want to blame anyone, blame your queen for abandoning you when you needed her the most.”

“Now, now, keep your lid on,” Apis chuckled. “It would ruin our credibility if we broke our own stipulations just because we got impatient.”

“Threatening them’s no big deal, right? Gotta show that we’re serious after all. ‘Sides, how much time do we have until I get to have my fun on these weaklings?”

“Hmm… About four minutes or so.”

Back in the thick shrubs, Pallas whispered frantically, “You hear that!? Are we gonna be okay like this!?”

“It’ll be more than enough time. Get your ‘new little tricks’ ready,” Zarnik confidently responded as she kneeled and chanted Perfect Aim to enhance her accuracy. She didn’t really need to hit anyone, but she had to perform a well-aimed snipe at the ground without harming the innocent people. Pallas cupped her hands and summoned her sky blue orbs, waiting for the right moment to act.

“You see that? It doesn’t look like the Royal Family cares if one or two of you people die,” Gyps chuckled, inciting the crowd to cry out in shock. “Well, that’s life for you. Gotta break some eggs to make an omelet and all that. So, who wants to be the first to meet their end?”

That was when Zarnik fired her arrow, and it pierced the ground directly in front of Gyps before she could approach any of the hostages. The four Camarilla gasped, instantly recognizing the arrow and looking to see where it came from.

“She’s here!” Naja exclaimed.

Apis reeled and shouted, “Look out!”

As she expected, the arrow exploded into a green cloud that was so thick that no one could see their own hands in front of them.

“Damn it!” Gyps swore.

“Stay alert. This is a trap that Zarnik is most fond of,” Varan warned her.

“I know that already, dammit!”

_“YAHOOHHHH!!”_ Sailor Ceres’ cheerful voice suddenly boomed through the smoke, and Gyps noticed too late that she was swinging straight towards her on a flowery trapeze swing. Ceres barged her legs straight against her opponent’s solar plexus.

**_“UWOOOOOGH!!”_** Gyps groaned and flew backwards, collapsing on her upper back so viciously that one couldn’t be blamed for thinking she was paralyzed. She managed to get back up, but reeled from the double whammy while glaring at Ceres and screaming, _“YOU TWO-BIT HUSSY!”_

Ceres merely laughed off the venomous insult and sent a gust of yellow flower petals whirling past Gyps. The Camarilla clenched her teeth, but then chuckled and retorted, “You’re wasting your time! Either give up, or I’ll spill this brat’s blood!”

She grabbed one of the younger hostages and pointed her long red claws at their neck. To her surprise however, Ceres merely shrugged and said, “I wonder about that.”

“Don’t believe me? Then I’ll show you!”

With no hesitation, the villainess slashed her sharp, sinewy fingers against the child’s neck. For some reason though, her hostage felt … _denser_ than she expected. It was like fingers scraping against rock or some similar material. She glared down and gasped in absolute shock. What she thought was a child turned out to be nothing more than a bunch of blue orbs melded together to resemble a small person. The balls broke apart in her grasp and floated back towards Sailor Pallas, who was busy getting the hostages out of the area during the distraction. The little orbs coagulated back together into her main blue ball, and she childishly stuck her tongue out at Gyps. The Camarilla was beyond livid at this point. Ceres used this opportunity to command some flowery vines to ensnare Gyps, and they were stuck in a stalemate.

Chibi-Moon, Vesta and Juno challenged the other three Camarilla during the escape. Naja brought her hands forth and called out, **“Cobra’s Bite!”**

**“Pink Lady’s Heart Barrage!”** Chibi-Moon summoned the Pink Lady’s Regalia and channeled a series of pink hearts to intercept the ice-water snake head that lunged toward her with sharp fangs bared. Naja unsheathed a long thin rapier and slashed at her opponent. Chibi-Moon desperately had to use her wand as a makeshift sword to parry the blade, but she wasn’t as good with swordfighting as Naja was.

Juno performed a series of gymnastic flips before jumping and doing a dive kick against Varan’s spear, while Vesta whipped the air with her fire-laced whip at a bunch of robotic bees that Apis sent her way. All this while, the dense green smoke dissipated enough for Pallas to lead the frightened hostages to safety with the guards before she returned to join her sisters in the battle. She sent one large orb that smashed against Varan’s back and sent her face forward onto the ground, while simultaneously shooting a smaller ball at Apis’ hands to knock out the remote control for the bees she was manipulating.

Zarnik had witnessed Chibi-Moon being in trouble and hurried out of her hiding spot to assist her. Naja managed to knock the Pink Lady’s Regalia out of Chibi-Moon’s hands, and she eagerly clenched her hand around Chibi-Moon’s brooch to try and rip the Pink Moon Crystal off of her bosom. Zarnik jumped from behind Chibi-Moon and did a roundhouse kick to Naja’s face that sent her stumbling back clumsily. About this time, Gyps used her brute strength to tear out of Ceres’ vines. Realizing that they were outmatched four to six, the Camarilla regrouped and stood face-to-face with the Sailor Soldiers.

“So you both came,” Naja said. “I was beginning to doubt whether or not Earth’s guardians actually cared about its citizens.”

“How dare you involve innocent people in your selfish struggle for the Silver Crystal!” Chibi-Moon pointed at them. “I don’t know what your objective is, but your methods are not right! We are the Soldiers of Love and Justice, who protect this planet with our lives!”

Chibi-Moon performed her signature introductory pose, then announced, “Sailor Chibi-Moon!”

“Sailor Ceres!”

“Sailor Pallas!”

“Sailor Vesta!”

“Sailor Juno!”

“In the name of the Moon-“ Chibi-Moon started.

**“We’ll punish you!”** she and the Quartet declared together.

Zarnik didn’t join in their speech, merely staring at her former comrades listlessly. There would be no more luxury of trying to convince them. Even if she found out what their motives were, it didn’t mean anything if it caused needless suffering to her new friends. However, she did want to ask the Camarilla something extremely important.

“Hmph! What a bunch of uneducated scamps!” Gyps laughed. “I can’t wait to peel you apart like grapes!”

“But before that…” Naja murmured, noticing Zarnik’s distant expression. “Sailor Zarnik. Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

To everyone’s surprise, the green-haired archer dully replied, “That’s what I should be asking you. If you’re after the Silver Crystal so badly, then there’s something I need you to answer.”

“What would that be?”

“I found out about Neo Queen Serenity and Small Lady Serenity possibly dying from using the Silver Crystal’s power,” Zarnik faced a surprised Chibi-Moon, then fervently shook her head. “I couldn’t ask either of them to die for Alkima’s sake. Not only was it impossible for me to ask the Royal Family to sacrifice their lives for us, but now I find out that you four want the Silver Crystal for yourselves. I just don’t understand. Did you know that the Silver Crystal could kill its owner if used too much?”

Naja placed her hands on her chest in an attempt to control her emotions. Varan stepped in and responded, “Yes. We knew about it when we sent you to Earth as much as we do now.”

“You’re insane! What good is reviving Alkima if you’re not around to experience it!?”

“We are Sailor Soldiers. Our lives are in service not only to our planets, but to the good of the entire universe. Alkima must prevail as the sword that protects the Galaxy Cauldron from external evils. Now that our home is gone, it is virtually open season for villains to swarm the Cauldron and take control of it. Compared to such a threat, us four sacrificing our lives to reincarnate Alkima from absolute zero is nothing to be so incensed about.”

“Well, that’s true, but…”

“Alkima’s destruction was a major setback for the forces of Cosmos. We must restore that balance. To that end, we will rip the Silver Crystal out of this world’s royal family’s hands if needed. Get out of our way, Zarnik. At this rate, we will see you as nothing but an encumbrance towards this goal.”

“I will not. Your plan is sheer madness. You four would not be able to control the Silver Crystal’s power. It is doomed to failure.”

“Don’t you worry a lick about that,” Apis rubbed her nose confidently. “I’ve been working on a device that will harness its power without endangering our lives.”

“It won’t work. The Lambda energy it emits is unfathomable. Not even the Goddess Selene could use it without perishing. What makes you think some simple machine can do what a goddess could not?”

“No one said that we had to revive Alkima all at once. If we do it one planet at a time, we should be able to control the Lambda power without endangering our lives.”

Chibi-Moon barked angrily, “In the end, you’re just trying to reshape Alkima in your image! How is that any different than what Upala is trying to do!?”

“Don’t lump us in the same pile of manure she came from, you pint-sized wretch!” Gyps shouted back. “She just wants to dominate everything she lays her eyes on! On the other hand, we want to restore balance to this scarred universe! If we only revive planets with Sailor Soldiers who share our vision, we can become an ally to your galaxy! This is for everyone’s benefit, not just for one person’s!”

“You can’t pick and choose who you’re going to resurrect! You’d just be playing god then!”

“To the victor goes the spoils. That’s all I have to say.”

Clearly, no amount of debating was going to sway the former Camarilla from changing their minds. They were fully convinced that their way was just and righteous. Perhaps it was on the surface, but Earth’s guardians knew better than that. If this path was pursued any further, it would spawn only further madness. They had to be stopped, right here and now.

“Sailor Zarnik… My dear friend,” Naja clasped her hands. “You’re still unaware of something else we’ve hidden from you.”

Zarnik widened her eyes. “Something _else_?”

“The whole thing about asking for Neo Queen Serenity’s help was a lie; that much is certain. Although our method was unjust, our intention was noble - we really wanted to get you away from Alkima and have you live a new life on Earth, but we knew you would never agree to leave if we said it like that. Therefore, we convinced you to depart by using that objective as a lure. Furthermore, the time it took you to reach Earth would have in itself made your mission impossible.”

Zarnik thought about the capsule that she had been encased inside and sent flying across the cosmos in a deep sleep. True, she had no way of knowing how long the journey would take. She was so focused on the hope of asking Serenity to help Alkima that the question never occurred to her before leaving Kadmas that fateful day. Her next question was inevitable:

“… How long did it take for me to get to Earth?”

The four Camarilla tensed up and sighed nervously. A tear even escaped Gyps’ eye. Zarnik almost felt like she didn’t want to hear the answer. Finally, Naja found the courage to say what none of them wanted to:

“It took approximately 1000 years.”


	64. Toxic Reunion Pt. II

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 62: Toxic Reunion Pt. II**

The world went silent. Chibi-Moon and the Sailor Quartet were horrified. Zarnik had to take a moment to digest what Naja just said. Her knees went weak and her heart plummeted into the depths of despair. She lost all grip on reason, giving in to absolute terror over what this meant.

“Midori…” Chibi-Moon put her hand on Zarnik’s shoulder and helped to keep her from collapsing. The astonished Sailor Soldier’s throat went dry, so she couldn’t ask any more questions to her former comrades. Suddenly, Naja whipped her arm across and sent a torrent of water at Chibi-Moon, sending her tumbling away from the depressed Zarnik. While the Sailor Quartet rushed to their leader’s side, Naja approached Zarnik and rested her hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. I wish we could have obtained your time capsule before you reached Earth. Then we could have told you everything at Upala Acropolis. But don’t worry. You can still join us. Even though we stand on opposing sides right now, we’ll forgive you if you came back to us. Together, we’ll take the Silver Crystal from Serenity and use it to kill Eris and revive Alkima to the way it was.”

“By ‘take the Silver Crystal’, you mean to obtain it by force?” Zarnik murmured in a broken sob.

“Serenity has enjoyed its benefits for too long. We need its miraculous power if we are to succeed. We cannot let Eris take it from Serenity first.”

“I… I… I don’t… know…”

Zarnik couldn’t look at her former comrades in the eye anymore, and she slumped her head down to stare at the pavement. She heard footsteps rushing toward them, then a piercing sound, then Naja yelping in shock. Zarnik looked up to see what just happened. Naja had been slapped away from her by none other than a furious Sailor _Pallas_!

**_“You’re the worst! All of you are absolutely horrible!”_** Pallas screamed at the top of her lungs. “You want her to pick one side and fight against her friends on the other side!? What kind of people are you!? You aren’t thinking about Midori at all! You’re just a bunch of selfish jerks who force your decisions onto her, using such terrible lies to make her do what you want! You people are no better than Upala, or even Eris! **_You don’t deserve to call yourselves Midori’s friends!_** ”

Naja caressed her swollen cheek to dull the pain. Her expression turned dire as she stood up. This was the first time that the gentle, charismatic leader of the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers had become serious in a long while, and her partners knew it. She fingered her cobra mask and removed it, revealing a pair of calm ultramarine eyes seething with fiery venom behind them.

“‘No better than Eris’?” Naja whispered, then chucked the mask to the ground as hard as she could. She gazed at Pallas with a dark, fanged grin and declared, _“You’re going to regret comparing us to that monster.”_

The other Camarilla likewise removed their masks to reveal their angry eyes. Naja said to them, “Let us show these saccharine ignorami the true horror of bloodshed between Sailor Soldiers, and demonstrate our unwavering conviction to protect Zarnik and Alkima.”

The four grabbed their robes, then tossed them off and let them flutter to the street behind them. They each slipped on a gemstone ring on their right rings fingers, exactly like what Midori did when she transformed. Their sigils shone brightly in their respective colors.

**“Cyanide Toxicum Power, Make Up!”** Naja shouted, and a sparkling blue mist sprayed out of her ring. Her bodysuit changed into a grey crop top, elbow gloves, boots, and a long flowing blue dress. Two hairpieces dotted her temples, making her resemble a cobra. She summoned a rapier into her hand, posed and declared, “The Sailor Soldier of Leadership and Charisma, Sailor Kanos! I shall lead my people to certain victory!”

**“Manganese Toxicum Power, Make Up,”** Varan murmured, and purple crystals coagulated out of her ring and covered her body, then cracked and broke off to reveal her uniform. She had gem-studded silver armor and gauntlets over her long violet dress. Her mouth was still covered by a purple mask, and she had horns on her head to make her resemble a dragon. She gripped a naginata, posed and declared, “The Sailor Soldier of Valor and Grace, Sailor Mangar. My intrepid soul does not know fear or defeat.”

**“Cinnabar Toxicum Power, MAKE UP!!”** Gyps howled, and bright red claws of fury burrowed their way out of her ring and grasped her body like multitudes of large hands. They burned into cinders and changed into her outfit – a red miniskirt over a pair of knee-length shorts, simple black shoes, a belt that became a large bow on her back, and a black headband around her temples. Her hideous claws remained the same, and she slashed in the air before posing and declaring, “The Sailor Soldier of Rage and Vengeance, Sailor Nabar! Know the full extent of my unsatisfied anger!”

**“Cadmium Toxicum Power, Make Up!”** Apis called out last, and a flurry of golden bees swarmed out of her ring and covered her. She waved her arms apart to dissipate the insects, revealing her costume to be a grey top with a green neckerchief, a yellow bubble skirt, and tied sneakers. Most notable was that she gained a pair of large bee wings as well. She fished in her skirt and came up with several daggers between her fingers, then struck a pose and declared, “The Sailor Soldier of Genius and Invention, Sailor Kadmas! I’m 100 years ahead of your time!”

The Sailor Quartet stood at the ready in front of Chibi-Moon and Zarnik. Ceres glanced back at her leader and urged, “Get her out of here. We’ll handle the Toxicum Soldiers ourselves.”

“But they’re Midori’s friends…” Chibi-Moon whimpered.

“This isn’t the time for such sentiments. If we allow them to breach our defenses, our war plan will fall apart. I don’t want Midori to fight when she’s in such a state either. We will take care of things here, so please get her to safety.”

Chibi-Moon hesitated for a moment, but one quick look at Zarnik’s depressed expression gave her the courage she needed. She nodded and said, “Okay. Be careful, everyone!”

She used her power to create an energy bubble around them, and then held the distressed girl’s shoulders while flying away from the imminent battle site.

“You won’t get away, Princess!” Kanos shouted and sent another Cobra’s Bite at the bubble, engulfing it in solid ice and preventing Chibi-Moon from escaping. Pallas deftly spun a pool cue in her hands and chucked numerous blue orbs into the sky. Then in one quick motion, she used one of the balls as a billiard ball and knocked it with the cue, sending it richocheting methodically against all of the other balls until they built up enough momentum to shatter the ice. Chibi-Moon wasted no time in getting Zarnik away, flying high above some buildings.

Zarnik had fallen to her knees inside the bubble, and Chibi-Moon kneeled down and asked her, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know… it’d take so long. How could I have been so stupid…?”

“It’s not your fault! You were deceived!”

“Deceived… by my friends…”

“Oh, Midori…” the young princess wanted to cry, but she needed to stay strong. If this was bothering her so much, she couldn’t imagine the hopelessness that Zarnik was feeling right now. Everything she had believed in and worked hard for until now had been a lie – a well-intentioned one, sure, but still a lie. There was no question that her faith in others had been shattered to the core.

“I wish I had stayed behind,” Zarnik shook her head.

“Haruka told me about that when you were in the hospital,” Chibi-Moon said. “Do you honestly think that you could have do anything to change the outcome of Alkima’s war?”

“If I had unlocked the darkness that I inherited from Arsen, then maybe…”

“How is that different from Mama and I using the Silver Crystal to save everyone? Besides, you said it yourself. Even without Eris’ influence, Alkima’s Sailor Soldiers had become too corrupt and embittered to think about joining together to maintain the peace. Maybe your friends sent you here on a false mission, but you should consider it their heartfelt gift to you.”

“A gift…?”

“To keep you safe from the inevitable destruction of the galaxy.”

“You’re telling me that leaving my planet behind to be destroyed should be considered a _gift_? What kind of Sailor Soldier abandons their planet in such a time of crisis?”

“Please…” Chibi-Moon hugged Zarnik from behind. “Please don’t blame yourself like this…”

* * *

Inside Crystal Palace, Sailor Mercury was busy programming the software for her orbital satellites. Neo Queen Serenity and the other seven planetary guardians could see Upala Acropolis on the huge monitor, looming over them like a multicolored omen.

“Are you almost ready, Mercury?” Jupiter asked anxiously.

“Just a moment,” her companion urged. “Once the enemy sends their Apples of Discord upon the stratosphere, the satellites will have to work overtime to intercept them.”

“We must hurry,” Neptune said. “We only get one chance to cripple their fortress.”

“And… done! All right, let’s go!”

The eight warriors surrounded Serenity in a circular formation and joined hands, while the queen held the Silver Crystal in her cupped hands. As they concentrated on gathering their energies, each of their bodies glowed in their respective colors and congregated towards the pure white crystal like a teepee. Serenity felt such an immense wave of energy gathering in her hands that she wound up floating off the ground. When she felt that enough power had been amassed, she opened her eyes with a determined expression.

**_“Sailor Planet Attack!”_** Serenity and the warriors chanted together. The massive gemstones encasing the grand palace slowly changed from clear white to an assortment of random colors. Each of the eight planetary Soldiers’ energies coursed through the stone and converged right at the top. The colorful energy shot from the peak like a laser that careened through the stratosphere, into outer space, and directly at Upala Acropolis faster than one could blink.

* * *

“Look!” Chibi-Moon pointed at Crystal Tokyo. “Mama and the others are doing Sailor Planet Attack!”

Zarnik barely felt invested in the spectacle, although she did raise her head up high and stare at the sky. It wouldn’t be long now before the Animus Syndicate entered into the fray, and things would get chaotic mighty quickly if Earth’s guardians slipped up even a little bit in protecting their world. She felt terrible for suddenly slumping into a deep depression at such a critical juncture, yet the startling news of having taken an entire millennium to reach Earth had taken an immense toll on her morale.

_I know I must fight for Earth’s sake. But what about Alkima’s? Is there anything left worth salvaging of that galaxy…?_

* * *

Upala Acropolis was bustling with activity that hadn’t been experienced since the first days the survivors of the Opal of Culling had escaped their doomed galaxy. Everyone was highly alert and anticipating the invasion of Earth, with grey-garbed Sailor Soldiers under Upala’s command sitting at numerous computer stations taking precise calculations in preparation for the attack. Upala herself sat in the captain’s chair, decorated like a miniature version of her throne, and lithely crossed her slim legs.

“All preparations are complete, Mistress,” one young woman reported. “The Apples of Discord are ready for launch at your command.”

“Then do not delay. Overwhelm Crystal Tokyo with Lady Eris’ minions so they can be greatly weakened before we infiltrate.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She input the commands for the Apples to be fired in rocket-powered pods, which then snapped open and sent hundreds of golden apples flying towards Earth’s stratosphere, streaking like miniature yellow comets. The apples writhed with dark energy and transformed into malevolent skull-like creatures that charged toward their prey like hungry animals. That was when Sailor Mercury’s satellite artillery automatically detected the Apples’ dark energy signatures and began firing countless lasers at them. It was an outright war zone between demons and machines.

“Heh heh,” Upala chuckled. “A valiant effort, but it’s nothing when Lady Eris can grow more Apples of Discord as she pleases. Isn’t that right, my liege?”

“Of course,” Eris’ voice echoed throughout the command center, emanating from the dark roots of the apple tree she had been imprisoned within the main courtyard. Over the last 1000 years, the roots had crept through the dirt like blood vessels and took hold of any space they could occupy, even if it meant swarming into entire rooms. Eris used these roots as a way of observing anything and everything that went on throughout the palace so that she could take advantage of any discord she discovered among Upala’s ranks.

The numerous Apples of Discord started to breach through the satellites, although a large number of them had been successfully destroyed. Upala was confident that her palace would continue forward with no further resistance… But that was when she noticed a gleam of colorful light over Crystal Tokyo. At first it looked like nothing more than a passing glint. As the seconds ticked by, the light became noticeably bigger as it shot through the sky and decimated any of Eris’ monsters that had broken through the satellites.

“Your Majesty! A high-density energy wave is heading directly our way!” one of her servants frantically reported.

Upala jolted to attention when she heard this and barked, “Take evasive action!”

“We can’t!” one of her enslaved Sailor Soldiers exclaimed. “It’s only 10,000 kliks away and rapidly approaching at 2,000 kliks a second! Brace for impact, everyone!”

**_“Those pieces of scum!”_** the self-styled queen slammed her fist against the arm of her chair. Right when she did that, the rainbow laser struck the palace’s barrier and caused the entire structure to shake violently. Everyone either fell to the ground or held on tightly to something to not lose their balance. Upala lurched forward off her chair and landed chin-first straight onto the flooring. Once the cacophony settled down, one of her male servants rushed to her side and healed her wound while asking in a panic, “Are you all right, Your Majesty!”

“Get off me, maggot!” Upala raged and shoved him off her.

“But you’re-!”

**_“I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!!”_ **

He clammed up and skittered away as fast as he could while his leader regained her composure. She yelled in an incoherent rage, “Those wenches! How dare they scar my perfect face like this! I’ll drag every last one of them into my torture chambers and have them experience true misery if it’s the last thing I do!”

Eris’ voice echoed in the hallways from the Tree of Discord, “My dear Upala, you must calm yourself before all else.”

“But Your Greatness-!”

“A true Queen of Victory would remain composed and sure of herself, no matter the circumstances. Show Earth’s guardians a hint of weakness and they will take full advantage of it.”

“Yes… Yes, you’re right. I lost myself for a second there…”

“How are our shields and propulsion systems?”

“Your Greatness, I regret to report that our shields are at 10%, and we’ve lost all power to our engines. Since we are in Earth’s gravitational field, we are falling towards Crystal Tokyo rapidly,” one of the servants at the computer reported. “If we don’t slow our rate of descent, the impact will kill us all.”

“Cut all power to shields and internal support systems, and redirect it to reverse thrust.”

“But if we do that, we’ll leave ourselves exposed to further attack!”

“That was Sailor Planet Attack. Indeed it is a truly powerful technique, but they expended a great deal of energy to use it. There is no fear of them firing a second one upon us.”

“And the life support system?”

“We are well within Earth’s atmosphere that we no longer need it.”

“Of course! Redirecting all power to reverse thrust! Target destination is the bay just outside Crystal Tokyo!”

Upala sat back upon her throne and let out an exasperated sigh. Eris said, “See? Keep calm, and you will always prevail.”

“Of course. I shall keep that lesson to heart, Goddess of Victory.”

She thought she heard something akin to a woman’s giggling and sharply turned her head towards her new Camarilla. They were all Sailor Soldiers who wore the same grey robes and bodysuits studded with gems. Upala spotted the one who was laughing and demanded, “Is there something funny, #51?”

“No, not at all, ma’am,” the girl replied.

“Is that so? Then come here for a second. I want you to do a favor for me.”

“Oh, really? What is it?”

The girl approached Upala, and the queen commanded, “Turn around.”

“Like thi-? AAAH!”

The other Camarilla were not surprised when Upala cracked her magical whip against #51’s back so ferociously that it split her entire body into half, killing her instantly.

“Phew. Needed to let out some steam, that’s all,” she retorted calmly, wiping the blood off her weapon. She pointed at the mess and ordered to the crowd, “Clean up that filth immediately.”

* * *

“Holy smokes!” Chibi-Moon gaped in awe at the spectacle that just unfolded. After Sailor Planet Attack was successful in disabling the acropolis, she and Zarnik could finally see it falling from high above the clouds. It took about five minutes for the huge fortress to fall through the sky, but when it hit the waters of Tokyo Bay directly to the southeast of Crystal Tokyo, a monstrous wall of water exploded beneath and sent a massive tidal wave towards the evacuated city. A torrent of water swallowed the land for approximately one kilometer, submerging houses and businesses with no mercy. It would take several hours for the water to recede back into the bay.

In the distance, Chibi-Moon and Zarnik could now see the blood-chilling sight of Crystal Tokyo facing direct opposition from Upala Acropolis. The two palaces practically glared at each other with utmost hostility.

“She’s here…” Zarnik whispered. “The witch who started all of this…”

Her eyes flared with repressed rage and hatred. Chibi-Moon was shocked to see her normally cool-headed friend look so vicious, but she fully understood where that loathing was coming from. Her heart pounded as she murmured, “The one that Mama’s mama banished from the Silver Millennium all those years ago… The Goddess of Discord, Eris.”

Zarnik suddenly felt compelled to look back at where the Sailor Quartet were fighting the Toxicum Soldiers. Her lips tightened together as she worried about what her former allies were going to do once they found out the true enemy was now on Earth’s doorstep.


	65. Quartet vs. Toxicum

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 64: Quartet vs. Toxicum**

The Sailor Quartet were already deep in battle with the Toxicum Soldiers, with nearby buildings and surroundings showing fresh scars from the various attacks they lunged at each other in the frenzy. Ceres was preoccupied with fending Nabar off, effortlessly vaulting and parkouring atop various structures and buildings to avoid the red-haired Soldier’s vulture-like crimson claws.

“HAH!” Nabar screamed and crossed her arms together in an X formation, sending a flash of bloody red slashes at Ceres while she ran straight up the side of an apartment complex. Ceres vaulted off in time to avoid the explosion and elegantly twirled high over Nabar.

**“Ceres Gorgeous Rondo!”** Ceres called out, sending a shower of yellow roses that swirled in a violent storm that threatened to sweep Nabar off her feet. She clenched her hand around a nearby bench, but realized she was completely open to Ceres performing a straight-down dive kick directly over her head.

“Not this time!” Nabar laughed and raised her arm to block it.

Ceres jumped off and hunched, realizing that she was at a disadvantage when it came to raw offensive power. She needed to trap Nabar before doing any real damage, but she wasn’t giving her any chances. Ceres wanted to try something different, so she declared, “Resistance is futile. Even if you defeat me here, there will be others who will be able to stop you.”

“Bah! Like I haven’t heard that one before!”

“I’m serious. We don’t want to fight our fellow Sailor Soldiers. Don’t you remember what our sworn duty is?”

“Of course I do! To protect the forces of light from evil! That’s exactly what we’re doing!”

“You’re wrong. Even if you lived in such a harsh environment, you should have kept that pledge dear to your heart. Now you’ve reduced yourselves to wrongdoers who believe the ends justifies the means. You’re going down a path of evil, and you know perfectly well what will happen if we allow you to achieve your twisted goal of playing god with Alkima Galaxy.”

Nabar seethed with anger. “What would you backwater hicks know about what we’ve gone through!? We were backed into a corner! We had to make a choice right then and there, morals be damned!”

“And so you forsake your duty in the name of survival,” Ceres replied.

“You make it sound like we were only thinking of ourselves! Eris said that once she obtained the Silver Crystal, she would use its power to restore the Alkima Galaxy! But we couldn’t trust her after what she did to our homes! We decided to accompany her so that we could use the Silver Crystal to kill Eris and revive Alkima ourselves! That was the only hope we could cling to!”

Ceres looked disappointed. “Even if you were thinking about saving your world, it would come at the cost of launching an unprovoked attack against Neo Queen Serenity. My disgust cannot be described in words of how shameful you are. You have no right to call yourselves Sailor Soldiers anymore.”

“Who the hell died and made you god!? I oughta knock you down a few pegs, Your Royal Snobbiness!”

“My, how vulgar. But that’s fine with me. I still need to repay you for disrupting my time in the spotlight that day.”

Ceres snapped her fingers, and a nearby plant came to life at her beckoning, shooting its deep roots directly behind Nabar when she least expected it. They wrapped around her body tightly, and she swore, “Not this again!”

“Take this! **Choking Vine Thrash!** ”

The roots scooped Nabar off the ground and whipped her body against the wall, then continued flailing about while tossing her about violently. In her stupor, Nabar managed to free one of her clawed hands and feebly slashed in the air, creating more reddish cutting projectiles at Ceres. She easily dodged aside, but lost her concentration on the roots and caused Nabar to fall to the ground in pain.

“Ungh… Damn it… You’re gonna regret that…” she threatened.

* * *

**“Juno Tempest Dance!”** Sailor Juno called out, encircling her fists in deadly winds that enhanced her speed and agility. She ran towards Sailor Mangar and unleashed a flurry of punches that couldn’t be seen by the naked eye.

**“Lavender Aegis,”** Mangar chanted, surrounding her body in a purple aura that was impervious to all damage. Juno’s multitude of punches did nothing to faze her, and when she ran out of energy to continue the attack, Mangar likewise lowered her defensive ability and twirled her spear in her hand before jamming the butt of it right into Juno’s abdomen. She reeled from the blow, but got back straight into the battle by jabbing her elbow at Mangar’s masked cheek. It did hurt, but Mangar wasn’t bothered. She jumped about 100 meters in the air and summoned a group of magical purple spears, all of their blades pointing directly at Juno. Mangar called out, **“Bayonet Deluge.”**

“Whoa, this is real bad!” Juno cringed and immediately started running about. The purple spears rained down upon her as she skidded, vaulted, and rolled about randomly to avoid the deadly onslaught. When the smoke settled, Juno’s throat was parched and her aching lungs screamed for relief from the furious running around. Mangar landed in front of the exhausted Juno and raised her weapon high above to smash the blade down upon her head. Juno slipped aside, and the spear hit the concrete so hard that it caused some mortar to break free.

“Che. Not bad, are ya?” Juno gasped. “Think of what we could accomplish if you joined us as an ally.”

“That’s not happening,” Mangar retorted. “Other than retrieving Zarnik and the Silver Crystal, we have no other need for this tiny, isolated world.”

“You really care about Midori, don’t you? Then why can’t you join our side!? That way, you guys can reunite with each other and fight Eris with us!”

Mangar raised her energized purple spear and murmured, **“Elegant Javelin Pierce.”**

She threw her weapon in a narrow arc, and Juno’s heightened reflexes allowed her to dodge her head to the side to avoid having her cranium skewered clean through. The javelin struck the ground and lost its hue, and Mangar summoned it back into her hand.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this!?” Juno again demanded.

“You would expect us to side with Selene, who brought upon Alkima’s guaranteed ruin in order to protect her own kingdom. There is no word in any language to convey something as evil as that.”

“Yes, Queen Serenity made that mistake during the Silver Millennium. But her daughter – our ruler, Neo Queen Serenity – would do anything to rectify that mistake!”

“There is no guarantee of that. The queen may likewise treat us as criminals for allying with Eris and sentence us to a cruel and unusual punishment.”

“That’s not true! She’s nothing like that!”

“Even though she is the daughter of the tyrannical Selene? I beg to differ. What is the expression you Earthlings so like to abuse? Something about an apple not falling far from the tree, I believe.”

“Why, you-!” Juno seethed. _“You don’t know anything!”_

Mangar’s glare turned fierce. “I say the same to you. As I do not know your queen’s personality, you likewise do not know of the despair we had to wade through without relying on someone so ‘benevolent and wonderful’ as the goddess Selene. I am willing to make you understand our position through lethal force though. Once you endure the same suffering and are cornered into making a terrible choice, your closed-minded opinions will undoubtedly change in our favor.”

Juno got into a fighting stance and declared, “Not happening! I would sooner die protecting Crystal Tokyo than siding with you!”

“That is an acceptable outcome too. I would like to not waste my breath trying to convince a hardheaded fool.”

* * *

“Come on, bug-girl!” Vesta taunted Kadmas with a ‘come here’ gesture.

The blonde-haired Soldier’s bee-like wings flittered to life, creating an incessant buzzing noise as she flew and brandished numerous small daggers resembling stingers.

**“Hearth of the Landlord!”** Vesta called out, engulfing her whip in flames and cracking it in the air where Kadmas was buzzing about. Balls of fire exploded from various sigils bearing the Vesta symbol, momentarily turning the cold air into a sweltering hot area. Some snow even melted, and it was all Kadmas could do to avoid getting burnt to a crisp. She whirled around Vesta in a continuous loop, flying by so quickly that she couldn’t keep up with her movements.

**“Wasp’s Sting Revolution!”** Kadmas yelled, throwing dozens of her daggers at Vesta while continuing to fly in a blinding circle. It was a vicious barrage that Vesta had trouble countering, but she did her best by flailing her whip to try and bat the daggers aside in midair. Some stingers pierced her skin, while others lacerated it. Vesta reeled on her feet, and Kadmas swooped in to try and stab her neck. Vesta managed to block it with the handle of her whip, and they glared directly into each other’s eyes.

“You have to be crazy if you think you can use the Silver Crystal’s power without dying,” Vesta grunted.

“Were you not listening?” Kadmas retorted. “With my newest invention, the Lambda Processor, we can make our dream of reviving Alkima a reality!”

“You put way too much faith into those weird gadgets of yours. You don’t even know how powerful the Lambda Power is, do you?”

“Don’t be stupid. Unlike a brute like you, my real strength lies in my brains. I’ve spent countless years researching the Lambda Power, and my Lambda Processor has been programmed with the correct calculations to harness the Silver Crystal’s creation energy. All that’s left is to take it from your queen.”

“Over my dead body!” Vesta growled. “The Silver Crystal is a symbol of peace, not a tool to be used by maniacs like you!”

“Yet it is that very same crystal that Selene used to banish Eris to our galaxy. I think that’s a far cry from being a symbol of peace – it’s just a potent baddie rejecter that sends villains to other parts of the universe for other people to deal with.”

“You’re wrong! That’s not what her intention was!”

“I’m right, and you know it,” Kadmas’ sweet smile thinly veiled the sinister undertones of those words. “Well, no point in spending time talking to an uneducated boor. It’s time you died now.”

Vesta heard a foreboding horde of buzzing sounds and glanced back. A small army of robotic bees swarmed around her back and pointed their metallic stingers at her. She became desperate, and her tiara broke to reveal the red Vesta sigil. Her body overflowed with a searing surge of power that forced Kadmas to fly back.

“Swarm her, my colony!” she commanded.

The bees’ eyes glowed red and flew toward the enraged Vesta.

**“Qilinbian Flail!”** she screamed, and her whip turned into a red-hot weapon that would burn through anyone’s hands other than hers. With expert precision, she cracked the burning weapon about in a mesmerizing dance that swatted the bees one by one. Kadmas was astounded that none of her minions managed to reach Vesta. When she wasn’t paying attention, a particular crack of the whip lashed at Kadmas’ cheek and sharply singed it.

“KYAH!?” she reflexively shrieked and pressed her hand on her face. Blood poured out of the wound, and she became enraged.

“I ain’t interested in the flunkies,” Vesta grinned. “The one I want to tame is the queen bee herself. Are you ready to submit?”

* * *

**“Cobra’s Bite!”** Sailor Kanos shouted, conjuring another icy snake to bare its icicle fangs and charge at Sailor Pallas.

**“Pallas Orb: Shield!”** Pallas called out and thrust one of her balls in front of her. It grew large enough to completely block her body from the snake, and frigid water splashed on the front side while keeping her safe on the rear.

“HYAAAH!” Kanos screamed as she dashed in wielding her rapier. Pallas shrunk the large orb and equipped it on her forearm like a shield, blocking Kanos’ fencing stabs while summoning her pool cue to use as a makeshift rapier of her own. They dueled in a vicious fencing match for a few moments, their weapons clashing and sparking in a whirlwind of precise movements. Then Kanos suddenly grinned, which Pallas couldn’t understand why. Kanos pointed two fingers together at the ground, sending sparkles of ice to freeze some snow that Pallas stepped on, making her lose her balance.

“Wha-wha-wha-wha-!?”

“Got you!”

Kanos grabbed her opponent’s arm. Then to Pallas’ abject horror, Kanos opened her mouth wide and revealed a pair of nasty-looking fangs on the upper row of her teeth. The sight of those horrid, jutted fangs was a stark contrast to the genteel yet charismatic young woman with sleek blue hair and fluid fencing skills. The fangs dug deep into Pallas’ arm, and Kanos injected some venom into her bloodstream. It only took a second, but it felt like forever to Pallas. Kanos released her prey and stepped back with a chuckle. Almost instantly, Pallas felt a biting cold sensation course through her arm, and she grabbed her upper arm in a pitiful attempt to stop the venom from traveling through her body.

“That won’t work. My race’s venom is quite potent, as you no doubt know by now,” Kanos said. “As it travels through you, it will freeze every cell in your body dead in their tracks, and you will eventually become a frozen statue.”

“Ah… AAANGH!” Pallas moaned as her arm was engulfed in a burning, stinging sensation that crippled her. Then the burning suddenly turned into an arctic cold feeling as small patches of ice started to form on the skin surrounding the bite marks.

“Think of it as liquid nitrogen flowing through your blood. It’s only painful for a moment, but then you won’t feel a thing,” Kanos continued explaining. “Of course, I won’t just leave you as a human popsicle. Once you’re entirely frozen…”

She casually whipped her rapier about, then thrust it before Pallas’ neck and murmured, “Well, I think you can guess what will happen then, hm?”

“Ungh… No… I won’t… lose… to this…!” Pallas groaned, now with her entire arm encased in solid ice.

“Oh, come on. Once I inject my venom in my prey, it’s over for them. Since I’m done with you, I should go back up my allies. Your sisters will be joining you in the afterlife very soon.”

Kanos turned around and was about to walk away, but Pallas raged with all her might, _“You’re not going anywhere!”_

The stricken Soldier got back on her feet, fighting the flesh-searing torture of being frozen alive. Although half of her upper body was encased in ice by now, Pallas was not going to give in. She concentrated with everything she had to call upon her celestial guardian. The Pallas sigil broke on her forehead, and she groaned, **“Pallas… Quartet…”**

“Oh no, you don’t!” Kanos roared, intent on slaying Pallas right there rather than waiting for her to be frozen. She lunged her rapier at Pallas’ throat, but then felt a gust of intense power and realized she was being hurled away!

**“POWEE~EE~RR~RR!!”**

“AAAAAHHHH!!” Kanos screamed, tumbling wildly across the pavement. Once she stopped flailing about, she pressed her hand against her bleeding forehead and glared at Pallas. To her utter amazement, the Sailor Soldier not only shattered the ice that was engulfing her, but also cleansed her body of the venom. Even the bite marks were gone, as she had been healed by the power bestowed to her by the Goddess of Wisdom and Heroism, Pallas Athena.

Pallas stood triumphantly and pointed her pool cue at Kanos, shouting, “I won’t give up! I won’t stop until you understand how much you’re making Midori suffer!”

“Ungh…”

The other three Toxicum Soldiers noticed their leader in trouble and abandoned their own battles to rejoin her. Mangar helped Kanos back to her feet while Nabar and Kadmas stood in front to protect them from the angered Pallas. The other Sailor Quartet likewise met up with their sibling.

“You guys okay?” Juno asked, worried about the injuries they sustained.

“This is nothing. But we’re practically equal in power,” Ceres frowned. “We need to turn this battle around, and quickly.”

“How strange,” Kanos muttered. “We were thinking the same thing.”

Just then, the former Camarilla stood side-by-side, and their symbols glowed brightly on their foreheads in their respective colors. The Quartet realized that they were preparing for a powerful team attack.

**“Virulent Pressure Wave!”**

The evil Soldiers raised their arms and conjured lethal waves of colored fumes that fused to create a noxious aura that could kill all forms of life and reduce inanimate objects into dust. The Quartet had to summon their energies as fast as they could or they would risk being vaporized by the wave. Although they felt terrible about potentially killing Zarnik’s friends, they couldn’t forgive endangering Earth’s people and breaking Zarnik’s heart so cruelly. Their combined love for their friends and home gave them the strength they needed to counterattack.

“Let’s do this!” Juno shouted.

“To protect our world from evil!” Vesta said.

“To safeguard Small Lady and those she cares for!” Ceres exclaimed.

“And to free Midori from the pain you put her through!” Pallas declared.

**_“Amazoness Jungle Arrow!”_ **

The four sisters chanted their group attack together, thrusting their hands forth to create an arrowhead of pure energy that shot straight at the vicious aura. To the Toxicum Soldiers’ sheer amazement, the arrowhead not only pierced through their attack and disintegrated it, but it engulfed them in an unforgiving wave of agony that threatened to tear them apart limb from limb. They all screamed in both pain and disbelief, unable to comprehend that they had been defeated.

Once the Amazoness Jungle Arrow lost all of its power, the former Camarilla fell to their knees. They no longer had the strength to fight, and the Quartet stood triumphantly over their foes.

“Do you see now?” Ceres asked. “Lies only beget more lies, which only cause more pain and suffering.”

“Ugh…” Kanos coughed. “But we wanted to… protect Zarnik…”

“There were other ways you could have done it,” Vesta scowled. “You should’ve told her the truth right from the beginning.”

“There’s no way… she would have left Alkima… unless she had an important mission to follow,” Varan gasped. “She’s very stubborn… even if she’s fighting… for a lost cause…”

“Don’t even… try to tell us… that we should’ve… worked together… with Alkima’s other Soldiers,” Nabar snarled. “We all hated each other… to the point of… betraying and… assassinating each other… without second thought.”

“That’s just too sad,” Pallas whimpered. “Couldn’t any of you remember why Sailor Soldiers existed in the first place?”

“We tried… to remind everyone…” Kadmas sobbed. “Believe me… we really tried…!”

“I’m sorry things had to be this way,” Juno apologized.

Then to the Quartet’s astonishment, Kanos looked up at them with an expression as if she had made peace with her inner demons. She urged, “If we are doomed to fail… then kill us right here and now.”

“Kill you!?”

“Even if you arrested us, our hearts will not be swayed. Don’t waste any more of your time with us. Kill us now, and take care of Zarnik on our behalf. It’s the only way to set her free from the sins we committed against her.”

“The Queen would never condone that,” Ceres said firmly. “I apologize, but we’re to take you into custody. Whatever happens after that is up to the Royal Family.”

“Khh…” Kanos seethed bitterly. It was right then that the Sailor Planet Attack was fired from Crystal Palace and successfully brought down Upala Acropolis from the sky.


	66. Multiple Faces of the Syndicate

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 65: Multiple Faces of the Syndicate**

Neo Queen Serenity and the eight planetary guardians slumped onto the floor in sheer exhaustion. Sailor Planet Attack had drained a considerable amount of their collective energy. King Endymion rushed to his wife’s side, the Four Generals helped their respective partners, Uranus and Neptune supported each other, and Pluto held on tightly to Saturn’s shoulders. They watched Upala Acropolis plummet into Tokyo Bay with the tremendous splash that flooded the immediate area.

“So it begins…” Serenity murmured.

“You should all rest,” Endymion implored. “I will concentrate on protecting the palace.”

“No. I won’t be able to rest knowing the enemy is about to wage war upon us. I will remain here to shield Crystal Tokyo inside a barrier.”

“We’ll help you,” Mars assured her, and the other Inner Sailor Soldiers nodded.

“Then we four will guard the perimeter,” Uranus said, and she led the Outer Sailor Soldiers to a nearby balcony to leap off, flying towards the four corners of the crystallized tower inside their themed-colored energy bubbles. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus held hands once more and focused their energies upon the palace’s main defense system. Four colored pillars of different colored lights shot from the ground and surrounded the castle in four translucent walls of pure energy, with an Outer Soldier guarding each one of the walls outside.

* * *

Upala watched as Crystal Tokyo began erecting its defenses, and she scoffed indignantly.

“So they’re going to dedicate all of their energy towards protecting their little corner,” she said.

“What would you have us do, Your Majesty?” one of her slaves asked.

“Maintain your distance for now, but gather energy for the burst cannon. They won’t be able to maintain their barriers forever, so once they lower it, fire at once.”

“And the Apples of Discord?”

“Lady Eris has expended a great deal of her life force generating all of those Apples for the initial assault. She is resting at the moment and demands not to be disturbed.”

One of Upala’s slaves said, “We’ve found Small Lady Serenity’s four personal guardians fighting the Toxicum Soldiers. It looks like they lost and are about to be taken in for questioning.”

“What a tragedy. To think that I entrusted my most important duties to those incompetents sends shivers down my spine,” Upala scornfully frowned. “They should be silenced immediately before they can spill any of our secrets to the enemy.”

“Lady Upala, we have also detected the princess’ energy signature on our radar,” another servant reported, bringing up a display of Sailors Chibi-Moon and Zarnik gawking at the fallen acropolis. Upala certainly was interested in Chibi-Moon, but she especially wanted to take a good look at the unknown Sailor Soldier who had escaped Alkima’s destruction without her knowledge.

“So that’s the traitor… Sailor Zarnik, the guardian of a planet that even I didn’t know about,” she mumbled in a low murmur. “I never would have expected that the Toxicum Soldiers had a fifth member in their ranks that they didn’t inform me of. She must have been some kind of trump card for them.”

“What do you think she is doing here?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t really care. The fact that she has allied with Earth’s princess immediately makes her our enemy.”

“Then shall I send a squadron out to subdue them?”

Upala turned the captain’s chair around and grinned darkly.

“I haven’t gone hunting in a while. I think I’m getting out of practice,” Upala glowered as she tapped her whip against her hand. “I will personally see to it that Small Lady Serenity and the traitor suffer for opposing me. You lot focus on defending the palace until I return with the Silver Crystal. Once I have it, we can use it to restore power and launch an offensive against Crystal Tokyo proper.”

She clicked her heels on the marble floor with purpose as she strutted out of the castle. Once the clicks turned into silence, that was when the true faces of the Sailor Soldiers she had enslaved began to show themselves.

“What a loser, thinking she can fight all by herself,” one girl said darkly.

“Heh heh heh. If Earth’s warriors don’t kill her for us, she’ll be so weakened that we can finish her off ourselves,” another cackled.

“I have dibs!”

“No, I do! I’m the one who suggested it!”

“You have no idea how long my hatred for that harlot has festered!”  
  
“She’s the one who murdered my lover, so I deserve to kill her myself!”

“Your lover? What a joke! She assassinated my entire family while I was in battle! I’ll never forgive her for that!”

Eris watched the bickering unfold and didn’t do anything to stop it for a while. She relished in the negative energy they emanated, but realized that these warriors would self-destruct and turn on each other before the war could begin in earnest. She bellowed over them, “Calm yourselves, my dear children. Do not lose focus of your task at hand.”

“Who are you to boss us around?” one of the slaves barked. “You’re the source of Upala’s power, so you should take responsibility for our suffering as well!”

“I will not deny that. However, it is Upala’s decision as to how she will use my power. Only those who have earned my hallowed treasure, the Victory Crown, will have the right to summon me to their aid. If you are dissatisfied with her treatment of you all, then I will not stop you from trying to take it for yourselves.”

“You _won’t_!?”

“I am the Goddess of Victory. I bless those who stand victorious, even if it took them many years of patient waiting to achieve it. I have watched you all toil in misery long enough. Is it not your time to stand triumphant over the misfortunes that have befallen you all?”

“Well… when you put it that way…”

“But if we all team up and pull a _coup_ against her, who would have the right to wear the Crown?”

Eris chuckled and replied, “There’s no rule stating that the victor has to be one individual person. I am always eager to break the Crown into enough fragments for all of you to wield.”

“Then all of us would be as powerful as her!?”

“Of course. All of you would be Queens of Victory. You truly deserve it, my children.”

“That’s incredible! Let’s do it!”

The dark goddess remained silent while watching the fallen Sailor Soldiers plan their mutiny. All the while, she thought, _That should take care of any problems should Upala fail to bring the Silver Crystal fragment back to me. These whelps may not be as strong as her, but they should overpower Serenity’s forces with sheer numbers. And even if they too fail, I will have reaped enough discord to topple this disgusting ‘kingdom of light’ myself._

_Oh, I hope you’re watching this, Selene. You’ll get to see everyone you know and love get torn into bloody shreds by my own hand._

* * *

“So that’s the Syndicate’s headquarters?” Sailor Chibi-Moon wondered.

“Yes,” Zarnik replied. “It was the grandest castle in all of Alkima, located on the planet Upala. Sailor Upala must have used her power to root it from the ground and fly it out of the galaxy before destroying it with the Opal of Culling.”

“To think she would commit genocide upon billions upon billions of people… How despicable…”

“I don’t know what her goal is, but apparently she saw everyone else as a hindrance to her plan and obliterated them so they wouldn’t be able to pursue her.”

“So that’s the kind of enemy we’re up against.”

“That’s right. Forget that she’s a Sailor Soldier like us. She’s become nothing more than a mass murderer who needs to be put down.”

“You keep saying that, but…” Chibi-Moon’s voice faltered with hesitation.

Zarnik wasn’t surprised. The princess had lived a long life surrounded by love and tranquility, so to suddenly expect her to kill someone was too much to ask for. She assured, “Don’t worry. You should conserve your energy for destroying Eris. I will take on the task of killing anyone who gets in your way.”

“But Midori-“

“I’m not going to say it again. This is war, and only one victor will emerge.”

“… Yes, I know. I may not like it, but I won’t argue with you.”

The duo landed on a high-rise skyscraper and hid behind a water tank to stay out of sight of any enemy patrols. That was when they saw the four-walled barrier being erected around Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-Moon asked, “So what should we do? Mama and the others are busy protecting the castle, and the Quartet are fighting the Toxicum Soldiers.”

“Hmm…” Zarnik hummed inquisitively. “Sneaking in could be an option, but Eris and Upala are probably eagerly awaiting for your arrival, plus they would have the technology to sense our energy signatures. I have no idea how many servants Upala has under her command, but I can safely say that we would be overwhelmed very quickly if they found us, considering that Upala is fond of bossing around large numbers of people.”

“But what if something was done about that technology?”

“It might be possible… If we could somehow disable their energy signature trackers, then we could infiltrate the base. Or maybe…”

“What is it, Zarnik?”

“Look. Do you see those tree roots jutting out of the bedrock?”

“Those large plant-like things? What are they?”

“Don’t you remember? When Selene banished Eris, she had destroyed her body and sealed her soul inside an apple tree. That tree must have found its way to Upala and rooted itself there, growing larger and larger over the centuries.”

“Are you saying those monstrous roots are all from one tree!?” Chibi-Moon gasped.

“No doubt about it. I can sense Eris’ dark energy coursing through them,” Zarnik narrowed her eyes.

“So why are you so interested in those roots?”

“They could be a weak point that we can lock on externally. If you were able to channel the Silver Crystal’s holy power through them, the energy will be absorbed and cause massive damage to Eris. I don’t know if it will be enough to kill her, but it’s probably an Achilles heel that she overlooked while growing in size and power.”

“Then we can do a Sweet Cupid Straight Shoot and snipe Eris like that!”

“Maybe. But if it fails, she would definitely take measures to ensure we couldn’t do it again.”

“Then let’s go back to the castle and get Mama to help us.”

“I second that noti-“

They both gasped when they saw a glimmer of light from one of Upala Acropolis’ battlements. Then a bright ray of destructive energy shot through the air and penetrated the water tower the girls were hiding behind, forcing them to duck low and cover their ears from the deafening sound.

“Damn! They’re on to us!” Zarnik gasped. “We have to retreat!”

They scurried away from the destroyed tower and hopped from building to building like humanoid frogs, desperately fleeing from the palace’s main range where their weapons could strike. A heavy barrage of magical pellets careened through the sky and pelted the structures, but they were horribly inaccurate and only caused the duo to panic.

Zarnik growled, “I wasn’t expecting their technology to be so good! Kadmas must have fine-tuned it while she was one of the Camarilla!”

“Hurry! Once we get inside the barrier, we’ll be okay!” Chibi-Moon urged.

They panted and gasped for air, but their daring escape paid off as the bullets became sparse in number and intensity. It was a good thing the acropolis’ propulsion system had been disabled, or they would have been mercilessly pursued and probably killed. Once they were at a safe distance, they flew in their energy bubbles and wheezed from exhaustion. They were so tired from the adrenaline rush that they failed to notice a ring of multicolored energy slicing towards them.

“Ah-! Look out, Zarnik!” Chibi-Moon squealed and tackled her partner.

“What the-!?”

The deadly projectile slammed against Chibi-Moon’s bubble and popped it, causing them to fall onto the rooftop of a tall corporate tower. They clenched their teeth in pain, but checked each other to make sure they were okay before getting back up.

“What just happened?” Zarnik asked.

“I don’t know. Some kind of colorful ring was heading straight for your back.”

“A colorful ring… Aurora Halo. Then it has to be her.”

“Who?”

Zarnik tilted her head high up to glare at a scantily clad woman flying above them. Although her outfit was scandalous, with pink underwear, a pink micro skirt and rose-colored high heels, she also wore the signature sailor collar denoting a Sailor Soldier. The woman tapped her folded whip in one of her hands, anticipating the hunt she would soon partake in. Zarnik immediately stood in front of Chibi-Moon to act as a vanguard, summoning her bow and arrow into her hands.

“So you’re Small Lady Serenity?” the woman asked, not really expecting an answer.

“Who are you?” Chibi-Moon wondered.

“A pleasure to meet you, princess of Earth. I am the leader of the Animus Syndicate, and the strongest Sailor Soldier of Alkima Galaxy; Sailor Upala.”


	67. Moon Kingdom's Holy Legacy

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 66: Moon Kingdom’s Holy Legacy**

Chibi-Moon clenched her teeth angrily. “So you’re the one behind all of those attacks, aren’t you!?”

“My, such a scary face from one so young. But you and your mother only have yourselves to blame for not surrendering the Silver Crystal to me. If you had, I wouldn’t have persisted in sending the Camarilla and Erisians after you.”

“Don’t be absurd! Why would I want to give the Silver Crystal to someone who deliberately destroyed Alkima!?”

“That’s where you’re very wrong. You are very fortunate to have such dedicated warriors wishing to protect the Royal Family from harm. I’m sure you can’t imagine it, but Alkima had hundreds upon hundreds of worthless Sailor Soldiers vying for ultimate control over everyone else’s planets. They wanted to be the equivalent ‘Royal Family that would have Sailor Soldiers protecting it’ just like yours. Who wouldn’t sacrifice their pride, dignity, and loyalty for such power? Lady Eris’ Victory Crown was the opportunity we needed to settle these petty disputes once and for all. After all, weeds must be removed in order for the wheat to grow properly.”

Chibi-Moon was utterly disgusted at the thought. Upala continued, “I was once a Soldier who lost her battle to Sailor Bijou, and was forced into her little Bijou Sailor Soldiers team. She believed in things like teamwork, friendship and unity, all while violently subduing her would-be ‘comrades’ into becoming her allies. I had no choice but to go along with that hypocrite’s flowery ideals until Lady Eris came along. Once she granted me her power, I showed that revolting sham of a Soldier the idiocy of her beliefs! I’m sure she’s regretting her decisions while toiling away in the Galaxy Cauldron right now!”

Upala cackled manically, overjoyed over experiencing the memory of destroying Sailor Bijou, thereby freeing herself from the shackles that bound her. Once she stopped laughing, she told Chibi-Moon, “That’s why you’re wrong, and I’m right, princess. I needed to bring about the death of the old Alkima Galaxy – to cull its spiteful existence from the face of this universe. From there, I will herald Alkima’s successor into a glorious age. The Victory Crown ensures my dominance, but I need the Silver Crystal to lay the foundations for a new galaxy to rise from the ashes of Alkima’s destruction...”

She raised her hands and declared, **_“The advent of the Upala Galaxy!”_**

“You’re kidding me…” Chibi-Moon was at a loss for words. There was no way she could reason with someone so insane and egotistical.

“Ah, perhaps I should say this now, but we really are alike, aren’t we?” Upala gestured to her.

“How!?”

“The Silver Crystal and the Victory Crown… Both of them are tools that grant us incredible power. That’s why we are rulers over so many weak Sailor Soldiers, and why they have no choice but to serve us.”

Chibi-Moon grit her teeth and glared daggers at her opponent. She had a thousand things she wanted to say to this madwoman, but she knew it would be a waste of her time. She also needed to think about protecting the exhausted Zarnik from Upala’s rampage. Chibi-Moon decided to use her energy to battle rather than argue pointlessly. She brandished the Pink Lady’s Regalia and stood in front of Zarnik, prepared to fight with everything she had.

“Seems like I hit a nerve, huh, _Small Lady_?” Upala sneered at the princess’ name, then created a sparkling multicolored whip in her hand and said, “Good, good. It would be boring for me if I didn’t earn my victories through brute submission and honest subterfuge. True leaders need reasons other than almighty tools to inspire fear in their subjects.”

“I’ve heard enough! It’s time you faced justice for your crimes against humanity! HAAAH!”

Chibi-Moon jumped towards Upala, but the self-claimed queen lashed her whip numerous times to unleash a flurry of colorful light projectiles at her. Chibi-Moon shouted, **“Pink Lady’s Heart Barrage,”** and sent an equivalent number of pink hearts to neutralize the projectiles while she flew straight for Upala. She raised her arm and pressed her fingers against the largest gem on the Victory Crown to activate a thick golden laser. Chibi-Moon twirled her rod in the palm of her hand to create a pink barrier that blocked the laser. Chibi-Moon swung her weapon down as hard as she could, but Upala boredly blocked it with her arm. Out of the corner of her eye though, she noticed Zarnik aiming her bow and arrow at her back.

“Tch!” Upala snarled in irritation and magically controlled her whip to ensnare Chibi-Moon’s arm, then pull her around and toss her right in Zarnik’s path. Luckily the archer didn’t shoot, or she would have hit her comrade instead. Chibi-Moon regained her balance and landed on her feet, then used the force to leap back up and fight Upala once more.

**“Aurora Halo!”** Upala called out and thrust another rainbow-like halo of slicing energy from her whip. Chibi-Moon tried to bat it aside in fury, but it looped aside suddenly and recoiled back toward her like a boomerang. She jerked her shoulder aside in time, but it nicked her upper arm like a razor. It returned for a second shot at slicing the girl into pieces, and Chibi-Moon had to duck her head aside. Some of her pink hair was sheared off, while the projectile came back for a third attempt.

**“Dew of Death,”** Zarnik chanted and fired a charged arrow right at Upala’s attack, making it explode.

“Thanks! Take care of the rear for me!” Chibi-Moon exclaimed and pursued the Animus Syndicate’s leader once more.

Zarnik wanted to say something, but realized that she couldn’t. The battle was bringing back unpleasant memories of her working together with the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers in similar battles such as this. Chibi-Moon’s words reminded her of all the times either Sailors Kanos, Nabar or Mangar would tell her to protect them from a distance, and that Kadmas would join her in strategizing on how to defeat more difficult enemies.

_Why has it come to this…?_

Why the heck was she asking herself this now, of all times? Perhaps the nostalgia of working together with someone she could trust clashed with the suspicions she had of everyone around her. Zarnik wanted to believe in her old friends. She wanted them to see how wrong they were, and to abandon their insane cause and fight to protect Earth. But at the same time, she remembered how Kanos made that awful revelation:

_“It took approximately 1000 years.”_

An entire millennium of being cryogenically frozen and floating in outer space, with no way to contact the outside world until she reached Earth. During that whole time, how badly did the other Toxicum Soldiers actually suffer while working as Upala’s minions? They had witnessed the complete demise of their home galaxy and lived with those wounds in their hearts for centuries, while she had not. Could Zarnik ever understand where they were coming from? If she saw what Alkima looked like now, would she come to the same conclusion as them and desperately try to bring back what was lost?

Sure, she was cooperating with Neo Queen Serenity and Earth’s protectors to defeat the Syndicate. But then what would she do afterwards? Would she go back to Alkima and try to fix things, or would it be meaningless? Would she stay on Earth and risk wallowing in despair over what she could have done for Alkima? Or would she just turn her back on it all and find some sort of new life for herself? Would she even survive this battle to begin with? It made Zarnik think of her ancestor, who had fled from the harsh life he lived as an aspect of Chaos, trying to live as a hero when his lineage was one of pure evil.

_Lord Arsen… What would you do in this situation?_

“Look out, Zarnik!!” Chibi-Moon’s voice suddenly snapped her out of her morose trance.

“Eh?”

**_“GOT YOU!”_** Upala screamed as she flew straight for the bewildered archer. Chibi-Moon had been badly battered with whiplashes, although Upala had some wounds of her own as well. Zarnik spontaneously jumped away clumsily from Upala’s whip as it shot straight down and pierced the ground where Zarnik had been. Chibi-Moon tackled Zarnik aside from another crack of the whip, and it lashed against her back with a sickening snap.

“KYAH!” she shrieked. Zarnik noticed a small spurt of blood spray out of Chibi-Moon’s flesh, and she widened her eyes in fright. They both collapsed to the ground, and Zarnik yelled, “Hang in there, Chibi-Usa!”

“Unngh…”

Upala retracted the whip cord and wrapped it around one of her hands. A small drop of Chibi-Moon’s blood dripped off the tip and splattered next to her feet.

“Now then,” she began ominously, “are you going to give me the Silver Crystal while you’re still alive, or when you’re dead, Small Lady Serenity?”

* * *

With the eight planetary Sailor Soldiers busy fortifying Crystal Tokyo with their combined powers, Serenity and Endymion, along with the three feline advisors Luna, Artemis and Diana were the only ones who could watch the two concurrent battles occurring within the city upon the computer room’s large monitor.

“The Quartet seem to have things under control with the Toxicum warriors,” Artemis reported. “But I didn’t expect the Syndicate’s own leader to come out and challenge Small Lady herself!”

“She wants the princess’ half of the Silver Crystal, or perhaps she wants to hold her ransom for the queen’s half,” Luna reasoned. “I’m also worried about what the rest of their forces are doing. Are they waiting for us to be weakened before sending in their main army?”

“You can do it, Small Lady!” Diana cheered, watching her owner courageously fight Upala.

Serenity clasped her hands in anxious prayer, hoping that her daughter would be victorious. Endymion was also worried for his child, but he also noticed how listless Zarnik appeared. The archer looked to be lost in thought, which was unusual considering how sharp her focus during combat normally was.

_What’s going on? Why is she just standing there?_

He faced the other monitor where the Toxicum Soldiers had revealed their Sailor Soldier identities.

_Could it have something to do with them?_

**_“Small Lady!!”_** Diana shrieked in horror. It was when Upala whipped Chibi-Moon’s back and sent both her and Zarnik tumbling to the ground. The others gasped, fearing that they were going to witness a brutal double murder.

The crystal encasing the castle began to shine bright on its own volition. Serenity yelped, “What is this!?”

“What’s happening!?” Luna demanded.

In a chamber below, the Inner Sailor Soldiers were focusing on keeping the barrier active. Sailor Venus felt a twinge in her soul as she recognized the energy that was being channeled through the crystal.

“This feeling… I know it!” she whispered.

“Venus?” Jupiter asked.

“It’s shining once more. The holy sword of light, made to protect the princess…”

“No way!” Mars exclaimed. “I thought it had been sealed deep within the castle, never to be used again!”

“It’s awakening… It’s sensing the princess’ peril…”

“Wasn’t it made to only protect Princess Serenity during the Silver Millennium?” Mercury wondered.

“It lives to protect the princess. No matter what age it is, it is a holy weapon of protection. And now it has returned to uphold its mission,” Venus murmured.

The castle shook violently for about a minute as the light engulfing the shining mineral intensified. Then they all heard a loud crash like glass shattering, and the glowing ceased.

* * *

**_“DIE!”_** Upala screeched, swinging her whip for what she hoped would be the killing blow to both Chibi-Moon and Zarnik.

Something pure white sliced through Upala’s attack and made it explode between the warriors, sending them careening away from each other. Chibi-Moon and Zarnik covered their eyes until the blinding brightness subsided, and when they looked up again, they found a silver longsword with a golden crescent-shaped hilt in front of them. It floated toward Zarnik and shimmered, beckoning her to take it.

“What is this?” she asked.

“That must be the Holy Blade,” Chibi-Moon explained. “A legendary sword used by Sailor Venus during the Silver Millennium to protect the Moon Kingdom’s princess, that being Mama back then. It’s been sealed within the palace’s depths for untold centuries, so this is my first time seeing it. Mama told me it would only appear if the princess was in danger.”

“I see. And now that you’re the princess, it has responded to your peril,” Zarnik said, grasping the sword. It didn’t feel any different from a regular sword, but she could sense something indescribably powerful emanating from the blade. She thought despondently, _But why me? There’s plenty of other Soldiers who can protect the princess. After all the trouble I’ve put Chibi-Usa through, I couldn’t possibly…_

“Ghh!!” Upala trembled with fury, alerting the duo. “One thing after another! Why must there be so many obstacles in my way of obtaining the Silver Crystal!? Does no one in this world recognize my inherent right to wield its power!?”

Zarnik watched Upala rant, and then held the Holy Blade firmly before her.

_No, I shouldn’t doubt myself. It’s time for me to be the Sailor Soldier I’ve always wanted to be._

“Sailor Chibi-Moon…” Zarnik whispered. “No, Princess Small Lady Serenity. Stay as far back as you can. I will fight this woman to the death.”


	68. Taboo Restriction Released

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 67: Taboo Restriction Released**

“Unbelievable!” Luna uttered. “Has the Holy Blade chosen Zarnik as Small Lady’s guardian!?”

“If she’s wielding it, then it must be true,” Artemis said.

“But she’s supposed to be a Chaotic Descendant - a scion of a fragment of Chaos,” Endymion realized. “Can a being of darkness really hold the sacred sword of the Moon Kingdom?”

“She’s a Sailor Soldier, first and foremost,” Serenity reminded him. “An experienced warrior who has found a place in Small Lady’s heart, and thus the heart of this very kingdom. If anyone can keep this era’s princess safe from harm, it’s her.”

She remembered the ancient days of the Silver Millennium when she was once the beautiful, innocent and naïve Princess Serenity, daughter of the almighty ruler of the Moon, Queen Serenity. It was Sailor Venus who had sacrificed her own happiness and safety to act as a dummy for the princess since they looked very similar, and could thus fool their enemies into attacking the wrong person. Despite the heavy burden Venus had to endure as the leader of the Inner Sailor Soldiers, she had been granted the privilege of being the only one able to hold the formidable Holy Blade and strike down the Moon Kingdom’s enemies with it.

Those days were gone. They lived in a new age, and the Holy Blade had to change hands to accommodate this. They just never expected those hands to belong to an alien Soldier whose blood coursed with the darkness of the ultimate evil. Was there something the blessed sword could sense in Zarnik that no one else could? No one could really tell. All that mattered was that Zarnik used the Holy Blade to destroy anyone who put Small Lady Serenity in harm’s way.

* * *

Sailor Zarnik whipped the Holy Blade in an arc and declared to Upala, “No more games, Eris. By the powers of Zarnik, Earth, and the Moon Kingdom invested in my soul, your death will correct the wrongs that you have committed in the name of vanity and envy.”

“Now, now. Lady Eris is indisposed at the moment. I’m your opponent right now, you worthless simpleton,” Upala chuckled.

“I’m not talking to _you_ , pawn. I’m talking to the king on your chessboard.”

“… A pawn? **_ME!?_** ” Upala was astounded. Never before had anyone dared to insult her sovereignty with such graceless insults. “How dare you lower my infinite majesty to such depths! I am not a slave to anyone! I am the greatest queen in all of history!”

“They say that the weaker the dog, the louder it barks, but even that would not account for all the noise you make.”

Chibi-Moon resisted the urge to smile. The sharp-tongued Zarnik that she knew was back to unleash unrepentant verbal abuse upon those who deserved it.

“You-! I-! Agh-! Khhhh!!!” Upala was totally dumbfounded by this calm, pint-sized Soldier’s crass tongue. All she could retort with was, “ _Shut your goddamn face, you measly cretin!_ ”

“How unoriginal for someone so toxic and villainous. Then how about this for inspiration? You’re breathing the same air as me. Stop hogging my oxygen and go die in some obscure corner like the obedient dog that you are.”

The egotistical Sailor Soldier’s cheeks turned beet red and her eyes widened with fury. Zarnik’s comment broke her already-fragile sanity, and it would not recover until the archer was reduced to a smoldering, unidentifiable corpse. This was exactly what Zarnik wanted; a mentally broken opponent who would make irrational moves and careless mistakes.

Zarnik continued her mind rape strategy by adding, “It’s truly a pity to think that someone like you, who can be broken so easily, became the victor of Eris’ game. I would have had much better luck playing by her demented rules without falling prey to its many loopholes.”

“Oh yeah…? _Oh yeah…? **OH YEAH!?**_ ” Upala shrieked, each word building up into a livid crescendo. She smacked her whip to the ground and shouted, _“Then I’ll show you **my** power! I’ll show you that I don’t need Lady Eris’ power to shut that smarmy little mouth of yours forever! Tremble in fear at the power of Upala’s Sailor Soldier!”_

“Speaking of ‘shutting up smarmy little mouthes’, why don’t you do the same and demonstrate this power you so love to pontificate about.”

**_“WITH PLEASURE!!”_ **

With that, Zarnik and Upala flew at each other and clashed weapons in a violent dervish that Chibi-Moon’s eyes couldn’t keep track of. Upala cracked her whip dozens of times to send small colorful whiplashes at Zarnik, but she deftly parried each one and swung the Holy Blade straight for Upala’s neck.

“NO!!” Chibi-Moon shrieked and closed her eyes. Fortunately, Upala was an experienced enough warrior to tilt her head backward so that the sword missed her neck and chin by millimeters. Zarnik was so caught off guard by the self-claimed queen’s combat abilities that she was left wide open for a nasty whiplashing.

**_“Rattle Snake!!”_** Upala shouted, enchanting her whip with magical razors. She lashed the weapon about randomly, lacerating Zarnik’s skin and uniform with countless gashes that bled out profusely. Despite the pain, Zarnik grit her teeth and swung down at Upala’s weapon arm, cutting into the upper arm and forcing her to drop the whip. Although she wanted to curse Zarnik for tarnishing her perfect skin, Upala had to jump away from another sword slash. She gripped her arm and gasped in desperation.

_For the Soldier of Alkima’s most worthless planet, she’s certainly strong,_ Upala thought in a rare moment of praise for someone other than herself.

She decided to try a different tactic, so she said aloud, “Sailor Zarnik! What is it that you’re truly fighting for!?”

“Hmph. I don’t need to tell someone like you.”

“But think about it. The people you were supposed to protect have been dead for 1000 years. Your so-called friends have manipulated you into doing what they wanted. You’re stranded on a foreign planet in the distant future, with no hope of returning home.”

“Your point being?”

“There’s _nothing_ left for you here. I acknowledge your power, so why don’t you use it for my cause?”

“… Nothing left for me, hm?”

The word ‘nothing’ seemed to trigger something in Zarnik’s heart. Long ago, she remembered reading it in a particular phrase that held special meaning to her. It was from the Fallen Hero Arsen’s most secret tome that had been handed down from generation to generation until it reached her hands. Although she had only ever read it once in her life, Arsen’s writings held profound importance for her. Aside that it was a message that her tormented ancestor had left for her, it was a phrase that was meant to invoke a sense of acceptance for the powers of ruin and destruction:

_“Erase Tragedy and reset to Nothing.”_

To many people, the word ‘nothing’ was a symbol of aimless despair that could not be escaped from. In her current situation, Zarnik certainly felt like there wasn’t any purpose in fighting anymore. But when she remembered Arsen’s words, she felt strangely calm. Even though Arsen had lived a life of being ostracized by the forces of good for being an incarnation of Chaos, he did not write that message with hatred or revenge in mind. All he wanted to impart to his family was that, yes, it was okay to lose what you thought was important and try again.

_Is that why Lord Arsen vanished after settling those stranded people on Zarnik so long ago? That he wanted to find a way to start over from nothing? Is he still out there, trying to find what he believes is important to him?_

Now that Zarnik was in a similar situation, although through no fault of her own unlike Arsen who had killed millions in pursuit of his goal, she could embrace the idea of letting go of her past troubles and resetting to a new beginning. Perhaps it sounded cliché on paper, but it felt cathartic for the broken-hearted Sailor Soldier who had no home to return to.

“You say there’s nothing left for me…” Zarnik finally murmured to Upala. “As a guardian of Alkima, indeed there is no worth in me finding something to cling to.”

“Then will you join my side and help me rebuild Alkima with the power of creation that the Silver Crystal boasts?”

“Not in a million years, Sailor Upala.”

“What!?”

“You’re the one who cannot let go of Alkima. You cling tightly to a world that is no longer there, pursuing a dream that is little more than pure folly. Just as there’s nothing left for me there, likewise there is nothing left for you there. Well, I know you will never give up your goal of creating this so-called utopia of yours, so I won’t waste my time trying to convince you otherwise.”

“So then what will you fight for?” Upala demanded with a harsh scowl.

Zarnik wielded the Holy Blade directly in front of her and firmly declared, “So that Alkima’s Tragedy is erased, and that it can reset from Nothing without interference.”

“Hmph! I have no idea what you’re talking about, but it seems this conversation is over.”

“It was over before it even began.”

“So it would seem,” Upala grinned darkly.

The two warriors faced each other in silence for several tense moments. During this while, Zarnik had thought about whether or not to awaken her taboo power as a Chaotic Descendant. However, she felt there was no other option since Upala certainly was one of Alkima’s strongest Sailor Soldiers, plus she had Eris’ power to rely on through the Victory Crown.

_I don’t have time to think about this. I should just do it and get rid of this encumbrance._

Zarnik raised the sword before her, and a dark inverted pentagram containing illegible but accursed runes appeared beneath her feet, like some kind of void that threatened to swallow her whole. She chanted the words that Arsen had left behind with an ominous yet ethereal voice.

_“When Hope is lost, return to Zero. When Creation is stagnant, commence Destruction. When Light is extinguished, awaken Shadow. Erase Tragedy and reset to Nothing. May The End be renewed hope for The Beginning.”_

“What are you doing!?” Upala demanded, feeling her negative energy getting sucked out of her body and into the Holy Blade that Zarnik was corrupting with the power of pure darkness.

_“Release Restriction Omega…”_

The Holy Blade transformed into a darker version with an upside-down black crescent moon on the hilt. Zarnik herself also appeared to have a much darker aura surrounding her body, although her eyes glowed an eerie green in the darkness. She murmured the final words:

**_“_ Miasma Convert.”**

* * *

As the Sailor Quartet prepared to apprehend the defeated Toxicum Soldiers, Kanos raised her head and gasped, “What the-!?”

“What’s wrong?” Ceres demanded.

“This dark power… NO! She’s released Restriction Omega!”

“Are you kidding me!?” Nabar raged.

“What are you talking about!?” Juno yelled, having no idea what they were so afraid of.

“Are you stupid!? Zarnik’s using her power as a Chaotic Descendant!! We have to stop her, **_NOW!!_** ”

“Uh…”

The Quartet weren’t sure what to do. Although they had been enemies just now, both groups shared the same concern for Zarnik’s well-being. If she really was going to awaken the forbidden darkness sleeping in her blood, they needed to prevent it as soon as they could or it could prove disastrous for their friend.

“She must be using it as a last resort against whomever she is fighting,” Mangar said. “If we hurry, we might make it in time.”

“We were so close!” Kadmas yelped. “If only we had the Silver Crystal, I could have used the Lambda Processor to fight back! Then she wouldn’t have needed to use her sealed powers!”

“Then how about this?” Pallas suggested. “We work together temporarily to save Midori. Once we beat up the bad guys, then we’ll make you fess up to the queen. Deal?”

Kanos nodded. “Deal.”

Right when the Toxicum Soldiers were about to get back up however, a demonic inverted pentagram with the symbols of Baphomet and Eris shone beneath their feet. The Quartet stepped back in shock totally, confused about where this evil magic circle came from.

**_“AAAAAAAHHHH!!”_** the four women screamed simultaneously as they were instantly engulfed in a searing hot barrier that literally cooked them alive.

“What’s going on!?” Ceres demanded.

_“Damn you, Eris!!”_ Nabar screeched as her body disintegrated into ashes. The only thing that remained of her was her blood-red Sailor Crystal.

_“Everyone… I’m sorry…!!”_ Kadmas cried out and apologized to everyone in Alkima as she too evaporated into dust, leaving behind a honey-gold Sailor Crystal.

_“We were… too late…”_ Mangar gasped and collapsed, but she scattered apart before she could hit the ground. A lilac-purple Sailor Crystal was all that remained of her existence.

_“Zar… nik…”_ Kanos dropped to her knees and helplessly reached out. _“Please… don’t… do it… Mi… do… ri…”_

She was the last one to disappear, and an ultramarine-blue Sailor Crystal was left behind. The burning pentagram cooled down and vanished as if nothing happened. The Sailor Quartet were absolutely dumbfounded by the grisly sight.

“That was horrible…” Vesta momentarily forgot to breathe.

“Guys, look!” Pallas pointed upward. They stared up as an Apple of Discord floated above the four warriors, and a dark skull-like face could be seen forming on the surface.

_“The traitors have been properly disposed of. Oh, how wonderful it is to have my power back,”_ Eris’ voice echoed from the apple.

“Who are you!?” Juno shouted.

_“Ah, I haven’t introduced myself to you children, have I? I am the true leader of the Animus Syndicate, a being with no equal; the Goddess of Discord, Eris.”_

“So you’re the monster behind all of this!”

_“Now, now. I have not come to discuss such trifling matters. I’ve come only to impart a very important message for your queen.”_

“I have a feeling I know what it is, and suffice to say, she will not accept,” Ceres retorted.

_“Humor me a little, would you, my flowery dear? I’m willing to negotiate a truce between our two forces; if she peacefully gives me the Silver Crystal, then I too will leave her kingdom alone. There will be no war between us if she readily agrees to those terms.”_

“As if! The moment you get your hands on it, you’ll destroy everything in your path!” Vesta scowled.

_“I’m not here to argue with you. Pass that message along to her, would you please? I would do it myself, but the holy energy that protects Crystal Palace will not allow me entry. I will be waiting for her favorable reply.”_

With her business done here, Eris made the Apple of Discord vanish. Now that they were safe, the Sailor Quartet lowered their guard. Pallas cupped her hands around the four Sailor Crystals and asked, “What are we gonna do, guys?”

“We almost had them on our side,” Vesta sighed despondently.

“Zarnik’s not going to like this…” Juno frowned.

“We did everything we could. As a Sailor Soldier from a war-torn world, she’ll understand,” Ceres assured her sisters.

Pallas gasped as the crystals floated away on their own and disappeared into the sky. She exclaimed, “Where did they go!?”

“They might be dead, but their wills still live on. Now that the Camarilla’s threat has been neutralized, we need to return to Chibi-Moon’s side. There’s also Zarnik that we need to worry about.”

“Yeah,” Vesta gazed in the distance as she could see the attacks that Zarnik and Upala were throwing at each other.


	69. The Hyena's Laugh

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 68: The Hyena’s Laugh**

As Zarnik continued to absorb Upala’s negative emotions and energies that she derived from Eris, a green aura resembling a savage hyena’s head surrounded her body momentarily. Upala clenched her teeth and growled in sheer fury, unable to understand what was happening. Chibi-Moon was equally in awe of Zarnik awakening her power as a Chaotic Descendant, and was afraid of what would happen to her should she absorb too much dark energy. Once she finished gathering Upala’s dark energy, Zarnik stood perfectly still for several seconds, brandishing the corrupted Holy Blade. Her calm, glowing green eyes were transfixed on Upala.

They scowled at each other for a long while, waiting for one to make the first move.

Then the two warriors jerked simultaneously and flew high into the sky. To Chibi-Moon’s perspective, Upala looked like a streak of beautiful colored pinkish light, while Zarnik resembled a dark green comet that chased her prey. The two completely opposite colors smashed against each other in wild pursuit, leaving sparks of energy behind with each clash. Upala fervently shot dozens of brilliant projectiles from her whip, but Zarnik sliced through each one with little effort.

Then they dove straight for each other and collided, turning the battle from throwing physical attacks into a struggle of wills. The bright pink and dark green auras intensified as each Sailor Soldier fought to overcome the other.

“Give it up, Sailor Zarnik!” Upala demanded. “I am Alkima’s queen! A malevolent wretch like you could never hope to defeat me!”

“You’re the one who is wretched!” Zarnik retorted. “The more you greedily pine for ultimate power, the more you feed the darkness that strengthens me!”

“UUUUUHH!!” Upala grunted as she realized she was slowly being engulfed by the darkness. “Why is this happening!? Why does a Sailor Soldier wield the power of Chaos!? All Sailor Soldiers represent Cosmos, the greatest force of Order!”

“If you don’t get it now, then you’re doomed to ponder that question for all of eternity! HYAAAAH!!”

During their struggled, Zarnik continued to feed on Upala’s negative emotions, which gave her the strength needed to conquer her enemy. She broke through the holy barrier and struck Upala with her sword. She shot back down to the high-rise building like a giant dark arrow and landed perfectly on her feet, her body appearing darker than before. One of her eyes ominously glowed beneath her thick bangs, and she swung the corrupted Holy Blade to the side seconds before a fantastic explosion of pure darkness clouded the air where Upala was. A powerful gust of wind blew Zarnik and Chibi-Moon’s clothes about.

Then Chibi-Moon saw Upala plummet onto the rooftop and land with a sickening plop. The injured woman gasped and trembled, unable to comprehend her defeat as she choked, “This… is… _impossible!_ ”

Zarnik stared at the cursed sword in her hand. After a minute of silence, Chibi-Moon tried to approach her. That was when Zarnik threw her head up, and Chibi-Moon gasped from the manic look in her fierce eyes. Then, for the first time since she landed on this world, Zarnik _smiled_. But it wasn’t a smile expressing happiness. It was a smile of sick, demented pleasure one would see in a slasher film. That grin then turned into an angry, uncontrollable laugh.

“ ** _AH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!_** How pathetic! I thought you would be a real challenge, but you’re nothing more than a spoiled child flailing her arms! I can’t stop laughing! To think that such a weakling could destroy an entire galaxy to refashion it in her own image is just hilarious!”

“Sailor… Zarnik…?” Chibi-Moon whimpered. She didn’t know it, but while Zarnik had indeed used Upala’s own power against her, the consequence of using Miasma Convert was that it corroded her heart and transformed her personality into something like a mirror of her victim’s.

Zarnik began to walk slowly toward the terrified Upala with the sole intent of slaughtering her. Upala gasped, “Ugh… ghhhk…! W-What are you…? What kind of… Sailor Soldier… wields… the power… of Chaos…!?”

“Oh, hello Pot, name’s Kettle, have we met? **_HEE HEE HEE HAH HAH HAH!_** ”

“Damn you… Don’t mock me! I am… a Sailor Soldier… of pure light! I won’t… lose… to the power… of pure darkness!”

“Hee hee hee hee hee! I’m sorry to say, but you already have! You still don’t have any idea who Eris _really_ is, do you!?”

“Who… Lady Eris… is…?”

“She’s no Goddess of Victory. She’s actually the Goddess of Discord from this galaxy! She only used you to further her own ambitions!”

Zarnik leaned over Upala and glared her straight in the eye. “That’s right! The puppet master was really the puppet! Or should I say a puppet ruler!? Oh, never mind! You were only a queen in your own head! **_KEH HAH HAH HAH!_** ”

“No way…” Upala clenched her teeth and sweated profusely while pressing her hand against her injury. She wanted to scream and yell at Zarnik for being a complete liar, but didn’t have the strength to say anything.

“Oh, yes way!” the mad Soldier retorted and stomped her foot on Upala’s head. “So you say you won’t lose to the power of darkness, and yet the Goddess of Discord has been using you like her personal bitch! I was born from darkness, so I can sense when it is trying to manipulate me! You, on the other hand, are little more than a slave to it, just like I told you! Isn’t that ironic!? _Don’t you just want to scream for mercy!? **Well don’t worry, because I’m gonna send you to hell for it, and you’re gonna scream for ALL~LL~LL of eternity!**_ **_AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!”_**

Words could not express this scene. Chibi-Moon gaped in absolute terror at Zarnik as she laughed with all of her soul, raising the tainted Holy Blade high above her. The darkness began to reflect her despair as Chibi-Moon could hear several disembodied laughs accompanying Zarnik’s, as if a pack of hungry hyenas joined in mocking their dying prey.

Zarnik turned the blade around into a stabbing position, then roared, **_“DISAPPEAR, VERMIN!!”_**

**_“STOP II~IIT!!”_ **

Chibi-Moon shrieked like never before as she dashed in and wrapped her arms around Zarnik’s torso, holding on as tightly as she could to stop her from murdering Upala. The Silver Crystal in her brooch resonated with a powerful light that counteracted Upala’s darkness which made Zarnik’s mind go wild.

“Please stop it… There’s no need for this… It’s just too sad… Watching Sailor Soldiers kill each other…”

Gradually, the darkness surrendered to the light and retreated back into Zarnik’s soul where it belonged. She regained her sanity and dropped the sword. Now that the darkness was gone, the Holy Blade reverted into its original shape and gleamed with the sacred light shining from Chibi-Moon’s chest. Zarnik became quiet, and the lack of resistance meant that Chibi-Moon could let her go. All this while, Upala stared at them with mind-numbing shock.

“Chibi-Moon…” Zarnik whispered.

“Are you okay?” the princess asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry that you had to witness such a cruel scene. I allowed Upala’s darkness to corrupt my personality with hers. How pathetic of me…”

“Are you back to normal now?”

“I’m all right. Your light guided me back to reality.”

“Good,” Chibi-Moon smiled, then both girls glared at Upala.

She had made no move to interrupt their little scene, but now that their attention was on her, she sighed, “You’re lucky… Small Lady Serenity…”

“I know. I have so many people who care about me, so I do whatever I can to protect them. And yet, I can’t help but feel sorry for you.”

“What… do you mean…?”

“If only you had someone protecting you, you would know what this feeling is like and wanted to protect them in return. Alkima must have been such a dreadful place, and you felt like you had no choice but to survive. Deep down, you must have wanted to eliminate Alkima’s sins from this universe and create a new, more peaceful world like this one. But your inability to trust others made you lose sight of the nobility of that goal and changed you into the bitter woman we fought against.”

“Heh… I couldn’t put it in words like that… But I was so sick and tired of it all… The in-fighting… The betrayal… The constant need to prove you’re better than everyone else… That’s why I wanted to destroy it all… Alkima had become a blight within these fair cosmos…”

“You couldn’t think about changing it for the better?”

“You’re so naïve… There was nothing left to salvage…”

Upala stared at Zarnik and murmured, “I wonder… what it would have been like… to have you… as my most trusted… retainer. To tell me… right from wrong…”

Zarnik brushed her hair aside. “Maybe that’s happening in some absurd parallel reality right now. Maybe we’re actually equals instead of separated by social hierarchies. But in this world, it would have been impossible from the start.”

“W-Why…?”

“Because you don’t acknowledge where the Sailor Soldiers’ true strength comes from.”

“Imposs… ible. We Soldiers… must be powerful…”

“We _are_. It’s just not in the form of hoarding all the power in the universe and thrusting yourself upon an imaginary throne. Your ignorance of the truth – nay, all of Alkima’s ignorance - is the very reason why you and your minions could never win against Earth’s Soldiers, why Sailor Bijou wanted you in her group knowing fully well that you could backstab her, and why I was content with joining the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers despite their poor reputation.”

“What would… that be…?”

“We are powerful as a cohesive team, offering our strengths to help balance the others’ weaknesses.”

Upala coughed and sneered a bit. “How cliché…”

“The results are anything but.”

The fallen queen was startled by Zarnik’s steadfast rebuttal. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. She took the Victory Crown off her head and chucked it aside like garbage.

“Sailor Soldiers… working together. How long… has it been… since I last heard… such a thing…?”

Sullen by her defeat, Upala reached into her miniskirt and threw something at Zarnik, who caught it with a well-timed swipe.

“Take that,” Upala murmured. “It’s a microchip… containing all of Alkima’s… data…”

“By giving this to us, Eris will see you as a traitor,” Zarnik warned her.

“Feh. If what you said is true… then Lady Eris… No, _Eris_ … betrayed me first. I’m just paying her back… for turning me… into her slave…”

Upala felt utterly pathetic. Here she was, the self-proclaimed queen of an entire galaxy, admitting that she had been a duped vassal all this time. Zarnik couldn’t help but relate to her; they both had been deceived by the ones they thought were closest to them.

That was when the baleful inverted pentagram that obliterated the Toxicum Soldiers appeared beneath Upala’s body, and it engulfed her in the same searing heat of destruction. However, she didn’t seem surprised whatsoever. In fact, she actually gazed at Zarnik with a repentant smile.

“I wonder what would have happened… if you had knocked some sense into me… before Eris could take control of me…”

Zarnik’s eyelids felt heavy as she watched Upala die. All she could murmur was, “Who knows?”

With that, Upala’s body disintegrated into ashes, and her opalescent Sailor Crystal shone radiantly before shooting into the heavens to return to the Galaxy Cauldron. Zarnik and Chibi-Moon watched it vanish, relieved that the battle was over for now. Yet they couldn’t forget that Earth’s true enemy lurked deep within the fallen palace jutting out of Tokyo Bay, making the victory seem bittersweet. Zarnik glanced at the discarded Victory Crown and noticed that it had been broken into tiny fragments before vanishing.

In the distance, they heard Sailor Ceres’ voice call out, “HEE~EEY!!”

The Sailor Quartet flew towards the duo and landed before them. Vesta ran up to Chibi-Moon and gripped her shoulders, exclaiming, “Is everything okay here!?”

“Don’t worry,” her leader nodded. “We just defeated Sailor Upala, the commander of the Syndicate’s forces.”

“Awesome! That’s a huge win for us!”

“But we still have Eris to deal with. We should regroup at the castle and plan our next move.”

Zarnik approached Ceres and whispered in a tentative tone, “What about the Toxicum?”

The Quartet appeared gloomy, and she could tell the news was not going to be pleasant. Juno shook her head and replied sullenly, “Eris destroyed them.”

“I see… So they’re dead…”

“I’m sorry, Midori,” Pallas cried. “We almost had them on our side. If only Eris wasn’t around…”

“It’s fine. I had a feeling that was going to happen.”

Although she said it was ‘fine’, Zarnik’s heart felt like a sinking stone as the thought of never being able to see her old comrades again crossed her mind. Chibi-Moon gently placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders and said, “Let’s go back. We all need to rest.”

“Of course.”


	70. Inaudible Despair

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 69: Inaudible Despair**

Chibi-Moon, Zarnik and the Sailor Quartet flew back to Crystal Tokyo, where the Outer Sailor Soldiers were still maintaining their positions around the barrier protecting the city. Sailors Pluto and Saturn were the first to eagerly rush toward the princess, and Saturn hugged her.

“Are you okay? Do you have any big injuries?” she asked worriedly.

“I’m okay, Hotaru. We managed to defeat the invaders.”

“We saw it from here,” Pluto said. “That flash of darkness was Sailor Zarnik’s power, wasn’t it?”

“It was…” Chibi-Moon murmured and glanced at the depressed Zarnik.

Pallas continued crying as she sobbed, “We couldn’t save her friends though… Eris killed them before we could bring them here…”

Neptune put her arm around Pallas’ back and said, “It’s not your fault. You did the best you could.”

“We should get inside,” Uranus said. “Venus and the others need to rest from maintaining the barrier.”

The group flew back to the balcony leading to the throne room. Serenity, Endymion, and the three feline advisors greeted them there. Serenity kneeled before her daughter and said, “I’m so glad you’re safe, Small Lady.”

“Mama… Oh, Mama…” Chibi-Moon sniffled. Once the rush of battle had ended, she suddenly felt dismal and fatigued enough to pass out. “Midori’s friends…”

“I know. We saw it on the monitor.”

Endymion stood over the dejected Zarnik and asked, “Are you all right?”

She flat out dodged the question and grumbled unenthusiastically, “We got this from Upala.”

She placed the microchip in his hand, then stood back and stared at nothing in a detached daze. Zarnik was overwhelmingly melancholic from the news of the Toxicum Soldiers’ deaths to focus on what the others were talking about. To Endymion, she looked physically and emotionally drained, which greatly worried him. Chibi-Moon hugged her mother and bawled uncontrollably for Zarnik’s sake. Serenity wanted to cry too, but she needed to stay strong for her daughter’s sake, so she swallowed her tears and held her close.

“Endymion?” she asked her husband. “Shall we return? They’re both exhausted.”

“Yes. In the meanwhile, let’s have everyone reconvene in the upper chambers so we can discuss how to counter Eris.”

Serenity walked with Chibi-Moon while Endymion guided Zarnik through Crystal Palace. During the walk, Zarnik asked the king in a despondent tone, “How do you plan on fighting Eris? She’s got dozens of Sailor Soldiers under her control. Can this world’s warriors really fight their own without a guilty conscience?”

“We’ll find a way. Upala’s microchip might give us some clues,” he told her. “Somehow, we will prevail over Eris.”

“’Somehow’… Such empty words of false hope…”

“We won’t give up. Most importantly, you will have no further role in this battle. You will be kept under surveillance until Eris has been eliminated.”

“I can’t do that. For my Toxicum Soldier friends… For everyone in Alkima who perished… And for everyone on Earth… I have to be the one to kill her… I have nothing but that now…”

“Sailor Zarnik,” Serenity leaned in and touched the sorrowful girl’s shoulder. “It’s all right. You’ve done more than you need to. Please leave the rest to us.”

Zarnik stared within the queen’s crystal clear blue eyes, feeling her eyelids get heavier. This was the woman that she had been destined to meet as part of her mission. But it turned out to be a total mockery 1000 years in the making. Zarnik was never meant to ask Serenity to save Alkima; that was just a ploy to get her to leave her home world. She finally met the fabled queen of the Moon, and it was all pointless. The grim reality of this deception wallowed her into such despair that she slipped into a deep sleep that she didn’t want to wake up from. For now, she would gladly take a bad dream over the nightmare she was living in.

“Midori!?” Chibi-Moon uttered as Zarnik collapsed face-first on the marble flooring, losing her transformation and reverting back to her civilian clothes.

* * *

Eris smiled.

Although the Animus Syndicate had lost this round, it didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. She would accept a loss if it meant being able to harvest more discord from the exhausted warriors and frightened civilians who had escaped from Tokyo. She was reaping plenty of it now, which made the apple tree she was sealed in grow ever larger in size. Numerous leaves fluttered about in the malevolent winds, and the Apples of Discord dangling from the twisted dark branches shuddered.

_Soon… Very, very soon… My roots of evil will sink into this planet and turn it into a world of perpetual shadow, where hatred and sorrow shall flourish for all eternity._

The goddess’ ultimate goal was to plant the roots of her own prison straight into Earth’s crust, firmly tying her to the planet’s life force. The roots would snake their way to the other continents and grow into miniature apple trees that bloomed more Apples of Discord. Even if one tree was destroyed, another would easily take its place like an infestation. No one would be able to stop the invasion…

That was, other than Neo Queen Serenity, her hated enemy Selene’s daughter. Serenity would have to use the Silver Crystal to cleanse the planet of Eris’ influence, but the amount of power needed to perform such a wide scale miracle would undoubtedly kill her.

Either total domination, or the death of Selene’s progeny. Eris would be satisfied with either outcome.

Not to mention that Eris still had Sailor Zarnik’s capture on the back of her mind. She had witnessed her battle against Upala and was thrilled to witness Arsen’s forbidden power Miasma Convert being used. Even though Eris had a similar capability with absorbing discord, she still wanted to be free of the apple tree that imprisoned her. To that end, she needed someone who was attuned with darkness to serve as her new vessel, and Zarnik was the one she had chosen to fulfill that purpose. By inhabiting Zarnik’s body while controlling the apple tree to infect Earth, Eris essentially had the perfect plan for both conquering this world and ruining everything that Selene loved.

But first, Eris wanted to capture Zarnik. That was why she used her dark powers to eradicate the Toxicum Sailor Soldiers. Not only did it prevent them from spilling any crucial information to the enemy, but it also sent Zarnik into a downward spiral of depression. Eris could feel Zarnik’s anguish from afar, and it gave her great joy to know that her ploy worked wonderfully.

All Eris needed to do was to be patient now. In due time, Zarnik would come to her with vengeance in mind. It wouldn’t be long before they met each other in person for the first time, at which point everything would be decided.

Eris’ thoughts were interrupted when she heard the footsteps of her newest victims approach the orchard where she was imprisoned. About 30 or so Sailor Soldiers that Upala had enslaved gazed at Eris with sinister smiles, and some of them laughed with acrimonious joy.

“Upala’s dead,” one of them said. “The Victory Crown that she wore no longer exists.”

“We’ve waited so long for this,” another girl chuckled. “It’s too bad we couldn’t turn the tables against her with a _coup d’etat_ upon her ‘glorious’ return.”

“I would’ve loved to have stomped on her for days on end.”

“Me too.”

“A little round of torture or two would have been great.”

Eris replied, “Now, now, my children. You will have your turn with bringing Crystal Tokyo’s guardians to their knees. Tell me; how many does Serenity have in her ranks?”

“We analyzed the results of that battle and determined around 15 Sailor Soldiers, not to mention the queen, king, their generals, and army of guards.”

“So our numbers are about equal. Worry not, though. Once my plan to consume Earth begins, we will have all the numbers we need to swarm them into submission.”

A young woman asked, “Will we be receiving the power of your Victory Crown as you promised?”

“Ah, but of course. Of course, I don’t have enough power to make crowns for all of you, so you will have to suffice with a necklace.”

The falling leaves of Eris’ apple tree transformed into deep green gemstones that were encased in golden pendants. Each Sailor Soldier grabbed a piece of jewelry and draped them around their necks, connecting their powers to Eris’. With those necklaces, Eris could directly influence their light-infused Sailor Crystals and further pervert their minds with thoughts of greed and dominance. However, since they were warriors who were supposed to represent Cosmos, she couldn’t actually take control of their bodies. She needed someone under Chaos’ dominion, like how Sailor Zarnik was.

“Now, my children,” Eris commanded, “go into the city and surround Crystal Tokyo. Trap them inside their own castle so they have no escape.”

The laughing Sailor Soldiers departed on her order and began to swarm like grey locusts toward the desolate city.

* * *

Everyone had spent the following evening resting from the battle. The guards were on high alert, and all of the Royal Family and Earth’s guardians had holed themselves up in Crystal Palace, which was the most sacred place in the world that the diabolical Eris could not enter. However, Endymion and Ami were dedicated to seeing the contents of Upala’s unknown microchip, with Luna and Artemis even pitching in to integrate the complex component into the palace’s mainframe. It took the majority of the night to download everything though, since Alkima’s programming was somewhat foreign to them. Ami had been worried about a virus sneaking into the computer, so she ran several tests beforehand and determined that it would be safe to use.

The next morning, everyone except Midori gathered around the main computer while Endymion searched through the files. Midori had been so worn out from using Miasma Convert that she was still sleeping. No one could possibly rouse her out of her deep slumber, so they left her be for now.

“This is it,” Endymion said and brought up a display of the Animus Syndicate’s top-secret files. “If there’s any information about Eris’ weaknesses, we should be able to find it in here.”

“Now that you mention it, Papa,” Small Lady Serenity murmured, “Zarnik was talking about those huge tree roots surrounding Upala Acropolis. She thought that if we could send purifying power through them, we could weaken her enough before facing her directly.”

“That could work,” Luna agreed. “We analyzed them before and noticed that the negative emotions coming from Earth’s frightened citizens are being sucked through those roots.”

The king brought up a list of the Syndicate’s members and their capabilities, followed by diagrams of the acropolis. There was one particular file that he had not perused yet, so Makoto pointed at it and asked, “What is this one supposed to be?”

Her life partner Masato leaned in and said, “It looks like a video file.”

“I didn’t get a chance to really look at it, but it seems to be really old footage of something,” Ami said. “It’s fairly long, and if it’s from hundreds of years ago, there probably won’t be anything of value.”

“Might as well see it anyway. It could provide us with some clues,” Shougo tousled his curly hair.

Endymion brought up the video, and everyone stepped back to watch silently. The film was rather grainy and out of focus at first, but it eventually cleared and showed an impressive view of Alkima Galaxy. A huge number of stars and planets formed to create the image of a round-bottom flask.

“So that’s where Midori’s from,” Minako murmured.

The view remained the same for several minutes. Then something glinted in the very center.

“What was that?” Haruka wondered.

The small speck of light gradually began to get larger, swallowing whole stars in its relentless path of destruction. The light changed into an orb that undulated with many pale colors, like an opal. Planets exploded into dust, and solar satellites were extinguished almost instantly.

“It can’t be!” Setsuna gasped. “This is when the Opal of Culling decimated Alkima!”

Everyone let out simultaneous short cries of disbelief. Indeed, they were witnessing another world’s Armageddon at the hands of Eris and Sailor Upala. The cataclysmic opal kept evolving at a rapid pace for a long while. Eventually it started to lose intensity and fade into darkness. In the wake of its destruction, all that remained was a completely black vacuum of space where Alkima once was. It was like a child had taken a picture of the stars, cut a circular hole of the galaxy out, then glued the rest of the picture back onto black paper.

Small Lady’s eyes overflowed with tears without her realizing it. Of all the enemies the Sailor Soldiers had ever faced in the past, none had caused as much devastation as this. It was almost too much for her pure heart to handle.

“This is… too cruel…” Ami whispered. She almost felt faint, but Shougo held her shoulder to support her.

As the stunned group stared at the Opal of Culling’s devastating powers, they heard the distinct creak of the double doors. They looked back to find Midori partially hiding herself while gazing upon the screen with an empty look in her eyes.

“No!” Endymion cried out and switched off the monitor, but it was too late.

“Midori!” Small Lady ran to her friend and gripped her arms. “H-How much of that did you see!?”

At first, the stunned girl didn’t react. Then she tried to say, “All of it,” but for some reason, her throat tightened up so badly that only her lips moved. She attempted it again, only getting the same result. She kept trying over and over again, with the strain increasing every time as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Midori? Midori, what’s the matter?”

The stricken girl finally gave up and covered her face with her hands while shaking, as if resigning to the condition her overwhelming depression caused. Small Lady panicked and shouted with tears in her eyes, “Ami! Hotaru! Something’s wrong with her!”

The trained doctor and nurse guided the pair out of the computer room to a spare guest’s quarters, lying Midori on the bed while checking her vitals. Ami checked her throat and upper chest to see if anything was physically wrong, but found nothing. Hotaru tried to ask Midori some questions, only receiving silence in return. All Small Lady could do was stand off to the side and clutch her hands nervously while waiting for a diagnosis.

“This is quite serious,” Ami reported with a grim expression. “She doesn’t have any physical ailments, but the stress of everything that’s happened must have caused her to become mute.”

“But she was fine before! Why now!?” the princess implored.

“It must have been from witnessing her home world’s violent demise.”

Hotaru added, “With all of these disastrous revelations happening at once, it’s no wonder this would happen.”

“Is there anything either of you can do?” Small Lady begged.

Ami shook her head. “This is all due to mental shock. No form of pharmaceutical medicine can cure her, but I believe this is only a temporary condition. All we can do now is keep Midori’s heart at peace and not expose her to any further trauma.”

“How long will it be before she can talk again?”

Hotaru replied, “There’s no way to know. However long it may be, we mustn’t force her to speak if she doesn’t wish it. To that end, I believe it’s best that she no longer participate in this battle as Sailor Zarnik.”

Midori widened her eyes and suddenly sat up, trying to object however she could. Ami forced her back down and exclaimed, “Don’t get up! You need to lie down!”

The mute girl sighed and gave in to the doctor’s order. Ami gave her some sedatives just to be sure, and they waited for her to fall asleep before quietly leaving the room. Serenity, Endymion, and everyone else had been waiting for the trio outside to hear what was going on. Ami and Hotaru reported their findings and their assertion of not allowing Midori to fight against Eris.

“Yes, I believe that’s best for her,” Endymion agreed. “We must focus on defeating the remnants of the Animus Syndicate as soon as possible.”


	71. Protection of the Planets

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 70: Protection of the Planets**

After everyone was certain that Midori would not wake up for some time, they reconvened in the throne room to discuss what to do next. Endymion said, “After careful analysis of the Syndicate’s plan, we’ve determined that their next move is to attack us with upwards of 30 or so brainwashed Sailor Soldiers. No doubt, they will want to strike fear into our hearts about waging war with fellow Soldiers, hoping to use our hesitation to strike us down before moving on to assault Crystal Palace.”

“It’s unfortunate, but our duty is to protect the queen and princess,” Haruka clenched her fist. “We must swallow our pleas and fight them as if they are monsters.”

“I really don’t like this,” Makoto admitted forlornly. “But if we can end their suffering at Eris’ hands, then I’ll do whatever it takes!”

“You’re right,” Hotaru agreed. “The Alkima that they cling to is no more. We must free them from the burden of 1000 years of festering hatred while enslaved in that palace.”

“Leave the battle to us, Neo Queen Serenity,” Setsuna said calmly. “In the names of our guardian planets, we will not let a single enemy breach these sacred chambers.”

Rei glanced over at the monitors, noticing some lights blinking down at the corner. She asked Ami, “What’s going on?”

The blue-haired woman narrowed her eyes and reported, “Upala Acropolis has deployed a squadron of Sailor Soldiers that are heading this way.”

Serenity closed her eyes, feeling heartbroken than she had to put her friends in such a position. But unlike the crybaby teenager of yesteryear who often forced her benevolent opinions upon others, she was now a woman who had to make rational decisions for both her loved ones and her kingdom. Feeling convinced that her guardians could handle this upcoming battle with strong spirits, she opened her eyes and commanded, “Then go! For the continued peace of Crystal Tokyo, fight the enemy with love and courage in your hearts!”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” the eight guardians saluted and hurried out of the throne room, transforming into their Sailor identities in brilliant flashes of their theme colors. Small Lady clasped her hands tightly and prayed at the bottom of her heart for their safe return.

At the same time, Endymion faced the Four Generals and ordered, “Guard the palace, and be sure to keep an eye on Midori. I’m afraid that she might try to do something reckless in the condition that she’s in. Don’t let her go anywhere without at least one of you accompanying her.”

“Sire!” the four men exclaimed and went throughout the castle to check for any intrusions or suspicious activities. All the while, they kept thinking about their respective female partners and sending silent prayers of their own for their beloved’s safety.

* * *

Midori regained consciousness. She was still lying in the same bed that Ami and Hotaru had brought her to several hours ago. Although she had slept well thanks to the sedatives, the oppressively heavy depression that literally weighed her chest down refused to subside. She was starving, but didn’t have an appetite whatsoever. She remained sitting there for about 10 minutes, listening intently for any activity outside.

_It’s quiet…_

Midori looked over at the sheer curtains obscuring the windows. She pulled them aside and gazed outside at the arctic December skies. A heavy snowfall coated the ground in a thick layer of snow, and the biting winds howled like mourning wolves. She panned her eyes across the horizon, sensing something amiss with this otherwise beautiful white scenery.

_There’s evil in the air._

She let go of the curtains and sat in a soft rocking chair in front of the dark fireplace. She didn’t want to turn on any lights – she actually contemplated best in dark rooms like this. The grandfather clock ticked rhythmically as her weary eyelids closed and her mind drifted off into ambling thoughts.

_Serenity’s protectors must be out fighting. I wonder if they’re going to be okay. Well, when it comes to tooth and nail, I’m sure they will handle the grunts just fine. But what about Eris herself? She’s taken in an entire galaxy’s worth of hatred and will no doubt use it to infect Earth with blight and despair._

Midori tilted her head up and sighed despondently.

_It’s going to take just as much holy energy to counter so much evil miasma. The only thing that can accomplish that is the Silver Crystal, but…_

She thought about Chibi-Usa. The sweet, innocent, and sometimes bratty girl didn’t deserve to be dragged into this. Midori would sooner die than allow Chibi-Usa to harness that gorgeous yet ill-omened stone’s maximum amount of energy. A Crystal Tokyo without its loving princess was like a carriage without a horse to drive it. Midori had to do something to preserve this kingdom’s existence for years to come, and that meant only one thing.

_Chibi-Usa is a reliable person, but I can’t trust that she can live after using the Silver Crystal’s full power. Even with everyone in the court lending their support, I can’t imagine her coming back without suffering a great deal. And even if Eris were to be destroyed, there are plenty of other evil stars still lurking within the cosmos, waiting to threaten Earth once again._

_Other aspects of Chaos are still out there… like my ancestor…_

Midori knew what she needed to do. She had lost her original mission, but now she found a new duty – one that she could firmly believe in without worry of being deceived or toyed about like someone else’s puppet. It was one born out of her genuine desire to be a real Sailor Soldier and to protect someone dear to her, despite the misery she wallowed in over her own situation.

_This world needs Chibi-Usa. It doesn’t need me._

* * *

Serenity’s eight guardians flew high into the sky to see where the Syndicate’s soldiers were coming from. They spotted around 15 grey lights representing enemy troops, and the warriors wasted no time diving straight for them.

“Everyone!” Venus shouted. “We must fight with everything we have! Don’t show mercy to them, or else we will just fall into Eris’ hands!”

The team separated to intercept the enemies. The Syndicate’s fighters laughed at their presence, yet didn’t bother with spouting disparaging words at them. They wanted blood, and they wanted it _now_. The green fragments of Eris’ crystalline leaves shone with a sinister aura, possessing the girls with even greater negative influence than ever.

Venus led the charge with a defiant smile, then she winked and summoned an orange heart that changed into a sword, then called out, **“Venus Wink Chain Sword!”**

She whirled around to gain momentum, then threw the blade. It erupted into a series of chained red beads that barreled for the enemies. They dodged around the whipping chains, forcing them to separate. Saturn twirled the Silence Glaive over her head and pointed it at some minions, shouting, **“Silence Buster!”**

A pair of strands that twirled like a helix careened from the two-pronged blade and violently penetrated through a mook’s abdomen, killing her instantly. Another girl disregarded her dead comrade and fired light bullets from her dual guns, pelting Saturn’s skin and causing her to lose her balance. The girl transformed her firearms into a massive rotary cannon akin to the M61 Vulcan, aimed the barrels at Saturn, and gleefully fired a blinding volley of bullets at her.

 **“Venus Love Me Chain!”** Venus called out, sending a string of golden hearts to wrap around Saturn’s arm. She jerked hard and pulled her friend away from the onslaught.

 **“Sparkling Wide Pressure!”** Jupiter exclaimed, throwing a disc of raw electricity at the opponent’s back. It exploded with such ferocity that it exposed her spine in a gush of blood and flesh, and she fell forward dead. Meanwhile, Uranus and another warrior ran parallel to each other while slashing their swords in the air, sending numerous wind sickles that they each nimbly dodged. It actually served as a distraction for Mars to hold one of her evil-warding charms betwixt her fingers.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil spirits, begone!” Mars chanted and threw the ofuda at the evil warrior’s forehead. A torrent of purifying flames engulfed her body, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream before falling forward.

 **“Dead Scream,”** Pluto said and rushed toward a warrior wielding a sword-sized jutte. She whipped the Time Staff in her hands to create magenta-colored swipes of energy that could tear through flesh and bone. Pluto’s foe used the jutte’s prongs to snag the top of the staff between it. As they were stuck in a stalemate, another enemy, this one dressed more like a ninja, jumped behind Pluto and tossed a bunch tiny shurikens at her unguarded back.

 **“Shine Aqua Illusion!”** Mercury conjured a wave of icy water that drowned out the throwing stars. The girl with the jutte pushed against Pluto, but the Guardian of Time used all of her strength to throw her over her shoulder at the very same moment the ninja warrior threw some additional kunai after Mercury’s attack. The kunai mistakenly dug into the jutte user’s heart and killed her instantly, but the ninja didn’t show any concern as she leapt across some buildings like an experienced parkour athlete to gain some height. What she wasn’t expecting was Neptune waiting for her at the top.

 **“Deep Submerge!”** she shouted and thrust a ball of aquatic power at the ninja. It smacked her face-first and dug her body right into the concrete, exploding in a spray of water that both drowned her lungs and blew open her chest. Yet another Syndicate soldier, this one wielding a butterfly knife, quickly dove in and whipped her small blades at Neptune’s face, cutting through some of her lovely aqua hair.

Venus saw the commotion after saving Saturn and scurried to help, pointing her finger forward like a gun and shouting, **“Crescent Beam!”**

A golden beam of light slammed against the opponent’s chest and made her lose her balance. Uranus charged in and shouted, **“Space Sword Blaster,”** slashing her bladed Talisman the Space Sword in an arc to create a ripping shockwave that cut through the girl and killed her.

The most tragic of the Syndicate’s soldiers was a little girl around 10 years old who wore a large backpack that looked cute with its cartoonish white wings, but was armed with live bombs. She ran straight for Pluto and Mercury while pressing a red switch, shouting, “Glory to Alkima!”

“No!” Mercury cried out.

“It’s too late!” Pluto gasped in wide-eyed astonishment.

Mercury clenched her teeth and cried out in a pained voice, **“Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!”**

She strung the blue Mercury Harp in a soothing melody that conjured a powerful stream of water to collide with the girl. She yelped and was drowned out by the cold water. Then the bombs in her backpack went off, obliterating her body in a blast of grey smoke, followed by a smaller puff of red. Pluto whispered, “Unbelievable… To think they would use child suicide bombers…”

“Was that normal in Alkima!?” Mercury angrily shouted.

“Stay strong,” Neptune told them. “Even if their way of fighting is cruel, we must not falter.”

During the trio’s moment of confusion, a few Syndicate warriors zoomed past them straight for Crystal Palace. Mercury screamed, “Stop!”

* * *

Small Lady retired to her chambers and stared out the window, thinking of her friends as they fought the deadly battle. She wished she could join them, but Serenity and Endymion explicitly told her not to put herself in further danger until they had a battle plan she could follow. The Sailor Quartet remained posted nearby in case of an emergency.

Diana entered the princess’ room, where she found Small Lady holding the Stallion Reve close to her chest. Although not exactly asleep, Small Lady could still keep in contact with Helios while he was maintaining his post in Elysion by meditating and focusing her thoughts on the object to connect her mind with his. She told him what had transpired, then returned her mind to the room where she had been confined.

“Small Lady?” Diana uttered. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, I am,” the princess murmured, realizing that she needed to wipe a tear away.

“Is Master Helios doing okay?”

“Yeah. Elysion doesn’t appear to be in any danger at the moment.”

“Is there anything you need me to get for you?”

“As a matter of fact… Could you bring Midori here? I want to see if she’s feeling better now.”

“Of course!” Diana performed a feline bow and scurried into the hallway straight for Midori’s guest room. Once she arrived, she found the Four Generals standing in front of the entrance with concerned looks on their faces.

“Are you in there!?” Kunzite yelled, struggling to open the chain-locked door. “Open up, Midori!”

“What’s wrong?” Diana asked.

“His Majesty told us to keep her under strict observation, but we can’t get inside here to see what she’s doing.”

“Oh no!”

“Midori!” Jadeite shouted. “Open this door now! What are you doing!?”

“Maybe I can squeeze through the gap!” Diana offered.

Kunzite forced the door open as wide as he could to allow the cat to slip through. She tried to run for the bed in the pitch dark room, assuming that Midori would still be fast asleep, but she skidded to a stop when she noticed a figure standing on the outside balcony.

“Midori!?”

The girl had transformed into Sailor Zarnik and stood atop the ornate balustrade surrounding the white balcony. She had her back facing the room, so Diana couldn’t see her face. Zarnik’s long hair blew in the frigid December winds, and the small kitten shivered from the biting cold.

“What are you doing!? Please get down from there!” Diana begged.

No response. Zarnik didn’t even turn around to regard the cat’s pleas. Diana screamed at the top of her tiny lungs, **_“HELP! Someone help!!”_**

Outside the bedroom door, the Four Generals could hear her cries. Kunzite muttered, “No choice but to break through.”

With one concentrated effort, the four men forced their way through the chain locked door and discovered Zarnik still standing in that exact pose.

“Stop right there!” Nephrite commanded. “You can’t go anywhere like that!”

“Get down this instant, or we’ll be forced to apprehend you!” Zoisite warned.

Still nothing. Jadeite was the closest to her, so he dashed toward her in an attempt to at least grab her legs. When she heard his frantic footsteps, she leaned forward and leapt off the balcony in what looked to be an apparent suicide dive. Jadeite was just milliseconds too late to stop her, and he watched her fall in sheer disbelief. However, Zarnik’s body glowed a deep green as she surrounded herself in an energy bubble and flew away from the palace.

 ** _“COME BACK, MIDORI!!”_** he screamed, but it was futile. He clenched his teeth and slammed the railing in frustration.

“What in the world is she thinking!? If she goes out alone like that, she’ll be easy pickings for the Syndicate!” Nephrite exclaimed.

“At any rate, we need to report her escape to the king,” Kunzite said and left hurriedly to find his master.

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to dedicate anyone to finding her,” Zoisite wondered. “We need every capable fighter available to battle the enemy, and all of the citizens have been evacuated.”

“Midori…” Diana whimpered. “Please don’t leave Small Lady alone like this…”

Then out of nowhere, the palace’s alarms flared to life and drowned every room in deafening sounds. The three remaining generals looked up and gasped, noticing several more energy bubbles in the sky heading their direction. These ones were grayish in color, and each one contained a grey-garbed Syndicate Sailor Soldier who had abandoned the light and turned to darkness. The men could see the crazed look of glee in the women’s eyes as they approached the open room. It wasn’t a group of more than five or six, but it was enough to make the unprepared generals worried.

“They’re here!” Zoisite declared and brandished his sword. “Get ready for battle! Defend the palace at all costs!”

Jadeite snatched Diana and quickly tossed her outside before closing the door, hoping to keep the fight sealed inside the room. Although the kitten was scared to death, she got on her paws and dashed through the hallways to Small Lady’s room. The princess emerged, and Diana screamed, “It’s the enemy!! The enemy’s here!!”

“What!?”

That was when King Endymion, Kunzite, and a small group of armed guards rounded the corner and ran straight for the room where the invasion took place.

“Wait a minute! Isn’t that where Midori is staying!?” Small Lady’s eyes widened in horror.

She tried to follow Endymion, but he shouted in an uncharacteristically stern voice, “Stay there! Don’t follow until I say so!”

“But Midori-!”

“The Syndicate’s assassins are here! Stay in your room until I say otherwise!”

“Papa…” the scared princess watched her father run into the bedroom.

Diana jumped into her arms and nervously said, “Midori’s… not in there…”

“What do you mean?”

“She ran away from here just now…”

Small Lady stared at her feline friend in total confusion. “What are you talking about? The palace is in total lockdown. There’s no way anyone should be able to get in or out.”

“But Midori jumped from the balcony before the Four Generals could stop her, and then those evil women suddenly arrived.”

“What…? Are you saying Midori killed herself!?”

“No, no, no! She used her power to fly away into the city!”

“Oh, no…” the princess’ eyes welled with tears as she realized what was going on. “Midori’s trying to…”

“Small Lady?” Diana squeaked.

“I have to tell Mama and the others! Midori’s going to try to fight Eris all by herself!”

“Are you serious!? She can’t do that!”

“No, Diana. She _can_ … with that power she used against Upala. But if she does…”

“If she does?”

Small Lady wouldn’t answer Diana’s question, but the cat could tell from the dire look in her eyes that it was extremely serious.


	72. March into the Depths

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 71: March into the Depths**

Sailor Zarnik’s boots lightly landed upon the layers of snow blanketing Tokyo’s sidewalks, disrupting the untainted white surroundings. She undid her transformation and reverted back to Midori. She wore a thick, knee-length black trench coat, a black fedora, and delicate black boots to protect her from the elements. Without a word, she began walking in the direction of Tokyo Bay, where Upala Acropolis jutted out of the deathly churning ocean like an egg in water. She spared many long looks for the urbanized stores and restaurants occupying the streets. Traffic lights dutifully continued changing colors for vehicles that would not come.

In her vision, the empty streets of Tokyo turned into the dirt roads of the tiny hamlet residing upon Mt. Zarnik, the tallest mountain on planet Zarnik and the only region capable of supporting life. Although she was the princess of Zarnik, she didn’t have a castle. Only about 1000 people lived in this rural farming and mining community supported by intensive terraforming technology, so there wasn’t any need for a grandiose palace. Here, the princess was treated more like the mayor of this tiny town, always there when the people needed her to listen to their troubles, solve their issues, or confront any threats to their peace as the world’s resident Sailor Soldier.

Midori could see it again, just like when she was at the party with Chibi-Usa. The people would wave to her as she passed by on her rounds. She would stop by the daily bazaar and buy fruit and nuts harvested from the nearby farms. She would have quaint conversations with her neighbors, and they would always urge her to show a smile and wave once in a while. Everyone knew each other within such a small community. One person’s struggles were everyone’s struggles. She couldn’t think of any other time she felt so content and settled, feeling like part of a wonderful picture.

And she had left that happy life behind on a foolish hope.

Those quiet, friendly times were over. Here she was, trapped in an urban world light years away from Alkima, _and_ stuck 1000 years into the future. The loneliness crushed her soul. The only thing that allowed her to continue trudging through the snowstorm was the prospect of confronting Eris in the acropolis.

_If anyone from Zarnik harbors a grudge against me for leaving you behind, then I accept it with an open heart. Just let me remain long enough to eradicate that witch. Once I have finished my true mission, then you may all rest in peace._

She sighed, watching her breath curl in front of her face.

_It’s just a shame I won’t be able to join you all in the next life. But that will be my atonement for allowing myself to be tricked. I should have known enough to ask the right questions before getting into that capsule. I should have been wise enough to wonder if my comrades really had my best interests in mind. I’m trapped in this hell, and I have no one to blame but myself. Even if I escape this one, a far greater nightmare awaits me. I’m not frightened of it, however. This will be my punishment for abandoning you all to go run a fool’s errand._

With her morose expression and black attire, one couldn’t blame Midori for thinking she was going to attend someone’s funeral. Indeed, she was in a one-woman procession for the dead, but it wasn’t for someone who just passed.

It was for her own upcoming funeral.

* * *

“Are you sure of this, Small Lady?” Neo Queen Serenity asked her daughter with a dire tone.

“That’s what Diana said,” the princess whimpered, clenching her mother’s arms. “Papa and his forces have the invaders under control, but they couldn’t stop Midori from leaving. If I don’t go, she’s going to die!”

The pensive queen could only imagine the despair that led the alien warrior down this dark yet noble path. Of course she wouldn’t allow anyone to die within her kingdom, but at the same time, something had to be done to destroy Eris or there would only be further destruction. Sources of absolute light and darkness were available for them to utilize, but if either of them were used, death would be the inevitable result.

“Why are you hesitating, Mama?” Small Lady demanded, astonished that she didn’t immediately receive permission to rescue her friend. “Are you saying we should leave her like that!?”

“Absolutely not. I was just only thinking of what we could do to stop the enemy for good…”

“That’s why we need Midori’s help! She’s the Soldier of Strategy, isn’t she!? She should know of a different way to fight these villains!”

“And yet she has ventured forth on a suicide mission despite that moniker. Her method might be the only one she thinks will work for us.”

“She’s insane! I don’t care what you say! I’m going to drag her back here kicking and screaming if I have to!”

“I figured you would say that,” Serenity nodded. “Then at least take the Quartet with you. The Syndicate’s minions are still on the loose within the city.”

“But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. Even if Eris made any attempt to get near the palace, the holy energy surrounding this place will act as a barrier. Go forth and bring Sailor Zarnik back here immediately.”

“I will!” Small Lady beamed and hurried to retrieve her four guardians.

* * *

Earth’s guardian Soldiers flew towards Crystal Palace in pursuit of the Syndicate warriors who breached their defenses and shot straight for the castle. They reached the nearest open window and discovered the remains of what was a fierce skirmish between King Endymion’s forces and the invaders. Although several guards were injured, at least they fared better than the corrupted women who laid upon the floor, slain from various fatal wounds. The eight guardian warriors landed upon the balcony, and the Inner Soldiers rushed to the sides of their respective Four Generals.

“Damn it…” Jadeite gasped, grasping his bleeding shoulder. “They were powerful…”

“Are you okay?” Sailor Mars asked worriedly.

“At least I’ll live…”

Jupiter slung Nephrite’s arm over her shoulder and helped him stand up as she said, “I’m sorry. They slipped by us before we could stop them.”

“Don’t apologize,” he nodded. “We’re all being pushed to our limits…”

“Wait a minute!” Mercury looked around at the room they were all in. “Isn’t this were we left Midori in!?”

“Ah… About that…” Zoisite panted.

“Where is she!? Is she safe!?”

Kunzite muttered, “She’s… escaped…”

“Escaped!? Why!?” Venus demanded.

That was when they noticed several glowing orbs of light outside, and Saturn glanced back to see what they were. She recognized the colors of the five orbs flying away from the palace, and she uttered, “Chibi-Usa… and the Quartet?”

The entire group felt Serenity’s power flow into the area, and they heard her call out, _“Everyone, please come to the throne room immediately.”_

“Queen!” Pluto gasped. “Where are Small Lady and her guardians going!? Where has Midori gone!?”

_“Small Lady has gone to retrieve Midori before she can use her forbidden power. Our forces are weary, so we have little choice but to fortify the castle’s defenses until they return.”_

Uranus cursed under her breath and grumbled, “If only the enemy wasn’t so strong, we would have been able to help the Little Lady out.”

“All we can do is pray that she returns with everyone safely. We must do our part to allow the guards to recover from this battle,” Neptune assured.

“I know.”

The eight Sailor Soldiers ran straight for the throne room and reunited with their queen. Without any words, she used the Silver Crystal’s power to summon a pedestal from beneath the marble flooring. The guardians stood in a circular formation around the pedestal facing outward and held each other’s hands. They closed their eyes and focused their planetary powers upon the altar, their bodies glowing with each of their thematic colors.

* * *

Midori reached the pier closest to Upala Acropolis and gazed at the fallen fortress in the frigid ocean. She could feel a strong barrier of invisible dark miasma surrounding the place to keep away intruders of sacred allegiance.

_Hmph. A dark shield is useless against a warrior of darkness._

She unfurled her hand and made the Zarnik Crystal appear. After some concentrating, she mentally commanded, _O, embittered darkness mired by evil. Heed my call and become one with the ancient power that flows through my blood. Together, we shall prevail over wickedness and reclaim the silent night, for it is our darkness that allows the moon to shine its brightest._

The green crystal glowed softly, and the dark miasma that blanketed the acropolis gradually funneled its way into the gemstone. Midori could feel her spirit grow heavy with horrible thoughts of ruining others’ lives, impossibly selfish desires, or just flat out destroying everything for nihilistic reasons. This corruption was represented by the Zarnik Crystal’s light losing some of its luster. After absorbing the dark energy, she breathed heavily and composed her thoughts in an attempt to push away the negative emotions that didn’t belong to her.

_This is just a byproduct of the conversion process…_ she assured herself. _Because evil forces have cloaked themselves behind the darkness for so long, the two have practically become synonymous with each other. I just need to hold on for a bit longer…_

Then she saw a different set of lights being reflected off of her Sailor Crystal, and she looked back to see what it was. Eight pillars of distinctly different colored lights shot from the ground around Crystal Palace in the distance.

_Looks like Serenity’s forces are on the defensive now, and I just eliminated the Syndicate’s barrier. Both sides must be weakened from the clash, so now is the best time for me to assassinate Eris._

Even though she could tell that the majority of Earth’s protectors were preoccupied with guarding their home, she had to remember that Small Lady could still possibly chase her down. The last thing she needed was to contend with the princess’ rantings about how foolish she was acting.

_I better hurry, or I’ll lose out on this opportunity._

Midori conjured power from the energized Zarnik Crystal that allowed her to fly over the icy waters of Tokyo Bay towards the entrance to Upala Acropolis. She didn’t meet any resistance during her short flight, but she could feel an overwhelming sense of mirth emanating from deep within the castle.

_Eris… You’re welcoming me to the party, aren’t you?_

Her eyes narrowed darkly.

_You’re going to regret inviting me._

In total silence, she descended upon the large double doors that led inside. Several of the Animus Syndicate’s evil Sailor Soldiers were guarding the place, appearing confused about why the dark barrier protecting them was gone, when she landed upon them unexpectedly.

“Who the hell are you?” one woman demanded.

Midori didn’t even flinch her gaze toward the irate guard.

“Hey! I’m asking you a question! Answer it immediately or suffer the consequences!”

The other Syndicate warriors got into their battle stances unprovoked, but all Midori could think of was, _‘Suffer the consequences’? How cute._

The young woman raised her arm forth, showing the Zarnik Crystal resting over her palm. Her foes glared at the evil gemstone and backed off a bit when they felt the immense miasma emanating from it.

“That’s the barrier’s energy, isn’t it?” the first woman wondered. “She must have absorbed its power!”

“Is she a Sailor Soldier of darkness!?” another girl exclaimed.  “How is that even possible!? We only exist on the side of light!”

“No, maybe she’s an aspect of Chaos who wants to sustain herself with the goddess’ power! She’s just taking the form of a Sailor Soldier to deceive us!”

“That definitely has to be it! Don’t be afraid! If we defeat this creature, Lady Eris will be most pleased!”

As the evil soldiers roused each other, Midori’s crystal shone a hideous dark green. Suddenly, everyone else writhed in pain and clenched their chests. Sinewy strands of darkness streamed from their brooches where they housed their tainted Sailor Crystals. Each warrior’s gem broke out of their brooches and floated over their bodies, depriving them of their lives before they could even understand what was going on. Although it was bloodless, the victims’ screams of agony made this scene on par with a madman having a good time in his personal slaughterhouse.

The streams congregated toward the crystal and fed it with more energy. Ironically, all of the evil was sucked out of the Sailor Crystals, allowing them to be purified once again. In exchange, the Zarnik Crystal was irrevocably tainted with evil and would be nearly impossible to cleanse. But she didn’t mind. This was all part of her gamble to defeat Eris.

Midori stared at the shining Sailor Crystals. She didn’t need words to convey her thoughts to them as she mentally said, _Go back to the Cauldron and rest your weary bones._

The numerous crystals shot into the sky as they returned to the Galaxy Cauldron to be reborn someday in the distant future. With the guards eliminated, she could continue on her way towards Eris.


	73. Apfelschuss Redux

**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON: FUTURE**

**Chapter 72: Apfelschuss Redux**

Sailor Chibi-Moon and her Sailor Quartet guardians flew straight for the Animus Syndicate’s headquarters and descended upon the front gates.

“What the _hell!?_ ” Juno screamed.

Pallas clenched her teeth and whimpered in revulsion, “What happened here?”

They had stumbled upon the already-decaying bodies of the Syndicate’s warriors that Zarnik had extracted the Sailor Crystals from. Ceres kneeled in front of one corpse and examined its brooch, then said, “Their crystals are gone.”

“Did Eris do this? Or was it Midori?” Vesta asked.

“If it were Eris, she most likely would have done it a long time ago to us. This has to be Midori’s doing. Plus there aren’t any signs of battle here, so it must have happened suddenly for them.”

“Damn it! What the hell is she trying to accomplish!?”

Chibi-Moon felt an intense wave of negative emotions overwhelm her for a moment. She could sense Eris’ immense presence nearby, but she also felt a second source of evil energy slowly growing in power. She remembered this sensation from when Zarnik went berserk before, and she exclaimed, “Midori!”

“What’s wrong?” Pallas wondered.

“I just felt Midori’s Sailor Crystal, and it’s rapidly filling with darkness! She must be trying to challenge Eris with that energy!”

“So she must have absorbed all of these Soldiers’ negative emotions into her crystal to power herself up, thus killing them,” Ceres surmised. She stood up and stared back at Crystal Palace. The eight streams of light from the planetary Soldiers surrounded the castle, and she realized, “If the Syndicate’s attacking forces aren’t able to infiltrate the palace, they’ll have to come back here to regroup. We shouldn’t leave the rear unguarded.”

“Good idea,” Juno agreed. “Chibi-Moon, you go on ahead and find Midori. We’ll make sure no one comes after you here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry! Now that the majority of Eris’ forces are gone, we just have to practically clean up!”

“Okay… Be careful out there!”

With that, Chibi-Moon ran deeper into Upala Acropolis while the Sailor Quartet stood on guard before the front entrance.

* * *

Midori’s vision swam about incoherently. Her pounding brain felt like it was tossing and turning on stormy waters. As she stumbled forward, she had to suffer through an agonizing bout of vertigo and exhaustion, so she leaned against the walls of the grand hallways to compose herself.

_What is this…?_

She stared at her darkening Sailor Crystal, feeling something indescribable worm its way into her corrupting soul. She had absorbed so much darkness from Eris’ barrier and the evil Sailor Soldiers that the gem started taking in negative energy on its own volition. In that moment, her head and chest flared with excruciating pain and she thought she was going to collapse, or maybe even die. Some kind of metaphysical parasite was burrowing its way into her Sailor Crystal and making it her nest.

_Damn it… Am I inviting other kinds of evil inside me without realizing it…?_

She had no idea what was happening, other than it was abhorrent and repulsive. But after a few moments of her suffering, the unusual existence that found its way inside her began to relax, which in turn calmed her heavy breathing and cured her horrendous headache. She still kept absorbing more and more negative power though, so her vision kept swimming about.

_I don’t know what’s what anymore… No, I shouldn’t worry about it… I just need to destroy Eris… Once I do that… nothing else will matter… Just need to keep moving… before Chibi-Usa catches up to me…_

She mustered the last of her strength and walked up the stairs to the orchard.

_In that garden… is the Goddess of Discord…_

She narrowed her eyes and seethed.

_It’s long past time for me to ruin her fun._

The young woman made her way to the palace gardens, fixing her sights squarely on the misshapen tree formed out of a sealed woman’s body. Golden Apples grew from the hundreds of sinewy branches, surrounded by dark leaves that cast deep shadows upon the otherwise colorful and radiant garden that Sailor Upala once lorded herself upon.

The sealed goddess’ eyes glowed a sinister red, and the bright irises fixed their gaze upon Midori. Although the woman’s mouth didn’t move, her voice could still echo out, “Ho ho ho… So you’ve finally come.”

“…”

“It seems you didn’t bring the Silver Crystal to me as an offering. If you had, I would have granted you the power to revive Alkima as you saw fit.”

“…”

“Oh, my. I can feel your anguish whirling within you. Has the truth caused you to lose your voice? How utterly broken you look. Come, poor child. Let me mend your shattered heart.”

Eris’ branches contorted and reached for Midori like arms. Wood creaked and cracked as the arms drew ever closer to her like tentacles. The stoic girl’s Sailor Crystal suddenly flared with immeasurable power and sent a shockwave that dissolved the reaching branches and obliterated the Golden Apples around them.

“That power…!” Eris murmured in surprise. “So you have unlocked the power that Arsen’s bloodline granted you. Know this though – it’s impossible for you to take in all of my awesome power without falling into darkness. If you were Arsen, you probably would have stood a chance against me. As you stand though, your body will rot into nothing and your soul will vanish into the abyss for all eternity, never to be mourned by anyone ever again. If you value your life, then give up and stay your hand.”

Midori didn’t care about Eris’ empty threats and promises. She had no intention of listening to the mad goddess anyway. In a flash of green light, she transformed into Sailor Zarnik, but her ambience was much darker than usual. The darkness gave her an incredible power that she had never felt before, and she felt confident that she could challenge even a deity with it. She summoned an arrow of pure light betwixt her fingers; it was the raw power drawn from the darkness and converted into destructive energy for combat.

In essence, she had turned all of Alkima’s suffering into her arrow to pierce this rotten apple.

With a broken utter, Zarnik’s silence was finally broken as she gasped, “Now… allow me to introduce myself… for the first… and last time…”

The archer raised her arrow and spun in a lithe rondo, her pleated green dress flowing outward and her long chartreuse hair twirling around her upper body.

“I am… the Sailor Soldier… of Strategy and Precision… Sailor Zarnik.”

She finished her graceful movements by aiming her weapon at Eris as she declared, “I’ll destroy… your foul tactics… with one shot.”

She remained still in her archery pose and concentrated squarely on Eris. The goddess’ red eyes flared, and her previously immobile body writhed to life. Although she was still trapped inside the apple tree, she could still move her head and arms around enough to battle Zarnik. Eris’ angry mirth intensified as she mocked, “What a stupid little girl you are! You are naught more than a termite before me! Witness an entire galaxy’s worth of discord and tremble before my immeasurable might!”

Eris raised her arms up, and howling black winds blew around them in response to the goddess’ conjuring. Leaves flew about so quickly that some lacerated Zarnik’s skin, but it was like she didn’t feel the cuts whatsoever. The roots of Eris’ tree burrowed their way through the palace and spread through the ground that it sat upon.

* * *

As Sailor Chibi-Moon was running through the empty halls of Upala Acropolis by herself, the foundation rocked violently and made her stop.

“What’s going on!?” she exclaimed.

She felt the flooring bulge beneath her feet, and she leapt back with a startled cry as demonic black tree roots broke through and rampaged around her. She clenched her teeth as several of the roots clamored their way toward her. She whipped out the Pink Lady’s Regalia and shouted, **“Pink Lady’s Heart Barrage!”**

A torrent of glittering pink hearts tore a swath through the malevolent plants, allowing her to continue forward. She was surprised that they didn’t take chase after her, but when she looked back at what they were actually doing, she realized how serious the situation was. If Eris’ tree could plant itself firmly within Earth, she could infect the entire planet with evil miasma through the roots. And if Earth was ever in a crisis such as this, there was someone who could experience the planet’s pain as his own…

“Papa!”

* * *

“GWWAAAAGH!!” Endymion let out a guttural cry of agony and grasped his chest.

“Endymion!” Serenity gasped and held her husband’s shoulders as he fell to his knees.

“What’s the matter, Your Majesty!?” Luna shouted.

“Gah… E-Eris is… UWWAGH!!” the king tried to talk, but the pain was too unbearable for him.

“Look!” Artemis pointed his paw to the monitor that observed the acropolis. “Those tree roots must be the cause of this!”

“What’s going on?” Diana asked.

“Eris is trying to corrupt Earth as we speak! That must be why she sent those warriors after us; to buy herself some time to dig her way through the earth!”

“How horrible!” Luna exclaimed angrily. “Even if we tried to come up with a strategy, Eris will destroy the planet before we can do anything!”

Serenity gasped, “This can’t be happening…”

They were running out of time and options fast. Such a hopeless situation made the queen despair over all of the pain everyone had triumphed over to make it this far, only for the conclusion to be a potentially tragic one. She couldn’t stop thinking about the Silver Crystal and how its blessing could be used to save everyone. She wanted to take it out and utilize its power immediately, even if everyone told her to stop.

But she didn’t.

Serenity’s eyes kept focusing on the monitor. Even a denizen of the light such as herself could sense the power of Sailor Zarnik’s dark bloodline being awakened and taking in all of the evil for herself. The power was growing so rapidly that she feared that even if she used the Silver Crystal right now, she would need time to build up the necessary energy needed to defeat Eris. Zarnik had beaten her to it and had advanced past the point of no return.

_I can’t catch up with Zarnik in this battle… But I can at least help her a little!_

Serenity stood up and approached the altar upon which the sacred gemstone rested. She took it within her hands and returned to Endymion’s side.

“Your Highness, you mustn’t!” Luna urged. “You can’t fight Eris like this!”

“Don’t worry. I have no intention of fighting,” Serenity assured her feline advisor, then said to her husband, “Endymion.”

“Serenity… What are you trying to do…?” the king gasped.

“Let us focus our thoughts and prayers upon the Silver Crystal. If you represent Earth itself, then if I keep you healed, the planet itself will become strong enough to fight back Eris’ roots.”

“Ungh… Will that really work…?”

“Your life force is connected to Earth’s. I think that if I give you the Silver Crystal’s holy energy, it will transfer into the planet and drive away Eris enough for Zarnik to finish the job.”

“… Might as well give it a try…”

The royal couple closed their eyes and concentrated on the crystal’s healing energy. He could feel the pain dull significantly, although there was still a tinge in his chest. He thought about everyone on Earth who was hiding away due to fear of this unknown enemy. He found the Sailor Quartet guarding the entrance of the acropolis, surrounded by the dead bodies of other Sailor Soldiers. He also saw Chibi-Moon dashing through the palace in a mad fervor to find Zarnik. Finally, he could see the dark roots penetrating through Tokyo Bay and burrow through the ground. Serenity likewise saw this vision and focused on sending her power through to block the roots, surrounding them with binding ribbons of white light that halted their advance.

“I’ve got them!” Serenity exclaimed.

* * *

“Nnnngh!! What is this!?” Eris suddenly screamed. She could feel Neo Queen Serenity’s holy energy burning through the roots that comprised her legs. The sacred power seared through Eris’ negative influence like a searing hot razor. “Serenity, you worthless cur!”

Zarnik narrowed her eyes, realizing what was going on but not really caring all that much.

“ARRGH! I was so close! I was just about to take Earth for myself!” the livid goddess ranted. “Then I’ll show you how powerless you really are! Watch as I send this whelp to the void, and anguish that you have no hope of saving her! You will live the rest of your existence knowing you could not save one lone soul from my wrath!”

The Apples of Discord surrounding the tree instantly rotted away and dripped black fluid, which then transformed into a soupy ball of pure hatred and evil. Millions of disfigured, horrifying screams echoed through the orb, and hundreds of various organs like eyes, mouthes and arms bubbled to the surface. It contained the essence of countless people’s sorrow and hatred from Alkima Galaxy that had been contained for centuries and was finally allowed to release its frustration upon this single girl.

**_“TAKE THIS!”_ **

The thick beam of coagulated miasma burst from the tree and aimed straight for Zarnik. She made no motion to get out of the way as the energy overwhelmed her and exploded in a deafening boom. When the cloud subsided, and to Eris’ astonishment, Zarnik remained standing there in her archer’s pose. Although the ground surrounding her was heavily damaged, the area immediately around her feet remained unchanged. What had changed was that her white energy arrow tripled in size to that of a cannon shell, while her Sailor Crystal could be seen on her brooch as it sucked in black wisps of negative energy. It had become pure black by now, leaving no trace of any green that she represented. Her cadence was entirely different as well, having become a silent silhouette of pure darkness save for her eyes, heavy with the burden of enduring so much suffering.

“Im… poss… ible…” Eris gasped silently, drained of her power. “Why…? Why are you still alive…?”

That was a good question. Why _was_ Zarnik still alive? Despite the sorrow and anger she experienced from Eris’ attack just now, her thoughts were clear and calm.

_Is there something else taking on the burden for me?_

Then she remembered the strange, parasitic essence that had found its way into her corrupted crystal. It guided her mind through a void of nothingness. She could see into an endless world of black, her thoughts completely detached from the battle with her worst enemy. Within that empty universe, a trio of demonic eyes made out of pure light slowly opened and stared at her silently.

_… Chaos?_

She could hear some kind of voice, not being telepathically spoken to her head, but rather straight to her heart.

_Release… Power… Return… Cauldron… Guardian Chaos…?_

None of it made any sense. It didn’t matter anyway. She had a battle to finish.

With a flick of her fingers, Zarnik wordlessly released her final arrow.

It all happened in an instant faster than the blink of an eye. Eris truly had no idea what hit her, even while being eradicated. All of that discord she had collected during Alkima’s civil war was now being used against her. She knew it had the power to destroy entire worlds. She just didn’t understand how _terrifying_ that kind of power was. Up until now, what did it matter to her? Everyone else would suffer the consequences of inciting her wrath, and she would find it all hilarious and bask in her own glory. That was simply what she did as the Goddess of Discord; make others suffer. To imagine that her own hatred would be turned against her…

_If it wasn’t for… this abomination… of a Sailor Soldier…_

Eris lost all conscious thought as her tree-like body exploded in a fantastic and deafening display of raw energy. Zarnik’s head snapped back as her body went flying at least 200 meters due to the shockwave. The explosion tore through the ground and castle like a nuclear bomb, demolishing the throne room and orchard with little effort.


End file.
